Engineering An Awkward Romance
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Modern/College AU. Astrid has a huge crush on her teacher, one Hiccup Haddock, and he seems more than a little receptive sometimes. He had a whole lot going on in his own life, but she might just be the ray of sunshine he needs. Hiccstrid that has been liberally sprinkled with Pervstrid
1. Chapter 1

**Got a prompt to rewrite Hot For Teacher, but as Hiccstrid rather than Hicret. I doubt Astrid is gonna bend Hiccup over a desk and fuck him, but... I can make it work.**

 **I'll be honest, I don't** ** _love_** **writing older guy and younger girl... no particular reason, but I figure with it being a college thing their ages can be fairly close together.**

 **College teacher/professor Hiccup, and student Astrid seducing him. On we roll!**

-HTTYD-

"Don't you think Justin is so cute?"

Astrid made herself respond to Heather, if only so she didn't risk losing herself and actually drooling. The boy in question she was crushing on, Justin Ingerman - better known as Fishlegs for his disproportionately long torso - was a hulking blond figure with arms wider than Astrid's head and the heftiest looking dog in the world. And yet, there were both total softies and Justin was in all honesty, a bit of a dork.

"He's... Alright?"

Heather giggled to herself, resuming her doodling as she ignored the teacher. Heather didn't even like Mechanics, but the girl had obviously followed Justin's schedule as best she could so she could ogle the big blond man.

Astrid hadn't loved Mechanics either, but that was before she saw the teacher. Granted, Mr Haddock left a little to desire in terms of a cool name, but since Astrid just about drooled every time he flashed that excitable, lopsided grin, she didn't care. Suddenly, motorcycles became a whole lot more interesting when a vision in tight black trousers with bright green eyes was talking about them.

His autumn-brown hair was constantly messy, hanging down to brush the top of his shoulders and Astrid was _dying_ to know if he smelled like leather and exertion from working on engines all day long. There was usually either ink stains or oil stains on his hands - if he wasn't building stuff, he was drawing plans to build stuff.

Really, he should be using those dexterous fingers to explore Astrid.

Heather was talking again, but Haddock had bent over to pick up his dropped pen and Astrid's world condensed to that point where his tight jeans cupped a pert, round ass she was just itching to get her hands on. He stood back up and _saw her looking,_ tossing her a smirk that had her heart pounding and her underwear dampening. **Bastard.**

On the way home, sat in Heather's car as she waited for her friend to finish fussing with her hair just to look 'perfect' when she drove past Justin, Astrid caught sight of her heartthrob professor leaving the building in his motorcycle leathers. Oh, she wasn't sure if it was cruel or beautiful. Maybe both.

His motorcycle was a huge black monster, with a red stripe on the back and green lights on the front. It was well known he called it his 'Night Fury', but honestly Astrid wanted that to be a description of him in bed. Gods, she was babbling inside her own head. Damn that attractive son of a- actually, no. Astrid had met Haddock's mother Valka - she worked at the nature centre, her job literally taking care of animals all day long. It wasn't hard to tell they were related, since her son Hiccup (blame his father, she said) looked a great deal like her.

"Astrid!"

She jerked out of her musings about whether Haddock wore boxers or briefs under his leathers, or if he had to take off his jeans to put said leathers on. Just before he put the visor on his helmet down, Astrid could have sworn he looked over, saw her staring, and winked. Maybe that was wishful thinking on her part.

"What?"

"Seatbelt."

"Oh."

Astrid clicked it into place, then continued to ogle Haddock on his bike while Heather slowly started actually driving, not preparing to drive.

"Are you checking out mister mechanic again?"

"Shut up."

Heather laughed, slowing down to wave at Justin before picking up speed once they were outside the college campus at last.

"He's gotta be old though! He's a teacher!"

"He's three years older than me. And I'm nineteen not twelve!"

They had had this conversation before, when Heather demanded to know if Astrid had a crush, and her pink cheeks had given her away even though she said no. Heather wasn't one to let things go, and eventually she had wheedled out the identity of Astrid's affections.

Well... affections was a strong word for it. Mostly Astrid just wanted to fuck him through the floor, bite at that prominent Adam's apple and maybe trash some important looking drawings as he threw her on a desk or something.

Heather rolled her eyes as they neared her home, Astrid climbing out and following her inside rather than walk the four doors to her own house. Her father waved gruffly at them as they passed to the kitchen, dropping heavily into seats and tossing bags onto the side almost in sync.

"Hey sis. Astrid! Knew you couldn't keep away."

"Eat shit Dagur."

The redhead laughed loudly, picking Astrid up and spinning her around in a hug. She squealed and fought him off, laughing breathlessly when Dagur finally put her down and gave similar treatment to Heather.

"As much as I would love to stay where Astrid can check these bad boys out" Dagur flexed his tattooed muscles "I have places to be. Namely Belch and Haddock's repair shop."

 _That_ perked Astrid's ears up immediately.

"If you see Hiccup there, put in a good word for me."

It wasn't until after Dagur left to get his car looked at that Heather pointed out what a spectacular bad idea it had been to say that to Dagur.

"My brother will probably say something along the lines of you give the best oral or you're into bondage, rather than just saying you like him."

Having forgotten that about Dagur, Astrid dropped her head in her hands and groaned at the thought of facing Haddock after Dagur was done with him.

"Oh gods. Is it too late to drop out of college?"

"Relax girl. You can't screw a teacher anyway."

Astrid really hoped Oswald wasn't listening in to their conversation. Heather seemed to think along the same lines, raiding the fridge and handing Astrid some bottles of cola to carry up to her bedroom where they could talk more freely.

"I could always wait until I finish his class. Six months is a long time not to peek under those leathers though."

"Astrid!"

"What? He wears biker leathers, I'm not suggesting he's into S&M! Anyway, don't tell me you don't want to bang Justin six ways to Sunday."

Heather's cheeks flushed, hiding behind a chocolate bar as she scrolled through her phone to see if Justin had messaged her back. Astrid set in to the cupcakes, humming to herself at Heather's mothers amazing baking.

"Seriously though Astrid. It would never work out."

Sulking into her sugar fix, Astrid shrugged.

"I know it's never going to go anywhere, but at least encourage your girl!"

* * *

"Hiccup!"

"Hey dad."

He sighed behind his helmet, then took it off and shook out the mop of hair beneath it before pushing his bike up out of the way of his dad's garage driveway. Gobber, with his mismatched limbs and braided moustache, waved at Hiccup as he tried to get into the house.

"Hiccup, wait!"

"Give me a sec dad, I need the bathroom and I'm in my leathers!"

He dashed past his father, practically climbing the wall to get away from the broad man and his Odin-only-knows lecture of the day. He hid in the bathroom for a few minutes, then flushed and ran the tap before finally feeling ready to face his father.

Near seven foot tall and about as wide, Stoick 'the Vast' Haddock was responsible for multiple things. Like Hiccup's knowledge of mechanics, his stupid name and his mother's leaving their home.

"I need you to work today."

"I can't, I'm going to see mom."

"Hiccup-"

"No dad. I worked yesterday instead of seeing her. You want to trade? I could go live with her and only see you once or twice a week?"

Twenty three and still living with their parent may have seemed childish, but Hiccup held down his teaching job, part time work for his dad and volunteering at the Nature Centre his mother worked at whenever he could. So really, he was hardly ever home. Their divorce seven years back made him wish he had already moved out though.

"That's not what I-"

"You guys can't stand each other, I get it. But... I'm going."

He would regret not stopping to eat, but Hiccup needed to get out. His fathers presence was more stifling than the heavy leathers he had on. Chucking his spare clothes into a bag, adding overnight things just in case, he was about ready to zip away when a car pulled up in his way. He recognised the driver immediately, with his bright hair and tattoos over his eye.

"Hiccup!"

"Hey Dagur."

They knew each other from school, still occasionally saw each other around. So they didn't have much to talk about, leaving Hiccup confused when Dagur took him aside before Stoick or Gobber came over.

"What's up?"

"Stay away from Astrid."

"I... uh, what?"

"You heard me. You're a buddy, but she's like a sister to me and I will kneecap you for touching her. We clear?"

Unsure how to deal with the vaguely unbalanced man currently glaring at him, Hiccup nodded. Astrid Hofferson was one of his students, and he would be lying if he said he had never looked. But that was all it was... looking. She checked him out sometimes. He occasionally smiled back. It was harmless.

"Clear."

"Good! Now, I need to get my car looked at. As you were Hiccup."

Watching Dagur head over to Gobber, Hiccup jumped back on his bike and sped away before his dad could start on him again. He had to dismount the bike and wheel it the last part of the way, or the engine would disturb the animals.

"Afternoon Hiccup! Thought you were in yesterday."

"Sorry Sven, dad had a tough workload and I had to help out."

"Understandable. Your mother is in her favourite spot."

"Playing with Cloudjumper?"

"You got it!"

Hiccup changed out of his leathers and into his volunteering clothes, then headed out toward where the larger birds were kept. Huge and a dusky orange colour with piercing blue eyes, Cloudjumper was an owl with spectacular wingspan and feathers behind his head that flared when he was annoyed... and he was the apple of Valka's eye.

As he walked along the path, Hiccup spotted a golden head of hair stood at the entrance to the enclosure, heart skipping a beat when he recognised the slim figure talking to his mother through the fencing.

"Hiccup!"

"Hey mom. Hey Cloudjumper! And of course, hello Miss Hofferson."

Astrid's cheeks noticeably flushed when Hiccup greeted her, getting a breath laced with her subtle perfume as he slid past to enter the enclosure. Cloudjumper ruffled his feathers and set beady eyes at Hiccup, then relaxed and let him stroke his belly. His mother smiled at him, looking so genuinely pleased to see him.

The presence of Astrid behind him was bringing back the recent occurrence of Dagur threatening to 'kneecap' him. Hiccup reckoned he wouldn't like that.

"Professor Haddock."

"Gods no, I hate being called that when I'm working, never mind when I'm not! So, do you loiter around aviaries alot Miss Hofferson?"

"I like animals."

Hiccup nodded, trying not to look at her for too long lest she see how inappropriately attractive he found her.

"Me too."

"Motorcycles and animals huh?"

Valka turned to check on a couple of younger birds who were squabbling, leaving Hiccup with Astrid separated from him by only a mesh fence and a foot of space.

"I am both of my parents. My dad fixes cars, and my mom fixes animals. I work part time in his store, then all my free time is spent volunteering here."

He wasn't sure why he was telling her all this - just because she didn't hide enjoying his slim fit jeans didn't mean she cared about his life, but Astrid seemed to hang on his every word.

"Look son, Hookwing's injury is almost healed!"

Turning around to his mother, Hiccup smiled as she showed him the injured waif that seemed to be regaining his spirit.

"That's great mom. You uh, need me to do anything?"

"I uh, I better go. Visiting hours and all, plus you two look busy. Nice to see you again Cloudjumper, Valka."

Astrid left before Hiccup's insane, job-suicide instinct to ask her to stay could kick in, his expression undoubtedly sheepish when his mother fixed him with a knowing look.

"Friend of yours?"

"She takes my class."

"Mhmm."

Even with only that sound, he heard the words unsaid.

"It's not like that."

"I didn't say a word. Guilty conscience?"

Hiccup ducked his head behind Gothi the aged snowy owl, hoping to cover his burning cheeks.

"No!" there was that knowing look again "Ok... _maybe_ she has a little crush on me."

"Maybe?"

Remembering her staring at his ass that day, Hiccup admitted defeat against his practically psychic mother.

"Almost definitely."

"She seems nice. She comes down here at least twice a week, talks about the animals with me."

"Really? I've never seen her here before."

Valka sighed, wide green eyes turning sad at the edges.

"I've been lucky to see you once a week lately son."

He knew she was right. And he hated it too.

"Dad's always laying extra shifts on me. And I'm saving up to move out, so I need the hours."

He watched his mother chew on his words, locking up the 'injured' enclosure (Hospit-owl, as Hiccup called it) before she looked back at him.

"You could always come and live with me. It's closer to your work."

Following her to the next animal enclosure, he kept thinking. She had asked before, but Hiccup didn't want to interfere with her life when she was seeming so free and happy out of the Haddock home. Now she was settled and offering again four years later, and he was tired of his dad's childish actions of trying to keep Hiccup away from his mother even now he was an adult.

"You really want me to?"

"I wanted you to come with me the day I left son, but your father said if I fought for that he would make the divorce drag out. He offered joint custody, I took it."

Hiccup blinked, stunned.

"You never told me that."

"I didn't want to come across as trying to score points. But... I'm tired of being the bigger person when I never get to see you anyway. As soon as you were old enough to stop the joint agreement working, he started coming up with all sorts of ways to keep you busy."

"I... I'm sorry. I don't know what to say."

She reached out and hugged him, neither paying mind to the feathers and animal hair on their clothes.

"Come home son?"

Just like that, Hiccup decided.

"I do have my overnight stuff. And I have two days off work. Think we can pull it off?"

Her energy sparked instantly, mouth turning into that plotting smirk Hiccup knew he had inherited from her.

"Let's do it."

-HTTYD-

 **Ok, this was meant to be a one shot with a 50/50 POV thing. Accidentally started writing a story! So now... this is no longer a one shot. I will begin working on next chapter, do not expect logic regarding who's POV I write in this wasn't planned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**EagleDragon15 - calm down, it's not over yet!**

 **BrawlerGamer - nineteen year old girls with crushes! Plus girls talk. You're quite right about Astrid and Dagur! As for Stoick and Valka... I haven't planned that far ahead yet. They might work it out or they might kill each other. Who knows! Thats the fun of a half-planned story that I am mostly writing as it goes.**

 **Guest - remind me when this is done, I may well write a Justin/Heather epilogue or something.**

 **The Cautious Quill - who doesn't love some perv-strid!?**

 **I'm hoping this will only end up being a two shot. But I'm very bad at sticking to that sort of thing (as previous very none-one-shot chapter suggests)**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup sent his father a message saying he was spending the night at his mom's, and as predicted he got an irate phone call about when he could come and go.

"I'm a grown up dad!"

Was all Hiccup had to say, waiting for the time he knew was when Gobber and his dad headed out for the weekly liver-destruction contest with Jorgenson and Thorston at the pub. Then he and his mother hopped into her car, feeling almost like he was breaking into the home as they dashed up to Hiccup's room and packed everything up.

They had had practice. Hiccup had helped his mother pack up when she was leaving, even though he didn't want her to go. Luckily Hiccup was a man of limited interests, and only packing up clothes and toiletries, then drawing stuff and mechanical stuff had his bedroom basically emptied into boxes and bags within three hours.

Hiccup tossed his keys onto the side, collected all his mail and 'important documents' like birth certificate and passport from around the house and left his dad a note.

"I'm a grown up. Moving out. Will talk when you're not drunk. Hiccup."

He knew that wouldn't be the end of it, but Hiccup let himself be excited about getting to spend time with his mother again. Especially her gummy, three-legged half-tailed wolfhound rescue dog, Toothless. Right before he left through the self-locking door, Hiccup clicked.

"Oh, hang on. I need my teaching stuff from the study. Start the car, I'll be two minutes."

Valka nodded up at him, watching Hiccup turn and jog back in before she headed to her car. He heard the engine rev as he collected his folders for work, lesson plans and grading criteria mostly, then took himself back to the front door. He placed the folders in the back seat, circled around to his passenger door and saw another car on the road nearby.

"Hurry! Dad's home!"

Giggling at their daft escapism routine, she floored the accelerator and they shot out of the driveway, probably narrowly missing the car full of drunken men. At least one of whom was breaking the law by driving intoxicated, Hiccup mused. He counted his blessings from Odin that Stoick didn't know where Valka lived.

Toothless bounded all over him when they were carting boxes and bags in; Hiccup's phone vibrated almost non-stop until he switched it off to allow them to work through the night. Collapsing with pizza delivery and mugs of a weird herbal tea his mother liked, the two high-fived lazily.

"I never thought I would get you home again my boy."

"You shoulda told me everything. What dad did wasn't right."

Hiccup tossed a piece of sausage to Toothless, who immediately began kicking it around the floor with his paws. He knew he would raise some eyebrows when he told his colleagues at work on Monday about the move, but nobody understood he and his mothers bond - they were two sides of a coin, neither quite what Stoick had wanted and had bore the brunt of trying anyway. Hiccup still loved his dad, but his mother offered him a chance to _breathe_ and he took it eagerly.

"It's in the past now. You're home."

They cleared up and Hiccup switched his phone back on to send his father a text, saying he was turning his phone off for the night and would call him in the morning. He switched it back off before he could get a response, then dropped heavily onto his bed. He already had a room there, his mothers house old fashioned and designed to have 'women's quarters' and 'men's quarters', so the communal areas like kitchen and living room sat in the middle, while bedrooms and individual bathrooms sat at opposite ends of the building.

Hiccup woke with a drooling, heavy ball of hair on him. Toothless licked his face and barked happily the second his eyes opened, somehow seeming to know what was going on.

"I called Sven, he very kindly gave me today off so long as we are _both_ in tomorrow to help make up the time. Let's move you in son."

Valka was so... energetic. She practically bounced with glee at having Hiccup agree to live with her, and after they shared a quick breakfast of bacon and egg - and fended off Toothless - they started joining Hiccup's things with hers. He had seen how sad his mother was, wished he had thought to do this sooner.

He loved her house, with it's walls painted in all kinds of scenery, photographs and postcards from when she was younger and had travelled stuck in random places. It was chaos personified, but it absolutely worked.

As they stopped for lunch, his mother turned back to a topic he rather hoped had been dropped.

"So... tell me about this Astrid girl."

"She takes my class at the college. As far as I'm concerned, that's all there is to it."

Biting into his peanut butter sandwich, Hiccup took a swallow of his juice as he waited for his mothers pursed lips to form an answer.

"You should keep it that way. Let the crush fizzle out-"

Sensing a long, probably tangential list of reasons why he should have nothing to do with Astrid, Hiccup cut her off.

"Mom, I'm not an idiot. I would lose my job for dating a student."

He knew it would never come of anything, but that didn't mean Hiccup couldn't enjoy looking at her hair catching the sun now and then, right?

Hiccup didn't realise it then, but there was a flaw in his personal mantra of "it's just looking".

Astrid wanted more than looks.

* * *

"You saw him? I thought you went there for the animals!"

Heather, who was halfway in the process of stealing Astrid's ketchup-covered chips from her plate, exclaimed that evening.

"I do! I've only ever seen his mom there before, but he just turned up and said he volunteers there in his free time. Did you know he looks kind of adorable in green?"

"Eugh."

Heather cringed, shaking her head. She did _not_ share in Astrid's attraction to Haddock, not when Justin Ingerman awaited her ogling again.

"Did he end up messaging you back?"

"Only when I asked about his dog. And that was it. Just about Meatlug."

"He wuvs his doggy."

Heather glared at her mocking tone.

"Bitch."

"Love you too babe. Well, it's late. I should get home."

Astrid dragged herself off Heather's bed, stretching and sighing.

"You make it sound like you have far to go. You could be in bed before I'm done brushing my teeth."

"Eh. I'm going. We doing anything tomorrow?"

"Uh... I'm kinda walking with Meatlug and Justin."

Heather's cheeks flushed when Astrid whipped around in surprise, having missed that in the three hours she had been back at Heather's since leaving Hiccup and his mother alone at the nature place. Watching him with her was a whole new experience, he was hot and feral working with motorbikes and wearing leather. But with his mom and the animals, in that baggy green t-shirt and loose brown trousers... he was almost a different person.

He still had the swagger, that _smile_ that made her groin heat up. But he also had a light, easy laugh and he lit up with joy the same way his mother did. The birds all seemed to know him, trust him. He touched them with the delicate touch Astrid had shivered over a hundred times when he was drawing or tinkering in class. That time, she had a different kind of warmth.

Oh, Astrid still wanted to have him pin her to the wall wearing his leathers and take her to pieces. Hel, she wanted him to lay her on his motorbike and fuck her til she couldn't remember her own name. But now...

She wanted to _know_ him too.

"Astrid? That you?"

Her mom called out sleepily - she must have dozed off on the sofa again. Her mom often fell asleep in front of the tv.

"Sorry mom, lost track of time at Heather's again!"

That was normal. Sometimes Heather would spend six hours after college in their house instead. It varied from day to day.

"Alright love. Off to bed then, it's late."

Astrid was heading that way anyway, grabbing her re-fillable water bottle from the fridge and taking herself up to her room. Once there she dumped her bag on her desk, stripped off and dropped ungracefully onto her bed in her underwear. Thinking about her teacher had the usual effect, the cotton material of her pants growing wet until Astrid sighed in frustration and reached down.

He was all _limbs,_ thin fingers that Astrid pictured digging into her waist, skating across her breast and slipping inside her as she buried her hands in his messy, soft-looking hair and bit his thin lip. She wanted to hear his guttural groans in her ear, the smell of leather in her lungs and his lopsided smirk against her lips.

The self-induced orgasm barely took the edge off, but at least she would be able to sleep now. She washed her hands, brushed her teeth and changed into her pyjamas. Crawling into bed, she checked her phone and found a text from Heather.

 _I have nothing to wear!_

 **It's a dog walk Heather, not a night out clubbing! Wear something comfortable, his little legs can cover some distance according to Dagur.**

 _You are not helping._

 **If you had said something before I left, I would have helped you pick!**

 _That was then. It's not til Midday, you come over at ten and help?_

 **If you go away now so I can sleep.**

Heather didn't reply, so Astrid took that as agreement, plugged her phone into it's charger and dropped heavily onto her pillow. Sleep took her quickly, and Heather woke her at nine am repeatedly calling her until Astrid answered, awake and irate.

" _What?_ "

"Checking you were awake so you can be here for ten!"

"Heather, it takes me approximately two minutes to reach your house. I do not need to be awake an hour in advance."

She hung up, yawned, growled and crawled out of bed. Astrid peered in the mirror in horror, seeing the mad bed hair clouding half the mirror around her head. Using damp fingers, she tamed it downward before knotting it into it's usual braid, then going through the usual bathroom rituals to make her fit to stumble downstairs in search of breakfast.

"You're up before lunch on a Saturday? Is it the Apocalypse?"

"Funny mom. Absolutely _hilarious._ No. I have an evil best friend who needs help getting dressed for a dog walk date."

She scowled into her coffee, attempting to source something like energy to be alive so early. She thought back to what her teacher had said - he held down the teaching job, the mechanic job _and_ volunteered with whatever free time he had left. Astrid barely managed to survive just college and occasionally helping at either Heather's moms bakery or her own mother's pottery shop for extra money.

"A dog walk date? It's not mama Ingerman's boy by any chance is it?"

""Fishlegs? I mean, Justin? It might be."

"Make sure you put her in comfortable shoes!"

Astrid inhaled her scrambled eggs - just right, with a little butter and cheese mixed in - and threw back the last of her coffee.

"I'm going to go kill Heather. Then pick her outfit."

She headed back upstairs for her phone and some shoes... not that she hadn't walked to Heather's in slippers before. Hel, in full pyjamas and dressing gown clutching a hot chocolate at one in the morning sometimes. As ready as she needed to be that criminally early on a weekend, Astrid headed down to Heather's. She opened the door with a towel around her head and panic in her eyes.

Dagur grunted a half-awake greeting at her as she passed, drinking his protein shake before his long morning run. She suspected the big brother didn't know his baby sister was off on a date, or he would be making vague threats about how he best would punish Justin for hurting Heather.

"Ok. You go dry your hair, I'm going to pick you a cute dog hike outfit."

Heather had shockingly little in practical wear, but Astrid was always attempting to teach her that one day she might need something that wouldn't hurt to walk in. Still, her options were limited.

"Before you complain about my choices, try it out and remember you'll be walking lots."

Grumbling, Heather tossed her dressing gown aside and put on the supportive bra she hated. Astrid, used to her friends casual nudity, sat daydreaming about Haddock until Heather threw a balled up pair of socks at her.

"Well?"

"You look cute. I don't think it'll rain today so... wear your waistcoat instead of a jacket. Still got pockets but cute and not too warm."

"Oh, mom said if you're stuck for something to do today she's got a shift with your name on it. Twelve til six."

Well, that solved Astrid's conundrum of what she would do with her day. The nature centre was out of the question. She wasn't going to look like a stalker. No matter how much she liked animals.

She saw Heather off at eleven thirty to head out and meet Justin, then walked the fifteen minutes to Berserk Bakery.

"Astrid! Heather didn't tell me she told you."

"You still want me?"

"Absolutely. Once you're washed and changed, you can start on your favourite part."

"Sweet!"

Astrid pounded out a great deal of frustration kneading dough, absolutely not thinking about her teacher with his leather trousers and perfect butt. Not one bit. When her sexual frustration had finally pissed off back to the deeper recesses of her brain, Astrid left bread rising and baking all over the place and moved on to more delicate work making cupcakes and cookies and stealthily not getting caught licking the spoon when she was done.

Sunday was spent almost entirely with Heather, catching up on homework and listening to her wax poetic about how much of a dork Justin was. Or maybe she said something more complimentary. Astrid forgot somewhere between psychology essays and homework from her beautiful professor-crush. He was probably out somewhere, riding his motorcycle instead of her...

"Astrid!"

"Ah. Did I say that out loud?"

Heather was in absolute fits of laughter at Astrid's embarrassment, wondering how much revenge fodder she had handed over to her best friend.

"You're one to talk. You mentioned no less than four times you could see the outline of Justin's-"

"That's different! He's not my teacher!"

Scribbling out an incorrect answer Heather was completely to blame for by distracting her, Astrid glared some more.

"Yes, you mentioned. I can't help that he's a walking wet dream!"

"Eh. I don't see it. But maybe it's good we have different taste in boys. No rabid axe fights for the sane guy."

"I'd win."

"Dream on blondie."

By the time they were back at college Monday morning, Astrid was as usual thrumming with excitement to see her 'crush' in the form of his mechanics class that morning. He was late, leaving Astrid pouting as valuable moments where she could watch the wiry muscles in his forearms roll beneath his skin ticked away.

He skidded into the room almost ten minutes late, looking a little flustered and Astrid could see a little sweat shining just above the stubble on his jaw and upper lip. It was probably wrong that she sort of wanted to lick it off.

"Apologies everyone! I had to go see the Admin department this morning and well, if you've ever been you'll know... anyway, I'm here. Lets get started. Everyone's favourite word today. How to lubricate your engine parts!"

 _Oh come on! This isn't fair._

Astrid squirmed slightly as Hiccup flashed her a look for half a second. The weeks torture started again, with his messy hair and dopey grins and-

"Astrid, you're daydreaming."

Heather hissed and nudged her with a bony elbow, then she resumed making eyes at Justin who looked rather amusingly nonplussed. Astrid made an effort not to lose herself in the mans unfairly erotic voice, the dull ache between her thighs that he was always causing starting early. She was sure he knew. **Bastard.**

-HTTYD-

 **I'm amused and enthralled by the response to this essentially brain-vomit story!**

 **This will probably be updated within a day or two, but as ever - it'll be erratic! I wasn't intending to start anything new other than one shots because I'm already juggling three active stories. But this happened.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Funtasticme - I got your review literally as I posted the chapter, so your timing was impeccable!**

 **Guest - Well, I don't really sleep a whole lot so that probably helps. The character dynamics are just sort of happening, I swear this is writing itself!**

 **BrawlerGamer - aw, leave them be! Young love! And yes, Hiccup's very naughty but he's also _Hiccup!_**

 **DyingSunrise - thank you! I quite like writing for other people, gives me a challenge! And of course, with the wide array of pairings I've had requests for, it's been an interesting journey into the HTTYD fandom for me. As for this one? Thanks for the prompt that accidentally became a story! Haha**

 **Guest - please try not to break your brain talking gibberish or you'll never finish the story!**

 **Karate Koala - I laughed myself silly writing that line! In the early hours of the morning, so I had to cover my face with a pillow or I would wake my roommate next door cackling. And well... Astrid is pretty tightly wound!**

-HTTYD-

Having spent most of his Sunday evening listening to his dad yell down the phone, Hiccup ended the call by saying that if his dad turned up at the college and lost Hiccup his job, he would jump on his bike and leave.

He was _lying,_ but Stoick didn't need to know that.

Then Monday morning, he had to get to work early - easy with the shorter distance from his mom's house to work - and change all his address information over to his mothers.

"Didn't know you were moving Haddock."

"It was uh, a little sudden. Better hurry, I have a class to teach."

Sadly, their admin department was the most unorganised place in the world. And that included Gobber's office. So he was a little late, a little flustered and Astrid's hungry eyes were a little hotter than usual. Or maybe that was him, because she had opted for a black t-shirt with red detailing that he wanted both to see her in forever and to see on his bedroom-

 _Stop it! Looking is harmless, **that** was not._

Astrid rarely wore 'girly' things, while her best friend Heather wore a more cutesy style almost exclusively. He kind of liked it, she looked practical, ready to get buried in an engine somewhere or jump in at the Nature Centre, or for him to take on a motorcycle ride and get lost in the woods together somewhere.

 _Get a grip Haddock._

He could practically hear his mother tutting behind him as he started talking about engine lubricant, unable to miss Astrid's cheeks flushing before she hid behind her textbook.

"Alright, in to the work room. Anybody who forgot to dress appropriately today can say 'I' and I'll assign you homework, then you can do it next class."

More than half the class looked down in surprise - they had aprons and soap for removing oil and grease, but some people were protective of their clothes - before raising their hands. Out of a class of fifteen, Hiccup had five. Three of the boys who rode motorcycles, Justin Ingerman and... _Astrid._

"Alright. Those of you who aren't coming, do pages 17 and 18. Anyone who forgets to bring a spare shirt for next class gets to miss out on the trip to the Moto Museum."

Only being a couple of years older than them, Hiccup was known as a pretty relaxed, laid back tutor. But he had to ensure they learnt safely and with consciousness of safety, so he didn't abide slackers. He had started with a class of twenty that year. Jorgensen was dangerously close to getting tossed if he didn't sort himself out.

"Alright then, you're dismissed. You five, with me. You'll do what they are doing when they do _this_ next class."

"So... we skip out on homework?"

"Correct Tuffnut."

"Sweet!"

He paired the three motor junkies together, then Justin and Astrid. Justin was quiet and polite, plus he didn't make jokes that girls didn't belong in the class. Once everyone was changed, gloved and aproned, Hiccup pulled out the engine parts they were learning about twice over, sent them to opposite sides of the room and - to many childish giggles - asked them to separate which ones needed regular lubrication.

The look Astrid gave him almost made Hiccup shudder. He really, _really_ needed to get laid if he was eyeing up students. He hadn't had time for a relationship between two jobs, volunteering and his parents. Assuming his dad kicked him off his job at the repair shop when Hiccup refused to move back in, he might have more free time.

He heard Astrid and Justin talking about not-work, but he left them to it since they were actually doing the task set. And he may have noticed Astrid's jeans fit _very_ well when she leant over the worktop. The other three - Tuff, Jorgenson and Eret - were talking bikes but getting little done.

"Look alive boys, Hofferson and Ingerman are nearly done."

"No way are we gonna be beaten by a girl!"

They scrambled to finish the task, only a couple of minutes behind Ingerman and Astrid. Unfortunately - since they were all riders - they also got more wrong than Astrid and Justin.

"Not... great, but workable. This is the correct pile."

He showed them the 'here's one I did earlier' pile he had, correcting their work and then equipping them with some parts and some oil. Astrid tested his self control a little too much, and Hiccup found himself glad he was wearing an apron over his jeans.

Hiccup didn't know what it was, because up until now he had been fine just looking, just sharing the occasional wink or smile when he felt particularly cheeky. Yet ever since he saw Astrid hanging around talking to his mother that day, he was feeling a little out of sorts about her. Maybe it was the lack of college setting - it was far easier just to see a student. Not a person who made his mother smile and liked animals, someone who lit up under the sun.

Everyone tidied up their workspace, ditching protective gear and washing grease off. Hiccup loitered around, since he had to check everything was away properly and he had a free period next. He thought he might do some drawing, lose himself in a motorcycle design or something.

And maybe drop a text to Cami. Hiccup _hated_ to be the type for a 'booty call', but if he was checking out Astrid... he could take up Cami's offer. He would feel far worse losing his job and taking advantage of a student with a crush.

Lost in his thoughts, Hiccup noticed he was alone with Astrid all of a sudden. She was stood at the sink, working on a particularly stubborn bit of oil on her hands.

"You're always the last to wash up."

"I got this thing about dirty nails... it's one of the reasons I keep mine so short."

Hiccup looked down at his own, noticing they were, as always, a bit messy. They were longer than Astrid's, always had grease or dust or dirt or animal dander under them.

"Does that work?"

"It definitely helps."

For a second, Hiccup started to doubt his certainty about Astrid's crush on him. She wasn't even looking at him.

"So... professor. Do you have a favourite lubricant?"

 _Oh._ There she went. Attempting to find a shred of professionalism, Hiccup's witty answer was anything but.

"Well Miss Hofferson, that depends entirely on what it's for."

Astrid's mouth twisted up into a cheeky smirk on one side, leaning her hip casually on the sink as she dried her hands.

"Are you saying you're an expert?"

This wasn't even flirting. Astrid's eyes were so blatant she may as well have held up a sign. Not that he tended to assume women were interested, but Astrid was eyeing him like the last steak at a barbecue. Remembering there were security cameras in the room they were in to protect the equipment was all that jogged Hiccup back to teacher mode.

"No Miss Hofferson, but in my line of work it helps to know what's what."

She was surprised by his tone change, he could see in the way her face clouded slightly.

"I guess so."

"Shouldn't you be heading to your next class Miss Hofferson?"

"Free period. Are you volunteering at the Nature Centre today?"

What was the point in lying? She would be able to find out easily.

"That's the plan. Why?"

"I was gonna go, but... maybe not."

Out of nowhere, Hiccup caught her wrist in the doorway - hopefully out of cameraline.

"Astrid, wait."

He wasn't supposed to call her that. This girl had him all messed up.

"What?"

She looked down at the hand on her forearm, but made no move to shrug him off.

"You should come along. You ever thought of volunteering?"

"You think I could?"

"If you don't mind getting your hands dirty and the odd psychotic duck."

Astrid brightened and he felt a mix of terrible and brilliant. What was he doing? His mother was going to kill him. So was Dagur 'the Deranged'.

"No, I'll manage. So..."

"I can't take you myself, that would look very bad. Plus I don't have an extra helmet. I'll be heading there straight from work, so you should go home and get a change of clothes, then I'll meet you there?"

Astrid nodded, beaming and his stomach fluttered.

"It's a date."

 _Fuck._

* * *

"It's not a date. Nobody finds shovelling animal shit romantic. Not even you with your bloody obsessive crush."

Astrid glared at Heather as she dug through her wardrobe, finding something to wear. At least she had much more practical wear than Heather. Shoving the selected attire into her bag, Astrid was ready to go.

"You need a ride?"

"No, you'll follow me and embarrass me."

"True. Did Justin say anything about me?"

"For the fifteenth time, I told you. He said he had fun and Meatlug enjoyed the walk. I think he needs you to be a little more forward, but not scarily so."

"But I'm not subtle Astrid! It took everything I had not to kiss his stupid cute face off."

"That's innocent. It takes me a great deal of effort not to just mount that man like a motorcycle "

Heather started laughing, then Astrid kicked her out of the house and turned the other way to walk to the Nature Centre. She felt confused at first, since she couldn't see the distinctive black motorcycle in the car park. Maybe he parked it out of the way?

He had said he would meet her there, so Astrid hung around outside for a little while. If he came by bike straight from the college, he absolutely should have beat her there.

After half an hour, she started to get bored of pacing. She knew where to look for him...

"Astrid! Fancy seeing you here."

Valka had this way of cheering her up, her smile easy and natural and completely contagious. Just like Hiccup's.

"Valka! How's Cloudjumper?"

"Recovering from a wing injury after he picked a fight with Drago. He'll be fine."

Astrid nodded, watching Valka stroke a rabbit from head to tail and it relaxed in her arms. She honestly looked like another animal in a way, just effortlessly blending in with the creatures and forgetting everything else.

"Is something the matter Astrid?"

"Uh. Is Hiccup here?"

"No. He's meant to be, but he could have gotten held up at the college."

"I doubt it. I saw him leave. He uh. He invited me is all."

That seemed to catch her attention; Valka put the rabbit down.

"Did he now?"

As much as Astrid wanted it to mean more, she hurried to clarify.

"To volunteer. He knows I like it here."

Valka surveyed her for a minute, then nodded.

"I'll call him, just a second."

Astrid hung around, watching Valka's strange yet graceful movements as she sort of swirled around the enclosure she was in, pulling a phone from her yellow smock and dialing one handed as she grabbed a nearby railing and hopped up without even seeming to notice. Astrid had never seen anyone make a phone call while lazily hanging off a fence.

"Son?"

Astrid heard a rapid, unintelligible burst of speech from Hiccup's end that sent an array of emotions across Valka's face. She nodded to herself as he spoke, occasionally looking up at Astrid but then away again.

"Alright. I'll see you at home son."

"Love you too."

Astrid just about melted at the idea Hiccup still said "love you" to his mother on the phone. Months of crushing and only now was she really getting to know the man behind the sex appeal.

"He's busy with his father, and sends sincere apologies for letting you down."

Unreasonably disappointed, Astrid shrugged and nodded awkwardly.

"Guess I'll get going."

"You can still help... if you're here for the animals that is."

"Really?"

"Head in to Sven, tell him I sent you. He'll show you where to change, give you gloves and such. You did bring extra shoes didn't you?"

"To walk where animals poop? Damn straight."

Valka smiled and pointed her to the information centre, where Sven was looking surprised to see her. After an awkward exchange of words, Astrid was shown to a changing room complete with lockers, then handed a pair of heavy duty gloves. She changed, put her things in the locker labelled "H. H" next to "V. H", then grabbed the gloves, shoved her phone in her pocket and headed back out to Valka.

Even if she was mostly hoping to see Hiccup, Astrid wasn't going to admit it nor was she going to skip out on the chance to play with all the animals. Plus... Valka wasn't terrible company.

"Ready."

"Hold on, come here."

Astrid headed over, perplexed by Valka turning her away from her and grabbing her hair.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure your braid won't come out. Industrial hair control is my specialty."

Left feeling like her face had been pulled back a couple of inches, Astrid was amazed to find her reflection looked no different. At least her hair was safe - Valka had a braid that almost reached her butt, and the woman was over six foot tall. So she trusted the wild woman to know how to take care of Astrid's best feature.

"So, where do we start?"

By the time Astrid had spent four hours chasing rabbits, fighting owls, shovelling straw full of shit, filling what felt like a million food and water areas and laughing herself silly at Valka's antics, she was _exhausted._ But... she hadn't even thought about Hiccup letting her down for two or three hours.

"This was the best workout I've had in ages!"

"Well.. consider yourself welcome back anytime. So long as you don't have ulterior motives when it comes to my son."

They hadn't talked about Hiccup the entire time; Astrid was a little thrown.

"What's... what's that supposed to mean?"

"I know you have eyes for him, but... if you care about him? Remember that going after him could cost him his job."

Astrid couldn't find an answer; she hadn't been thinking about that earlier when trying to flirt with him. Valka watched her mental turmoil, then took mercy on her.

"Go get changed. If you're intending to come back, leave your shoes in the changing room."

She nodded, disappearing off and washing up in the sink before she put her clothes on. It was getting dark outside when she stumbled out of the centre, legs and feet pounding with pain and exertion as she made to walk home.

"Astrid?"

She just about leapt out of her skin, twisting around to find Hiccup Haddock clad head to toe in his biker gear, helmet tucked under his arm. Valka's warning ringing in her ears, Astrid tried to quash the giddy excitement she got from seeing him.

"Professor."

"I uh... I'm sorry about earlier. My life is at a very complicated point right now, and I never meant to make you feel..."

"It's fine. I had fun without you."

If she had to hazard a guess, she would say Hiccup liked that fact as a shadow of a smile crossed his face.

"I actually came to offer you a ride home. Since you came out here because of me, and I know how hard my mom works her underlings."

Her heart was in her throat.

"A ride? On your motorcycle? Weren't you saying that was against the rules?"

His smile faded but he didn't seem distressed, tilting his head in agreement.

"That was at college. Here you're not just my student, you're my... colleague."

Her legs hurt, and he was offering her what amounted to a fantasy of hers.

"You got a spare helmet?"

"Here."

He held out his own, then led a slightly stunned Astrid to his bike that was down the bottom of the road. His helmet was still on it, clearly he wasn't concerned it would be stolen in the empty street. Mistaking her surprise for something else, Hiccup explained the bikes placement.

"Can't rev an engine that close to the animals. Helmet up."

Astrid placed the helmet on over her head, watching Hiccup do the same through the bulky visor and then going weak in the knees when he straddled the bike and gestured behind him. She could smell leather and some kind of fruity shampoo... was that his mothers or did Hiccup like smelling sweet? She didn't know, but Astrid felt certain Hiccup could feel her heart pounding against his back when she leant forward and grabbed hold of him as tight as she dared.

The bike roared to life between her legs, adding to a not-small amount of arousal for being this close to Hiccup in all his feral biking glory. Gods, Astrid hoped she didn't actually have an orgasm while on the bike with him. That would be utterly mortifying.

He didn't drive as fast as he normally would, probably because a relatively unprotected Astrid was clinging on for dear life behind him as he drove her home. Astrid had to assume he had her address from her college file, else he was stalking her.

She was heartbroken when the trip was over, dismounting the bike on rather shaky legs that Hiccup completely mistook for a bad journey on the bike, taking off his helmet and turning to her with a grin only to see she was in a state.

"Are you alright Astrid?"

"Fine. Just tired."

"Well, this is your street. I didn't think it prudent to be seen outside your house at this hour."

He was almost impossibly close to her and Astrid could smell leather and aftershave and fruity shampoo, and see his green eyes glittering with the street lights flickering on as the sky turned navy blue. She could count the freckles across his handsome face, see the stubble clouding that angular jaw. His thin but alluring lips were close enough they could be kissing in a heartbeat...

Then Astrid heard Valka warning her off in her head, practically a cold shower to the burgeoning arousal that had Astrid wanting to drag him to a dark alley and have her way with him.

"Well... goodnight Astrid."

"Goodnight Hiccup."

Something either gentlemanly or fuelled by a secret desire - Astrid had no idea - made Hiccup lean across to kiss her on the cheek. Her head took on a will of it's own and turned to meet him, feeling his stubble rasp across her cheek and chin as his mouth touched hers. Lightning bolts shot through her body the instant they touched, and when Hiccup didn't pull away immediately Astrid took her chance to bury her hands in his hair, feeling him push her back against the bike as he kissed her back.

His gloved hands grabbed at her hips, leather fingers moulding to her waist and he tipped his head for a better angle. Astrid was about ready to burn in his arms, the maddening autumn locks as soft and enticing as she hoped for, dreamt about

A car horn blared nearby, jolting the two apart and there was guilt writ clear across Hiccup's face. Needing not to see that, Astrid turned toward the horn sound and saw Dagur looking at them from his car, suspicioun obvious on his tattooed face even from several feet away.

"I... I should go. And we should never talk about this again."

Astrid had barely moved away from the revving bike before Hiccup had his helmet on, hers attached to some fixture on the front as he sped off. She wasn't sure how to feel, except frustrated at him leaving and disappointed in herself for not remembering he was her teacher. Her lusting could cost him his job. She ran past Dagur, who hadn't moved, into her house and thanked Odin her mother was asleep.

Falling onto her bed, Astrid needed a shower desperately to wash animal smell and exhaustion off her, but... She didn't want to wash that tingle off her lips just yet.

-HTTYD-

 **Oh no I'm so bad to them!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DyingSunlight - yes it is!**

 **Guest - why apologise for cursing? I swear all the time! And yep I'm terrible to them.**

 **YaAz97 - yeah, I love Dagur more than I should because he becomes a huge dope who loves a Gronckle!**

 **BrawlerGamer - you will see Cami! Very soon infact.**

 **Guest - I do take requests - almost everything HTTYD I wrote has been asked for. Never a guarantee I'll _write_ it, but I'm always open and I like to write alot. **

**Note for this chapter... if you're one of the 'Hiccstrid or death threat' types that throw hilarious tantrums all over my other stuff? You won't like this chapter, it has Hiccup/Cami. Kindly control yourselves.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup got off his bike, put it away in the spot it always went in and didn't notice his hands were shaking until he took off his helmet. What had he been _thinking?_ Or rather, not thinking. He couldn't quite help going to kiss Astrid on the cheek, wanting to know if it was as soft as it looked. Then she had to go and kiss him properly, all hands in his hair and letting out that sinful gasp against his lips when he pressed her against his bike.

"Hiccup?"

Oh gods his mother was going to **kill** him. She found him shaking like a leaf near the front door, peeling off his heavy riding boots. Or trying to. His hands weren't cooperating. She took one look at him, lingering on his face and somehow he knew _she_ knew. His panic climbed another notch.

"So that's where you were. _Hiccup-"_

"It was a mistake. One mistake. I swear it won't happen again. Please don't throw me out mom."

"Of course I won- did you really think I would? You're human Hiccup, you make mistakes."

She embraced him tightly, rubbing his hair soothingly and ignoring the thick biker jacket a shorter woman would have struggled to get her arms around.

"Get changed, I'll make some tea and we'll talk about it, ok?"

Reeling, Hiccup nodded and finally managed to get his boots off, padding off to his room in socks. His father would have congratulated him for kissing Astrid with one breath, then berated him the next for messing about with a student. He expected similar disappointment and no congratulations from his mother.

Hands wrapped firmly around his black and green striped mug to stop them shaking, Hiccup looked up at his mother. She was a beautiful woman, with her expressive green doe eyes and the cheekbones many had to use make-up to emulate; Hiccup was oft told he looked like her, but he thought that was probably insulting to her. Hiccup was awkward and erring to too skinny, with a nasty scar on his leg from a childhood accident and and-

 _And Astrid still kissed him._

"Alright. Would you like to explain yourself?"

Hiccup sipped his tea, unsure if her even, quiet voice was worse than iritation or straight up anger.

"I gave her a ride home, because I felt _guilty_ about asking if she wanted to volunteer rather than hang around watching you work only to get tied up with dad all afternoon. That's all it was. I had no ulterior motives mom, I swear."

"But..."

She only needed to prompt him a little for more to tumble from his mouth.

"But she kissed me... and Iet her. This isn't _really_ something I want to tell you as a mother, but it's been a while since I've had a girlfriend. It was stupid and reckless and I won't let it happen again."

"A moment of weakness that she initiated? You promise?"

Hiccup nodded fervently, hoping that would be the end of it. Valka sipped her tea for a minute, then surveyed him for another.

"Alright. You're still a young man, I suppose it could have been far worse. So, do you want to talk about your father?"

That was as big an offer as her forgiveness - his mother hated talking about Stoick.

"Because I was officially employed by the Repair shop, I had to be officially dismissed and fill out a load of paperwork. I think he expected me to go along with whatever he said when he threatened to cut my job, but when I said I wasn't moving back in he fired me. I just... signed everything, cleared out my space and said goodbye. He didn't say a word. Gobber looked more upset than he did to be honest."

"Are you worried about losing the job?"

"No. I can live off my teachers salary easily enough. Unless you want me out, in which case I'll need to find a new part time-"

"I don't want you out son. This is your home as long as you want it to be."

He glowed inside, basking in his mothers honest joy for having him there. Toothless huffed from his spot next to her, Valka's rough hand on his dopey head clearly what he wanted as his tongue lolled out.

"Then yeah, I'm alright for now. So long as I can afford to eat and keep my bike in shape, I'm happy. Working for dad was mostly for extra savings so I could move out."

They talked until their tea was gone, then Valka hugged him to her again and Hiccup inhaled the scent on his mothers nightgown, the mix of flowers and something unidentifiable yet made him think of the sky and that powdery scent that just said 'mother'.

"Love you son."

"Love you mom."

"Off to bed then my boy."

Hiccup nodded, picking up his phone from his bedside table with every intention of texting Cami as a matter of urgency. As it turned out, he didn't have to. Clicking open her text, it was a rather unsubtle picture of her in nothing but matching black bra and pants, though her playful expression said it was very much just Cami being Cami.

 _Hiccup! I'm getting impatient waiting for you to come hit this. Unless you have a girlfriend now, in which case I apologise if she sees this._

He had known Cami since they were kids - they went to primary school together. They kept in touch on and off until Hiccup went to college to learn to be a teacher alongside a mechanic, and she had been dating some guy. Then when they picked up again, Cami said she was dying to 'ride him like a dragon' and didn't care if it was casual. Not generally one for casual hookups, Hiccup declined.

 **I don't have a girlfriend, no. I've been (and still am) a very busy guy! However, I'll be honest and say I am more than up for it.**

His brain was rebelling slightly; his cock led the charge in sending that text. Both a little desperate and creepy to him. Cami however, with her forward attitude to sex as a modern woman, wasn't fazed.

 _I'm guessing you have work tomorrow daytime so I can't make you come over now? In which case, when do you get off work?_

 **About eight. I had to skip my volunteer gig today for something, so no way I'm taking tomorrow off.**

 _Perfect. Come straight to my place after?_

 **I can do that. You still at the same place?**

 _As always. Wear your leathers. Bring condoms. See_ _you tomorrow._

Unsure whether he was scared or not, Hiccup checked if he had any condoms in date, which was lucky as he didn't. He could pick up a new pack on his way from A to B either tomorrow morning, afternoon or night.

Just in case, he noted it down in his phone.

Gods he was pathetically desperate, but Hiccup knew he needed desperately to burn off some energy before he let Astrid tempt him again. He was as much to blame, absolutely. But Astrid had all the habits of biting her lip and baring her neck when she threw her head back laughing, playing with her braid over her shoulder while working. And flirting with him, practically undressing him with her eyes across the room...

No. He was going to sleep and not think about Astrid. He was going to go to work tomorrow and not think about her. Then he was going to take Cami up on her offer and have sex while definitely not thinking about Astrid. That one might be tough. Cami had a big head of blonde hair... Hiccup may have a type, he mused.

One thing in his favour? He wasn't teaching Astrid's class tomorrow. Hiccup rolled over to sleep, confident in his plan to deal with it.

Until his eyes flew open in a panic.

What if _Astrid_ told someone?

Should he talk to her? Set her straight? Or would that make everything worse?

His lips still tingled with the memory, tasting peach chapstick and feeling her fingers knot in his hair. Yep. Definitely worse.

Hiccup made himself sleep; he was a motorcyclist, he couldn't afford to not be fit on the road. Even so, it took two mugs of industrial strength coffee (with his mother scowling over her herbal tea) and a very intensive face licking from Toothless before Hiccup felt fit to get into his biker gear and leave for work.

"I'll see you at the Nature Centre. Then I'm meeting a friend afterward for a couple of drinks. I think it's time I got out more... now I have the time."

She smiled up at him from where she was sat with Toothless drooling in her lap while she finished her tea; she didn't need to leave for fifteen more minutes and the woman was a whirlwind, ready-in-five kind of woman.

"Don't drive drunk son. If you need me, please call and I'll come get you? Any time, any where."

"I promise. But remember I have work Wednesday, I can't exactly get hammered "

"I just want you safe is all."

Smiling to himself as he finished pulling on his boots, Hiccup grabbed his saddlebag and headed out. It fit neatly under the seat compartment. The seat Astrid had been on when she clutched him tight and pressed her lithe body against his...

Nope. No Astrid thinking. Hiccup saddled his bike, put on his helmet and headed off to work.

Not thinking about Astrid worked. For about an hour. Then she turned up in his classroom, all awkward and not quite meeting his eyes.

"Miss Hofferson? Can I help you?"

"I wanted to apologise for last night. I have no right putting your job or professionalism at risk when you were just doing a nice thing by taking me home and... I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. Neither of us are faultless, but it was a mistake and we should just forget it happened."

There was a little hurt or disappointment in her eyes, and Hiccup sympathised for a second. It had been a _damn_ good kiss. If he didn't absolutely have to say never again, Hiccup wouldn't.

"Alright. If you want I can stop coming by the Nature Centre..."

He knew that was sensible; keep it professional. Keep a desk between them. Stop seeing her lit up by the sun or having a staring match with Cloudjumper.

"Not if you want to be there. I would never get in the way of someone who loves animals."

She visibly brightened and his stomach fluttered traitorously. Damnit.

"Thanks professor. I better get going, I'm meeting Heather to study."

She waved and left with a toothy smile that Hiccup wanted to take a picture of so he could treasure such unique beauty.

If she turned up to volunteer that day... Hiccup was damn glad he was heading straight to Cami's house. His stomach was in knots the whole way over from college to the centre that afternoon, stopping off to buy a few snacks in case Cami tried to feed him her mothers cooking - he wouldn't be getting dinner if he went straight to his 'booty call', and the pack of condoms Cami politely demanded.

She wasn't there when he arrived, changed and hopped straight in to the ducks and geese enclosure, taking care not to fall in the pond again as he checked food supplies, eggs and that none of the birds had any noticeable issues like missing feathers or damaged beaks. They mostly got along, but there was always one who decided to pick a fight.

Next he found his mother doing something similar to the chickens, finding himself undeniably cheered when she smiled up at him.

"How was your day son?"

There was no denying it was much more relaxing and he felt much better overall already going from the job he loved to this volunteering he loved. He _loved_ seeing his mother so free and happy. And there was now no constant corrections and anxiety-inducing comments from his father as Hiccup fixed an engine.

He wasn't scared about being groomed to take over the business anymore either - Hiccup hated admin with a passion. He preferred to draw or make stuff. Or pet an owl.

He felt _free._

"What are you thinking?"

"That I hope dad doesn't cold shoulder me forever, but that I suddenly realised how much lighter I feel with that part of my life stopped."

"Hiccup, your father loves you. I would have fought to get you away if I didn't think that was true. He just... he thinks his way is the only way, and anybody who doesn't agree is..."

"I know. I just... I'm adjusting. Happily so. How's Hookwing?"

"He's all but fully recovered. I'll let him into the flying run tomorrow for a test flight."

"Awesome!"

Astrid didn't show that day, but Hiccup supposed she was a student and had studying, or maybe even her own part time job. By the time he was dressing to head to Cami's, he was feeling a little nervous. Was this right? Cami was only looking for sex, but Hiccup still felt bad.

"I'll see you later son. Love you."

"Love you too mom."

"Remember. Anytime any place if you need me son."

"Thanks mom."

Checking his phone, Cami had left a string of texts ranging from suggestive to outright explicit (was _that_ even possible?), leaving Hiccup relieved to feel arousal for the woman herself rather than a transfer from Astrid alone. He called her, checking they were still on and awkwardly muttering the promise she asked for that he was in his biking stuff.

Cami 'Camicazi' Bog-Burglar (nobody dared ask her mother Bertha, who was about the size of Hiccup's dad Stoick-the-Vast, plus the bosoms that earned her the nickname "big boobied Bertha) stood at about Hiccups height, with thick hourglass curves and blonde hair down to her exceptionally round butt. She was by no means unfit (the girl did cross country _running!_ How?), but she was wider than Hiccup by several inches. Even so, she was strong and confident and opened the door to Hiccup with her lecherous grin and playful manner.

"Park your bike behind the gate to the back, I'll let you in the back door."

She didn't even bother to deny the double entendre, winking as she vanished to let Hiccup put his bike away safely before letting him in the house. She offered him a drink and asked if he had to take a leak, going through the pharmacy bag he brought in from under his bike seat and stealing some beef jerky with an expression that absolutely said "mine now". The condoms she had also found were already on the side, waiting.

"So... what changed your mind? Dry spell?"

He forgot how **blunt** Cami was.

"Uh, yeah. Hookups have never been my thing, but I was-"

"Getting desperate and figured you would rather bang someone you know?"

"Pretty much?"

"Figured as much. So long as you don't stint on the foreplay and make sure I'm having fun too? I don't really care why you're here Hic, we've known each other too damn long to be awkward. So... bedroom? There are water bottles in there if you get thirsty."

She barely waited for his nod before grabbing the condoms, Hiccups wrist and dragging both up a staircase to her bedroom. Full of pictures of brawny Viking women and Amazonian pin-ups, her room was all about female empowerment. There were even Wonder Woman figurines all over her desk. Cami grabbed the lapels of his jacket, yanking him in for a surprise kiss that was more an assault on his lips than anything that could be construed as romantic, intimate.

It was nothing like kissing Ast-

No! Hiccup tried to match Cami's enthusiasm and ferocity, rewarded with a hungry moan that did admittedly settle somewhere in his groin making tight leathers even more restrictive. Cami buried her face in his neck-shoulder crook, inhaling deeply.

"You smell fucking edible in those, but unfortunately they have to go. Hurry up? Pretty please?"

She even jokingly fluttered her eyelashes as Hiccup placed his jacket over her chair, then carefully extricated himself from his leather trousers and boots. Cami pulled off the short shift she had on, revealing only thin cotton panties on her otherwise bare form. Hiccup wasn't sure if he was ashamed or not that he stopped to stare at her voluptuous breasts. Cami didn't seem to mind at least.

Down to only t-shirt and boxers, Cami paid zero mind to his scarred leg - she had seen it happen, had never so much as blinked twice at it. She nodded at him again, so Hiccup tossed the t-shirt aside too and she pulled him by his hair (carefully enough, he kinda liked it) to the bed. Her plush curves and soft flesh was pleasantly yielding beneath exploring hands as Hiccup attempted to make good on her ask that he pay attention to foreplay.

Her breasts spilled out of his hands when he cupped them, squeezing and rubbing her nipples and getting more of those hungry sounds from her. He could feel her getting wet through his boxers where their groins pressed together, her well-worked hands dragging down his back to squeeze his backside.

"Gods, for a guy you don't half have a **great** ass. Normally you lot are flat as a board here."

"Thanks, I think?"

She knew it had been a while for him, so Cami seemed content not to mock his awkwardness as Hiccup continued to explore her near-nude body. There were just miles of skin to explore and she responded to all of his touches in some way, arching when he tongued her nipple and whimpering when he thrust his erection against her clit.

"You a one shot wonder?"

Hiccup pulled back from where he had been kissing her neck, enjoying her gasping breathy moans.

"A _what?"_

"You know. You get off once and roll over to sleep?"

"Oh. Uh, not last I remember?"

"Good. Because I need to get fucked right now but it's too early to be done."

Hiccup blinked, then reached for the condoms on her bedside and pulled one out, both shifting to doff their underwear and Hiccup rolled the latex on himself. Cami positioned herself on her hands and knees, pointing a wide but enticing ass up in the air for him. Hiccup slid his fingers up between her thighs to check she was wet enough, cock twitching as he found her so.

"C'mon!"

"Patience is a virtue."

"I have no virtue. Fuck me!"

Kneeling behind her, Hiccup positioned himself and had barely started to thrust in before Cami pushed back, seating herself on him in one motion that had them both crying out. Hiccup hated himself for a second as all he saw was a blonde woman, knowing Astrid's body type was much slimmer and she was shorter than Cami but his brain wasn't being rational.

Then he dragged himself back to the moment, gripping Cami's soft, pillowy hips and thrusting lazily a few times to hear her get more worked up, not going for it properly until she _begged_ properly. She felt pretty fucking spectacular and Hiccup knew it had been too long, savouring the warmth, the slick slide in and out that drove them both to a rapid peak, pretty much just taking the edge off as Hiccup ditched the condom and wiped himself off.

"Five minutes, then you can get back to the foreplay."

"Five minutes?"

"I'm real sensitive right after I come, you go down there now and it'll _hurt."_

There was no awkwardness, and with Cami no allusions - she was straight to the point. Hiccup drank some water, feeling sweat cool on his body until Cami not-so-subtly sat on his face, leaning down to lick the tip of his still-soft cock though he still groaned at the feeling. Grabbing handfuls of soft thighs, Hiccup returned the favour and licked her clit, pulling her down for more when he found the right spot she moaned loudest at, enjoying the vibrations around his hardening cock.

Gods-knows how many times Cami had them both coming, but Hiccup realised by midnight he was hurting _all_ over. He felt utterly drained but kept going since he was already inside her, watching Cami thrash and writhe through the climax and closing his eyes, biting his lip and seeing Astrid's face flash across his vision as he came in excruciating bliss.

"Damn Haddock, more stamina than I thought. Sorry about... that."

At some point between fucks, Cami had bitten him and Hiccup could feel the bruise forming, see the reddened mark there.

"It'll heal. I need to go... you got any coffee?"

He was _not_ calling his mother to collect him because of sexual exhaustion.

"I'll drive you if we can get your bike in my mom's truck bed. Might stop for fried chicken though, fuck I'm hungry."

Cami drove him home, Hiccup and she carefully lowering his pride and joy from the truck bed and he wheeled it in, trying to be as quiet as he could.

"Tonight was great. Let me know if you want a repeat Haddock."

Cami left just as quick with a wink, leaving a well and truly _fucked_ Hiccup to stumble into his home, barely getting his clothes off before he collapsed into bed. His alarm was the worst sound in the world, compounded by the thought as he showered and fingered the hickey on his collarbone that he had Astrid's class that day. And despite the fact his junk felt a little... abused, Hiccup didn't want Astrid any less than he did yesterday.

 _Plan; get laid. **Failure**_

His mother gently enquired about his night (he lied. Alot) chuckling at his sleepiness and helping by making the coffee she detested while he spooned porridge in the general direction of his face. Sufficiently alive to ride to work, Hiccup hugged his mother goodbye.

"Don't feel you have to come to me after work. If you're too tired, come home and sleep son."

"I'll see if I get a second wind. Bye mom! Bye Toothless!"

Speeding along on his baby, Hiccup did his best to focus only on work that morning. Astrid's class was after lunch, and he was starting to ease off on the stress now he was back in routine. Until she came into the room, and his still-a-little-sore cock twitched at the sight of her.

Scratch that. _Plan; get laid. **Worse!**_

Seperating the class into those who hadn't done the task before, Hiccup reached up to scratch the side of his neck absentmindedly before he took the ten wwho hadn't last time through to the work room.

"Is that a hickey? Way to go Haddock!"

Hiccup was going to kill Eret. Every eye turned to him, finding the purpling bruise on his skin. He could handle banter, jokes and light hearted ribbing.

But Astrid's crushed look was an iron fist of guilt around his stomach.

-HTTYD-

 **Oh look, more updating from your local (or not) insomniac smut** **peddler.**

 **All Hiccup chapter doesn't mean all Astrid next. It might be, I haven't wrote it yet but there's no special half and half to this thing anymore. It's just chaos! Fun, fun chaos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**FuntasticMe - wait, so were you the one who asked if I took requests?**

 **YaAz97 - of course his plan backfired! If it hadn't this story wouldn't be very Hiccstrid would it?**

 **Guest - I didn't know that, I've only read the first book! As for writing Cami... Nobody has ever asked for her before, so I've never had cause to.**

 **DyingSunlight - I know!**

 **BrawlerGamer - Hiccup's an idiot let's hope he learns! And yep, Cami will still be around.**

-HTTYD-

He had a girlfriend.

 _Of course._ Why wouldn't he?

Although, he really ought to have mentioned that around the time when he had his tongue in Astrid's mouth. She had been the bigger person and apologised, and he hadn't mentioned it then either. At least Astrid could have taken that information and used it to beat her inappropriate crush into submission.

The class separated and Astrid almost bolted, but then Justin came over looking awkwardly at the trio loudly discussing who 'Haddock might have banged'.

"Would you mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure. Have a seat."

Justin smiled warmly, and for the first time Astrid could sort of see what Heather saw in him - he lit up. He wasn't Hiccup though, and that was where Astrid's head was at as they opened their textbooks.

She hadn't told Heather yet; she didn't want Heather judging her and lecturing her. Nor did Astrid think she would now - Heather would go _nuclear_ at Hiccup for kissing Astrid if he had a girlfriend. That was her biggest pet peeve on the planet.

Justin was quiet company, mostly talking to himself and his paper but Astrid felt like he was at least helping keep Astrid from having a minor meltdown of anger and sadness. Of course, there was no more classes now and she had planned to go volunteering that day - she had to skip yesterday because her mom wanted her to work. It was nowhere near as satisfying as working for Heather's mother, because there were no cupcakes and lots of breakable things.

Did she want to spend four more hours with him?

 _Yes._

Ignoring her brain, Astrid set herself on the motto of "he's not keeping me away from there" and silently resolved to go anyway. Maybe he wouldn't be there; he usually only worked once or twice a week.

"You're going volunteering again?"

"Yep. It was fun! And a great way to work off the pudge from always eating when I work for your mom."

Heather rolled her eyes as Astrid grabbed some clothes and this time also packing baby wipes to clean up with. Deodorant, clean socks and something to eat on the _walk_ home... yep. She was ready.

"Did Justin talk about me?"

"No, but then he didn't really say anything. To me anyway, he just talked to himself about the work. Look, Heather, why not make the move and ask if he wants company walking Meatlug again? He's probably terrified to ask you again if he _does_ like you, because he doesn't want to come across too interested."

"You think?"

"Yep. But first, can you drop me off?"

"Sure, I'm gonna go pick up a new sports bra. One with support but still helping out the girls yanno?"

Heather gestured at her chest; not huge, but Astrid thought it completely proportional to her frame. Astrid herself wasn't hugely endowed with mammoth mammaries, but she was bigger than Heather and it sucked because Heather could shop for the cutest _comfortable_ stuff. If Astrid wanted to wear something cute, it had to be lingerie and that stuff didn't exactly offer support.

"If it gets to be a regular thing, I'll take you shopping for walking shoes."

"You're the best Astrid."

Dagur was just getting back from his day at the gym; he was a personal trainer, yelling at people to do things that hurt was apparently his calling. Astrid didn't look at him as he waved to Heather, knowing he had seen her kissing Hiccup and not wanting it brought up. When she chanced a glance, he was giving her an unreadable look but didn't say a word.

Heather dropped her off by the centre, then waved and zipped off to search for something that would (to her mind) turn dog walking into subtle seduction. Shouldering her bag, Astrid kept an eye out for Hiccup's bike. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed it was nowhere to be seen.

Sven greeted her like a long time employee, and Astrid found her left-behind shoes placed beneath a locker that had "A. H" on. She hadn't noticed until now she and Hiccup shared a surname initial, a terrible schoolgirl-crush thought invading her mind of how she could pretend they shared a surname for a second, then mentally scolded herself. He was hot but a dick. She wasn't going to marry him.

Astrid changed and grabbed her gloves, finding Valka in her favourite spot surrounded by owls. She greeted her with the usual enthusiasm, but the _look_ she gave Astrid was entirely different and her heart sank a little. _She knew._

"Sorry I couldn't make it yesterday, I was working."

"Oh, what do you do dear?"

They were talking like normal, but the weight of unsaid words weighed heavily on her.

"Nothing serious. I help in my mom's pottery store, or sometimes at Heather's moms bakery."

"Is that Berserk bakery?"

"The very one."

Valka took on a glazed look, as though daydreaming.

"They have the most _wonderful_ bread there. I've never seen you on my trips through?"

"Back room. I beat that bread into submission, then it's all cookie dough and cupcakes for me. Heather's better at the savoury stuff; she was the one who came up with the recipe for the Berserk chicken and I swear she's the only person who makes sandwiches an art form. Plus all the guys who come in try to hit on her, so she spends more time up front being guarded by her brother."

The conversation flowed easily; they had always gotten along even before Astrid's feelings started to go from harmless crush to almost scary levels of attraction sizzling between them. Astrid had never spent so long talking about bread before; and she worked in a bakery.

Somewhere between being chased by the promised 'psychotic duck' and a more relaxed afternoon time being taught to hold baby owls correctly by Valka, she brought it up out of the blue.

"Hiccup told me what happened."

"Ah. I uh, I apologised the next day. It was a mistake, I know that."

"Yes, he said the same thing."

Astrid felt very much like a naughty child getting caught. Seeing they were alone save for an elderly couple talking to the chickens, Astrid opted for blunt honesty.

"Look. I like him, he's cute and funny and a nice guy minus the fact he never mentioned having a girlfriend, but I know-"

"Hiccup doesn't have a girlfriend."

Astrid halted, confusion echoed in Valka's face.

"Well he had a pretty noticeable hickey today. Anyway, it's not my business. I lost my head for a second, and it was _wrong._ I know that. Won't happen again."

Valka gave her that look that saw right through her, and then nodded.

"Alright then."

They went back to work, fooling around and taking care of animals. A family came in to look around, the most adorable set of six year old twins giggling themselves silly when watching sheep canter about in their pen, bleating and coming up to the fencing to take the little (safe) treats they were offered.

"Are you new here miss?"

One of the girls - they had matching _everything_ except one wore a blue headband, the other green - asked her.

"You could say that, I only started helping out this week."

"We come here lots to see the animals!"

"They are so cute. I wanna take care of animals when I'm big."

"Me too!"

Their parents watched on fondly, barely managing to get the girls away aa visiting hours ended. Astrid helped to put the animals to bed for the night, then cleaned up and changed - Valka only changed her shoes at work apparently, then changed when she got home. Exhausted and not loving the prospect of walking home that evening, she just about fainted seeing a familiar bike out front.

"Need a lift?"

His voice ran down her spine like ice water. Astrid couldn't even answer immediately, as her mouth was full of protein bar. He stood there looking edible and irritating as she swallowed thickly.

"What are you doing here?"

He blinked and shuffled his feet, riding boots creaking.

"Offering you a ride home."

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

Hiccup visibly recoiled at her tone, but then schooled his face back to neutral.

"Uh, why?"

"Because I like it here and I'm not going to stop coming, but I don't think we should be around each other any more than we have to be."

He frowned, eyeing her tense posture and Astrid tried to ignore the feeling of his eyes on her body.

"Are you... are you mad at me about something?"

Astrid tried to control herself, not get angry. He wasn't worth it, she told herself.

"I'm mostly mad at myself. But yeah, I'm not thrilled you never mentioned you were seeing someone."

Hiccup sighed, lifting a gloved hand to press his fingers to the bridge of his nose. Astrid tried not to remember how those gloved fingers felt digging into her hips.

"That's... it's not what you think. I'm not in a _relationship._ I have an... arrangement with someone."

That made Astrid feel a little better. Well, not really. Well, she wasn't some side action Hiccup tried to get because he knew Astrid couldn't tell anyone she had kissed her teacher. On the other hand, if Hiccup wanted someone who would shag him six ways to Valhalla and back, she was right there! Gods, why couldn't she control her thoughts around him? Astrid was trying to be good, but all she really wanted was to have him press her to a wall and have her right there in the street.

"Right."

"Look, I came to take you home. That's all. I'll keep my helmet on the whole time, that way no more _mistakes_ can happen."

 _Worse luck._

"Fine."

Astrid totally only agreed because she was tired. That was her story and she was sticking to it. Plus he had only made the trip for her. It would be rude not to really. She ignored the quiver in her belly as he handed her her helmet, put on his own and swung one of those maddeningly long, lean legs over the bike. Astrid put the headgear on herself, allowing the indulgence of wrapping her arms around him whether for safety or because she just had to.

The vibrations of the bike added to Hiccup's already irritatingly arousing presence didn't help her, but true to his word, Hiccup kept his helmet on as Astrid got off the bike, throbbing between her thighs as she considered just mounting him for a second. Scanning the street with her eyes, she frowned.

"What's wrong?"

His voice was muffled through the helmet, but he still didn't take it off.

"My parents car is gone. Must be inventory night."

"You going to be alright alone?"

Astrid barelt held back the urge to demand he see her in, then lock him in the house and never let him leave. Oh, but she wanted him so...

"Fine. Heathers family live just there, so if I was worried I could go there. Odin knows I spend enough time there."

He nodded, staying to watch her to her door and she 'accidentally' threw a little sway to her hips as he watched her go. Astrid turned back to see him still watching as she unlocked the door with shaking hands, still fighting not to invite him in. She heard his engine start up as the door locked, turning and falling back against the cool wood with a sigh.

The persistently pulsing need didn't go away, so Astrid hastened up to her bedroom where she lay on the bed, inhaling the leather scent infusing her top as her hand worked into her pants. It didn't take much after his cruel taunting of her with his existence and his motorcycle, leaving her shaky on the bed. And super hungry. Not in the mood to cook, she sent Heather a text asking if she wanted to split a takeout.

 _I'll call it in if you'll drive me to the pizza place._

 **Done. Outside in ten?**

Astrid sent back an affirmation, dialed the usual place and said they would be coming to collect it. She cleaned herself up and changed into some fresh comfortable clothes, but Heather could still tell something was up as they got into her car.

"What's with you? Getting hot and heavy with Hiccup's mother at the animal place?"

"Oh gods no. I mean, sure I probably would if I swung that way, she looks _amazing_ for fourty-three. But no. Not... not her."

Heather's eyes widened comically fast as she keyed the ignition. Astrid patted her pocket to check she had cash on her - it was her turn to pay, her and Heather taking turns.

"Ok, you're going to have to elaborate before my mind runs away."

"We... we uh... is that Dagur trying to kill somebody?"

* * *

"Who is she?"

Cami asked, and Hiccup was a little confused - she had her mouth on his cock three seconds ago, and he rather missed it. He had gone home with every intention of napping for an hour, then going to the Nature Centre to work with his mother. Instead, his mind had gone to Astrid. Guilt at her sad expression, and determination not to let it shake him too much.

Cami had luckily been free, tickled that he had the house to himself for a few hours and over within half an hour with burgers and fizzy drinks.

 _I'm too sore after last night Night Fury._

 **I'll settle for trading oral if you can't handle it.**

His mistake - Cami never let it be just once. Even so, she was pretty damn good at giving head and Hiccup wasn't complaining. She sucked him off, he went down on her. They ate the food she brought over and the cycle repeated. Except now Cami was talking instead of sucking him off.

"Who is who?"

"The girl you're trying not to think about right now. I'm not blind."

"I..."

"Hiccup Haddock, I'm not bothered you like somebody else, this isn't about romance here. But if you _lie_ about it, I'll be forced to cut your balls off."

He believed her. Considering she seemed to know what was going on in Hiccup's head, plus the threat, Cami lowered her head and tongued his frenulum which made it very, _very_ difficult to formulate anything like a coherent answer. She stopped again a minute later, peering up at him expectantly with a hand around his cock.

"This isn't a conversation for halfway through a blowjob you know."

He expected her to stop and demand answers; she didn't. She resumed what she was doing, not stopping until Hiccup spilled into her mouth with a groan that was half pleasure, half pain as his balls ached with the 0-100 he had put them through after no action in months, then... _Cami._

"Want me to..."

"Nah, I'm good. So, who is she?"

Cami sat naked as a newborn on his bed, taking a swallow of cola and waiting for his answer.

"Firstly, how can you tell?"

"I'm a genius. Spill... again."

She fucking _winked,_ somehow utterly at ease as she basically asked if Hiccup was using her as a stand in for someone else.

"Alright, fine. But I gotta pee first."

Hiccup stumbled upright, finding no fresh bruising above the waist - Cami had bitten his hip this time - when he saw his shockingly rumpled reflection. His leg scar was twinging, would probably be really sore later on but he ignored it, washed his hands and went back to Cami, who hadn't moved an inch except to raid his jerky stash again. The girl liked her food.

"Ok. So... I have this student-"

Cami snickered a little.

"Oh what a walking porn cliche. Sorry, go on."

"Thanks for laughing" she winked again "I have this student, and she's been checking me out since she started my class but you know, I always assumed it was a harmless crush. I won't lie, I looked. She's cute, but... I've been a little out of sorts with moving and trouble with dad, so my head hadn't been all that in to human contact."

"Hence your dry spell and last nights fuck-fest. I did wonder about the move, but that's for later. Student."

"Anyway... I saw her talking to mom at the owl sanctuary, and she just looked so _lit up,_ a cute girl I would definitely initiate a socially awkward conversation with in a bar."

"Without the classroom setting, you saw her differently?"

He nodded, glad Cami wasn't casting judgement. Or cutting him.

"Yeah. And then mom said she's there all the time and loves the animals and I just... I don't know. Then I was moving away from dad, and went back to work on Monday feeling like a new man, mom's such a free spirit and it's contagious. Now all of a sudden, I can't get her out of my head."

"There's more. Don't hold out on me Haddock, give me the full gossip."

"She kissed me on Monday night. She volunteered with mom, I gave her a lift home and... yeah. She apologised about it, but it was still wrong."

Cami thought on his words, chewing her (his) jerky as she did so.

"Well. If you think you can hold out that long, she won't be your student next year."

"I thought I could, but I'll be seeing her outside college plenty now she volunteers with mom. Four hours at a time where she's not my student."

"With your mother watching though?"

"True. She would kill me. I promised her it wouldn't happen again."

"So... are you gonna go give Astrid a ride home tonight?"

A little surprised by the turn in conversation, Hiccup shook his head.

"How is that going to help?"

"Did she see this?"

Cami touched the bruise she left on his collarbone, Astrid's hurt expression flashing before his eyes.

"Yeah, but what's that-"

"Gods Hiccup, you _idiot._ Now she thinks not only has she risked your job, she's kissed someone with a girlfriend. You're going to go offer her a lift home, and explain yourself. Without having sex with her, if possible."

Burying his head in his hands, Hiccup hadn't thought of that. _He_ should feel guilty, not Astrid.

"Fine. I don't need to leave for an hour though, want some food?"

Cami never turned down food, watching Hiccup's kitchen work with interest and devouring the spaghetti he gave her hungrily. He left a plate of it in the microwave for his mom with a note, sure he would get a lecture that evening as he timed getting to Astrid with not getting caught by his mother. Cami drove off satisfied, satiated and with a warning that he better apologise properly.

He was so thrown by seeing her, after Cami chipped away his mental shields around Astrid that he _forgot_ he was there to apologise at first. Astrid reminded him with her anger and reticence, and his leg ached something fierce standing still. It was why he was always on the move - it didn't hurt as much if he kept mobile.

Astrid eventually accepted his offer, and Hiccup would have been _lying_ if he said he wasn't disappointed she didn't ask him in, as wrong as it was, when she said her house would be empty. Even if his body still rejected the notion of more sex, yet he felt anticipation curl low in his stomach when she turned back to him. It was lucky she couldn't see him through his helmet, as Hiccup felt his hunger would be written all over his face.

Hiccup was about to leave when he felt a broad arm grab around him, their other hand switching off his bike as he was pulled away. Helmet yanked off, Hiccup found himself face to face with Dagur.

"I thought I made myself very clear you were to stay away from Astrid."

"You were-"

Dagur pressed his forearm into Hiccup's throat - he was a couple inches shorter than Hiccup, but twice his width and every inch of it muscle.

"Then why are you here?"

It took the redhead a second to realise Hiccup couldn't answer if he couldn't breathe, skin sweating copiously beneath leather as he fought to suck in air when Dagur let go.

"I gave her a ride home after she was done volunteering. With my mother."

"And the other night? Don't! Lie. I saw you!"

"That was a mistake. She kissed me, I left. You saw me go!"

They were in a shady corner, so Hiccup had little hope of rescue when he heard doors opening, then a car starting. Then the car's headlights illuminated them, and he caught Astrid and Heather coming toward them from said vehicle.

"Dagur, what are you doing?"

"Reminding this guy of my warning."

Astrid and Heather both dragged Dagur off him, staring at Heather's brother with expectation while Hiccup tried to breathe again. Fuck, Dagur was strong.

"What warning?"

"I told him I would hurt him if he touched Astrid. He didn't listen."

"You did _what?_ Dagur, I'm not a child!"

"To him you are. I could turn him in, but I won't because I know that would piss both of you off-"

"I don't want to hear it. **Leave** Dagur."

"But-"

"Go! In fact... Heather? Take him to get the pizza? Here."

Astrid handed Heather money, and the dark haired girl dragged her protesting brother away to the car. Clearly he wouldn't dream of using his brawn against his sister.

"I'm sorry Hiccup. Come inside, I need to take a look at you."

"No. I'm fine. And he was right."

Astrid wouldn't take no for an answer, dragging him to her home and placing him on a low bar stool in her kitchen, turning on a bright light and tilting his slightly dizzy head this way and that with such tender fingers he almost moaned.

"You'll have a bruise in the morning. I'm so sorry, if I had known Dagur would-"

"Astrid, it's not your fault. Dagur is a grown man, he makes his own choices."

The otherwise silent room made for an intensity he couldn't have anticipated when Astrid looked at him, pink lips tightening in thought and looking so kissable.

"Does that mean _you_ chose to kiss me back?"

Her fingers still rested on his neck, which no longer seemed to hurt. There was barely six inches between their faces, and it was growing incrementally smaller as Hiccup's heart pounded in his chest.

"Yes."

Astrid's breath caught in her throat, her lips pressing to his with a heat he couldn't have prepared for if he tried. He stumbled upright to lose the awkward balancing act of not moving his seat, Astrid's response to wrap her arms around his neck and his made their way to her waist, not realising they were moving until Astrid's back met a wall and his fingers were met with the same pressure.

He turned her around, unable to talk to her face right now with it's flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes, hearing her whimper in an unbelievably erotic manner as he pressed against her back, wrapped his fingers around her slim hips.

"You have _no idea_ how much you test my self control."

Astrid whimpered again as he pressed his mouth to the back of her neck, pushing back on him and he groaned into her skin as her ass rubbed his painfully constrained groin. He needed to stop, but Astrid wasn't making any effort to slow him down and he _wanted_ her so much.

Footsteps outside her front door were all that separated them, both panting and trying not to look at each other as her mother came five seconds from catching Hiccup and Astrid in a compromising position.

"Oh, I didn't realise you had company Astrid."

Looking rather too calm and collected for someone who was ravaging his mouth minutes before, Astrid smiled at her mom and spoke offhandedly.

"He came off his bike, I was just checking he was ok. Heather's gone out for pizza, so I'm going over to study."

Just like that Astrid grabbed him by the wrist and he left with a confused stare from mother Hofferson as she obviously tried to recognise him. Hiccup barely remembered to grab his helmet as Astrid as she pulled him along, staggering outside still so hard it _hurt_ to walk.

"You need to go. Dagur will be back with Heather soon and I need to murder him in private."

Hiccup knew he had to go anyway, before he cracked completely as Astrid looked up at him with those big blue eyes that made him shiver.

"Right."

Astrid considered him, biting her lip and only the fact they were out on the street stopped him kissing her. Again.

"Are you alright to drive?"

"Fine. It's not too far anyway. I'll uh. Yeah. Bye."

Hiccup would have ran if his leg wasn't aching, but thankfully it wasn't his kick-start leg that was half-useless. Instead he had to awkwardly walk down the path with a still-wanting erection and Astrid's taste on his lips.

There was no words of "forget it happened" or "never again" this time, and that scared as much as thrilled Hiccup as he prepared to ride away. Astrid headed down a few doors to where presumably Heather lived - and where Hiccup almost died at Dagur's hand - and waited. He saw the car pulling down the road and knew Astrid would be fine, having to think of how disappointed his mother would be to soften his cock so he could think straight to get home.

The trip wasn't nearly long enough to prepare as he put his bike away, mouth tingling and neck aching to match his stiff leg as he hobbled into the house. His mother was waiting, not catching his injured neck as Hiccup started to take his boots off by the door.

"Hiccup. Are you seeing somebody?"

Oh gods. No reprieve then.

"What makes you say that?"

She cleared her throat, and Hiccup's cheeks burned when he saw her indicating what he knew were Cami's discarded briefs. Red, lacy briefs. Oops.

"Oh."

"Now, I'm fairly certain these aren't Astrid's. They are too big, and she was with me all afternoon. However, I would like to know why they aren't at least confined to your bedroom."

"Well, Cami is a little impatient to-"

"Bertha's daughter Cami? Never mind, I don't want to hear any more. Except... when did you start dating?"

Hiccup wanted the earth to open up and swallow him. Sweating nervously, he began to take off his jacket.

"It's more of a casual thing. Which she initiated, by the way. We're both on the same-"

"Hiccup! What happened neck?"

Forgetting that he would get a wicked bruise, Hiccup gulped.

"It's... I'll explain when I get changed, I'm sweating in these."

He made as quick an exit as one could on his naff leg, getting to his room and sighing. He peeled off his leathers, thinking in circles. He could _lie_ and say Cami did it during energetic sex, and that he was out dropping her home. But... he didn't want to lie to his mother. It felt wrong.

There was every chance she would see right through him if he tried anyway.

Dressed in pyjama bottoms and a baggy tunic-style thing his mother had made him, Hiccup stepped into slippers, grabbed his muscle rub and went back out to her.

"You're limping too. Were you in a fight?"

"My legs been hurting all day, that's why I have this."

Hiccup dropped heavily into a seat, rolling his trouser leg up and starting to rub the soothing ointment in to his skin.

"So what happened to your neck?"

"Do you promise to hear me out until I'm finished?"

She eyed him suspiciously, but nodded.

"Alright. Cami was here earlier, and _she_ told me to go and apologise to Astrid. Because she assumed I had a girlfriend today after seeing evidence of Cami last night" gods, he wanted to _die_ admitting that to his mother, he sounded like a sex hound "so I went to offer her a lift home so I could make sure she wasn't feeling guilty. When I waited to see her get into her house safely, Dagur came to... talk."

Hiccup had to stop and grit his teeth as he found a particularly sore spot, and Valka jumped in.

"Did he do that to you?"

"You promised to hear me out."

She huffed, crossing her arms and gesturing that he continue.

"Basically, last week he came to... warn me off Astrid. Then he may have seen us on Monday. He was just being protective, she's best friends with his little sister and he takes care of her like a big brother. It won't be repeated, Astrid and Heather saw to that."

He really hoped she didn't ask what happened next. There was no explaining that.

"Hiccup, he should be arrested!"

"No! Mom, he was _trying_ to look out for her. I can't fault him for that."

She wasn't happy, he could see.

"If that bruise is any worse tomorrow, you can call in sick for work. Maybe call Cami to come take care of you."

She left him blinking in confusion, menthol cooling on his leg. Of course she would encourage his thing with Cami - it meant he wasn't going to go near Astrid.

In her mind at least. Hiccup wasn't so sure anymore.

-HTTYD-

 **Ok, I really need to go work on Things We Do For Love. So... might lose the daily updates from here on out. We'll see. I'm terrible at following my word.**


	6. Chapter 6

**YaAz97 - don't lose sleep! It'll still be there tomorrow!**

 **BrawlerGamer - theres more of these? I never looked, this came off a prompt.**

 **FuntasticMe - oh ok, what was the request? *curious* and yes, the story is a little... warmer!**

 **DyingSunlight - have you not been paying attention? All angst! Haha**

-HTTYD-

Astrid was going to have to send Hiccup a bill sometime, for all the underwear he _ruined_ with his panty-wetting smiles and hot kisses. And _fuck_ Astrid hated her mother for interrupting them, the phantom feel of his erection digging into her still fizzing against her skin. He placed that kiss on her neck and Astrid was still shaking; dragging herself over to Heather's house when she was barely holding back from fucking Hiccup like a woman possessed.

Gods, she needed to have him.

But she _couldn't._

And the bastard himself was getting laid anyway while Astrid was just progressively more sexually frustrated. If she wasn't careful she was going to drag him into a store cupboard or alleyway and fuck him stupid.

Dagur scuttled off when Astrid growled in warning, tearing into the pizza with angry vigour at the disruption of she and her leather-clad and sinfully sexual professor. Why couldn't her mother have been ten minutes later? By then Hiccup would have been in her bed.

"So... what happened?"

"He's gonna have a wicked bruise tomorrow."

"Nice try, but I know something else went on. You have that look."

Astrid glared across the pizza box at Heather, turning on her CD player and locking her bedroom door to make sure Dagur wasn't listening in.

"You have to swear this goes no further."

Heather leaned in with hungry eyes, ravenous for the gossip.

"Spill!"

"What I was _going_ to tell you before Dagur tried to murder our teacher was that when he gave me a ride home-"

"On his motorcycle? Or..."

"Funny. Yes, on his bike after volunteering. We uh... we kissed "

Heather gasped, pizza frozen half way to her mouth as she listened in total rapture.

"How was it?"

"Unbelievable. Gods, best kiss ever." Astrid allowed herself a second of remembering "But Dagur caught us!"

"Oh. And he had already tried to warn Haddock off... that's why he tried to kill him."

"He assaulted our teacher for something nobody can know happened! That's so bad Heather!"

Heather frowned, biting into her pizza and chewing thoughtfully. She swallowed, took a swig of cola and then jumped straight for the kill.

"What happened tonight?"

"Put it this way... if my mom hadn't come home I wouldn't be here yet. But I would be in a much better mood."

"You kissed him **again?** Astrid!"

"I know, but... he's so damn attractive! I just wish I could just have him once, get it out of my system. It's all the anticipation and tension that's getting to me."

"You really think you would be satisfied with just once?"

"No idea, but I'm very interested in conducting a study to find out."

"I don't remember the "A Professor's Cock: Up Close" assignment."

Astrid choked on her pizza at Heather's crass remark, smirking at Astrid's reaction whilst sucking at the straw in her drink.

"It's personal."

"For extra credit?"

Rolling her eyes, Astrid wiped her hand and mouth on a napkin and flopped onto Heather's bed, sighing in frustration.

"Ugh, I wish I could just drop his class and kidnap him."

Heather snorted into her hand, trying not to spit out a mouthful of garlic bread.

"You could drop his class... it's not like you love Mechanics."

"I kinda do. I see why he gets so animated about it, how everything has to go together just right to work, but then how rewarding it is.. what?"

"Oh gods. You _like_ him. Don't you?"

"I thought we established this. I've been eye-sexing him for months."

Astrid felt her heart quicken. How could Heather tell her feelings were changing because Astrid sort of liked playing with engines now?

"No, I mean more than you wanna find out if he's a boxers or briefs guy before sucking him off. You wanna date him, for real!"

Astrid sighed, rubbing a hand over her face in exasperation.

"I don't know. I probably wouldn't mind, but that could be my sex drive talking."

They finished the food, Astrid only finding relief from rampant hormones when she was too full of junk food to even think about sex. Bloated and slightly uncomfortable, Astrid left to walk home, throwing another venomous glare at Dagur on her way through Heather's home before she walked the few steps, found her mother sleeping in front of the tv again and covered her with a blanket. Then she went upstairs, not looking at the kitchen wall Hiccup had pressed her in to and barely managed to brush her teeth before crawling into bed.

She was off college that day, spending the morning attempting homework while absolutely not feeling the searing heat of Hiccup's mouth on her neck again. Finally finished with her English and Psychology essays, Astrid looked at her mechanics essay, sighed and then jumped in surprise when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Astrid! Heather said you were free today?"

"I am, yeah. Need me in?"

"Absolutely. My usual lunchtime girl has let me down and only you can keep up!"

Chuckling, Astrid promised Heather's mother she would be along soon and hunted out her work clothes. At least all that sexual frustration could go into pounding some bread dough into oblivion. If she finished early enough, Astrid decided she would take a loaf of the pumpkin seed loaf Valka said she loved over as an apology for Hiccup getting assaulted by Dagur.

"Did someone anger you darling?"

Heather's mother peeked in when Astrid was finishing up some dainty icing for the lunchtime sugar fiends, seeing the bread dough already beaten down.

"No, why?"

"Well... you've done twice as much bread dough as usual."

Her cheeks coloured; maybe Astrid had been venting a lot on the bread.

"Alright. Boy trouble, but it's alright now. Bread is the best stress relief... is there any pumpkin seed loaves around?"

"A few. Why? Want one?"

Astrid nodded, carrying out the tray of cupcakes to load into the front cabinets. It was the only time she was out in the front of house, and she was very glad she already put the cakes down when the the little bell rang as the door permitted another customer. Else she might have dropped the tray.

Hiccup - with a scarf wound around his neck - stepped into the bakery, a tall and curvy blonde girl at his side. Aside from the hair colour, his 'friend' and Astrid looked nothing alike. She wasn't sure if that was telling or not. He caught sight of her - covered in flour, wearing an apron (thank Odin she had taken off the hairnet) and he was in those criminally tight black jeans, with a crimson t-shirt that made his eyes stand out and Astrid wanted to drag him into the back room, grab some icing and-

"Astrid? The ovens beeping "

Jolted out of her staring, Astrid turned and all but ran out of sight of Hiccup and his presumably-friend-with-benefits. She pulled the tray of freshly baked muffins out of the oven, wanting to take her fist and smash them to bits as fresh heat coursed through her veins. Stupid attractive bastard.

She hid out for a good ten minutes in the back room carefully wrapping the muffins in their papery cases, then ensured she cleaned all the flour from her face and hair before she ventured out, just in case he and his lady friend stayed to eat in. They had, and when they saw Astrid come back out, she could have sworn the female sent Hiccup over to say something to her. Awkwardly hovering at the side of the counter, Astrid couldn't make herself leave.

"How's your uh, your neck?"

"It's ok. Looks worse than it is, but mom insisted I call in sick. I only had one class today... don't tell on me."

His smirk gave her butterflies, the double meaning not lost on her.

"Your secret is safe with me. I uh, need to get back in there before we run out of Berserk Bitesizes, so..."

Hiccup reached out subtly, leaving some paper tightly folded next to an empty plate.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Depends if you come by the land of the owls later."

That cemented Astrid's decision to go see Valka with bread later, reaching for the empty plate and picking up the paper Hiccup slipped her as she slid back into the back room, heart pounding. Checking Heather's mom was nowhere near and nothing was in danger of burning, she opened up the note

 _This was all Cami's idea, because she's evil enough to be encouraging us._

 _Don't text me during class, it's too obvious._

Below was a phone number, and Astrid was barely able to force herself to wait to use it as the oven beeped again. She shoved the note into her trouser pocket, pulling out the brownies and flapjack trays to dice into even squares, each one streaked with a haphazard mix of coloured, flavoured stripes of icing.

Hiccup and (she assumed) Cami were gone when she went back out, but it didn't matter; they had done what they came for. When the lunchtime rush was over and nothing was waiting to be pulled from the oven, Astrid was allowed to leave - with the promised pumpkin seed loaf and her days money.

"Thanks for bailing me out Astrid!"

"No problem, I was bored anyway but I have plans for the afternoon, so I gotta get going. Everything's going to be baked in time for you to have it all out for dinner rush."

"Astrid, you're an angel. Thank you "

She typed and saved Hiccup's number (as Fury, she wasn't crazy enough to put 'hot professor') with shaking fingers in the changing room still in the bakery, sending a simple "was that Cami with you?" to give Hiccup her number, and also to ensure it was definitely him and not a prank.

Astrid headed straight for the Nature Centre; she had left her volunteering clothes in her locker before and didn't really want to trudge home. There was no bike outside, no biker boots in the locker room but Astrid did have an answer from Hiccup on her phone.

 _"Yep. She's both the angel and the devil on my shoulders."_

" **I can't talk for a while, think your mother might notice."**

That was Astrid's rather unsubtle way of saying she was already there before him, clutching her bread like a prize as she went to the staff room hoping to find Valka on lunch while Sven's cousin Waldo was doing the vet checks of the day. She did, unsure how to feel with the look in the woman's eyes.

"I had a shift at the bakery today and Heather's mom let me have this."

Her wide green eyes lit up when she saw it, and Astrid mused she may have found the second best way to Valka's heart; the first was to win over Cloudjumper.

"You brought this over for me?"

"Yep. Consider it a thank you for... teaching me about baby owls."

 _And giving birth to the most beautiful man to grace the planet. Damnit, get a grip Astrid._

"Well, I appreciate it greatly. Thank you Astrid."

"Also, I'm very sorry about Dagur. He's been sufficiently yelled at, I promise."

Valka's lips pursed, but she nodded.

"Hiccup explained. Big brother instincts in overdrive. Not that I was _thrilled_ to see the bruising."

"I told him if he tried something like that again I would kill him myself, and Heather's been cold-shouldering him all day."

"Hm. You may not get the chance if he goes near my son again."

Astrid believed her. They let it slide from conversation as Valka placed the bread in the fridge with a "touch on pain of being slowly fed to Drago and Cloudjumper" note stuck on top of it.

"Ready to get to it?"

"Lead the way."

Hiccup managed to look successfully surprised to see her that day, the first time their paths had actually crossed for 'work' rather than late evening or during college. There was zero doubt Valka kept a close watch on them, leaving Astrid wondering if the woman could feel the tension crackling in the air between teacher and student. Still, it allowed for a more playful, joking atmosphere as the three worked, relaxing and comfortable despite the hard work.

"I don't approve."

"Of what? Me not letting her walk home alone at night?"

Astrid shamelessly eavesdropped, hearing Valka and Hiccup argue that evening while she was changing.

"After the last two times? First the... incident, and then the fight with Dagur?"

"That won't happen, and Dagur made his point. Mom, you raised a gentleman and I'm taking her home."

Attempting to look busy and unaware, Astrid jumped in surprise when both Haddock's made an "oh!" sound of surprise finding her still putting on a clean t-shirt.

"Didn't mean to intrude-"

"It's fine. I'm not shy."

Finished dressing, Astrid turned to find a leather clad Hiccup holding out his helmet she had already worn twice in three days.

"Your chariot awaits."

"Aren't chariots usually driven with horses? Or cats? Not... Haddocks."

"Touche. You want to walk home little miss sarcasm?"

"Nope. Lead the way Haddock."

Astrid couldn't exactly say Valka's concerns were unfounded; Hiccup stopped halfway to her home, both pulling off their helmets to kiss hungrily in the shadows cast by a high-walled industrial estate. She had forgone lip balm for a reason - no smears. Hiccup's hot mouth swallowed her needy whimpers as he pressed her into the cold brick wall, barely retaining enough sense not to beg him to take her there and then.

"Come on, my mother will be timing this trip."

Drunk off his kiss, Astrid was a little dazed as Hiccup led her back to the bike, driving her home rather more innocently and neither dared risk being caught by Dagur again when they were on her street. Astrid waited until he messaged her, not risking his phone going off while he was driving or talking to his mother. Eventually, the little block of plastic buzzed.

 _"I don't like lying to my mother, but she would never approve."_

 **"I told Heather last night. She didn't encourage me, but I wouldn't say she discouraged me either."**

 _"Anybody else I should worry can lose me my job?"_

 **"Simmer down now, Heather wouldn't do that to me. I wouldn't have told her if I didn't trust her."**

Waiting for his reply, Astrid felt giddy and probably a little dopey, lips still tingling from his kiss and the flutters of anticipation between messages.

 _"I suppose you know her better than I do."_

 **"You told someone else about me too, but I'm assuming she won't tell anyone?"**

 _"Cami? Nope. So long as while I'm single, she's on my to do list. Her words, not mine."_

 **"She sounds interesting. I noticed you seem to have a thing for blondes."**

Astrid wondered if he would agree if she told him to sneak out and come over. Probably not. She could dream. They texted - fairly innocently - for a little while longer before Hiccup begged off to sleep, as he needed to be well rested to be safe on the roads. Grumbling to herself, Astrid let him.

Still, she counted it as a win to have his number. He actively went out of his way to give it to her where neither his mother nor anyone at the college would see, and that gave Astrid butterflies all by itself. Heather's earlier words came back with a vengeance; did she want more than just a quick lay from him?

 _Yes._

But wanting to have him on a base, primal level was bad enough. Astrid didn't want feelings creeping in and making it complicated. She couldn't shake the image of him saying "love you" to his mother on the phone, or of him cradling a tiny baby rabbit like it was fragile glass. His joyful laugh, his eyes full of light and happiness when his mother said something funny. The way he got so excited talking about building up cars, taking care of his Night Fury.

Even the picture he showed her of him playing with a huge three legged, gummy dog apparently called Toothless had given her a little flutter, as he was clearly soppy as hell for the canine. Astrid couldn't resist a cute dog, and Hiccup showing her that was practically a deal-maker. Damn him.

 _Why_ did he have to be a teacher? Sure, she could wait until she finished college... but that sounded a long time away and they clearly wanted each other now. Knowing how it felt to kiss him was just a temptation too far. She was addicted to it already, craved more of his intoxicating smell and the scrape of stubble against her chin.

And... that was _another_ set of underwear ruined because of Hiccup. Damnit.

-HTTYD-

 **Oh look, I lied. Have another daily update! Haha**


	7. Chapter 7

**BrawlerGamer - oh aye, Cami knows that but she still wants the Hiccup while she can get it.**

 **Karate Koala - I do apologise for that, but it's actually a difficult thing to amend! It's not about how fast I go, I type on a smart phone and it's a case of autocorrect, this weird thing where my keypad fills spaces with full stops (which FF net then erases both words) and I'm a chronic insomniac who is** **frequently sleep deprived, so I can't actually see my screen that well. So... I do try to keep on top of spelling errors, but it's gonna happen.**

 **CajunBear73 - sorry, what did you mean?**

 **FuntasticMe - I think you'll probably like this chapter then.**

-HTTYD-

 _"Tell me something about you."_

Cami may be a genius. Or a lunatic. He wasn't sure. Hiccup was fast becoming one of those people who snatched up his phone as soon as it vibrated.

 **"Like what?"**

" _Surprise me."_

Hiccup sighed, chewing on his lip as he thought of something that could surprise Astrid.

 **"I didn't want to be a mechanic when I was little."**

 _"What did you want to be?"_

 **"A dragon."**

He wondered if she would believe him; he was being deadly serious. Hiccup used to pull his jackets or blankets up behind him, pretending they were dragon wings. His brutal discovery that he couldn't fly had resulted in the scar on his leg. He'd needed repeated surgeries to loosen the scar up as he grew, but it was too deep to simply excise and close up thinner. Hiccup was mostly just glad it didn't stop him riding a motorcycle, and that he hadn't actually lost his leg.

 _"Oh, ok then. I wanted to be an axe maiden when I was a kid. I settled for archery lessons instead."_

Their texts were almost never flirtatious now. The worst of that had been Astrid's text saying she wished he wore his leathers to class. Hiccup almost did.

 **"Should I be concerned for my safety?"**

 _"Only if I'm armed."_

Hiccup wasn't sure what to do with that, knowing Astrid already knew Hiccup was still 'seeing' Cami and hoping she didn't come at him with an axe. Or a bow and arrow.

 **"I better sleep. Got a stressful class tomorrow."**

 _"You better not be talking about the one I'm in!"_

 **"You ever tried to teach a ninety minute class with a hard on?"**

 _"Do you know I have to bring fresh underwear when I have your class?"_

Hiccup suddenly felt very warm. Astrid was blatantly saying she was so aroused because of him she had to _change._ He wasn't used to the idea of having such an effect on anybody. Even with how powerfully Astrid reacted when they were stealing kisses on his way to take her home, grabbing his hair and gasping into his mouth...

He sighed, feeling his pyjama bottoms tent again. Astrid had quite the potent effect on _him_ too. Hiccup hadn't had to jerk off so much since he was a teenage virgin; and since he was still seeing Cami that really said something.

Astrid had had his phone number for two weeks now, and Hiccup was starting to move past guilt and nerves when worried about getting caught, to butterflies and letting his mother assume he was texting Cami. He didn't tell her that, just let her assume. Hiccup _did_ feel guilty lying to his mom. She wasn't trying to make him unhappy; she was trying to stop him losing his job and being pegged as a teacher who went after students.

But Astrid was a dangerous addiction, and Hiccup was already completely hooked.

One of the things Hiccup knew about Astrid was that she didn't wear skirts. Always jeans or combat shorts. So he absolutely knew it had to be aimed at him when she wore one the next day, giving him the unimpeded view of her cute green briefs when he was sat at his desk. And since he was sporting an erection, Hiccup _couldn't_ get up.

"Miss Hofferson, no phones in class."

"I'm checking my calculator isn't wrong sir, I didn't trust the answer it gave me."

Hiccup felt his own phone buzz in his pocket and immediately knew she was lying, but it wasn't like he could call her out as she slipped her phone back in her bag. Under guise of a dropped pen (gods he was so cliche) Hiccup managed to open the message.

 _"Enjoying the view?"_

His mouth went dry and his aching cock twitched. Astrid was admitting it was all to tempt him, and he knew the same thing she did. Something had to give.

"Miss Hofferson, stay behind after class."

He forgot Heather knew something was going on, reminded in her widened eyes when he spoke. However, it seemed there had been some evolution in Heather's thing with Justin (Astrid had spent an hour lamenting how much her best friend went on about the boy over texts last week) as she left with the large blond boy. Astrid stayed in her seat until the classroom emptied, packing her things away calmly until they were alone.

Then she was across the room in record time, leant against the corner of his desk with one leg crossed over the other. Her skirt wasn't _that_ short, but the position of her legs meant the dark red material rode up higher on her muscled thighs. Hiccup forced himself to look her in the eye, but stayed sat down lest he cave into the desire to kiss her tempting lips. Her eyes still raked down his body, finding his groin and smirking.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Astrid, you _can't_ do stuff like this during college. The minute this starts changing how we are in class, it's gone too far."

Her smirk fell, followed by a sigh and a nod.

"I know. I'm just very _frustrated._ It's alright for you, you've got Cami."

Hiccup rubbed the bridge of his nose, knowing she was fairly accurate there. Cami was, somehow, perfectly fine to take the brunt of Hiccup's sexual frustrations because of Astrid, so long as she was getting sex herself and he was honest about it. It was cathartic, and Cami was brilliant. He wondered if he could have seen her in a deeper light if Astrid hadn't invaded his brain at the vulnerable point of escaping the weight of his dads expectations.

"Is that what this is about? You want... more?"

"Are you telling me you don't?"

"It's not easy. My mother is watching for anything even remotely suspicious."

Astrid sighed again, crossing her arms and Hiccup tried not to notice how it pushed up her breasts.

"So is Heather."

Not really thinking it through, Hiccup's mouth jumped ahead of his brain.

"Are you free Friday night?"

"I can be."

"I'll let you know the plan. You have ID, right?"

Astrid bit her lip, nodding.

"Good."

He made Astrid leave before the arousal both were feeling drove them to madness. Astrid turned back when she reached the door, catching Hiccup checking out her backside and winking.

"See you later professor."

She left, and Hiccup fell back in his seat with a deep sigh as he scrubbed a hand over his face. Being around Astrid and his mother when he was intending to lie to said mother so he could get time with Astrid away from seeing eyes and constant suspicions. He already knew what his plan was if he was honest; it had been building in his brain, waiting for him to look.

Astrid was at the Nature Centre not twenty minutes after Hiccup, mercifully out of that skirt that had driven him to distraction for over an hour earlier. Valka still watched them closely, but they were learning to be careful and now there was a promise of _more,_ Astrid wasn't doing her utmost to drive him crazy.

Cami wasn't sure he wasn't already crazy though. Hiccup explained it to her when he got to her place (after Astrid demanded her heated kisses as part of her ride home) that evening, carrying the requisite offering of food.

"Are you hoping I'll be your cover?"

"Uh, kind of? I was just gonna tell mom I was spending the night here. You don't have to cover for me if you don't want to though."

Cami slurped at her milkshake, now at her sexual half-time snack stage, and thought about it.

"You're going to do it anyway, and since I encouraged you... It's ok. I doubt your mother is going to really look into it, and I can always go out and amuse myself for the night."

"Thanks Cami. Most people would be threatening to turn me in-"

"Which wouldn't change a thing. You like her. She likes you. Consenting adults yadda yadda ya."

Cami finished her drink, then bent down, lifted a loudly protesting Hiccup over her shoulder and carried him back to her bed. Damn, she was strong.

Friday felt like it took forever to come along, especially when Hiccup was gearing up to lie to his mother. Astrid patiently waited for Hiccup to give her information, though when they were stealing those few minutes together as he took her home on Friday were full of anything but patience.

"Anything I should know about tomorrow?"

"Uh. Wear sensible shoes?"

Astrid quirked an eyebrow, laughing quietly and the sound made his heart flutter in his chest.

"I _only_ own sensible shoes."

"I'm working with mom tomorrow after college, so you'll have to wait until I'm on my way to get you to hear off me."

"I finish early and gotta go work for my mom anyway. I'll be done by six, so I'll be ready."

Knowing they were pushing it, Hiccup still didn't fight Astrid kissing him again, pressing the length of her body against his and softly whimpering in the back of her throat.

"Come on, we're already late."

"Spoilsport."

That night was long on both of them, the undercurrent of need clear as day in the messages they exchanged. Astrid was openly confused when Hiccup told her to bring warm clothes, asking if he was planning to hide them somewhere up a mountain.

 **"Just trust me?"**

 _"Promise no mountains?"_

 **"Promise."**

 _"I trust you."_

Subtly managing to pack his saddlebag, Hiccup spent the day feeling anticipation thrumming under his skin. Astrid was no better, fidgety and distracted during class according to his colleagues in the staff room at lunch.

"I know the look" Mala, Astrid's English teacher, piped up over her fruit tea "she's got a date tonight."

Hiccups drink fell out of his hand, sending coffee all over the floor as he cursed and apologised in the same breath, sucking his burnt fingers.

"You ok Haddock?"

"Yeah, cup slipped. Hand me the paper towels?"

Mulch, the short and stout Biology professor, tossed Hiccup the packet and he knelt down, cleaning up the puddle of brown liquid. He sincerely hoped he didn't have such a 'look' about him, or there would be trouble.

"I thought ye had a bum leg, not a bum hand!"

"Thanks Mulch. Everybody drops stuff sometimes."

Stomach full of knots and butterflies, he barely managed to finish his lunch. Mala kindly made him fresh coffee, and Hiccup sat in awkward silence for the rest of the break while the others talked about students dating. Teachers were, surprisingly, the _worst_ gossips. Even harder than subtly ignoring the discussion of whether Eret or Jorgenson were more Astrid's type, was going to work with his mother that afternoon.

"Are you still going to spend the night at Cami's son?"

Currently holding a juvenile sheep to try and weigh it, Hiccup was almost caught off guard by the question.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Just curious. How's Bjorn doing?"

"Wriggly. But... yep, he's gaining weight again."

"Excellent news!"

Hiccup marked the information down on the clipboard, brushing straw and Thor-knows-what-else off himself. Bjorn had stopped gaining weight a month or so back, worrying them with his stunted growth. Now he was catching up again, lessening their worry greatly.

"Is Astrid not coming by today?"

"Nope, I think she said she was working with her mother when I asked her."

Seeing the slight suspicions of her wondering when he could have asked her that, Hiccup tried not to look too guilty.

"When was this?"

"Yesterday. When I was dropping her home."

"Hmm. No more _accidents_ I trust?"

Given that every kiss had been absolutely intentional, he wasn't technically lying.

"No. I just make sure she gets home mom, that's all."

"You ought to leave early, go home and clean up before you go see your girlfriend."

"Mom, she's _not_ my girlfriend."

He was adamant about correcting that view, not wanting his mother to start planning a future where big-boobied Bertha was her sister in law or something. That was a scary thought. Cami was one thing... having Bertha as a mother-in-law was horrifying to contemplate.

"Whatever you say son. Once you're done with the sheep, you can go."

Hiccup made a show of protesting, but his mother shooed him out by six thirty. Hiccup took the offered time, heading home to shower and shave. His hair refused to do what he wanted, but Astrid had seen his helmet hair many times over now. He needed to be gone before his mother left, so Hiccup quickly ate some leftovers from the fridge, got back on his bike and headed out to 'set up' before he went to get Astrid.

When it got dark out, Hiccup sent Astrid a message.

 **"On my way."**

His heart was pounding with nerves. If they got caught, that was it. But he couldn't help it; the sexual tension was too strong now. His phone buzzed as he finished zipping up his jacket, holding his gloves in one hand to open her text with the other.

 _"I'll be waiting."_

* * *

Astrid was giddy as could be, telling her mother she was off to stay at her old school friend 'Cami's' house and leaving the house. She walked the long way around to the back road so as not to pass Heather's house - she had Heather's word not to say anything, but her best friend absolutely didn't approve, and Astrid didn't want Dagur seeing her.

Hiccup pulled up and got off his bike, taking her bag and holding out 'her' helmet. It was good she trusted it to be him, as she couldn't see through his helmet as he tucked her bag into a saddlebag, then kicked the bike back into life and they zipped pff. Her butterflies was in full force, not having much of an idea where they were going but trusting him like he asked.

They went for about twenty minutes in a direction Hiccup had never taken her before, pulling up outside what she could only say was a field surrounded by barbed wire. Hiccup climbed off his bike and left his helmet on the saddle, Astrid taking hers off to watch him curiously.

"Ok, I'm trusting you but I do want to know where we are."

"We're not there yet. Hang on" he used his phone as a torch, finding a part of the fence that peeled backwards "pass me your stuff. Anything you need, take out now."

Astrid pulled her bag out, handing Hiccup her bag of what she supposed was sleep gear. She wasn't really expecting to need it, but he insisted.

"I'll be five minutes. I'll explain when I get back."

Just like that, he vanished into long grass and only the rustling sounds he made gave away where he was. Astrid was left feeling slightly odd as she sat on an empty path outside the field, but Hiccup wasn't gone that long.

"Ok, explain."

Making sure the fence looked perfectly back in place, Hiccup straightened up.

"My grandfather owns this farm. If you have ever seen my _dad,_ you'll know why there's nobody daring to mess about here. Ready to go?"

Astrid nodded, but Hiccup seemed to realise they had a moment and pulled her close, kissing her until her knees threatened to give out. Pressed between the bike and his leather-clad body, Astrid would have happily had him there and then. They pulled apart, sharing ragged breaths for a few minutes before he stepped away to put on his helmet.

"Let's get going."

Grumbling, Astrid agreed and waited for him to get back in the saddle, then clung on to his lean body as he drove them off. Not frequently into getting drunk, Astrid didn't go on 'nights out' all that much, but Hiccup insisted. She supposed it was an utterly anonymous place for them to spend time together, and when Astrid asked Hiccup what the point was, his murmured answer gave her shivers.

"Consider it foreplay."

The bastard walked off for her to follow, angrily showing her ID to the doorman who scarcely even looked at it before waving her in with a lecherous look at her chest. Creep. Hiccup checked helmets and jacket into the cloakroom leaving him in a slimfit t-shirt and leather trousers, then boldly took her hand and pulled her along to the bar.

"Why professor, are you encouraging me to get drunk?"

"No, but if you must, I'll be responsible and keep an eye on you."

He had better have more than eyes on her, Astrid thought to herself as he handed her the beer she wanted (unlike Heather, Astrid _hated_ fruity, sweet drinks) and collected his own soft drink. If they weren't breaking multiple rules, they could have been mistaken for being on a perfectly ordinary _date._

Hiccup kept his gaze on her the whole time, waiting for her to finish her drink and leaving Astrid feeling exposed as he undressed her with his eyes. The electricity between them didn't dull for a second as they melded into the crowd on the dancefloor. Not that Astrid danced.

Astrid didn't understand why Hiccup had called it foreplay until then. He wasted no time in kissing her regardless of the hundred other people around them, his hands on her hips stroking the band of skin exposed between her jeans and t-shirt and gods it felt good to have him _touch_ her at last. There was shockingly little actual dancing going on, more some not-so-subtle groping of her ass under the cover of music, his noticeable erection digging into her stomach and sending thrills through her.

Hiccup went one further, turning her around and biting softly at the top of her spine, pulling her back against him and reminding her of when he had pinned her to the wall in her kitchen. Fuck, she needed him so badly. His fingers slipped under her t-shirt for a minute, raising goosebumps on heated skin with his rough, well-worked fingers.

Astrid had imagined what he would be like during sex hundreds of times. Would his voice go deeper? Would he be vocal or quiet? Would he be lazy or as energetic as he appeared during class? Was he as good with his hands as she thought?

Yet Astrid had honestly never expected he was secretly able to reduce her to a puddle of goo without a word, with just a few sweeps of fingers over what Astrid hadn't thought of as sensitive places. His mouth sucked a bruise into her skin and Astrid felt it pulse, knowing she would have to be mindful of covering it for days now and hating the dart of arousal she got from that.

He dragged out that torture for what felt like forever, dipping his fingers just below the band of her jeans or just up beneath her shirt, sometimes kissing her senseless and other times leaving hot kisses across the back of her neck and shoulders. Astrid could hardly _breathe,_ legs shaking and her pants and jeans probably completely ruined. _Finally,_ he leant down and spoke hotly against her ear.

"Ready to get out of here?"

"Gods, yes!"

His mouth curled in a smirk, the wait to get his stuff from the cloakroom almost more than she could take. When Hiccup took her back to that farm, they had to actually get his bike through the fence too and Astrid now knew why Hiccup had said wear sensible shoes. Heather would have worn heels on a date, and broken her neck creeping through the field in mostly-darkness, trusting Hiccup to not get her lost.

The place he led her to was a little odd. A rather small, dilapidated looking wooden thing with peeling paint.

"Is this a _barn?"_

"Looks can be deceiving."

Hiccup had her close her eyes before she went in, feeling rather daft but not complaining as he took her hand and led her in. He fumbled about in the dark, then spoke again.

"Ok, you can look."

Artificial light illuminated the space, giving her a surprise as it struggled to chase away the shadows in the far corners.

"Wow. Ok, wasn't expecting that."

Astrid could only describe it as a teenage boys bedroom. Posters of motorcycles, an actual bed and even a TV and games console, a desk and books and drawings she recognised in Hiccup's hand. He put his bike in a patch on the floor that it obviously always went, judging by rubber marks and dark oil stains.

"My grandpa let me set this up for when I needed to get away from my dad as a teenager. I come out here sometimes for a breather. I... I've never brought anyone here before."

Something warm tingled in her chest, but Astrid didn't dare dwell on it as Hiccup shrugged off his leather jacket and hung it on his desk chair, then turned back to Astrid.

"What's it run on?"

"Mini generator from the nearby machine house no longer in use. So I used to share my power with some electronic cow milker. My grandpa is getting on a bit and can't farm anymore, but he still owns the land."

Curiosity soon drowned out by the arousal still heating her blood, Astrid grabbed hold of his stupidly messy hair and kissed him. Hiccup went willingly, barely a minute passing before they ended up on the bed. Astrid almost questioned how clean the place was as he pressed her into the soft bedding, but Hiccup obviously thought of her concerns.

"I came here before I went and got you. Bed is cleanest it's been in months."

"Mmm."

Happy there wouldn't be some family of spiders living in month old bedding or something, Astrid lost patience for words and resumed slaking her thirst for his kisses. He responded just as hungrily, hands up under her shirt in seconds and drawing several soft moans from Astrid as he caressed her skin. His touch lit fire over her, every nerve alive with the sensations and she had never felt anything like it. Astrid tugged at his t-shirt, craving his bare skin at last and he obliged, pulling it off and giving her the first proper look at his lean torso.

He wasn't buff or overtly muscular, but Astrid ached to feel the wiry, lean body as close to her own as she could. Hiccup looked shy for a second, but his eyes fell closed and his mouth formed quiet gasps when Astrid reached out and ran her fingers down his chest and stomach, slender muscles trembling under her touch. There was a light dusting of hair the exact same shade of autumn-brown over his flat stomach, leading down below the waist of his riding trousers.

"I should probably tell you something."

Those were always going to be loaded words, and Astrid's curiosity immediately piqued.

"What? You're not married are you?"

"What? No! Remember I told you I wanted to be a dragon?"

"Yeah?"

Hiccup's cheeks coloured red in the harsh lamp light, knelt between her clothed but spread legs as he looked at her.

"I tried to fly once, and I jumped out of a window. I hurt my leg oretty bad."

"Is this why you limp sometimes?"

He nodded, looking a little unhappy and that mood didn't belong.

"If you're worried I won't like the look, you'll be _so_ wrong. I love scars."

Hiccup quirked an eyebrow, looking down at her.

"Excuse me?"

"It's only fun if you get a scar out of it. Can I see?"

He eventually nodded, pulling back to strip away the skintight leather that had given Astrid several inappropriate dreams.

"Huh. Boxers guy."

"Excuse me?.

He said again, looking up at her from his bent position.

"I always wondered if you wore boxers or briefs. Please, continue."

The tight grey boxers cupped his cute butt wonderfully, wrapping around lean legs and tented over his erect cock but Astrid made herself look further down. The scar was thick and went almost all the way round his lower calf, spidering up higher. Most of it was fairly faded but some parts were reddish and a little fresher looking. Astrid ran her fingers over it, fascinated.

"Wow. I didn't think you could _get_ any hotter. I like it."

Hiccup shook his head, but practically leapt on her again, barely wearing anything now as he laid on top of her, kissing her deeply.

"You're overdressed."

His voice was low, gravelled and Astrid felt more wetness pooling in her underwear.

"Better do something about it then."

He growled, biting lightly at her lip before reaching for the hem of her t-shirt. Astrid was nervous for a minute, remembering Cami and her voluptuous breasts, but then she realised Hiccup's erection was digging into her thigh, solid proof of his desire for her. Lifting her arms helpfully, he growled again and moved to pepper kisses across the top of her chest, mouthing at her pebbled nipple through her bra and it felt _obscenely_ good. Astrid couldn't help but moan, the sounds growing in pitch and volume when Hiccup yanked the cup of the bra down and latched on with a hot mouth.

He pinned her writhing hips with his hands, the restriction sending another thrill through her as he teethed teasingly at her breast, blowing hot air across the damp skin and sending tingles running through her. Hiccup found the front fastening of her bra (she was _always_ practical) and all but tore it open, exposing her chest to hungry green eyes. A quick effort had it off her arms completely, leaving Astrid's top half completely naked.

"Gods, I'm gonna remember you like this in class now" he rasped against her ear, thumb dragging across her nipple "what have you done to me Astrid?"

Her name fell from his lips like a prayer, followed by more of the light, teasing nips at her neck and the feeling of his bare chest pressed to her own. Astrid felt more than saw him go for the fastening of her jeans, heard him make a deep, heated sound when he found her soaked from the 'foreplay' of him arousing her to the edges of sanity. He stopped before he removed her clothes completely, fixing her with an intense gaze.

"You sure about this?"

Generally baulking when someone tried to take care of her or show her such sensitivity, Astrid was touched by his concern after all the build up, the fact that she had never shown anything but want.

"Completely."

He shucked his boxers when Astrid was naked too, leaving them with nothing but skin to skin touching, both exploring each other with slow and gentle hands as they kissed. The heat was already mellowing and Astrid revelled in it, not the slightest bit bothered by the intensity shifting. Hiccup reached between her thighs, the first touch of his fingers on her slick clit like an electric shock and she spasmed, moans catching in her throat as he kept going, ravenously watching her responses.

"Perfection."

Astrid wasn't even sure she was supposed to hear that, but she did and it was the final push as he touched her again, thrashing beneath his hands as she _finally_ came because of him, not just a fantasy and her own fingers. He stayed right there, watching it all and she hoped she didn't look completely ridiculous, but those eyes still made painfully pleasurable aftershocks rock her body.

"Fuck, I needed that."

Hiccup actually chuckled gently, wiping his hand on a baby wipe (because everybody had those to hand... how thorough had his set up before been?) before crawling back up her body, kissing her again. Astrid already knew she would never get enough of these kisses, though she could tell he had shaved recently by the smooth glide of his jaw beneath her fingers when she touched his face.

They weren't teacher and student out there in Hiccup's hideaway, they were just two people under the weight of a powerful, mutual attraction that she already felt could easily take on a life of it's own and become much more. She whined when Hiccup moved off her again, but he quieted her protests.

"Condom."

Heart pounding with the realisation this was finally going to happen, Astrid was breathless as she heard the foil tear, an otherwise heavy silence punctuated by Hiccup's steady breathing. It was slow and unhurried as he blanketed her body with his, sheathed cock nudging at her as they kissed lazily. Then he was pushing inside her and Astrid welcomed the stretch; she wasn't a virgin by any means, but it had been a while now. Hiccup rubbed her cheek with his thumb, anchoring her against any discomfort until their hips were flush, sweaty trembling bodies twining there in the private haven Hiccup had seen fit to share only with her.

Burying her hands in that beautiful, messy hair, Astrid captured his mouth again, shifting her bent legs to rest either side of him, allowing Hiccup's slow, sure strokes to hit her deeper. Their kisses grew sloppier as they both moaned and gasped, the difficulties breathing through waves of exquisite pleasure rendering Astrid a shuddering wreck as he took her to pieces.

"You feel so good Astrid, gods your body is amazing."

Astrid had never thought of herself as needing someone elses validating her body, her degree of attractiveness. She still didn't, but there was an undeniable rush from Hiccup's raw, guttural whispers in the gaps between his deep, measured thrusts. Her nails sank into his back, his shoulders as he overwhelmed her again and again, Astrid's body responding with a fire she hadn't experienced before.

Hiccup reached for her again, gripping the side of her thigh and lifting it higher to shift the angle his thrusts took and Astrid felt her back arch, crying out in pleasure as he kept going. How he drew it out so long Astrid didn't know, the muscles in his arms tight and flexed with the exertion and a sheen of sweat highlighted by the lamp light. She could take no more when he leant down and bit her shoulder, sealing his lips and sucking another bruise into her skin.

As she fell into the bliss of climax, she heard Hiccup cursing under his breath with her name interspersed, his rhythm growing clumsy as he too found his release. He kept his weight supported on shaking arms as their ragged breathing filled the air, lazy brushes of mouths that could barely be called kissing until Hiccup reached down, holding the condom on as he pulled out and dropped heavily onto the bed next to her.

"Wow. That was..."

"Incredible. I'm mad it took so long for us to do it.

Hiccup let out a light chuckle, turning his head to look over his up-stretched at her.

"The waiting probably helped though."

"Eh. I'm impatient, and now I know what I was missing."

Twisting to dispose of the condom, Hiccup sat up and reached over to bottled water, holding one out to Astrid.

"I realise you're a guy, but tell me there's a bathroom option other than awkwardly squatting in the grass."

"There is. Workers quarters nearby has a still functioning toilet, but you'll have to get dressed if you don't want to walk naked through the fields. We _could_ have stayed there, but there's no bed over there and this is _my_ space."

Grumbling as her buzz vanished under practicality, Astrid debated if she could wait, but then decided if she got it out of the way, she may not have to move from the bed all night after. Hiccup made no effort to hide that he was ogling her nude body as she sat up, shivering as cold air touched her sweat-cooling skin.

"Yeah, sorry it gets cold out here at night."

Astrid couldn't bring herself to mind; this place was so personal to him and he had brought her there. Even warned her to bring warm clothes, and Astrid had every intention of staying close to him. For body heat. That was a perfectly legitimate reason to cuddle with somebody that a month ago, she had only really thought about as a hot fuck. They'd done that, but now she absolutely knew she wanted _more._

-HTTYD-

 **Uh ohhh no going back now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Anonymous Noob the 2nd - with regards to this story, requests are more if you had a particular scenario I can work in without necessarily changing the story itself. The actual events of it are already pre-written. The fillers in between, I can change.**

 **FuntasticMe - oh aye, I realise Astrid and Camicazi are the same person really, but I can't deny I have a thing for all-female cultures, so Cami and her Bog-Burglar tribe appealed to me so she had to show up. And I guessed it was you!**

 **YaAz97 - you don't have to review every chapter, but obviously I wholly appreciate every time someone makes the effort! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **This story has bit 5,000 views in just shy of** **a _week._ That is crazy!**

-HTTYD-

"What are you doing?"

Hiccup turned to see a half-asleep Astrid peering up at him from the bed, blankets messily pooled around her where Hiccup had vacated the bed.

"Texting Cami and my mother, because they both want to know where I am."

"Your mom thinks you're with Cami and Cami wants to know if she's still covering for you?"

"Exactly."

Astrid rinsed her mouth with the bottle of mouthwash Hiccup had brought, spat it out of the doorway and returned to the bed, shivering.

"You alright?"

"Cold."

She looked up at him hopefully, so Hiccup finished typing, sent his texts and crawled back into bed with her. Astrid wrapped herself around him, kissing him greedily.

"How cold are you?"

Astrid hummed against his mouth, smirking.

"Suddenly not cold at all."

He slipped her jumper off, finding the skin beneath pleasantly warm and kissing the bruise on her shoulder.

"Sorry I bit you."

"Don't be, I liked it. Nothing visible though."

Hiccup bit back a sigh; they were a secret.

"Obviously."

Astrid unbuttoned his fleece-lined shirt, pushing it off his narrow frame and making appreciative sounds as she ran hands down his chest. Her hands weren't smooth but her touch was gentle, and now he was looking properly he could see little scars dotted around her gorgeous body. She had said something last night about scars, right before she touched his with no hint of disgust, only curiosity and desire.

"You up for this? If you're sore, tell me."

"What you saying Haddock?"

Her pretty little pout was tilted at one side in a teasing half smirk, but Hiccup wanted to be sure - they'd had sex three times last night, and that was usually Cami's limit.

"That I don't want to hurt you, and I never want someone to pretend they aren't hurting for me."

Her face softened, easing Hiccup's concern that he had offended her.

"I'm fine , but thank you for asking."

They kissed and groped and wriggled their way out of clothes, Astrid's slim fingers wrapping around his swollen cock and drawing a needy whimper from Hiccup. She took the condom from his hand, tore the foil and rolled it over him with nimble fingers before laying back, unashamed of her body and it was the _sexiest_ thing. Hiccup wasted little time slotting between her spread thighs, loving the way her hips rolled up when his cock brushed against her.

Her face displayed the most dizzying array of beautiful emotions as he penetrated her, back arching and uttering soft moans. Gods, Astrid fit him perfectly, welcomed him inside her like he belonged there and Hiccup was fast becoming addicted to that sensation.

"Uhh, you feel so good Hiccup."

He had always _hated_ his name but it sounded amazing on her tongue, this beautiful goddess calling out for him. Astrid was apparently quite taken with his stupidly disobedient, messy hair and constantly had her hands buried in it, mussing it up even further as her fingers tangled in it. Hiccup sped up his hips a little, thrilling in Astrid's responsiveness as she thrashed and whined.

Cupping and squeezing her breast increased her pleasure, if her choking, half-strangled cries were anything to go by, followed by the hottest, most sinful sounds when he pinched her nipple. Astrid's thighs were tight on his hips, trembling with every thrust and he knew she was close, Hiccup needing to make her come first before he lost his mind in the wet heat of her body.

"Close... fuck, bite me again."

Astrid seemed set on being covered in bruises from their stolen night together, turning her head to the side and baring her smooth neck and unblemished shoulder to him. He wasn't so far gone as to actually bite her throat, much as he wanted to see a reminder of him on her skin. Biting at her shoulder had the desired effect as Astrid's muscles spasmed around his cock, body jerking in a beautiful response to pleasure that soon had Hiccup following her to Valhalla's bliss.

He hated pulling out, but knew he risked losing the condom and made himself be responsible about _something_ as he disregarded rules and regulations to be there with Astrid. They both basked in the afterglow together, sweaty and spent but Astrid was grinning.

"You hungry?"

"I could eat."

"Me too."

Protein bars, jerky and what Hiccup knew was Astrid's favourite snack - chocolate coated fruit and nuts - served to sustain them, and Astrid even commended him for choosing filling foods that needed no preparation.

"I gotta go sneaking through the fields, do me a favour and put these on while I'm gone."

Astrid chucked his leather trousers at him, confusing Hiccup greatly as she quickly dressed to cross the field for a bathroom. He put them on, perched awkwardly on the bed and looked at the time. They really _should_ get going soon, but it was tough to acknowledge that things would be different when they left, this little sanctuary where they couldn't get caught a powerful lure.

When Astrid returned, seeing him in just his boxers and riding trousers, her face took on a predatory, feral expression.

"Why am I wearing just these again?"

"Because I've been dying to give you head while you wear them, and now's my best chance."

Hiccup could only blink in surprise (girls really **wanted** to do that?) as Astrid ditched her top, half naked and beautiful as she kissed him, reaching down into his boxers to squeeze his cock and stroke him to firmness. It didn't take much for him to be pulsing hot and hard in her hand, boxers pulled down out of her way as hot, open mouthed kisses paved her journey down his body.

Those bewitching blue eyes peeked up at him through her eyelashes as Astrid dragged her tongue up the underside of his cock, only letting the head into her mouth to tease him as her hands rested on his leather-clad thighs. Slowly taking more of him in, Astrid's cheeks hollowed as she sucked harder, using her tongue on each upstroke and humming to herself as though she were enjoying a delicious treat.

If the physical act itself wasn't enough Astrid's bare breasts, nipples pebbled from the cold air were clearly visible when he looked down to watch her suck him off. She was just... insanely perfect. Hiccup couldn't believe he had ever thought he could settle for just _looking,_ now he knew how completely enchanting she was.

One hand came to stroke his shaft where Astrid couldn't take him all the way down, squeezing the base as she sucked him, circled her tongue around the head and it felt sublime. Hiccup gripped the edge of the bed, knuckles turning white as pleasure overwhelmed him.

"Gonna... fuck, gonna come Astrid."

He gasped out, not knowing if she was willing to let him finish in her mouth. Astrid didn't move, staying firmly attached and Hiccup couldn't hold back any longer. Spilling with a choked cry, Astrid swallowed him down without hesitation, hot as fuck as she smirked up at him around his cock when she tongued him clean until he whined with the hypersensitive touches. His softening cock slid from her swollen, shining lips and she stood up, breasts swaying at eye level and his spent cock twitched.

"Mmm, that was great."

"The uh, pleasure was all mine."

Astrid winked, straddling his lap.

"I wholeheartedly disagree, I loved it."

Raising an eyebrow, Hiccup couldn't believe that.

"Seriously?"

"I can prove it."

Astrid grabbed his hand, pushing it down beneath her waistband and he found her wet, blatantly aroused. She bit her lip, moaning softly when Hiccup pressed his fingers against her more firmly, stroking her hot little clit. He was still in disbelief until she came only a few minutes later, quaking in his arms and letting out sweet, erotic sounds Hiccup felt sure would be ringing in his ears for a long time to come.

"Never thought I would want to stay in a barn for several more days."

Hiccup couldn't help but agree, but they both knew life wouldn't wait forever.

"Me too, but we have to leave some time. And I know for a fact you haven't done your homework for my class."

"Jackass."

They shared a chuckle, then Astrid leant in and kissed him deeply. Hiccup knew the flavour in her mouth was his own ejaculate, but watching her swallow his come had been so hot he didn't care. He placed his hands on her waist, making the most of what they both knew was a kiss goodbye before they had to go.

Cleaning up and redressing, Astrid helped tidy up the signs of life in the little hideaway, then they stepped out into the sunlight outside. It felt strange to be going back to reality, where they had to behave like nothing had happened. Hiccup had to pretend he didn't know how Astrid sounded when she was in the throes of passion, didn't know she was so beautifully responsive to his touch.

Packing their stuff into his saddlebags, they kissed again, soft and intimate and far more intense than it had any right being. Then it was helmets on, kicking up his bike and they were back on the road to normality. He dropped her off one street over from her home, both agreeing it would be foolish to have him pulling up by her house. Astrid took off her helmet, threw him a coy smile and grabbed her stuff before vanishing down the alleyway that would cut through to her street.

Hiccup continued on home, knowing his mother would have gone to work by now and so wouldn't see him still dopey and satisfied from the night with Astrid. Or Cami, as she thought it was. Stripping out of his riding stuff, Hiccup sent Cami a text to say he was back and thanking her for being his cover, then jumped in the shower. Washing Astrid off his skin was not appealing, but Hiccup couldn't bring himself to go join his mom at work until he showered.

He had two texts when he got out, towel wrapped around his waist and hair a humid, steamed up mess. One was from Cami, simply saying "hope you had some spectacular sex! Don't get caught!" to which he rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at. The other was from Astrid, a picture of her topless but holding a blanket or something over her chest, her face a cheeky wink as she exposed the bite-bruises on her shoulders. He shouldn't keep it. He should delete such proof.

Hiccup saved the picture.

 **"Not helping, I've got to go to work now and my mother will probably be suspicious of my good mood."**

 _"What's got you in such a good mood then?"_

 **"A cheeky and terribly naughty student."**

Astrid took a minute to formulate her answer, leaving Hiccup trying to get his boxers on over his erection thanks to Astrid's photo.

 _"Maybe you should spank them."_

Hiccup couldn't help it; he blushed. Astrid had such a way of getting under his skin.

 **"Don't tempt me."**

 _"You realise saying that to me only encourages me to do the opposite, and now my goal is to make you take me over your knee?"_

Gods, Hiccup was _so_ fucked.

* * *

Pleasantly sore and satisfied, Astrid collapsed on her bed when she got home, thankful her mother was out at work so she wouldn't suspect Astrid's far too happy mood for a simple sleepover. She had half a dozen texts from Heather, the last one an ask for her to take a shift at the Berserk Bakery at midday so Heather could go out with Justin.

It was ten now, so she had time to shower and get there. And she did owe Heather for keeping her secret so Astrid could go get fucked dumb by her teacher.

 _"I'll be there. Better go shower."_

 **"Yes, you dirty whore "**

 _"Love you too babe. Just because Justin doesn't put out... if you need me to cover for you to go screw him silly you know I will!"_

 **"Some of us are into a thing called taking it slow."**

Astrid laughed, knowing Heather was every bit as hot for Justin as she was for Hiccup and her comment was in jest.

 _"We had months of foreplay with eye-sexing. I can only wait so long."_

Heather eventually shooed her off over text to get ready to cover her shift, but Astrid had a flash of mischief and snapped a picture showing off the bruises on her shoulders to send to Hiccup. He would probably have to delete it, but his replies showed he definitely liked it.

Then he sent one back, going so far as to say he thought it hugely immature but Astrid nearly salivated at the image of his erection with his hand wrapped tight around it. Apparently her playful talk had him all worked up...

 _"I'd offer you a hand but I have to go get ready to make some bread and play with cupcakes."_

 **"I get to play with animals. I win."**

Astrid left him to ah, take matters into his own hands as she hopped in the shower, mindful to wear a tshirt with a collar that would cover the bruise on the back of her neck. Luckily it was able to be hidden, so she could stop worrying it would be spotted as she dressed, feeling the delicious ache inside her from Hiccup. She crammed a peanut butter sandwich in her mouth, then set off for the bakery.

No longer brimming with sexual frustration, Astrid had to put real energy into what she was doing and tried to lose herself in the work. It sort of helped, but her brain still liked to relive the time with Hiccup constantly and it led to several inappropriate shapes iced onto cakes that Astrid had to be careful not to put out on display. Heather's mom would find it hilarious, then kill her.

Going home with a box of banana bread and the inappropriate cupcakes, Astrid found a message from Hiccup waiting on her phone.

 **"We got lucky. My bike has just started throwing a tantrum, but at least it didn't happen on me last night or this morning."**

 _"Is your Night Fury going to be alright?"_

 **"Should be. I'm gonna spend tomorrow working on her."**

 _"Her?"_

 **"You would rather I spent all my time straddling a him?"**

Astrid snorted, licking icing off a chocolate cupcake.

 _"You might be adventurous and swing both ways. I don't judge."_

 **"Sorry to burst your imaginative bubble, but I'm about 99% heterosexual. And 1% gay for the man who designed the model of motorcycle I ride."**

She burst out laughing at the extent of his love for the motorcycle, grinning stupidly to herself and only panicking slightly when her mother came in to investigate the source of her amusement.

"Just a text I got. Banana bread?"

Her mother was thankfully distracted by the treat, wandering off and Astrid felt guilty for having little time for her mother lately; she had spent much of her free time at the Nature Centre to see Hiccup, the rest of her time taken up by college or work. Resolving to spend her Sunday helping at her mom's store to see her, Astrid resumed winding up her professor over text.

As promised to herself, Astrid left Hiccup to work on his 'baby' so it would be working for him to get to work on Monday, taking herself off to help her mom for the day. The next week would be a fresh level of torture, now Astrid knew what it was to feel their bodies tangle together in all manner of pleasurable, intimate ways and yet had to behave as though he was just her teacher. It was going to totally blow.

-HTTYD-

 **Pervstrid and... what do we call pervy Hiccup? Pervcup sounds like a trophy for being a creeper... anyway, yes. Lots of pervy Hiccstrid stuff. It's so funny to write.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DyingSunlight - I wonder who you could possibly be referring to? I confirm nor deny anything about the future of this story.**

 **YaAz97 - well, thanks for taking the time to review! Glad you enjoy the chapter**

 **CajunBear73 - guess we'll see how well they do!**

 **FuntasticMe - I like that. I am the Pervcup champion! *holds up penis shaped trophy***

 **Anonymous Noob the 2nd - the zoo? I assume you mean the animal place Valka works at?**

 **BrawlerGamer - yep, don't forget as of right now Hiccup and Astrid are still willfully pretending they can just keep it as sex even if they both feel it's more. And correct, Hiccup has his legs but one's injured. And your saying you had to take a breather cracked me up! I hope I didn't break you.**

 **And finally, a note from your author.**

 **I know _canonically_ Astrid was more jealous, but I find jealousy really cringy and rarely write it. This chapter will feature some sort of Domcup and Sasstrid stuff... well, that's the aim. I might suck at it.**

-HTTYD-

"Ok. So... how was he?"

Catching up on homework with Heather, she and her friend were stretched out across her bed with a six pack of beers and some leftover banana bread between them. Not enough to get either of them drunk, but a good way to end a very interesting week before they went back to college the next day.

"How was who?"

Astrid knew that was a poor attempt at diverting Heather, but she didn't have the energy; Hiccup was over at Cami's and Astrid wasn't sure how she felt about it. They weren't dating, she held no monopoly and she wasn't sure it was jealousy. Perhaps it was annoyance that Cami and Hiccup didn't have to be a secret.

"You know. Haddock."

Sighing, Astrid finished the labels on her engine diagram, moved the work to one side and flopped onto her back.

"Amazing. I have _never_ had sex like it, and the way he _kisses_ me... Mmm."

Heather listened rapturously, as she always did when they talked about boys. Even if she didn't approve at all that Astrid was having sex with her professor.

"I never had him pegged as a wild one."

"Oh, he was. Three times Friday night, then again in the morning. I could hardly _walk_ yesterday, but damn worth it."

"Gods, I'm not gonna be able to look him in the eye tomorrow."

Astrid's phone vibrated, hurriedly covering her screen so Heather couldn't see the full length nude picture of Hiccup. He looked semi-protesting, and the text underneath said "Enjoy! Love, Cami x"

"What?"

"His uh, friend sent me something."

Heather took a minute to click, unfortunately halfway through a swig of beer when she did and spat it over herself.

"He's banging someone else? Damn he gets around."

"She's pretty cool actually."

"Can I see?"

Astrid curled away from Heather's prying eyes, shielding her phone.

"No! That's invading his privacy. And you really want to go to class tomorrow with that in your head?"

Heather recoiled, cringing as she wiped herself down and huffed.

"Fair point. Got a spare shirt?"

Astrid tossed Heather a comfortable jumper, which she pulled on after stripping off her beer-covered t-shirt. Astrid threw it in the laundry; she was doing a wash tomorrow, and it saved Heather carrying it home.

"Not quite as exciting as your sex-capades, but... Justin held my hand yesterday. That means I don't scare him right?"

"I guess so. We'll stop off at the shopping centre tomorrow, get you some good walking shoes."

"Will that stop my feet hurting?"

"Yep."

Heather brightened, and Astrid was genuinely happy things were sort of moving forward for her and Justin. He seemed like a sweet guy, and her friend was utterly smitten.

"Then I wholeheartedly agree. You have to promise me something though Astrid."

"About your shoes?"

"No! About Haddock."

Astrid frowned, but nodded.

"What?"

"You gotta stay away from him. At college I mean. I'm sure he has the most amazing dick in the world, but you will get caught and he will get sacked. Maybe even arrested."

"I'm a grownup!"

"But he's your teacher. Abuse of trusted position and all that, you could ruin his _entire_ teaching career for a little thrill."

Grumbling, Astrid had to concede her point. Even if she didn't like it. Even though she really wanted him to bend her over his desk and-

"Astrid! Do you promise?"

"I promise."

Heather nodded, then leant back and cracked open her third beer. Astrid had only drunk one; she was still high off the time with Hiccup, didn't want anything to interfere with how she was feeling. She did pop some banana bread in her mouth, humming happily at the taste and texture.

Her phone buzzed again, an apology from Hiccup for what Cami sent her. Astrid buzzed back with an "I liked it, thank her for me" and resumed her homework. It was getting late and she was tired, but the busy weekend meant she had to catch up on coursework. Mechanics, done. Psychology, done. Astrid looked at her English essay, and decided to do it at lunch the next day.

Odin knows she would need a distraction. And 'Lady' Mala could stick it if Astrid's essay sucked. She had a near flawless track record in English, one bad essay wouldn't tank it.

Managing to kick a slightly tipsy (she must be tired, she wasn't usually a lightweight) Heather out, Astrid made sure her bag and outfit were set out for the next day, then crawled into bed and awaited the 'goodnight' text she was shamefully reliant on to fall asleep smiling.

Hiccup didn't disappoint.

 **"You volunteering tomorrow?"**

" _I'm certainly free to."_

 **"Good. Wear a skirt."**

 _"Feeling bossy are we?"_

 **"You have no idea. Now go to sleep. Teachers orders."**

 _"Mmm, I like this a little bit. Don't think I'll do as I'm told all the time."_

 **"I'm counting on it."**

Grinning to herself, Astrid got up and added a skirt to her clothes for the next day. Climbing back into bed, she had a minute of loneliness, missing Hiccup's octopus-like cuddle as they slept next to each other Friday night. He was tactile and she enjoyed it far more than she expected to, shivering as she remembered the way he randomly ran fingers along her neck, through her hair before wrapping an arm across her waist.

Hiccup texted her the next morning before she was in his class, and the tone sent a shiver through her. He was surprisingly good at this game they had created with Astrid's joking talk of spanking.

 **"Already disobeying me?"**

 _"Skirt is in my bag, you said no tempting you during class remember."_

 **"It had better be."**

Gods, she already wanted to go mount him, but she had a budding hope that he was planning something that night. She could wait. Maybe. The professor seemed remarkably calm and unaffected, but Astrid felt his fiery, intense stare warming her skin when everyone was working on their diagrams. She caught the smirk at the side of his mouth when _he_ caught her squirming in her seat, the residual ache between her thighs not dissauding her arousal for a second. She didn't care if it **hurt;** she just wanted more of him.

It was almost more than she could do to let Heather drag her out of the classroom when their period was over, knowing she needed to be sensible but gods it was hard when Hiccup was sat there all sweet and sexy and tempting. Astrid really hoped that desk in his little hideaway could take her weight, as that may be her only chance to get fucked over a desk by her teacher.

When had the fact he was her teacher gone from being an annoyance to actively turning her on?

Heather and she went to buy her new walking boots, then Astrid got dropped by the Nature Centre and headed in. As she quickly discovered even in his baggy work clothes covered in chicken feathers, Hiccup made her feel hot inside.

"You're late."

He joked, raking his eyes down her body while they were alone for a minute - Valka was over by the sheep pen with some visitors. Lust simmered in her gut as his eyes darkened.

"Had to take Heather to buy walking shoes before she hurt herself dog-hiking with Justin."

"Ah. Well, you missed _me_ clearing out the chicken coops to re-bed them."

"Is that why you look like a cartoon attempt at camouflage?"

Hiccup nodded with a half-assed grin, keeping his distance so it looked less inappropriate to Valka's eyes where she was obviously keeping watch on them.

"Yep. But so will you, I was about to start on the ducks. Come along."

Nobody else would have some kind of pseudo-date with their teacher shovelling duck bedding and trying to lay down straw while a duck tried to eat them. And yet... Astrid really enjoyed it. Hiccup was so light and carefree there where his mother worked; she had noticed he always seemed tense by morning and again come afternoon before, when he hadn't been at the Nature Centre very often. As Valka said - animals are good for the soul. She could see that in Hiccup easily.

"Did you always live with your mom?"

His body tensed for a second, making Astrid panic she had crossed a line he didn't want to talk about.

"No. The first time me and you saw each other here was the day I moved in with her. Before that, I lived with my dad and spent all my free time working in his repair shop."

"And you didn't enjoy that?"

Hiccup tied the refuse sack, tossing it onto the pile that some garden centre collected to put on compost heaps.

"I did. I just... I didn't enjoy working for my dad. Nothing I ever did was good enough, and I hardly ever saw my mom. I love mechanics, I _love_ the way everything has a way of fitting together in perfect harmony" Astrid's stomach was full of butterflies watching him be so animated; he was so enthusiastic all of a sudden "but I love it here too. The animals don't care if I can even fix a toaster, they just want care and love. And I love spending time with my mom."

Astrid didn't point out Valka had been listening in for the last minute or so, smiling lovingly at her son. They were very similar people, and Hiccup clearly adored her. Astrid felt almost crippled by guilt as she realised _she_ was a cause of Hiccup lying to his mother. She was potentially putting that familial relationship at risk for the sake of sex.

Really, _really_ good sex.

"Astrid? You alive in there?"

Hiccup snapped his fingers in front of her face, jerking Astrid out of her thoughts and finding both he and Valka looking at her in concern. Their expressions were near-identical.

"Sorry, spaced out for a second. What next?"

"Dealer's choice. You want rabbits or sheep?"

Hiccup was still looking at her oddly, but Astrid didn't want him worrying.

"Rabbits. That sheep looks at me funny."

"I think he wants to eat your hair."

Chuckling to himself, the idiot took no notice of Astrid's glare.

"Are you saying my hair looks like straw?"

Hiccup's face became pure panic.

"Nope! No! Your hair is um very nice and I'll be in the sheep pen shutting up right now."

He jogged off, his limp not very noticeable that day. Astrid burst out laughing, loving his blatant terror of accidentally upsetting her despite his self-assured stance earlier that day. Valka herself was chuckling, though Astrid saw her expression clear when she realised the atmosphere between Hiccup and Astrid wasn't dulling at all.

"I didn't mean to scare him... I'll be in rabbits."

She skittered off toward the storeroom full of bedding, gasping in surprise when a lean body pressed against her back. Hiccup's mouth pressed to her jaw, his hand on her waist threatening to dip beneath her waistband even as he leant past her for the sheep sized bale.

"It should be criminal to be so _hot_ even when being savagely attacked by a duck. How do you do it?"

Astrid could only bite her lip, trying not to moan as his fingers brushed bare skin lest they be caught. Her knees shook when she _felt_ him, erection digging into her ass like he had any right to be tempting her so much when his mother was probably dangerously close to them. She felt him shift, probably checking behind them before he dragged his mouth up her neck to whisper in her ear.

"Don't forget. Skirt."

Then he was _gone,_ and Astrid felt shaky and hot and flustered. How fucking dare he have that much effect on her. Grabbing rabbit sawdust packets, Astrid forced herself to pay attention to the job. Otherwise there would be many jokes to be made about she and Hiccup at it like rabbits, because she would lock him in a store room. With her. For a long time.

Valka watched them both curiously, but either she was ignorant or Astrid was better at hiding her arousal than she expected. Because she still felt weak in the knees and Hiccup's kiss was still **burning** on her skin, but those big doe eyes didn't show anything more than her usual suspicion. Astrid and Hiccup were even working seperately. Practically innocent really.

"Astrid?"

"One sec..." she managed to wrangle Tufty (for his faux hawk fur) back in his hutch "yep?"

Valka was leant against the wall, mostly watching where Hiccup was knelt on the grass petting one of the younger sheep.

"What did you ask him? Earlier?"

"Oh. Uh. I asked if he had always lived with you, he said it was a recent thing. I was just curious because he had never been here when I was before but now he's here like, every day. Why?"

The older woman hummed, smiling over at her son.

"I had never heard him speak like that."

Unsure what to say, Astrid went with vague and somewhat dishonest.

"Me either, but then I don't know him that well."

Astrid knew things Valka would never know about her son; like the sensitive spot just behind his ear that Astrid enjoyed rubbing her thumb over to win soft sounds from his throat. Or the way he arched his back like a cat when Astrid dragged her nails over his spine gently.

But she supposed she didn't truly know _him_ just yet. Astrid was growing ever more certain she wanted to though.

"He's happier now. He smiles more than he used to."

"I know."

Valka raised an eyebrow, as though Astrid couldn't know that at all.

"I see him three times a week for class. He used to always look kinda down in the mornings, and resigned come end of the day. Now usually, the worst he is is tired."

"Of course. You pay more attention to him than most.

 _You have no idea._

"I guess I do. Did you uh, need something else or can I get rid of this rabbit crap?"

Valka shook her head and Astrid escaped, guilt resurging as she watched the woman be happy Hiccup was happy. Astrid wasn't naive, she knew that his home situation was probably far more influential in his good moods, but she reckoned their hot night together was a little bit helpful.

The secrecy weighed on her at times; they had agreed to erase their text histories daily so there was never a trail left behind. She could tell nobody, though she _did_ tell Heather. Hiccup had Cami; Astrid needed someone to vent to about it herself.

Hiccup brought new meaning to 'roll in the hay' when he caught her in the straw room again, settling neatly between her thighs as she was leant against the scratchy bales as he kissed her. He seemed intent on keeping Astrid from calming down completely, regardless of the risks of getting caught. His erection pulsed against her thigh even through their clothes, panting breaths heating the air between their faces when they pulled apart to breathe.

"Gods, you have this... this _effect_ on me Astrid."

A joyful child's squeal nearby reminded them where they were, Hiccup letting her stand back up but his hungry eyes fixed on her heaving chest. This was only the first _day_ they had to be around each other and it was already proving challenging.

"So, ready to come help bed the young owls?"

That was quite a change of subject, but Astrid knew it was necessary before Valka caught them closer than they ought to be.

"Cute fluffy birds? Lead the way."

Valka was already there, Cloudjumper perched right next to her with beady eyes on the noisy little hooters. Drago, a huge, black grumpy owl with scars and missing feathers from picking fights, watched them balefully. He couldn't fly much anymore with a wing that had been badly broken, only _alive_ because Valka found him and brought him in. He still wasn't particularly grateful about it, still bit and ruffled and flapped his wings angrily, but... Hiccup swore he could bring him round.

"These guys are all so cute! I don't know how you get anything else done some days."

Valka smiled, getting her face rubbed by downy wings of a squealing baby owl.

"They are. But... Gothi and Cloudjumper take good care of all their fellow birds, so I'm happy they'll be safe when I'm taking care of the other animals."

Hiccup helped her handle the very smallest, Astrid handling the less fragile juveniles as they were tucked up warm for the night to stay warm. Those who didn't have mothers to nest with, that was.

Astrid changed into the promised skirt, putting shorts on underneath because she didn't fancy flashing her ass for anyone behind the bike. Hiccup's eyes lit up when he saw it, something predatory in his face as he pulled on his leather gloves and Astrid felt herself grow wet already.

"Your mom gone?"

"Yeah but Sven and a few others are around, so let's get out of here."

She followed eagerly, feeling the throb of arousal building as Hiccup held out her helmet, the bike vibrating beneath them as he started 'her' up. They had a couple of favourite spots to hide in the dark, to kiss where they couldn't be caught but Astrid knew tonight was more, when Hiccup kissed her hungrily and hiked up her skirt to rub her clit. Even through her clothes, Astrid quaked. He bit her lip, then breathed hotly against her ear.

"Tell me... where do you get off on being so exquisitely fuckable?"

Astrid had never been so aroused in her life, already dangerously close to coming from just his voice and his fingers. He kept stroking her firmly, no hint of his usual tenderness and _fuck,_ she loved it. Still, he couldn't be allowed to _know_ that...

"Probably the same as you. Giving me all those looks in class, knowing I wanted you and playing the game anyway."

"You got a great ass and a smart mouth. How could I resist?"

Her legs could barely hold her up, the smug git noticing and reaching around to grab a handful of her ass and helping Astrid stay vertical.

"You coulda been putting this smart mouth to better use for months, but you had to be all good and responsible."

Hiccup growled, fingers stopping just before she reached the peak and Astrid whined in protest. She didn't care they were outside and if someone was passing they would hear her needy and desperate; she needed it.

"Turn around."

Astrid smirked, determined to resist just a little, to see if he would get rougher because she was loving this side of him.

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm going to make you want to _scream_ while you can't make a sound."

Hiccup turned her around by force, though he didn't shove her hard enough to hurt her face. His hands were still gloved as they reached under her skirt, skimming her thighs and ass as he pulled her shorts down and cold night air reached sensitive skin. How the _Hel_ did this guy know Astrid had wanted this, fantasized of this **exact** moment for months?

He moved away and she heard him grunt, leathers creaking and the sound of a foil tearing sending lightning through every nerve ending. Hiccup pressed back against her, hands soft and gentle for a second as he nuzzled the back of her neck.

"Are you ok?"

She was losing her _mind_ and he was checking on her? Damn, he was too damn perfect.

"I will be if you keep going."

"I'm gonna cover your mouth so nobody finds us, because you're loud and it's **hot** but not stealthy. Let me know you can breathe ok?"

"Mhmm."

Astrid was now absolutely convinced he could read her mind, giving her everything she wanted without her saying a word. His gloved hand covered her mouth and Astrid drew in a breath, then nodded and pushed back against him, begging for more. Hiccup didn't waste time, kicking her legs wider apart and using his free hand to pull her hips into a better angle before filling her at last. It was _obscenely_ good and Astrid barely lasted a dozen thrusts before the constant teasing torture caught up with her and she exploded around him, cries muffled in his palm.

Hiccup waited and let her breathe freely for about thirty seconds, but that was all the reprieve she got before he went back to taking her apart piece by beautiful piece. His leathers were cold and unforgiving on the back of her thighs, his pace blistering and Astrid could do naught but take it, fingers attempting to find purchase on the wall but there was nothing. Nothing but waves of molten pleasure rushing through her, Hiccup's feral grunts in her ear and the brutal, bruising grip of his fingers on her hip.

The bastard _stopped,_ pulling out and turning her around. Astrid could only growl in complaint but Hiccup shushed her.

"I wanna see your face when I come."

He lifted her with ease, back inside her before Astrid could process it, eyes catching a hint of moonlight so they could just about see each other in the shadows. His rhythm slowed slightly, savouring it but Astrid found it didn't dull the intensity at all, her body wracking with tremors again as Hiccup pushed them both to a shattering climax. He kissed her, swallowing her moans of pleasure before letting out low groans of his own, staying deep inside her for a minute as they gasped through the rush.

Astrid's legs were shaking as he gently let her back down, nuzzling at her cheek and kissing her with a tenderness that didn't seem to belong to the same guy who shoved her into a wall and fucked her.

"Are you ok?"

"Mhmm. That was... yep, that was the hottest thing to ever happen to me."

"Seriously?"

His gloves gone, Hiccup was rubbing her cheeks softly where Astrid hoped there wasn't a hand print mark across her mouth.

"You don't know how many times I wanted this... Hel, _dreamt_ of it happening. Gold star for you professor."

His phone started vibrating in his pocket, disturbing the moment as he mimed a 'shh' at Astrid, then answered it.

"Hey mom. No, Astrid's back home, but I think I got an oil leak... No, you don't need to come get me. If I can't fix it, I'll call Cami. She can pick up my bike _and_ drive me to work tomorrow if I can't fix her. I'll text you if that's what happens but I gotta go, save my battery. Love you. Bye."

He hung up, face a confusing mix of emotions.

"I don't like lying to her" Astrid's heart squeezed guiltily, hating that she was the cause "but I'm not gonna give this up because of rules. Sanity certainly didn't lead us here. You ok to get on the bike again?"

Astrid nodded, glad she packed spare underwear and shorts just in case as she picked up the discarded ones and put on the fresh. Hiccup kissed her again, hands cupping her face and each insistent press of his lips sending something warm and pleasant trickling down her spine. He fixed her with a deep stare, green eyes almost black in the dark.

"You're so beautiful. I need to draw you sometime."

Beginning to recover her sensibilities again, Astrid winked.

"Let me know when you want me to pose for you."

-HTTYD-

 **You may or may not know this about me, depending how much of my other work you've read in the past... but I have bad habits of making almost entire chapters entirely shameless porn. Like this one.**


	10. Chapter 10

**YaAz97 - I feel bad too Valka is my absolute favourite! But for now there are lies.**

 **FuntasticMe - haha that's amazing, with the other pairings I write I'm some peoples least favourite (looking at u homophobes) and I'm glad you enjoyed the shameless porn**

 **BrawlerGamer - I do love my Cami character, everyone needs a mildly enabling kickass feminist friend. With regards to Drago and Gothi... that was sort of for my own lazy amusement after I already decided Cloudjumper was an owl (and Valka was gonna be like a crazy owl lady).**

 **Hicc - the Brit is leaking through? Am I so blatantly British? Haha!**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup did end up going home, taking a scenic run and touching his engine to cover fingers in oil smears. He hoped he wasn't looking too dopey and satisfied because _holy Hel_ Astrid made him feel things he hadn't known were possible. He felt awkward and bumbling when trying to be assertive, dominant even, but Astrid responded so powerfully and so blatantly he lost himself in it too.

Then the deep urge to look into her eyes surged up, losing the rough and finding a new heat in intensity. Even in the limited light, her eyes shined and her skin glowed. Astrid was all soft moans and receptive body, that lazy post-orgasmic smile that gave him flutters.

His mother wasn't in the living room when he kicked off his boots, heading to the utility room sink for his grease-cleaning soap.

"Hiccup? That you?"

"Hey mom, got her working again."

"I'm glad. You've had some trouble with her lately."

Even if today's problem was imaginary, she wasn't wrong.

"Well, I've been using her a lot more with Cami and volunteering and taking Astrid home. I saw some of the parts are due replacing soon. Lucky I know the best places to order parts from."

Grabbing the washed-yet-stained towel, he dried his hands and looked at his messy nails. Astrid hadn't said anything, but maybe he ought to cut them. They were a constant trap for dirt and oil, he could see her logic in keeping them short to keep them clean. Though they were just long enough to scrape at his skin and leave trails of fire.

Gods, Astrid had completely turned his world over in three days. She had a head start with kissing and texting, but that night would haunt him forever even if he and Astrid burnt out next week. Natural compatibility was a rarity - he had it with Cami, but there was a fire lacking with her. It was sex. It felt good, and he still enjoyed it even after Astrid rocked his world but...

It was only _Astrid_ that lit him on fire with a look.

"I'm glad you're home safe my boy."

His mother wrapped her arms around his body, cuddling him tight and Hiccup felt slightly guilty that she was touching him when he had worn the same things to have sex with Astrid less than an hour ago.

"Me too mom. I better go get ready for bed, you want to order dinner or shall I make something up quick?"

She ordered delivery while Hiccup changed into his pyjamas, then joined her in the living room to wait. He passed the time massaging ointment into his leg as he always meant to do every night, but often put off because he didn't like the scar there. Astrid had eased that concern, not only accepting and touching it but going so far as to compliment it because she liked scars.

"Is it bad tonight?"

"Not really, but I'm trying to do this more often rather than tough it out, hopefully it'll loosen up the scar because I don't want any more surgery. Or at least so it doesn't hurt as often."

He was done and sipping tea by the time their food arrived, both devouring enough bamboo shoots and coconut rice to feed a dragon but it was _so_ good. Lazy and full, Hiccup kissed his mother's cheek and they both practically crawled to bed, stuffed. He checked his phone to find a text from Astrid, smiling to himself.

 _"Did you get in trouble? Because if you did I'm happy to take you over my knee."_

 **"No, but you can still do it if you like."**

 _"I'll hold you to that professor. Future note, never put your glove over my mouth if it's before we'll be seen. I only just noticed the red mark before my mom saw me and covered it with a fake yawn."_

 **"Sorry! I didn't hurt you did I?"**

 _"Nah, just a texture mark really. And it was so hot I wouldn't have cared if it did hurt."_

 **"So long as you're alright. I need to sleep, I'm full of takeout food and got a lot of exercise today."**

 _"Oh really? Glad to know I wore you out. Sleep tight stud."_

 **"Sweet dreams Astrid."**

Pulling up the picture of her winking, he felt the flutter come back again. Sighing to himself, he erased the days messages, then plugged in his phone and rolled over to sleep. He found himself missing the cuddles - Cami wasn't a cuddler, but then they never really spent whole nights together. Eat, sex, then separate beds. Hiccup had never minded that. But Astrid burrowed into his hold and made cute noises while she slept, and that had been nice. He fell asleep _excited_ about seeing Astrid the next day.

She didn't let him start the day off easy; Hiccup had no sooner texted and told her he was at the college than she began with something thrilling and scary.

" _So, we nailed a couple of my deep dark (haha not really they were my tamer ones) fantasies recently. Do you have any?"_

Hiccup started to sweat nervously. He wasn't good at this game.

 **"Like what?"**

He regretted asking that, because Astrid got _graphic._

 _"I don't know. Dress up? Roleplay? Whips and chains? Submission? Or we could go kink-ier, like anal play or me pegging your cute butt? I mean, I'm not really submissive (you might have noticed) or shy (again, noticeable) but I could pretend to be while you rough me up. Come on!"_

Hiccup couldn't breathe. Gods, Astrid was a walking wet dream in every way. However, he was still Hiccup and therefore awkward, flailing for an answer.

 **"I have no idea. I had never considered myself adventurous until you and your wicked ways of tempting me into alleyway sex."**

 _"Well... make a list. I'll tell you one or two of mine. They are kinda the same thing, just location variation since both involve me wanting you to toss me over something and have your wicked way. First being over your bike, the other being over your desk."_

Cock pulsing with need in his jeans by now, Hiccup had to stop her before he was incapable of teaching a class or before he came in his pants.

 **"I have a class to teach, kindly hold that thought."**

 _"I will if you will."_

Cheeks warm and heart pounding, Hiccup resorted to a drastic measure of remembering his dad catching him masturbating at thirteen. Guaranteed boner killer. The images didn't leave his mind though.

Astrid kept going and Hiccup didn't look at his phone while he was teaching, knowing he would be in trouble if he did. The microsecond his students had left the room, Hiccup had his phone in hand.

 _"Any time you want to feed me your cock while you're wearing your leathers I'm game for it. Or any other time really."_

 _"Trying to think of a typical male fantasy... what about me sucking you off until you come all over my boobs? That's usually popular."_

 _"Heather made me promise we wouldn't fool around here, so I guess a quick romp in the bathroom is out of bounds. Shame, I always wanted to see the teachers bathroom."_

Who _was_ this girl? Hiccup's head was spinning; how could anybody be full of so much raw sexuality and still have those big blue eyes that looked so innocent when she was peering up at him with his cock in her mouth? Which apparently, she seemed to actively enjoy too. Hiccup hadn't even had the chance to go down on her yet, though he desperately wanted to. Feeling slightly ridiculous and awkward, he texted back with shaking fingers.

 **"I want to go down on you until you can't stand it any more."**

 _"Damn, now I'm really mad we're at college. And that wasn't even one of my suggestions! Good man."_

The next bell rang, admitting his next class into the room.

Astrid's class.

She was texting as she walked in, playful smirk firmly fixed on her face. Hiccup felt his leg vibrate, pulling his phone out and reading the text while opening a desk drawer for his lesson plans.

 _"You think I could fit under your desk to blow you without getting caught?"_

He was way out of his depth with this nymph girl, but Hiccup would happily let her carry him away on a river of debauchery.

 **"You are not finding out."**

 _"That a challenge or a dare?"_

"No phones in class! Alright, lets move on to electrical safety. Jorgenson, put away the sandwich."

He couldn't let Astrid shake his professionalism. Not in class. Willing away his erection, Hiccup managed to stand up without any indecent exposure problems as he started drawing up on the board. The motion didn't seem as easily familiar; probably because he hadn't been drawing as much lately. He resolved to change that, especially when he had a volunteer for a live model in the girl who's eyes he could feel burning into his back.

Every time he looked at her, Astrid had a teasing little pout going on, like she was reminding him what she was offering in those sweet pink lips. He managed to teach the class without cracking, though as half of it was spent in near silence as they did worksheets and he graded homework, maybe that wasn't a huge achievement.

Piling their graded work up, he waited until everyone was ready to leave before calling each one by name. Astrid was on to him, not so much as blinking in surprise when he cleared the room except for her. Heather shot Astrid a clear warning glare, but couldn't exactly say anything without arguing with a teacher _and_ outing her friend as she left.

"This where you tell me to behave in class again?"

Hiccup should. He really, really should.

"Depends if that's what you want me to do."

Astrid cocked her head, curious.

"What did you have in mind?"

He couldn't bring himself to say it, but Astrid saw through him easily.

"How long until your next class?"

"Half hour."

Gods, his voice was shaky.

"Easy. Just grab my shoulder if someone comes in."

"Will you stop?"

Astrid didn't answer, crawling under his desk and grabbing for his zipper. Small hot licks ran over his tip the second Astrid got him free, cock swelling and throbbing as this _goddess_ hummed and tasted him hungrily. He still struggled with the idea Astrid _wanted_ to do this so eagerly, and gods she was amazing at it. Leaning back when she yanked his hips forward, Hiccup was torn between looking down at those big blues or keeping an eye on the door.

When his hand made it's way to her head, needing to feel her soft hair beneath his fingers, Astrid moaned around him and the vibrations made his legs shake with pleasure. She peeked up through her eyelashes with her tongue pressed against the underside of his shaft, those teasing hands wrapping around his base or playing with his sack and Hiccup couldn't believe this was happening in his classroom.

The door rattled but didn't open, confusing Hiccup as he grabbed Astrid's shoulder and she slowed but didn't stop, tonguing his frenulum and squeezing his balls lightly. He had to bite his lip not to whine at the pleasurable feelings, staring at the door but unable to bring himself to make Astrid stop. His desk couldn't be seen from the door, but that didn't stop anybody from walking in. The door rattled again, then stopped.

Heart pounding as Astrid relaxed her throat and took him further down, Hiccup kept his eyes on the door until he was about to come, needing to watch Astrid bring him off. A guttural groan escaped him as he climaxed, Astrid swallowing it down without a flicker of hesitation and moaning around his hypersensitive cock.

He zipped himself up while Astrid crawled back out, smiling lips swollen as she sat on the floor regaining her breath.

"Only took a week to break your 'nothing at college' rule..." Astrid trailed off as her phone went off, face clearing into a laugh as she looked "ah, Heather locked the door. And said she's gonna kill me."

She wasn't wrong; Hiccup found himself incapable of resisting Astrid already. She stood up, surveying a still quivering Hiccup as he remembered how aroused she had been going down on him before. Astrid barely had time to blink before he stood up, pushing her forward over the desk and pulling her jeans down to expose that gorgeous ass and her cute green briefs that were more than a little damp.

"You gotta be quiet, ok?"

Astrid whimpered, twisting her head to look around at him before pressing her face against her forearm, effectively quieting herself. Hiccup was aching to fuck her right there, but he wasn't carrying condoms and they didn't have time to wait around for him to get hard again. Astrid was temptation in it's purest form, but he wasn't a machine. Trailing his fingers up her quivering thighs, he curved his hand to press up against her clit. Astrid moaned into her arm, pushing back against his touch.

Slipping his hand down in her briefs, he felt the tempting curve of her ass before reaching his goal and pressing a finger into her. Astrid was so wet there wasn't a hint of resistanc

e, and she made the most beautiful sound as he did so. Pulling out, he pressed back in with two and Astrid choked, pushing back as he fucked her with his fingers, feeling her spasm around him in a matter of minutes.

"Gods Hiccup, that was _great._ Thanks for checking off desk stuff... for now."

He helped her redress, though he heard her grumble about needing fresh underwear again and it fuelled the fire still burning in his belly. Accepting that rules were well and truly broken, Hiccup didn't argue when Astrid grabbed his t-shirt, kissed him thoroughly and stood back up properly.

"Sit at your desk and look like you're working while I go unlock the door?"

"Good plan."

Astrid sat on her seat again, short book on wiring looking like the most fascinating thing in the world to her as Hiccup went to open the door. Luckily, nobody seemed to notice he unlocked it and stepped out, heading to the bathroom and sending Astrid a "coast is clear" text.

 _"Promise I'll try to behave better at college now you've checked those off the list for me."_

 **"You'll have to, because its painfully clear I can't deny you."**

 _"Damn straight you can't. I can't resist you either, I was never such a whore-on-her-knees type before you professor."_

"Hiccup?"

He put his phone back in his pocket, smiling up at Mala in the hallway.

"Hey Mala."

"Where have you been? I tried to stop by your classroom before and-"

"Oh, a student locked it. Prank, I expect. I was catching up on grading, must not have noticed until I needed to leave for the little boys room."

Mala nodded, her strangely intense 'dreamer' look taking over as she stared into the distance.

"What were you coming by to see me about anyway?"

"Oh, my nephew is planning to take motorcycle lessons. I thought you might have recommendations for a good start?"

"Oh, sure. I've got the card from my old instructors somewhere, would totally recommend them. I can recommend some good beginners bikes too."

"Thank you Hiccup."

His hip was vibrating again; Astrid must not be done torturing him.

"No problem Mala. I better get back and prepare for my next class."

He hurried off, hoping he had five minutes to eat an energy bar before class began again.

 _"Another blonde? You really do have a type."_

 **"She was asking about motorcycles."**

 _"Mhmm. Thinking about riding you like one."_

 **"Her?"**

" _No, me."_

Hiccup gulped, knowing Astrid was absolutely serious. He managed to chew on his sticky oat bar and drink some water before his next class, resolutely ignoring Astrid's texts for a while. She stopped eventually, ending with a "sorry, promised to try and behave" message. When he was leaving college, he had messages from both his mom and Astrid. Valka's message was to say if he wanted to head home and work on his bike some more, she didn't mind.

Astrid's was a complaint about having to work herself, so she couldn't join him to volunteer that day. Hiccup was glad, for once. Else he might have done the unthinkable and taken Astrid to his home, where his mother would kill him if she ever found out Astrid had been there.

How did this girl do it? Hiccup had only known her as more than a flirty student for barely a month, and yet he was totally thrown by her. Astrid... Astrid was his own personal high.

* * *

"Astrid, you promised!"

Heather was not happy.

"I know. And it won't happen again, I swear. I think we both just had to get it out of our system, but its not worth his job. Or his mom."

"She knows?"

Astrid sighed, taking a mouthful of beer and remembering Hiccup taking her to that club where they were just two people, not two people against dozens of rules and personal opinions.

"She knows I kissed him. Keeps a close eye on us when I'm volunteering and hates that he gives me a ride home."

"Well, she's not wrong is she?"

"No she's not, and I feel bad because _he_ feels bad, but gods Heather I can't resist that leather bound beanpole."

Heather looked at her incredulously, but then she was in to Justin, who, in the nicest way possible, looked like he could _eat_ Hiccup. They obviously didn't have the same taste.

"And thanks. For the door thing. You probably saved his job."

"But I shouldn't have to! You promised me."

"Look, he asked me to blow him and I did it. If you and Justin were fooling around at college I would totally cover for you. That's all this was, and I swear I won't do it again. At college, that is."

Astrid hadn't told Heather about the incredible experience of the previous night; Hiccup deserved some privacy regarding Heather and his secret kinky side was all for Astrid. Though he supposed Cami might have an inkling.

Heather rolled her eyes, taking a long pull on her cherry flavoured something or other. Astrid had to resist the urge to look at the healing bruises on her shoulders, or the fresh ones on her hip from Hiccup in the alleyway. She had to be careful about who saw her changing now, but it was **so** worth it.

"I won't turn you in, and I'll cover for you with Dagur so my brother doesn't go to jail for murder but... that's it. I still don't like it."

"I know. And... thanks."

Heather left to go home and get some sleep, leaving Astrid to laze on her bed waiting for Hiccup to text her. Heather was right; she had it _bad_ for him. So, so bad.

Her mother came home, bustled around eating microwave spaghetti downstairs, stuck her head in to say goodnight and then headed to bed, leaving Astrid alone again.

 **"Sorry I've been busy, my girl needed some TLC."**

 _"That Cami or your bike?"_

 **"Bike. Just about to take her on a test run once I convince my mom to go to bed."**

 _"Going my way Night Fury?"_

 **"Is that safe?"**

 _"Depends how you feel about sneaking in."_

Astrid had to sort of hope this was a novelty thing, that she and Hiccup would actually be able to go more than a day at a time without some kind of sexual contact. Not that it wasn't amazing, but it wasn't exactly sustainable when they were a secret.

Showering quickly, Astrid climbed out of her window and grabbed the garden ladder - she doubted Hiccup could scale a house like she could, especially with his leg. Their back garden was a little terrible, but Hiccup wasn't there for that. He knew to come the way that wasn't past Heathersw front door, killing his bike to wheel in through her unbolted gate and leaving his helmet on the saddle.

"Is she safe here?"

"You'll be able to see her from the window. Get a move on - Dagur's room faces the back."

Astrid led him up the ladder, feeling very much like a teenage girl sneaking her boyfriend in as they landed in her room. Hiccup barely took his boots off before they were kissing like it had been days, not hours apart. He smelled like fresh air and leather and engine oil, somehow the most potent aphrodisiac scent there was.

"What about your mom?"

"Sleeping pills for insomnia. We could be _next_ to her and she wouldn't hear a thing."

She got up to put on music anyway, hoping the neighbours wouldn't overhear them and tell her mother she had someone over. It was a conversation she didn't need. Hiccup kissed her deeply, then reached for his waistband.

"Still want this?"

" _Gods, yes._ "

Hiccup watched her hungrily as she knelt down while he freed his cock, pressing it to her lips and groaning when she opened up, let him in. She wasn't even sure what it was about _this,_ being used by him while he was still fully dressed in the leathers that made her wet on sight, but even the carpet scraping on her knees was arousing as he thrust in and out of her mouth. When he pulled back, she whined and leant forward to follow him.

"Take off your top."

Astrid almost tore it in her haste, skin tingling as he looked at her bare breasts before pushing his cock back in her mouth for Astrid's twisted, hungry need to taste him. He stopped again, stepping away and his face was clouded.

"Stand up?"

Astrid did so, confused until he moved her hand so he could examine her hip - the bruised one.

"Did I do that?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Astrid, I don't want to hurt you, you should have told me!"

"Hiccup, I'm not sure if you remember the same night I did but I didn't have a _single_ complaint last night, and to me they are just a hot little reminder. Now would you just let me suck you off?"

He pushed her to sit on the bed, apparently concerned about the floor now but he let Astrid get back to what she wanted, rocking into her willing mouth and moaning appreciatively when her hand stroked in time with her mouth. He even _tasted_ arousing when he came, bitter and hot as he spilled down her throat and Astrid couldn't get enough. Before he pulled out of her mouth, he cupped her chin and stroked her cheek.

"Someone really broke the mould making someone as fucking perfect as you."

Letting him slip from her lips, Astrid licked teasingly at his cock and enjoyed his little growl. Hiccup stripped off his jacket and t-shirt, tucking his soft cock away then pushing her further up the bed. He crawled on top of her, apparently not shy about kissing her after her mouth had been on his cock.

He stroked the bruises across her hip gently, frowning.

"I don't like hurting you."

"Hiccup. I _liked_ it. It was hot as fuck and if you did it again right now I would be just as thrilled. They don't even hurt, I swear."

He sighed but kissed her again and Astrid accepted it happily, enjoying their bare torsos pressing together and his hand rubbing over her waist and hip. It was so easy to forget they weren't supposed to be together when they fit so well, and when Hiccup _smelled_ so good.

Hiccup's mouth trailed down, capturing her nipple and tormenting it with tongue and hints of teeth until Astrid thought she might lose her mind. Then he moved on to the other one, grabbing hold of her pyjama shorts and yanking those and her underwear off quivering legs.

"My turn now."

He whispered the words into her skin, hot and arousing as he kissed down her stomach, peppering his warm lips over the finger print bruises before smirking up at her as he settled between her thighs. Astrid had always felt oddly shy about _this_ particular act, being appraised so closely and intimately but Hiccup was staring at her with hungry eyes and she already knew deep down that he truly cared about how she felt the whole time, not just pleasure but safe and secure too - he had checked on her every time so far.

"You alright?"

Green eyes soft with concern caught her gaze, realising she had been lost in her own head for a minute.

"Fine, just... tightly wound."

"I think I can help with that."

Hiccup wasted no time, nothing like a slow or gentle build up before he was devouring her and Astrid writhed so violently he clamped his hands on her thighs to hold her still. His tongue was merciless, setting off a relentless stream of curses from Astrid's mouth as he licked her clit, pushing his tongue inside her and her body tried to squeeze the intrusion, hold him there because it felt _so_ good. He latched on and suckled gently, sending a quake through Astrid's body before making lazy circles with his tongue to slow the rush, stop her from getting all the way up.

Astrid fisted a hand in his messy, beautiful hair as he kept pushing her higher, only to back off before she came and it was incredible and cruel all at the same time. When he threatened to back off again, Astrid tugged his hair and growled, feeling him smirk against her before speeding up his tongue until Astrid finally shattered into a million pieces, felt her body shudder and spasm all over.

It took her a few minutes to let Hiccup go, the smug git smirking as he wiped his wet face down and rubbed where Astrid felt sure she should have torn out his hair.

"Damn, that was hot. You alright?"

"Asshole. That was awesome. Get out of those would ya?"

Hiccup complied, holding up the condom box in his pocket questioningly and tossing it onto the bed when Astrid nodded. Like Hel was she going to miss out on sex when he was right there and they were quite alone and safe. She watched him undress, enjoying the sight of his hard cock jutting out between those slender hips, then admiring his scar. Hiccup blanketed her body, warm and comfortable against her bare skin.

"I don't know what I did right in a past life that earned me a place in your bed."

"Do you only have the settings of dominant and artist?"

He frowned, unsure if he was being insulted.

"How do you mean?"

Astrid pushed him on his back, kneeling over his waist.

"I mean you're either kinda shoving me around or gentle as can be. I'm not complaining, it just makes you very..."

"Weird?"

"Unique. I like it."

Reaching for the box, Astrid sheathed his cock and straddled him properly, enjoying the awestruck look on his face as she sank down his length. Odin he felt _bigger_ like that, stretching and filling her perfectly and letting out little huffing breaths and whimpers, reaching for her hips and holding her tight.

Hiccup sat up, wrapping his arms around her lower back and bringing that stupid cute face close enough for Astrid to kiss him as she rolled her hips, sliding up and down his cock. Hiccup gasped against her mouth, fingers clutching at her as his head dropped to rest against her chest. His breath condensed on her flushed skin, his hips slowly pushing up into hers.

"Gods Astrid, you feel so good."

Fuck, she **loved** the way his voice went low and guttural during sex already. It sent shivers down her spine, spreading out like lightning bolts of pleasure across her whole body. Astrid felt every thrust all the way to the tips of her toes, Hiccup's scarily powerful effect on her in full force as they rocked together on her bed.

Sweat beaded across her skin, mingling with his and loosening the purchase of their hands on each other as the heat built, Hiccup's mouth sucking the bruise on her shoulder afresh and calloused hands squeezing her ass to ramp her arousal up another notch. The climax washed over her out of nowhere, slow building and earth-moving as she fell apart in his arms.

"Sweet Freya Astrid, that was incredible."

"Really was. Mmm."

She managed to climb out of his lap, dropping heavily onto the bed and reaching lazily for her water bottle. Hiccup located her bin and ditched the condom, then joined her prone on top of the duvet.

"Do you need to leave right away?"

"Well I need to go home, but not this second. Why?"

Astrid hummed, lifted up his arm and placed it over herself as she laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart thump steadily. Hiccup didn't protest at all, playing fingers over her neck and shoulder gently as she curled into the side of his body.

"You normally a cuddler?"

"No, but maybe I want what it's tough to get."

"Maybe. I didn't think I was either. Then again, I feel like you've taught me a lot about myself already."

Astrid remembered Valka saying Hiccup rarely talked about things the way he had to Astrid, taking a shot.

"Tell me about your parents."

"You've met my mother."

"I mean... growing up. When they separated. It obviously still bothers you."

"Yeah, it does. Me and mom had the same reasons for getting away from dad. He always wanted more, and it was always, _always_ that I just wasn't trying hard enough. I couldn't do sports after I hurt my leg, so I took up mechanics to impress him because he didn't like me drawing. Mom taught me to draw, she settled down after travelling to have me and dad always took it personal that she wanted to travel again when I was older."

"How come?"

"He took it to mean family life wasn't enough, when mom is just a free spirit. I opted for a motorcycle because it was easier than learning to drive a great big truck like him with a bad leg, and I fell in love with mechanics that way but obviously, dad took it to mean I wouldn't take over the shop because I was playing with bikes. I worked my ass off in the shop fixing cars and it was never good enough. Too slow, missed something, prioritised the wrong one."

Hiccup needed surprisingly little prompting to keep talking, slowly trailing off as he talked about his dad pushing him through recovery and physio for his leg until Astrid looked up and he had fallen asleep.

She ought to wake him, but he looked exhausted and peaceful so she figured he could use a little nap, then she would send him home.

Astrid forgot not to fall asleep herself, jumping when Hiccup sat up holding his phone, rubbing sleep out of his confused eyes. It was still dark out so it wasn't yet morning.

"Cami? Oh. Right. Yeah, thanks for covering for me. I'll uh, head home now."

Shivering slightly - they had fallen asleep on top of the covers naked - Astrid gratefully took the pyjamas Hiccup tossed her as he fumbled around for his clothes.

"My mom woke up and saw my bike gone, panicked it had failed me somewhere so called Cami. Cami assumed I was here and lied to my mom about me being there and saying my phone musta died, which it has. But she did promise to send me home."

"What does Cami do? She's awake weird times."

Hiccup's cute butt sadly vanished beneath underwear and riding trousers, followed by t-shirt and jacket. He leant up to look out the window, nodding to himself as he presumably saw his bike.

"She fixes computers. Means working weird hours because of long jobs and a lot of artificial light apparently."

"Mmm. Fair enough. C'mere."

Hiccup came closer so Astrid could kiss him, half asleep but wanting.

"I gotta go. Worth the sneaking out though."

She watched him out of the gate from her window, listening for the sound of his engine as he rolled a little up the street before starting up, then closed the window and burrowed under the covers. Her bed smelled like Hiccup, oddly comforting as she laid on his side of the bed and fell back to sleep the second Hiccup text her to say he got home and his mother was amused rather than suspicious. Crisis averted that day.

Dating her teacher was a freaking rollercoaster.

-HTTYD-

 **Oh look a super long chapter with large side dish of smut. Enjoy? Haha there will be more story I promise!**


	11. Chapter 11

**YaAz97 - they are getting daring, yes!**

 **FuntasticMe - I am terribly sorry you had to go through so much just to post that review!**

 **Karate Koala - I'm glad you like my Pervstrid! Yes, go write your own Pervstrid! Celebrate female sexuality! (I certainly do). I have a plan for Cami, but no, this is not a threesome fic. I don't often write FFM, I'll write MMM or MMF but yeah girl on girl isn't my area of expertise.**

 **BrawlerGamer - where did you get that? Nope, Hiccup's keeping his legs! I didn't watch RTTE until recently so I didn't know about Mala at first, but I do love a queen. I'm sorry you're having trouble with this, are you stealthily reading smut at work or something?**

 **MidwestMexican - don't have sex in a classroom, I will not condone illegality (outside of fanfiction anyway hahaha) but I'm very glad you're enjoying!**

 **Hicc - I don't follow YouTubers so I can't help you there, but I'm glad you like the British undertone of me writing (I am chronically British I'm talking about the weather and drinking tea in a top hat right now)**

 **I tried to make this a porn free chapter, I really _tried._**

-HTTYD-

 _"When can we hide away in your little cabin in the woods again? (barn in the field doesn't have the same ring to it). I'll bring food too."_

Hiccup stretched out on Cami's bed, the girl in question currently searching for something she wanted Hiccup to look at. Astrid's text tugged at him, knowing she wanted the same sanctuary he did.

"Here. Electrical problem?"

Hiccup took the stripped back charger block, peering into the wiring with an artists hands.

"Yep, you've got some wires burnt from the inside. Gods knows what your customer did to it."

"So if I replace this part, it'll work. Cool. Thanks! I've been looking at the battery, I forgot to look at the charger but then I never fix these."

"Warn them not to overload it again or they risk blowing the whole thing."

Cami nodded, scooting off to write down what Hiccup had told her. He turned back to the text, tapping his thumb on the plastic edging.

 **"Can't do this week, it's my moms birthday Saturday. How about next Friday, assuming I can clear it with Cami?"**

 _"Sure. I'll bring your mom some food for a present. What's her favourite cake? I know some people."_

He chuckled, knowing Astrid worked at the bakery his mother loved sometimes.

"Astrid?"

Cami quizzed, smiling over at him.

"Yeah."

"She still ok with this whole arrangement? I'm not gonna get in your way."

"No, she's fine with it. Trust me. Astrid isn't afraid to speak her mind, if she wasn't she would tell me to stop."

Cami nodded, grabbing her bag of sweets and sitting back on the bed to munch her way through them.

"Fair enough. This isn't a permanent arrangement anyway, I'm not secretly planning to chain you up in my basement. Not permanently at least."

Chuckling to himself at Cami, Hiccup turned back to his texts.

"Would you mind covering for me next Friday? So me and Astrid can go out again?"

"Sleepover out? I can do that. So long as you cover for me if I start dating. You know my mother... she's fine me getting what I want no strings, but she never trusts a man long term."

From what Hiccup understood, Bertha's mother had been the same in female empowerment, at a far worse time in history to be so 'go it alone', but a young Bertha had been certain she knew the guy she was with was totally the one. Until he ran off the day Bertha told him she was pregnant with Cami. Hiccup was probably only welcome in the house because he had known them since he was a child.

"You got your eye on someone?"

"Not yet, but I'm just making you aware that you'll be helping me out too sometime."

 **"Nothing heavily iced, but chocolate is a guaranteed hit. Cami said she'll cover... want to go out beforehand or not?"**

 _"I'm happy either way, but if we don't go out I can just meet you there without you having to sneak over to my street."_

 **"I'll let you know closer to the day? Depends if I feel like tormenting you."**

 _"You're an ass. I love it. I'll leave you to play with Wonder Woman there."_

Grinning, Hiccup put his phone aside and Cami took the sign, straddling him with a smirk. Hiccup tried not to think of how much better Astrid looked doing it - comparing them was unfair, they were different people.

He had been having sex with Cami for a couple of months, Astrid only a couple of weeks but nights with Cami were fun and casual. Any time with Astrid was hot, all fire and flying to dizzying heights. They had managed to resist fooling around at college again, but they had come dangerously close to getting caught kissing at the Nature Centre more than once.

Cami drove him home, stopping off for pizza on the way and Hiccup put their leftovers in the fridge for him or his mother to reheat. Full and fucked, Hiccup dropped into bed smiling at Astrid's goodnight text, as he now did near every night. Sometimes he fell asleep smiling from the wank he had after Astrid sent raunchier goodnight texts. Either way, he fell asleep smiling every night.

He did miss sleeping with Astrid's cute noises and affectionate cuddles nearby though.

He even sort of missed the way he could _talk_ to her. Astrid didn't even need to push or dig, just used patience and gentle prompting to have Hiccup spill his guts. He had never been a talker; had that ignored clean out of him by his dad after his mom left. But with Astrid, he could pour it all out and feel okay. They just didn't get chance to talk much when sneaking around for frantic fumbles. He could wait a week and a bit; he'd waited near twenty three years for Astrid to come into his life.

Hiccup spent a while trying to choose a birthday gift for his mom. She wasn't very material. He ended up drawing a picture of her with Cloudjumper and getting it framed. The other gift he chose was courtesy of a suggestion from Astrid. A watch, the face a globe and the hands vaguely airplane shaped - something suitable for the wanderlust woman who loved to travel. Friday evening, after sharing a simple chicken, beans and potatoes, Hiccup jumped up to get them.

"I know it's your birthday tomorrow, but I can't wait another minute so... here."

He placed the wrapped gifts down, one a small box and the other huge and flat. Valka opened the watch first (after scolding him for getting her gifts) and cooed at it excitably, changing it for the old one on her wrist immediately. Next her attention turned to the bigger one, tearing at a corner before attempting to see the big picture.

"Oh Hiccup, this is _beautiful!_ I don't know what to say."

"As you tell me. Thank you is more than sufficient."

She hugged him tight, immediately pulling out a new picture tack and hanging the framed drawing in pride of place. Hiccup smiled as she admired it from all angles, practically bouncing with glee over the picture. His mother was a pleasantly challenging subject to draw; with her greying hair but youthful face, above-average height and slender build. Cheekbones that were almost unnatural, and he had spent hours on capturing the sparkle in her eyes alone. All of that was worth it to see the look on her face though.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I _love_ it son, thank you so much."

He felt warmed by her genuine joy, tickled that he had nailed it on the gift front. It had been a struggle to even _see_ her on the celebration day the last couple of years.

Perhaps that explained her excitement - she was simply happy to be celebrating with Hiccup, and gifts were just a bonus. She even took a photo on her phone to show it off to her friends, preening about her sons artistic talent. Hiccup laughed silently to himself - she had been the one to teach him how to draw, spent hours upon hours helping him learn how to hold the pencil and how to capture beauty and life in a sketch. So really, that gift was from herself fifteen years ago.

Hiccup had sent a photo of the drawing to Astrid, and she was gushing about his talents too. And reminding him she was happy to be drawn. Hiccup didn't need her to spell _that_ out as he read between the lines.

The next day - at work like she always was - many passing through congratulated Valka on her birthday, and Astrid turned up at lunch with a box full of bread and little chocolate cakes with owls iced on the top.

"Astrid, you didn't have to-"

"Hush. Everyone should celebrate birthdays with cake! And it's here now so you are obligated to eat it. I'm gonna go get changed."

The mad blonde girl dashed off, leaving Valka slightly bemused but unable to resist the moist, fluffy cakes. She looked at the door where Astrid had left, then up at Hiccup. For a terrifying moment, Hiccup felt like she was wondering if Astrid wanted to win her over lest their secret relationship be found out. He was fairly certain Astrid just wanted Valka to have sweet treats on her birthday, so he kept his face neutral-smiling.

"Better get back to it before I eat all of these and can't move. You and Astrid can work small animals today since the vets are here today for the larger."

Hiccup nodded, watching his mother take off toward the outside after they cleared up the cake mess into the fridge. Feeling bold... or perhaps crazy, Hiccup peered around the changing room door and saw Astrid just pulling on her work t-shirt. Letting the door close behind him, Astrid looked up and grinned.

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself."

He could taste sweet and fruity on Astrid's mouth as they kissed, probably the banana bread she was rather fond of. She licked at the chocolatey taste on his lips, not-at-all-subtly grinding on his erection until Hiccup growled before backing away, all innocent smiles as she bent down for her shoes (and presented him with that amazing ass of hers).

"You're evil."

"Evil implies I'm not going to follow through" she leant up close to whisper "because I'm really hoping you'll lock that door so I can suck you off."

Whining, Hiccup felt his cock twitch in his baggy trousers as Astrid sat down, reaching to tie her shoes. It meant she could throw him that demure, innocent look from _just_ the right height and her pretty pout practically begged for his cock. This was a bad idea. His mother was expecting them outside and anybody could want to get changed, or want their lockers...

Hiccup locked the door.

Astrid smirked, not moving an inch as Hiccup moved back in close. He didn't even have to make a move as Astrid tugged his bottoms down, freeing his swollen erection and licking the precum off hungrily. Then she was kissing the tip, teasing with those hot lips before he was finally granted entry into that hot mouth. She bobbed her head and pulled out all the tricks with her tongue, knowing they were short on time as her cheeks hollowed.

Hiccup bit his lip to stay quiet, choking on moans when Astrid let his head bump the back of her throat, dragging her tongue up as she pulled back and sucking harder as she sank down his shaft again. It was pure torture and he never wanted it to end, knees threatening to give out when Astrid reached just behind his balls, rubbing a firm circle on his perineum and it sent a bizarre warmth rolling through him.

She pulled back, tongue tracing sublime circles around his glans until Hiccup could take no more, covering his mouth with his hand to stay quiet as he came into her willing mouth. Astrid swallowed, winked, readjusted his clothes and stood up with a smug grin.

"You can pay me back later, let's stop 'talking'" her air quotes suggested she was inferring that's what they were doing should anyone ask "and get out there."

Dumbstruck, Hiccup scrambled to follow her as she strolled out of the now unlocked door like she hadn't just blown his mind. Astrid made it to the animal enclosure before him, waylaid by his mother.

"Where did you two get to?"

Hiccup hoped he didn't give away volumes with his face, trying not to look suspicious as he smiled to his mom.

"Oh, I was showing her a photo of the picture I drew you on my phone, she asked what I got you."

"Did she like it?"

"Uh, yeah. Then yelled at me jokily because she can't draw very well."

Astrid had said that when he texted her the photo, but he couldn't tell Valka the two texted. Or sexted, which Astrid was fond of as it made Hiccup squirm with arousal and awkward embarrassment.

"I see. Still, perhaps not appropriate to be hiding away in a changing room with your student."

 _You have no idea mom._

"It was a conversation between friends. If I spend every second here worrying about appearing professional enough, I'll lose the relaxation of this place."

He wound himself back in; it was her birthday, he ought to remember not to pick a fight.

"I suppose. Just be more mindful for me? Please?"

Hiccup nodded, hugging the feather covered woman with a smile.

"I will. Better go rescue Astrid from that rabbit."

They parted ways to reach different animal sections, guilt festering in the fire Astrid left in his stomach. He _hated_ lying to her.

* * *

Astrid could taste guilt on his tongue when Hiccup kissed her, knew something was off from his eyes the second they pulled over.

"Hey, stop a second."

Hiccup backed up, frowning in the dark.

"What?"

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing?"

Even his tone didn't sound convincing. Hiccup knew he was lying as much as Astrid did.

"Don't lie to me."

His face clouded further the second Astrid said 'lie'. She knew immediately what was likely to be preying on his mind.

"Ah. You're upset about your mom."

Hiccup took another step back, scowling now.

"Stop it. You're not my bloody psychiatrist."

For some reason, she didn't like the implication lacing his tone.

"I was trying to be your friend."

"We're not friends. We _fuck._ Stop thinking it entitles you to my life story."

If Astrid could have recoiled further - she had been up against the wall - she would have. She had been telling herself it was just great sex the entire time.

The second he called it that, Astrid knew she was lying to herself.

"I'll take a lot of shit, but don't you _dare_ belittle me because I had sex with you."

Hiccup wasn't even looking at her now, staring off into the distance like he didn't want to acknowledge she was there. Feeling a traitorous lump form in her throat, Astrid grabbed her bag and turned away to leave. Nobody who talked to her like that deserved to see her cry.

Finally, the idiot seemed to notice as she started walking away. Leather fingers grabbed her wrist, trying to stop her. Astrid, having never rejected his touch before, jerked her arm free of his grip.

"Astrid-"

His voice was less angry now, but all she could think was _no._

"Don't call me that."

Hiccup tried to follow her, but Astrid had a minutes headstart because he didn't dare leave his bike behind. She slipped down a side road the motorcycle wouldn't fit down, then took off running. She used to go running with Dagur before sleep became a priority; Astrid knew all the streets of her area by heart. Hiccup, living in the other direction and only knowing the way to drive, couldn't catch up with her.

The tears didn't escape until Astrid got home, thankful to see her mother still out doing inventory or plotting a revolution against the pastry shop near hers that she blamed her weight gain on. Astrid didn't care. She just wanted to go land on her bed, cry and then move on from ever _kidding_ herself he was ever looking at her for more than just sex.

-HTTYD-

 ***hides beneath a rock* short and painful, I'll come out when I'm sure nobody will hurt me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**YaAz97 - I make no promises! And I expected some would hate me haha**

 **Karate Koala - I am stocked up until judgement day under my rock, bring it on! (and yeah I can't ever write a perfect relationship there must be drama or conflict)**

 **BrawlerGamer - that's probably for the best, I write far too much smut.**

 **FuntasticMe - so long as you can read this, that's what counts! I'm not sure how you're happy their fighting but hey whatever tickles your goose.**

 **Tom80 - exactly! If y'all lynch me I can't write more!**

 **Gunsblazing82 - I guess I could see it as sudden, but it was the same day! Like, the jump was only from the day at the Nature Centre to Hiccup taking Astrid home that evening.**

 **Skyred89 - I agree, but I think I lulled almost everyone into a false sense of security...**

 **MidwestMexican - glare away *puts on helmet***

 **JinYang8Octopus - I can totally hear that as Tuff yelling**

 **Hicc - I don't know what you mean! *hides behind shield***

 **DyingSunlight - please keep your heart in your chest!**

 **Ok wow most reviewed chapter makes it real clear you guys reacted to the angst!**

-HTTYD-

Her phone vibrated, consistently harassing her crying self with its buzzing. Astrid ignored it, not wanting to deal with Hiccup. It rang two more times, then stopped. A minute later, there was violent rapping at her door. All geared up to rip his head off, Astrid threw her front door open and swore violently.

Then she realised it was Heather. Heather who looked stunned, and who could see clearly that she had been crying.

"I thought you looked upset. Then you ignored my calls."

Astrid let her in, wiping at her wet eyes. Heather offered a hug, and Astrid the physical contact hater took it.

"Was it Haddock? Shall I send Dagur after him?"

Astrid let out a watery chuckle, glad Heather was already set on avenging Hiccup's sadness.

"Tell you what, go get food and beer while I clean myself up, then we can do angry boy talk?"

"Deal. Call the pizza place while I go pick up the alcohol?"

"You got it. Get lots, tomorrow is Sunday and so that means I can be hungover."

Heather nodded, pulling Astrid's head close and kissing her forehead with a loud smacking sound, then giggled and left. Astrid called the pizza place up and pulled out cash to pay Heather back for the excessive amount of alcohol she intended to consume. She washed her face and then realised she hadn't cleaned her mouth since going down on Hiccup earlier, that thought suddenly not sitting too well.

She had been shamelessly hungry for him _all the time,_ practically begging him to have her any which way. Hiccup had never turned her down. She had let herself believe he was as into her as she was him, with all his gentle touches and tender words of desire. And Astrid felt damn stupid for that.

Still... he couldn't publicise her stupidity without losing his job, so Astrid's shame and embarrassment were going to stay with only a handful of people. She could live with that, and when she inevitably moved on like Astrid always had, it wouldn't leave a mess behind.

Heather returned when Astrid had scrubbed her teeth and rinsed her mouth twice, cringing at the tainted taste when she cracked open a beer and took a long swallow. They retired to her bedroom, Astrid cramming two steaming pizza slices in her mouth and drinking a whole beer before Heather got a word out of her.

"I thought he liked me. Pretty sure all he liked was a willing body."

Chewing thoughtfully, Heather's brow furrowed in concentration.

"I thought he liked you too. He looks at you how I wish Justin looked at me."

Still feeling a little bitter, Astrid bit back.

"Well, flash him your boobs and that'll be the same look."

"I'll remember that. Want to talk about what actually happened?"

Astrid flopped back against her pillow, pizza in one hand and second beer in the other.

"Not right now. I'm trying not to think about it too hard. I'm sure when I reach righteous anger rather than pathetic I'll rant and rave like a lunatic about it."

"That's my girl. Had you two ever fought before?"

She shook her head, chewing angrily at a mouthful of cheese and sweetcorn.

"No. That's the thing, we really seemed to click. He made me laugh and the sex was _sensational,_ we seemed to agree on stuff and it was just... simple. Until tonight, I never saw us fighting. Which is saying something because we're both apparently pretty hot headed."

" _You?_ Hot headed? I would _never_ have thought."

"If you hadn't brought me both food and beer I would totally hurt you right now Heather."

Her friend laughed, the sound bouncing off the sadness twisting away in Astrid's chest. How could she miss him so much when they had only been more than casually glancing for under a month? Granted, Astrid had probably spent longer letting anything resembling feelings build than Hiccup. He seemed to only notice her for real when Astrid kissed him.

Gods she had been so _stupid._

"Hey you" Heather nudged her leg, face writ with concern "no crying over this asshat ok? You're gonna eat and drink like a pig with me, then sleep it off. If he tries to come near you, I'll loose Dagur on him."

"As _satisfying_ it would be... it wouldn't be stealthy. I'm not gonna ruin his job out of pettiness."

Astrid wanted to **kill** him. But...

She didn't want to _hurt_ him.

"Damn, this guy really did a number on you."

Sighing, Astrid drained the second bottle and reached for another. She wasn't anywhere near drunk enough for this conversation. Heather reached into her bag, pulling out another bottle and Astrid reached for it eagerly.

"Ah, the beautiful creation that is Jager."

"Had a feeling you would need more than beer. I'm not gonna let you drain the whole bottle though, fair warning."

"You'll have to pry it out of my cold, dead fingers."

Heather's fight with Astrid's corpse became unnecessary when Astrid's phone started buzzing after about a fifth of the bottle plus two more beers... oe was it three? Astrid forgot. Everything was a tad fuzzy round the edges.

"That him?"

Astrid picked up the phone, squinting to read the text. As soon as she saw 'Fury' on the screen, she tossed it aside.

"Ignore it. Please. I don't think I can take any more fighting."

Heather sighed, removing the alcohol from Astrid's lazy, drunken reach so she could only access pizza in the vain hope that it would soak up some of the drink floating in her system.

"I'm gonna get you some water, I know what you're like after you drink."

"Mkay. Just gonna lie here feeling all jelly-ish."

She wasn't drunk enough to forget how much Hiccup had hurt her, but she had just enough clarity left in her brain to know Jager wasn't the answer. Right now? Sleep was the answer. Sleep that hopefully didn't come with that sense of missing certain skinny arms around her.

Astrid drifted off without remembering whether or not Heather made it back with water, waking up while it was still dark outside with a pounding head, arid throat and a mass of dark hair in her peripheral vision. Her heart fluttered in her chest for a second before realising it was Heather. Cursing the immediate reaction, her pulsing headache made Astrid crave water, but she wasn't sure she could move. Especially not with Heather a dead weight on her arm.

Squinting against the budding hangover, Astrid spotted her water bottle on the side her arm still moved, reaching for it and guzzling it down greedily. Heather shifted in her sleep, freeing Astrid's trapped limb and allowing her to stumble upright and head to the bathroom. Scrubbing the acrid taste of stale alcohol from her mouth, Astrid peed and crawled back to her room. Her phone lit up, flashing 'low battery' at her and the brightness almost made her and her sore head cry.

Still, Astrid caught the '1 new message: Fury' on the screen before it dimmed, an impulse decision leading Astrid to simply erase the entire text history without reading it. Then she plugged in her phone, collapsed on her bed and fell back to sleep ignoring the tears that threatened behind her eyes.

She woke feeling equally dreadful, but Heather had already predicted that and there was fresh water and a couple of painkillers on her bedside table. She could hear said friend downstairs talking to her mother, and Astrid really hoped she didn't mention the boy problems. She didn't want to have to dodge the topic with her mother forevermore. Grasping blindly for the pain relief, Astrid downed as much of the water as she could, then padded along to the bathroom.

A shower, a toothbrush and some clean clothes (well, pyjamas) later, Astrid felt marginally better. Her stomach was still a little delicate, so she padded down the stairs in search of a cup of tea.

"You don't look nearly as bad as I expected you to."

"Love you too bitchface. Shower works wonders, you should try it."

Heather stuck out her tongue petulantly, then pushed a mug of tea in her direction. She was an absolute shit sometimes, but Heather knew how to take care of her.

"Breakfast love?"

"No thanks mom, not sure my stomach is ready for solids just yet."

The woman chuckled, ruffling her hair affectionately and being completely undeterred by the warning growl from her daughter. The tea slowly worked to soothe her unhappy tummy, but Astrid still only wanted to curl up in her dressing gown on the sofa.

"I'm gonna go home, shower and all that then come back round to do college work, so try not to fall into an endless pit of despair without me babe."

Astrid tried to scowl, but there was no venom in it.

"I'll try. If you need me I'll be binge-watching doctor who."

Heather frowned in confusion.

"You hate doctor who."

"Shh. That's what's in the dvd player."

Burrowing deeper into the sofa, Astrid mostly ignored the tv but needed the background noise to break up her constant thoughts. Her mother puttered about around her, obviously sensing her hungover daughter was half asleep and unlike Heather, probably didn't have much knowledge of Astrid's emotional turmoil.

"You alright love? Aside from the hangover that is."

"Mmm. Just tired."

There had been a time Astrid could, and would, have told her mother anything. But she hadn't told her about Hiccup, and now there was no point. She wasn't going to admit to letting herself be used for sex. It wasn't like Hiccup's thing with Cami - Cami had been actively encouraging the two of them, only interested in a casual physical thing with Hiccup. Astrid had wanted more than that...

Hel, she still sort of did.

* * *

Hiccup could have kicked himself. How could he have let _that_ out of his mouth? It wasn't even true.

Astrid's face had fallen so fast and Hiccup's anger - at _himself,_ not her - had refused to let him register it until she was leaving. When she yanked her arm free, Hiccup knew he had really fucked up.

He went after her, just in time to see her run into her home. At least she was safe. Hiccup deliberated about going after her and apologising for several minutes, but then she saw Heather leaving her house and going to bang on Astrid's door. Something told him he wouldn't be welcome there.

Hiccup made himself go home, hating himself more progressively with each passing minute. He had to keep a straight face when he got back - he had already seen fit to ruin Astrid's day, he couldn't ruin the end of his mom's birthday too.

She was sat in the living room sipping wine with a couple of her friends, who waved over at him as he stopped to take off his boots.

"That's _Hiccup?_ My my, he's grown!"

He overhead Helga mutter to the other women, not even reacting. She had spent years of his childhood complaining about his skinny stature, even the slight improvement of puberty not really much to Hiccup but she could only see his face and bulky leathers right now.

"Well, adults tend to Helga. Excuse me."

As he reached the kitchen for some water, intending to hide in his room and hate himself in peace, his mother caught up with him.

"Are you alright son?"

"Fine, why?"

His voice didn't sound all that convinced, and his mother didn't look it.

"You look as though you've been crying."

"Got some dust in my eye, rubbed them with my gloves. Wasn't fun. I'm kind of exhausted, would you mind terribly if I just went and crashed?"

She surveyed him for a second, kissed his forehead and smiled.

"Of course not. I'll see you in the morning son."

Lying about his sad mood - from lying to her to begin with, then unfairly taking that out on Astrid - didn't help Hiccup any, but he managed to take his water bottle and get to his room before the low mood overtook him completely.

Hiccup deliberated for ages about whether or not he ought to text or call Astrid, but it felt childish and inadequate to try that way. Though he doubted he would be allowed to go and apologise face to face. And he didn't even know what to say.

'Sorry' didn't really seem to cover it.

Astrid, with her smart mouth and wild sexuality, perfect body and those _eyes..._ the girl Hiccup couldn't comprehend was interested in him at all. And yet she had been, and she had never taken the fact it was secret personally. She had even accepted his ugly scar without a blink, drawing Hiccup's own soul out inch by inch as she convinced him to talk about himself. She could see he was troubled and wanted to help.

Astrid had been willing to be anything he needed in the moment, and he had thrown that back in her face because he felt guilty about lying to his mother. Which again, Astrid had known he didn't like and was trying to be understanding.

Odin knows he didn't deserve her.

 **"The word does no justice, but I am so sorry for the way I acted tonight."**

It sounded pathetic even as he wrote it, but Hiccup couldn't think of anything better. He had never really had such an intensity with another person before, and Hiccup was massively out of his depth.

Astrid didn't answer his text all night, but then he didn't blame her. Knowing the 'rules', Hiccup deleted yesterdays text history and felt like it was weighing on him.

What if that was it?

Astrid had **every** right to want nothing more to do with him after what he said, and that idea already made Hiccup feel like something sharp was tearing into his chest. The pain rendered him breathless for a second, making him roll over onto his hands and knees to try and stretch out his torso, open up his lungs.

He realised that was daft a minute or two later, as the feeling was likely almost entirely psychological. The early hour gave him plenty of time to stand under the spray of the shower until he felt slightly more alive, easing the ache in his leg some. He dressed for a comfortable Sunday morning, realising too late that he was wearing the same t-shirt he'd worn when Astrid snuck him into her home and listened to him talk about his messed up head, and that was after some damn fantastic sex.

Was it actually possible... no.

Hiccup shook off the thoughts, ignored his t-shirt and started preparing breakfast. Not that she often drank to excess, but he knew no matter how much of a hangover she had Valka always wanted food. She surfaced when the smell of bacon and eggs filled the house, proclaiming love for Hiccup as she found a fresh mug of herbal tea waiting at her usual place at the table, her breakfast placed in front of her a minute later.

"You're so good to me Hiccup."

"You gave birth to me. I think that entitles you to breakfast."

She chuckled into her tea, then set in to the steaming scrambled eggs with gusto while Hiccup chewed on a strip of bacon, hoping she didn't notice he had no appetite. Either she was willfully ignorant, or more hungover than he thought.

"Are you coming to the centre today?"

"Uh, yeah but can I catch a ride with you? My legs playing me up and I would rather not strain it more."

"Is Astrid definitely not joining us?"

Hiccup found that even just hearing her _name_ stung. How was he to cope tomorrow seeing her in the flesh? Gods, he was **dreading** it.

"No. She said she has college work to do."

He found the attention necessary to ensure he was handling the animals safely meant he couldn't dwell too much on Astrid, but moments like collecting straw from the storeroom brought back painful memories of her soft whimpers as they stole kisses anywhere they could. He would randomly remember how she looked petting a rabbit, or handling a young barn owl with those hands so gentle...

 _Get a grip Haddock. You're going to have to be fully professional tomorrow._

That was going to be tough.

Now he couldn't even settle for those cheeky smirks and enticing stares like he had before. Now he was going to have to look temptation _and_ guilt in the face.

-HTTYD-

 ***scuttles out from under rock, posts chapter, scuttles back***


	13. Chapter 13

**FuntasticMe - that makes more sense! I promise not to go on a long hiatus unless I become seriously ill (or die). With regards to Hiccup and his whole guilt complex toward his mom... There's more to come on that.**

 **YaAz97 - hey don't hate! If every Hiccstrid fic was perfect and all fluffy... It would get hella boring.**

 **MidwestMexican - I feel I must point out that blow me up with TNT I can never finish the story!**

 **Karate Koala - you noticed that little sliver? Well spotted! As for Dagur... I will confirm or deny nothing. No spoilers. And it's tough to write Hiccstrid smut if the Hicc and Strid aren't even talking. Worry not I'm sure I can squeeze some some smut in somewhere later on.**

 **DyingSunlight - haha no hard feelings for murder!?**

 **BrawlerGamer - I like that Cami is your go to. Hiccup didn't think a text would cut it but he wanted to acknowledge it while knowing he couldn't go after her. I know my Hiccup is slightly emotionally stunted, but he isn't that stupid!**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup spent every single second dreading the morning. He almost resorted to a sleeping and before he finally drifted off, still deeply saddened by the lack of contact with Astrid. He hadn't realised how integral her sweet and/or sexy goodnight texts were to a good nights sleep, but his phone stayed resolutely silent. Taunting him.

He opened up the only picture he had saved of her, the one from after their first night together where she was winking playfully and displaying those marks on her shoulders. It wasn't explicit - her chest was covered, but it was the image he loved to hold of her in his mind as he felt it summed her up - sweet, seductive and cheeky all in one perfect bundle. He left the phone propped up on it's side while charging, so he could see it but still wake up to his alarm.

Though Toothless took it upon himself to be Hiccup's alarm the next morning, scruffy ball of fur licking his face thoroughly until Hiccup was undeniably awake an hour before he had to be.

"Guessing you want out sir licks-a-lot?"

"Oof!"

Rubbing his leg, Hiccup stood up and stumbled sleepily out of his room over to the back door, fumbling with the lock until Toothless was free. He spent much of his time outside - there was a waterproofed kennel for if the weather was bad, but the garden was enormous and allowed the dog to get excercise without worrying about other dogs picking on the three legged hobbler. Sometimes Valka took him to work with her, and Sven would keep him in the information centre to be petted by passing strangers. The furry pest loved it.

Feeling dogs drool still damp on his face, Hiccup hastened to go wash it off, grumbling to himself all the while. By the time he had done that, he was too awake to go back to bed despite the early hour. He showered quickly, then knocked back a couple of mugs of coffee while watching nonsense tv and doodling on his little artists pad.

He didn't realise his hands had taken on a mind of their own, drawing the object of his thoughts until his mother peeked over to see his sketch, then hmm-ed in her throat.

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah? Oh, morning mom."

"Any particular reason you're drawing Astrid?"

Hiccup blinked down at his work, somewhat surprised to see he had drawn her in what looked like a motorcycle advert of some kind, leathers streaked with what he would have filled in colour, to match the bike behind her. It had a heftier front and some slight variations that would make it safer to ride in the rain, _Stormfly_ written beneath it.

"Honestly? No idea. I was just doodling. I think I must have decided to draw her hair, because her braid is so unusual."

He hoped it came across as an artist thing, not a "secretly harbouring confusing and serious feelings" thing.

"That is very true, I've thought the same whenever I help her tighten it up."

He closed the book, standing up to go make a start on breakfast and more coffee. Even when he was trying _not_ to think about Astrid, apparently he still did.

The picture was torn out of the doodle pad and put away carefully when Hiccup went back in his room for his leathers, putting together a functional lunch and seeing the leftover cupcakes in the fridge was another knife in his gut. Astrid had done that, brought them along to celebrate _his_ mothers birthday, for no ulterior motive. Just to spread happiness around.

He saw his mother as fresh air and blue skies. If that was her...

Astrid was sunshine, and Hiccup hadn't known his world needed it until it was gone

Hiccup hadn't known how _lonely_ he was until Astrid knocked his whole world off it's axis. He'd spent all his time either training - to be a mechanic, to be a teacher - or working, being juggled between his parents. He had never been hugely social, but he now realised he couldn't call many a friend. Cami had been incidental, and while he valued her greatly, their lives could have easily gone on without intersecting.

With Astrid, he had been lost from the start.

Even getting on his bike was a reminder - the thing was practically a giant metal aphrodisiac to Astrid, she was all over his bike and leathers, yet never made him feel _less_ wanted when he wasn't wearing them. When he was just an awkward boy who couldn't believe his luck every time Astrid kissed him.

He made it to work alive and sad, changed out of his leathers and all but collapsed into his desk chair, sighing and trying to brace himself to see Astrid. The classroom door opened slightly, somebody peering around it.

"Hiccup? Are you busy?"

"Oh, not at all. Come on in Mala."

Mala headed over to him, perching delicately on the chair near his desk for working one-to-one on grading a particular student. Astrid had always bypassed that to just lean next to him, smirking down until he squirmed.

And he _rea_ _lly_ needed to stop thinking about that.

"So, what can I do for you Mala?"

"I just wondered how you were doing. You've been very quiet recently."

Considering how much _happier_ Hiccup had felt recently, he found that difficult to believe but perhaps he had been intentionally trying to avoid letting that out. Now he was feeling a little despondent.

"I've been busy. Moving house and spending all my free time volunteering at the Nature Centre."

"Indeed. My twin nieces said they met a most charming young woman who recently started helping out there."

Hiccup's stomach flipped; he had a feeling he knew where this was going. How many siblings did she have? Mala was single, and to Hiccup's knowledge had no kids but apparently her siblings had a whole mess of them.

"If you have something to say Mala, come out with it."

Her face didn't change at all; she had come here with less friendly intentions than it first appeared.

"Do you think it appropriate to spend so much time outside of work with a student?"

"I had this lecture from my mom too. She works there remember? It was her decision to let Astrid start volunteering there, and she's good at it. The animals and customers love her there. There's nothing _inappropriate_ about someone helping out there."

Hiccup needed to calm down; he was getting too defensive. And his mother had far better reason to be suspicious than Mala. This wasn't helping. And there had been **plenty** that was inappropriate about kissing Astrid in storerooms and getting oral in the changing room.

"I see."

Without any further words, Mala stood and left a slightly stunned Hiccup. What the Hel had that been about? He resolved to keep an eye on Mala, but knew if she didn't have proof before, she probably wasn't going to get it now.

Now he had fucked it all up.

His heart progressively thumped harder all the way up to Astrid's class, nausea filling his stomach as they began to file in. Heather's venomous look didn't escape him, nor did the fact she sat Justin rather than her usual spot with Astrid.

"Astrid's off sick today sir."

Even her tone was icy, and Hiccup found himself torn between hoping Astrid was sick rather than avoiding him, and wondering if he had really had such an impact on her that she felt she _had_ to avoid him.

"Thank you for informing me. Now, lets get on with class."

His heart wasn't in it, and his students seemed to pick up on that. Even the usual idiots weren't picking pointless battles, quietly doing their work without Hiccup's exuberance to fuel them. His phone vibrated at lunch, Cami's name flashing across the screen. All geared up to say he wasn't in the mood that night, her message surprised him.

 _"Have you and Astrid had a fight? I stopped by the bakery for a sugar hit after a long night, and she was there but since I know she should be at college eyeballing you, plus she looked sad... did you mess up?"_

 **"Why do you assume it's me?"**

 _"Because if she had messed up, she would be angry. And not avoiding you. If you mean how do I know the cause of her sadness is your relationship... that girl is so head over heels for you, I doubt much else could make her so sad."_

Damnit. Hiccup had not only upset her by demeaning her, according to Cami he was doing further damage now to her feelings.

He hated it. He wanted to fix it. But he didn't know how, especially not without getting himself sacked and in deep shit with his mother.

 **"You're right. I did mess up, but maybe it's better I did it now than before it got serious."**

He was kidding himself. It was already serious. He knew in his heart he wouldn't have taken her to his personal sanctuary if it wasn't. Hel, he wouldn't have had sex with her in the first place. If he wanted sex, he had Cami. He had wanted _Astrid,_ completely.

 _"Hiccup, you're such a total idiot. I wouldn't have sent you after her if I didn't think it would be serious."_

 **"We fooled around and it was great, but it was doomed from the start. I'll keep it as a happy memory."**

 _"You are such a cock. I don't know how the girl puts up with you."_

 **"I need to get back to work."**

Cami wouldn't get mad at him. She would just turn up somewhere and clock him one. He probably deserved it. Thinking of Astrid's hurt expression, his chest pulsed.

Scratch that. He _definitely_ deserved it.

Astrid continued to not show up to his class all week, but Heather's stony silence offered no clues.

Mala's talk in the staff room offered much greater insight that Friday. Hiccup felt consistently low by then, and he wasn't sure going through the motions was fooling his mother. Cami had tried to help by coming over and distracting Valka, and making it look like they were still a thing but mostly he just sat listening while Cami fixed something at his desk.

"I fear one of my students has lost their spark."

"Wouldn't be Astrid Hofferson would it?"

Hiccup clenched his hand on his knee, fingers digging in painfully to the joint as the Psychology teacher spoke to Mala. He might have been imagining it, but he thought Mala's eyes turned to where Hiccup was sketching an engine and ignoring his sandwich.

"What makes you say that Julia?"

"She's been a little out of it lately, normally she's much more interactive in class."

His heart skittered - Hiccup knew what was coming next as Mala considered Julia's answer.

"Hmm. Miss Hofferson takes your class too Hiccup, have you noticed anything?"

He swallowed his nerves for a second, made himself meet Mala's look. He couldn't lie; they could check the registers.

"She hasn't been to either of my classes. I assumed she was off sick. Perhaps you're working her too hard and she's playing catch up."

There was no way Astrid only missing his classes wasn't suspicious. He needed to get that message to her. He had that class that afternoon... he could pass a note to Heather. Though that was horrendously inappropriate behaviour too, but he didn't know what else to do.

 _If Astrid wants to drop my class, that's fine but her absence is raising my colleagues suspicions._

He could always try and find Astrid. She was probably actually in college, just avoiding him steadfastly. No. She was choosing to stay away from him, he had no right to go after her.

He stuck the note to Heather's homework, underneath a usual post-it with comments on her work as he gave it back. She managed to look at it while Justin was scanning his own work, looking up at him with a scowl but nodding to say she would pass on the message. At least, he hoped that was what she was saying.

His mother had already told him not to bother coming along that afternoon, as his excuse whenever she asked what was wrong was "I'm tired." It wasn't a lie, he hadn't been sleeping all that well. But she didn't know the root cause lay in guilt and self-loathing. In the haunting expression of Astrid's sadness.

Hiccup took himself home, changed into his lounging clothes and laid on the sofa feeling utterly pathetic. Toothless nuzzled his cheek, then leapt up and curled behind Hiccup's legs for a nap. At least he was a little less lonely.

He pulled up the picture of Astrid again, feeling the ache in his chest both soothed and exacerbated by her face. He missed her more than Hiccup knew was possible. It was paramount to the loss he felt when his mother moved out after splitting with his dad, and the intensity to which he felt toward Astrid was utterly terrifying.

A mistake was bound to happen.

Hiccup didn't realise how exhausted he was until he fell asleep, phone landing on the floor after slipping from his lax grip. At some point, his mother had obviously come home, found him there and bent down to pick up his phone from the ground.

How did Hiccup know this?

Because he had left the picture of Astrid on his screen, and his mother clearly knew he had no business having such a picture. As proved by the expression on her face when she woke him explain himself.

-HTTYD-

 **So, another short chapter. I think next chapter should be longer. Not sure. Haven't written it yet.**


	14. Chapter 14

**YaAz97 - don't worry, Cami knows he wasn't intentionally being a jerk, he's just upset.**

 **FuntasticMe - yes! Valka knows!**

 **Karate Koala - hey! No bad karma vibes here thank you very much. And I almost lied and said no game plan, I'm just trying to prolong your torture but... I'd be lying. I have a game plan.**

 **Leader of shadowz - you are correct! However, I now realise I failed to mention in last chapter that Hiccup disabled that so he could look at Astrid's face without timeout.**

 **DyingSunlight** **\- if I stop, you'll never know what happens!**

 **BrawlerGamer - I don't know if I'm impressed or mad you worked it out!**

 **I genuinely dread to think what you guys would all be like if this story was updated weekly! Would you all be rolling around or plotting some kind of mass hunt for me? I've spoilt you all with this lack of waiting but I'm determined to finish this story without losing the daily update streak.**

-HTTYD-

"Personally? I think you should let them suspect. Leave him squirming trying to come up with an explanation."

Astrid could see the merit in Heather's suggestion, she really could but it would only risk hurting Hiccup, and she wasn't quite at revenge stage yet. She fiddled with the post it note in her hand, wondering when she had reached a stage of missing him so much just seeing her name in his writing was almost a comfort.

Gods she was pathetic.

"Oh, by the way... I know this is a terrible time for you to hear about my relationship, but I was wondering if you would mind me telling my dad I'm staying at your house tomorrow."

Astrid's ears pricked up, eyes noticing Heather's flushed cheeks.

"And why's that? Somewhere to be?"

"Justin asked if I wanted to stay the night. In a seperate room!"

"That's so innocent it makes me sick. Sure. Are you telling your mom where you'll really be?"

"Yeah, of course. Just don't want dad and Dagur outside his house with binoculars and a baseball bat."

Despite her low mood, Astrid found herself laughing. She could totally see ex-military Osvald outside with Dagur just in case Justin dared touch something more adventurous than Heather's hand.

"You need any condoms? Just in case... not like I have any use for them now."

Heather blushed and tried to deny it, but took a couple of the little foil squares anyway. Astrid doubted anything was going to happen, but apparently she had finally drilled in some practicality to her friend.

"What are you planning to do with your weekend?"

Astrid shrugged, keenly aware that had nothing gone wrong, she would right now be in Hiccup's arms in that chilly little barn, basking in the warmth of his gorgeous green eyes. Instead she was trying to encourage Heathers relationship and despair at letting herself fall for that idiot.

"Catch up on the weeks Mechanics work, I'm not giving that ass the satisfaction of driving me away from that class now I finally enjoy playing with engines."

Heather smiled, digging through her bag for her weeks work so Astrid could do the same tasks. With no Heather, she needed time killers during the Sunday daytime and skipping Hiccup's classes meant she was up to date on the rest of her work.

"Well, mom wants us both in the morning for Saturday lunch sugar rush, then we'll both do our thing. Sound good?"

"Definitely, I can come home with a box of cake and eat my feelings."

"You think you're gonna be able to go back volunteering?"

"I hope so. I miss it. I'm just not up to seeing him for four hours, which happens even if he's not there because he looks _just_ like her, especially when they both get excited about owls. Plus he always brought me home and that's a tough association to break."

Heather slung an arm around Astrid, hugging her close and just being _there_ to support her. She had never approved of their 'relationship', but she knew now wasn't the time for 'I told you so'.

"You'll get over him, and have a funny story when you're old about managing to bang your college professor."

"Thanks... I think."

"That's my girl. You crashing here or going home?"

Astrid didn't want to go back to a bed she had shared with Hiccup on a night she was supposed to be sharing another with him, but she needed to prove to herself she wasn't just going to mope.

"Home. I want my fuzzy slippers and those are in my room."

Heather hugged her and sent her on her way, waylaid by Dagur who gave her his famous Berserker bear-hug when he saw her looking a little down.

"You ever need me to beat somebody up, you tell me ok little sis?"

"Thanks Dagur. Now put me down so I can go to bed."

He did, leaning out of the front door to watch her to her door. He was a little overbearing, but Dagur was a good brother. Even to Astrid, who had broken his nose when she was nine and him twelve for saying he wanted to be her boyfriend. They laughed about how awkward it would have been now, and he always pretended to shield his face when it came up.

Of course, it probably helped that Dagur was now as gay as could be. Or rather, always had been but hadn't come out. Nobody would dare pick a fight over his sexuality, not when Dagur was built like a house.

Astrid crawled into her bed after a brief conversation with her mother, letting herself cave to the urge to hug her pillow to her chest, the thoughts of how she wanted Hiccup's arms around her filtering in to those lucid dream moments between wakeful and sleeping.

She woke Saturday morning doubly determined to get herself together, showering and dressing with more angry energy than really needed. She braided her hair and tried not to think of the way Hiccup had unbraided it, making her shiver as his fingers ran through her blonde tresses. Heather, slightly less of a morning person than Astrid, yawned into her coffee when Astrid got to her house, then started applying her light layer of makeup. The girl didn't need it, but Hel, it was her face.

"Ok, lets go surround ourselves with delicious temptation."

"You say that like you ever eat at work."

Heather scarcely touched any of it unless she was at home, where she would cram her mouth full hungrily in a very un-ladylike manner.

"True."

Following her friend out, Astrid slid into the passenger seat of Heathers car and clipped in her seatbelt. They trucked along to the bakery, Heather taking pride of place in front of house while Astrid took her usual spot surrounded by cake ingredients and started pummeling some bread dough, each one pictured as her own frustration about her feelings.

The good lady of the bakery gave Astrid her desperately needed box of sweet treats to smother her feelings in, leaving Astrid to hide away in her room pretending Heather was there with her as she tried to work on mechanics without thinking of Hiccup.

It was a pointless venture. Every time she let her rigid control over thoughts waver for a second, his animated excitement as he explained things and the true investment he had talking about how engines worked slipped into her mind. It was so unfair that she had to miss him so much. He probably didn't even miss her - he had Cami if he needed to get his end away, Astrid was both sexually _and_ emotionally frustrated.

She fiddled with her phone constantly, not yet capable of deleting his number even if she refused to text him. Astrid wasn't sure what she wanted to hear, but still she sort of wished he would try.

Grabbing another cupcake, Astrid shoved it into her mouth in roughly bitten chunks and growled to herself. He wasn't worth being this distressed over. Astrid hated that she still wanted him when he hadn't had the decency to even _try_ and apologise. The closest to communication had been a post it note sent via Heather. He could have texted her.

Unless he deleted her number. That was a distinct possibility now he was done with her. He hadn't even tried to make it sound like he _wanted_ her back in his class. Just said she was raising suspicion.

Astrid wanted to go with Heather's idea and leave him to take the suspicions. But... She didn't want to hurt him. And it was hardly fair to put his job at risk for pettiness. If she lowered herself... she was no better than him for leading her on.

Heather came back the next day, unmistakably glowing and yet no matter how much Astrid asked, she wouldn't say they had sex. Just that they had kissed. Alot. She would be lying if she said she wasn't jealous, because gods she missed Hiccup's kisses.

This whole not thinking about Hiccup was _not_ going well.

"Are you ok?"

Sighing, Astrid let Heather start playing with her loose hair, experimenting with braid patterns.

"Dreading tomorrow."

"You'll be ok babe. I'll be right there with you, and he can't do a thing without risking getting caught out."

"I know, I'm just not sure I can take ninety minutes of what basically used to be flirting which will now just be painful."

Not usually one to admit things got to her, Astrid knew if she could tell anyone, it was Heather.

At one time, she thought she might have been able to include Hiccup in that too. Alas, it was not to be.

"I'm gonna go make us some tea, you pick a movie and we'll just relax ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks babe."

The two had called each other babe for as long as Astrid could remember, which had caused some confusion when out and about as apparently, using a pet name for each other automatically made them lesbians. Between the two girls fists and the odd threat in the shape of Dagur, most had stopped assuming that eventually.

They lazily watched movies, not really taking anything in but the background noise and the company helped Astrid feel a little less adrift when it came time for Heather to go home could both shower and get ready for college in the morning. Astrid felt like she was preparing for a war, dressing for comfort and even throwing on her old faithful hoody 'liberated' from Dagur a couple of years ago. It wouldn't fit round him now, but it still felt like a comforting big-brother hug to the only-child Astrid.

Her stomach protested the thought of breakfast - that could have been nerves or the weekends cake binge - so Astrid stuck with coffee, drumming her hands nervously on her legs as Heather drove them to college. It took a minute to convince her legs to carry her toward Hiccup - luckily, Heather was kissing her boyfriend (apparently now they were an actual thing) and that both helped while she composed herself and made Astrid painfully jealous.

The corridor to the classroom had never felt so long. The sounds of students milling about had never been so loud. Astrid was scared to look up, to see him before there was a desk between them. She had never been so thrown in her life, and Astrid kind of wished she could toss all feelings aside and forget all the ways Hiccup had rocked her world, with his mouth and his hands and his-

"Astrid! You ok?"

Blinking, Astrid turned to see Heather looking concerned. Justin was nearby, making a show of not listening in and Astrid appreciated that greatly.

"What?"

"Are you ok? You look a little glazed."

"Spaced out. Is it time?"

"Yep."

They walked in, taking their seats and looking up to an empty desk. After all of Astrid's panicking...

The bastard was off sick!

* * *

Hiccup was panicking. He had to confess to his mother. He was terrified to see her disappointment.

"I... I was seeing Astrid."

"Yes, I know that."

He just about fell off the sofa.

"You _knew?_ "

"Hiccup... you have _never_ been able to lie to me."

He felt completely shaken.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?"

"Honestly... I didn't want to know. If I knew, that meant I knew you were hiding things from me, and that you were risking your job, your future."

There it was. The disappointed tone. He felt it coil down through his guts like a snake, constricting somewhere in his lower belly and crippling him with guilt.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to... and it's done with. I... I messed it up."

Valka came around the sofa, sitting next to him and cupping his face to examine him closely. Hiccup had never been able to get away with anything as a boy, because he always felt like she could see every thought in his mind.

"Is this why you've been so sad these past few days?"

He felt worse; he hadn't been fooling her at all.

"I know you probably think I was just... I was just sleeping with her but I wasn't. It was so much more than that, if it wasn't I wouldn't have-"

She placed a finger on his mouth, silencing a confused and nervous Hiccup.

"I know. I've been watching the two of you... I hadn't seen such a light in your eyes since you were a boy. I just hoped you would come to me and tell the truth."

Feeling very much like a naughty child, Hiccup felt his brow furrow in confusion.

"Even though you don't approve?"

"Hiccup, you're a grown man. You don't _need_ my approval."

He shook his head, still feeling like a little boy being turned away by his daddy for cuddles only to be welcomed into a warm embrace by his mother. Now he was scared he was to be turned away by her too.

"I do mom. I have been so guilt-ridden, because you're the most important person in my life and I couldn't believe that I was falling in love and I couldn't tell you-"

"You're falling in love?"

He nodded, knowing the second it left his mouth that it was true.

"Doesn't matter though. Not now I've ruined it."

"Fix it."

He blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"If you love this girl Hiccup, then fix it. Don't _ever_ be unhappy for my sake son."

His momentary elation for her encouragement soon faded.

"It's not just you. My colleagues are suspicious, I'm worried Mala is watching me. The fact Astrid's not been attending my class while she's been at everyone elses probably didn't help."

Out of nowhere, his mother stood up and walked off, leaving a perplexed, emotionally wrecked Hiccup on the sofa with Toothless licking his hand where the man had wiped tears from his eyes. Valka returned, holding an envelope with his name and her address on.

"Open this. It came a few days ago, but you've obviously not seen it."

Hiccup didn't check the mail often unless he was expecting a parcel, as hardly anybody wrote to him.

"What is it?"

He took the envelope, seeing the little dragon stamp in the corner that told him the sender was likely to be the company that made his pride and joy.

"Why are Dragon Wheels writing to me? It's not my yearly review yet..."

"Just open it son."

Hiccup flipped it over, curiosity buzzing as he carefully tore the flap open and reached for the letter inside.

"We received your... hang on, I never sent them my designs."

"No, but **_I_** did. I had a feeling you and Astrid were inevitable, and that you may need to search for alternative employment."

"So you sent my designs to Dragon Wheels to see if they liked them?"

His mother nodded, looking rather proud of herself.

"Well?"

"They are offering me an interview... on _Monday._ It's a good job you made ne open this. You did this for me, so I could do exactly what I promised you I _wouldn't_ do and start a relationship with a student?"

Still looking really quite smug, his mother hummed to herself in that "I knew I was right" way she had.

"Yes?"

He was stunned.

"I... I don't know what to say."

Placing the letter that felt like it weighed about twenty kilos, Hiccup shifted and threw his arms around his mother. She laughed joyfully until she realised he was practically sobbing, overcome with the love, acceptance and _effort_ emanating from the woman next to him.

"Sorry. To Astrid. Although... perhaps not yet."

Hiccup did a double-take, half wanting to get up and go apologise to the girl he loved there and tjen.

"Why?"

"Wait for your interview son. Perhaps you can go to her with the news that you won't always be her teacher."

"You think?"

"I think... you ought to tell me everything. Within reason."

They made tea and ordered food - it was good the Nature Centre was such a good workout, though both of them were naturally slender - and Hiccup felt infinitely lighter as he poured his heart out to his mother, barely stopping to eat their pizza as he went through it all.

Admitting all the times he had lied to her wasn't his proudest moment, but by the time they both called it a night at one in the morning and she gave him a proper mama-Valka cuddle, he felt like they may actually be closer for it.

And he had what he hadn't realised he really needed until then. He had her blessing.

Hiccup knew it sounded mad to need his mothers approval to date a girl, but... he lived in her home. And for most of his life, his mother had been his only friend. She had never thought him weird or limited, encouraged his hobbies whether they were stereotypically masculine or not. Valka had kissed every skinned knee better, scared away every nightmare and even when she had to escape his father, Hiccup had always known she was there.

She had even been ready to welcome him with open arms when Hiccup moved in with her. He may well love Astrid, but he loved his mother too and he couldn't have gone on with Astrid if it would drive he and his mother apart.

That concern alleviated, he went to bed lighter and cheerier than he had been since Astrid ran away from him. Next concerns were that he needed to 'smash' the interview, get himself a job that wouldn't have a rule against his relationship with Astrid.

Hiccup scoured the letter properly over breakfast that morning with his mother, groaning when he saw he had to wear a suit but brightening when he saw they also wanted him to bring overalls. Hopefully he could make up for social awkwardness by showing he was an excellent grease monkey.

He texted Cami to apologise for his terrible behaviour, promising to explain everything properly the next week. Her unusually short replies had Hiccup wondering if she was... not quite alone, but he didn't pry. She might have been coming off a tough computer job and was just tired.

Bounding with a light heart as he went to volunteering with his mother, Hiccup practiced interview answers on rabbits and sheep, tried not to let his mind run away as he realised - even if absolutely everything else went right, Astrid was not obligated to forgive him. Even so...

Working for Dragon Wheels would be his dream come true. He couldn't believe they liked his designs, couldn't believe his mother had sent them in the hope he could be free to be with Astrid.

It was too good to be true, and it was **terrifying** but Hiccup didn't let fear take him over. The woman who bore him believed in him, and Hiccup had the motivation of both her and the girl he wanted to love and adore for a long, long time.

His mother helped fuss over his clothes and panic about an interview, made sure his hair would behave at least for a couple of hours, then smiled and kissed his forehead.

"You can do this."

"I can do this."

Hiccup had to get a train for the interview (after calling off sick with a sudden virus his mother confirmed), though if he understood the letter, he would be working closer to home, but the main office place was a little distance away. Hiccup had a map printed off in his pocket, had sketched a picture of Astrid smiling to cheer himself up that morning (it did no justice to the real thing though) and prayed his leg didn't play him up as he stepped into the building.

Their main office had a dragon carefully coiled to resemble a motorcycle, with a wheel at front and back and he loved the look of it, had drawn that logo dozens of times himself for fun. A man typing away on a computer looked oddly out of place in the foyer, full of designs and random mechanical parts in a sort of beautiful chaos.

"Can I help you sir?"

"I have an interview at twelve?"

"Name?"

"Haddock. Hiccup Haddock."

The secretary snorted, but Hiccup let it roll off him. His name was weird but he didn't care - it sounded just fine on Astrid's tongue.

"Yep, here you are. If you follow the flames on your left Mr Haddock, you'll find a giant skull with Mr Skull-drone written on it. First door on your right. Sign in here first" the secretary gestured boredly "fire safety and all that."

"Thank you."

Having never had such bizarre directions in his life, Hiccup signed in and found the wall lined with flames, followed them until he got to the right place. Taking a deep breath, he knocked the door.

"Come in."

A gruff voice answered, and when Hiccup opened the door he had to hide the horror of seeing three people waiting for him.

"Haddock right? Come on in lad."

The boss looking type stood up and held out a meaty hand, nearly breaking Hiccup's smaller one as he attempted to match the shake. The other man, who introduced himself as Throk, did something similar and by the time he reached to shake the lady of the room, Sarah's hand, he couldn't feel his fingers.

"Don't look so scared lad. We've been dying to meet ya. Let's do the boring bit first, then we can talk the art of this place. So... tell us about your history in mechanics."

Feeling a little like he was being interviewed by a friendlier version of his father, Hiccup tried not to stammer.

"My dad's a mechanic and runs a repair shop, I've grown up around engine parts all my life and worked in his shop alongside my official training, and at the moment I'm a mechanics teacher at college."

"A _teacher?_ You're just a babe!"

Sarah looked surprised, and Hiccup flushed lightly.

"I've been in training since I was sixteen, becoming a teacher was easier."

They quizzed him a little more on each individual bit, Throk throwing in questions about specifics to keep him on his toes while the other two jotted down things on notepads. Then it was time to talk about his designs.

"So... you drew all these?"

"I did. Art is my main hobby, other than working on my Night Fury."

"Drawing is one thing. We've got designers that can _design_ stuff like this, but none who can back it up with the techie know how. I could take these to our developers tomorrow and have this... what's it called?" he squinted "Zippleback in production within a couple of months. You're the whole package lad."

Cheeks burning now, Hiccup could only smile awkwardly

"Well, thanks I guess."

"Alright then, I'm bored of wearing this monkey suit. You brought some grease monkey gear right lad?"

"Yes sir."

"Good man. I'll show ya where you can get changed, then you can prove you can back up these drawings."

He was nervous as he changed, nervous as he followed them but when Hiccup was given a half-finished engine and a stack of spare parts (some of which didn't belong to the same type of engine, he spotted) he felt calm. He could do this in his sleep. They watched and took notes, occasionally leaning in closer but after his dad had used to loiter and occasionally shout, Hiccup could handle a little personal-space-invasion.

"All done."

"Assuming that's all correct, that might be a new Dragon Wheels record."

They swarmed the completed engine, examining it up close and then going through the spare parts left to ensure he had used all the right pieces.

"I'll be damned. When can you start?"

Hiccup left the building, completely stunned but utterly thrilled - they accepted he would probably have to finish out the school year their college followed, but if anything happened he was to call them and they would update his contract. The job offer was official; Hiccup worked for Dragon Wheels.

First thing he did was call his mother, hearing the anticipation in her voice.

"How did it go?"

"Pretty much perfect. Said they'll wait until I've finished, but wouldn't say no to me starting as soon as possible. They want me so much they'll accommodate me with my current job so long as I'm with them by August."

"That's _wonderful_ Hiccup! I'll see you tonight?"

"Actually mom... I was planning to go see Astrid."

-HTTYD-

 **I actually finished this chapter yesterday (today right now but obviously when you get it it'll be yesterday) so not only am I daily-updating? I'm a day ahead! Haha**


	15. Chapter 15

**NightStormPhoenix - the suspense is killing everyone! Well, except me.**

 **YaAz97 - I almost did leave this chapter off for a day to have you all twisting but... I'm too happy to have updated daily for a fortnight. If I had updated weekly... this fic would only be on chapter three right now!**

 **DyingSunlight - even if they did see each other... who said they'll make up?**

 **BrawlerGamer - that thought has definitely crossed Dagur's mind. Throk is one of the boss guys, yes!**

 **MidwestMexican - I'm still staying under my rock until your explosives are safely locked away.**

-HTTYD-

Astrid had been left feeling a little torn between relief and disappointment at Hiccup being absent from college. She didn't want to see him.

But at the same time, she did.

Heather was hovering in her kitchen, wanting to go off to meet Justin but not wanting to leave Astrid.

"Go. I'm fine, and one of us should be happy. Don't make me push you."

"I'm off today, don't worry sis. Me and Astrid will paint our nails and lift some weights."

"Are you sure?"

"Go before I change my mind and give your boyfriend a new reason to move besides dog walking."

Clearly, Dagur approved of Heathers choice in men more than he did Astrid's. He hadn't wasted time asking if they were a thing, and seemed fairly happy about it. Then again, Justin was the dictionary definition of 'gentle giant'. Astrid still reckoned it would be a while before he was up to coming over to meet her family.

Heathers parents were out on 'date night', Astrid's own mother on inventory night so dhe wouldn't be home until late (apparently... Astrid suspected otherwise). So when Heather left to spend the afternoon/evening with Justin, it was just Astrid and Dagur.

"So... shall we get the nail polish, or how about a couple of beers and a few hours on the PlayStation?"

Feeling the dull throb in her stomach, Astrid shook her head.

"No alcohol, I need painkillers."

"Are you al... oh, is it that time of the month?"

Dagur was thankfully one of those guys who didn't blink about it as Astrid nodded, fetching the first aid box and filling a glass with water while Astrid popped pills out of the blister pack.

"Hmm. How about hot chocolate instead?"

"Definitely."

While Dagur was fiddling with mugs and making warm milk, Astrid mused that at least her period had waited until after the whole sex-fest with Hiccup. At least there had been no times she had to say no to sex because of mother nature. They perched on bean-bag chairs in the living room, mugs to their sides and controllers in hand. Astrid sipped at the warm drink, humming in pleasure.

"What is that? Caramel?"

"Uh, butterscotch apparently. I didn't choose the powder, is it alright?"

"It's _amazing._ I need to get some."

Taking another hearty swallow, she felt the warmth curl up in her stomach and even seemed to ease her cramps. Turning her attention to the game, Astrid had no idea what was going on except it involved beating Dagur's animated character to a bloody pulp.

"Take that carrot top!"

"You're on Valkyrie!"

They both pummeled at the plastic buttons, repeatedly splattering the tv screen with each others blood and trading insults. They went through another two hot chocolates each, which left Astrid feeling pleasantly warm and melty inside. Dropping the controller next to her, Astrid sank deeper into the bean bag and sighed happily.

"Feel better little sis?"

"I do. Thanks Dagur."

"My pleasure. I'm still totally hoping I can punch whoever made you sad, but-"

"What makes you think its a who?"

Dagur sighed, rubbing a hand through his perpetually scruffy red hair.

"Well... there was the whole thing with Haddock and you kissing, and then you were all super happy but now you're really sad. Especially when Heather mentions Fishlegs, like you're missing something."

He was usually so... surface, with poor impulse control and a well known temper that Astrid often forgot Dagur could be as observant as Sherlock bloody Holmes.

"I know you wanna break his face, but... if you hurt him, you hurt me Dagur. Just because we aren't... whatever it was anymore doesn't change that."

Dagur held out an arm, letting Astrid feel a solid arm - twice the breadth and far more firmly muscled than Hiccups - around her as he gave her a cuddle.

"Not even a little one? Practically a love tap?"

Astrid growled.

"Dagur!"

"Alright, alright. But if you change your mind, let me know. Just say the word, I mean it."

Astrid chuckled, staying cozily nestled in the comforting brotherly embrace. Dagur fell silent, letting her soak in the comfort and warmth. She could almost have fallen asleep like that, the intermittent theme music of the games main screen filling the air.

She heard an engine cut off nearby outside, quashing the usual happiness she associated with the idea of Hiccup pulling up on his bike. Lots of people had engines. In cars. It might even be Heather coming back. She heard a door knock nearby and revised that thought; maybe someone ordered a food delivery.

Then she heard quick footsteps, one slightly heavier than the other and her heart did a little skip. Hiccup walked like that. The steps seemed to come closer, halted, then Heather's door knocked.

"Not expecting anybody... Well, nobody who doesn't have a key anyway. Weird."

Dagur stood up, walking purposefully over to the front door and opening it without bothering to look through the peephole. Astrid was about to scuttle across the floor and investigate, but she didn't need to.

"What are you doing here? I thought I made myself clear."

The voice that answered almost floored her.

"I'm looking for Astrid. She's not at home, is she here?"

 _Hiccup was here!_

"No. Go away before I feel less nice."

Astrid got up before he chased Hiccup off, watching his face brighten as soon as he saw her.

"Dagur, stop it. I'm here. What do you want?"

His dorky, lopsided smile still had the damned effect of making Astrid weak in the knees, looking to all intents and purposes like he couldn't be happier to see her. It hurt.

"I'm here to apologise. I know that it's long overdue, but... I want to explain myself. If you'll listen."

"Don't do it Astrid! I'm not gonna play nice if he hurts you again."

Dagur's words actually made Hiccup's smile falter, like the reminder he hurt her was problematic. He had seemed pretty damn fine until now. Astrid ought to say no and focus on getting on with her life...

But he wanted to talk. That's what she had wanted - answers. Maybe she could get some closure.

"Alright. We can talk. Dagur, let me make my own choices, please?"

Dagur growled, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"But he's a dick. He made you sad. I am obligated as your big brother to hate him."

Hiccup turned to Dagur, addressing him directly.

"You're right. I did hurt her, and believe me I hate myself for it. But at the very least, I owe Astrid an explanation. If she's still hurting after, I'll present myself to you for whatever punishment you want to dish out."

Dagur blinked in surprise, then huffed suspiciously.

"That alright with you little sis?"

Feeling a little like they were doing a "hush now the penises are talking" thing didn't help Astrid's already slightly turbulent mood, but it meant nobody was trying to kill anybody. Yet.

"Alright. Come on, my house is empty. Dagur, if I need you, I'll text you. Promise."

"You had better."

He hugged her, glared at Hiccup and dragged a finger across his throat menacingly.

"I'm watching you Haddock."

"Noted."

Astrid felt oddly wrong-footed by Hiccup right then, which had never really happened before. He looked awfully happy and she was feeling very few things even close to happiness. He followed her to the street under Dagur's watchful eye, but Astrid had a thought occur to her.

"Take that round the back, you're in my moms space."

"Oh, sure."

Astrid used the minute she had for a bathroom trip, needing to change her pad and pee and anxiety about whatever Hiccup might say not helping. Then she had to climb out of her window and help smuggle Hiccup in again, which felt a little too much like the sneak-in date for her and, cursing her hormones, Astrid felt tears threaten. Hiccup couldn't tell in the dark thankfully, following her up the ladder to land in her room.

"This doesn't mean anything" Astrid made sure to note as she locked her door "but I don't want to explain this to my mom."

"I didn't come here to try and get you into bed Astrid. I really honestly came over to apologise. I understand if you don't want anything to do with me, my behaviour was reprehensible and awful and I can't change that."

"You said you owe me an explanation" Astrid sat on her bed, pulling her knees up to her chest like she could physically shield her heart from him "so explain."

"Can I sit? Just here at the edge?"

Astrid nodded, watching him do his best to sit on the very edge of the bed. He just _looked_ at her for a minute, the scrutiny somewhat uncomfortable.

"Right. So... Major thing first. I told my mom about you. Us. Not that there is an us, I know but-"

"You told her?"

"Mhmm. Turns out she already knew. More on that later. I know this is going to come across probably childish to you, but I realised that as happy as you made me, I couldn't have kept it going without my mom being on board. I felt guilty, and I put that on you, I lashed out and that was... probably one of the worst things I'll ever do."

Astrid didn't really know what to say, so she stayed silent and let him speak.

"I didn't really have friends growing up, and my dad's attention was quite often dependant on me doing what a typical boy of Viking ancestry should. My mom was always there, nurturing what she called my 'tender soul' and taking me on nature walks to see wild animals. She taught me to draw. I just... I couldn't deal with the fact I was falling in love and couldn't tell her. I should _never_ have taken that out on you-"

Wait. Astrid's brain finally kicked up.

"Hold up. Backtrack. Falling in love?"

Hiccup twisted to look at her more earnestly, face open and honest.

"Astrid, you are the sun in the sky and I didn't realise how dark my life had been before you. I and that terrifies as much as thrills me. I didn't mean a word of what I said that night, and if you want my whole life story I will tell you everything I can remember. If that's not enough, I'm sure my mother can supplement with embarrassing childhood memories and photos. I will do whatever I can to prove what you mean to me, to prove how sorry I am."

Half of Astrid wanted to declare she loved him too and forget anything had ever happened.

The other half of her knew if she let him off that easy, she would always be unsettled.

"You want to prove something to me?"

"Whatever I can."

Astrid searched for something that she could ask of him, the idea coming to her almost immediately.

"Alright. Go and see your dad."

"I... what?"

"I'm not saying he's a perfect dad, I'm not saying you have to forgive him or even see him more than once. But I would give _anything_ to be able to see my dad again, and I want to see that you appreciate what you have."

His brow furrowed in thought, but his face cleared a minute later.

"Alright. I suppose I could always brag about my new job to him."

"New job?"

Hiccup nodded, smiling.

"Mom knew about us. She figured that if something happened and we were caught out by college, I would need a new job. She sent my engine and bike designs to Dragon Wheels, the company who made my Night Fury, and that's where I was today. They offered me a job on the spot. If the college fires me, I start earlier. If they don't, I start in August. Either way, I won't be a teacher come summer."

Astrid was a little stunned, she couldn't deny it.

"Your mom did that so you could _date me?"_

"She wants me to be happy. She encouraged me to try and fix things with you, because me being unhappy for her sake was just not on for her. My mom landed me my dream job, they want to **pay** me to draw and build bikes! How great is that?"

There it was, that light and exuberance Astrid had practically fell in love with the first day she sat in his class watching him bounce around excitedly talking about engines.

"Very."

An awkward silence fell, Hiccup obviously waiting to see if she had more to say before he said more.

"Do you want me to leave now?"

Astrid deliberated, eventually shaking her head.

"Take off your jacket and shoes, then come here."

Hiccup hastened to comply, the feeling of his arms around her again as she let him lay next to her more soothing and comfortable than Astrid had dared hope for. He brushed a kiss over her forehead, nuzzling at her hair and making a soft sound of contentment.

"Sweet Freya, I missed you so much Astrid."

"Hush. Thinking."

He fell silent, arms not moving from where they were around her. Astrid wasn't really thinking much, her mind blissfully quiet for the first time in days. He smelled like outside and leather and oil and her lungs seemed to settle in relief that his familiar scent filled them again. Knowing she was completely, disgustingly weak for him, Astrid pulled away.

"You should go before I let you off easy."

Hiccup didn't waver, nodding and slowly withdrawing his arms from around her as he sat up. Astrid tried not to notice how much she ached to have them back.

"Completely understandable. Could... would you mind if I kissed you goodbye?"

She wanted to say he couldn't, but gods she needed it like she needed air the second he asked. Astrid simply nodded, feeling him reach out to cup her face with both hands, thumbs caressing her cheeks before he pressed a soft, sweet kiss to her lips. Astrid's whole body seemed to thrum with a gentle but insistent pulse of _at last, finally._

"Thank you. Should I go present myself to Dagur for a beatdown?"

"Tempting, but no. You should go though."

Hiccup nodded, hands slow to come away from her face like he could hardly bear having to stop touching her. He turned to the window, then seemed to remember something and reached in to his jacket.

"I should thank you really, you were the inspiration for one of their favourite designs of mine."

He handed her a folded piece of paper, which Astrid opened up to find a drawing of _her_ all biker-style, complete with a hefty, streamlined motorcycle in blue and white with some interesting yellow spikes coming from the chunky front, yellow-gold flecks making the whole body pop.

"I inspired a thing called Stormfly?"

The drawing really was amazing, with attention to the most miniscule details - Hiccup had even put all the mixed over-and-under knots of her hairbraid in.

"You brightened up my dark and stormy world. You can keep that if you want."

Hiccup went for the window after replacing boots and jacket, smiling softly at her the whole time he was climbing down until he was out of sight, then when she leant out of the window to watch him go he turned back up and smiled at her.

Her phone buzzed on her bed, but Astrid waited to see him vanish through the gate before she turned back to look at her phone.

 **"You look like an angel, all glowing and that blonde halo of yours."**

Despite all her efforts to be angry and righteously resistant of him, Astrid felt her resolve weakening. _Damn_ him.

Still. She had managed to give him something to prove he was serious, which had almost been her throwing sense to one side and kissing him stupid. Which she still wanted to do. Astrid had never been so thankful she was a no-go zone for a few days, may well have done more than kiss him. _Thank you mother nature._

* * *

Hiccup took himself home feeling light and glowy. He knew they weren't magically fixed and forgiven and back together, but Astrid had let him hold her, kiss her, apologise to her. He was daring to hope.

His mother was waiting for him when he got home, searching his face for a hint of how his evening went. He left her wondering for a few minutes as he went to change, coming out and flopping ungracefully on to the sofa so he could rub ointment into his leg.

The suspense began to get to her, her curious face becoming mildly irate with his silence as he tried not to snicker.

"Hiccup?"

"Yes mom?"

His voice quivered with suppressed laughter, practically giving him away as trying to wind her up.

"How did it go?"

"How did what go?"

"Hiccup Haddock, I am not above grounding you."

That did it; Hiccup burst out laughing. That only served to frustrate his mother further, which prolonged his amusement. He laughed until it began to hurt, slowly calming down with a few stray giggles escaping.

"It didn't start great. Astrid wasn't home so I tried Heather's house, because it's like four doors down and I know Astrid spends a lot of time there. Naturally, Dagur answered the door."

"That being the one who attacked you before?"

Hiccup nodded, resuming working the ointment into his scarred limb.

"Astrid was there, and called him off shall we say. Then she let me talk, and she listened. I don't know what surprised her more, that I had told you about us or that I had a new job suddenly."

He pushed Toothless and his dribbly-mouth away as the dog got too interested in the smell of ointment, not wanting drool in place of muscle relaxant.

"And?"

"And she said if I wanted her to trust me properly again, I had to do something for her."

This was the bit Hiccup didn't really want to tell his mother about, but he had misjudged her before. Maybe he should give her potential reaction the benefit of the doubt.

"Do I dare ask?"

"Nothing like that! No, she... she told me to go see dad. I must have mentioned that I've not seen him since I moved in with you. She lost her dad years ago, and said she wants to see that I can appreciate what I have by being the bigger man about it. Just once, if he's still being a total nightmare then she'll be happy with the fact I tried."

Valka sat silently considering that, quiet for long enough that Hiccup started to feel awkwardly worried and went to make tea to fill the gap. When he placed the steaming cup in front of her, his mother seemed to jolt out of it.

"You ok mom?"

"I just realised the thing I was upset with your father about for years is exactly what I've done."

"Not at all! You've never tried to stop me seeing him. Dad hasn't tried to get hold of me since he sacked me, and that's on him. Unless you're gonna stop me now..."

"No, you go see your father if that's what you want son."

Hiccup sighed inwardly with relief at her earnest, genuine tone.

"Thanks. I'm thinking of calling Gobber first, maybe go for a drink with him and get a gauge on how dad's doing. Then maybe asking dad to go see gramps with me. Odin knows we should before he forgets us completely, I've just been letting time get away from me lately."

Valka smiled, sipping her tea.

"That's very mature son. I think it sounds like an excellent idea."

"Good. So... I'll go heat up some leftovers for dinner? Then I ought to start planning what to say to the college."

"I'm behind you one hundred percent son. I was worried for your future, but now that's solved I'm just hoping you'll do what makes you happy."

Hiccup stood up to head to the kitchen, finding long thin arms wrapping haphazardly around his torso as his mom hugged him, squeezing with that "ooooooh" sound she used to say meant she was squishing the air out of him. Hiccup drew in a breath, pushing his chest and stomach out and puffing his cheeks up. She fell about laughing, then kissed his forehead.

"Love you son."

"Love you too mom."

-HTTYD-

 ***peers out from under rock* safe yet?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Nina - I know what you mean! But honestly if men aren't mature enough to deal with the existence of periods, they shouldn't be having sex. Personally I agree about Astrid having a cup or tampon, but not being an expert in applying those things I went with a safer option. And yes for big brother Dagur! I love him so much, Gronckle-loving dope that he becomes (note he likes Justin (Fishlegs) in this just like in RTTE Gronckle buddies)**

 **BrawlerGamer - we'll see won't we? Well, you will. Obviously, I know how it'll go.**

 **FuntasticMe - no, I don't think your last review did make it but alas! It's alright. Please don't hang yourself there is no plan for weekly updates here! And my rock is not of shame! I'm proud of this story so far. It's for safety!**

 **MidwestMexican - finally! Now the explosives are out of it! Astrid always hears people out, she just doesn't always _listen._**

 **Hicc - are you still plotting my death?**

 **Asolf Amser - I'm so glad!**

 **Tom80 - my hero! *hides again***

-HTTYD-

Hiccup would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous about that evening - he had called Gobber, who eagerly agreed to meet him that evening at Johann's pub.

He couldn't go back to work the next day - they thought he was actually sick, it would be suspicious to return. He sent a message to Astrid, apologising for it so she wouldn't think he was avoiding her. He hadn't stopped smiling since the night before, when they had exchanged goodnight texts again. Oh, he was so gone on her.

 **"I'm supposed to be sick, which sucks because I miss looking at you."**

 _"Are you going in tomorrow?"_

 **"Why?"**

Astrid's answer took a few minutes, heart pounding in his chest.

 _"I'm off Wednesdays. Maybe you could come over, watch a movie? We've never really done the whole date thing."_

Hiccup almost jumped in the air and whooped.

 **"Absolutely. Want me to bring some DVDs over or do you have a collection?"**

 _"Oh, I'm definitely picking the film. And you shouldn't come on your bike, because I'm intending for this to not end in sex and your leathers are an unfair advantage."_

He didn't love walking, but Hiccup felt it was an absolutely fair trade-off. He wasn't even disappointed at her saying nothing would happen. Hiccup just wanted to be near her again.

 **"As you wish. Want me to bring anything?"**

 _"Butterscotch hot chocolate. Consider it a challenge."_

Chuckling to himself, Hiccup was already working out his route to Johann's via a supermarket.

 **"Challenge accepted."**

 _"How are you doing on the other thing?"_

 **"You mean my dad? Step one is tonight. I'm gonna see Gobber, because he's the less serious one. That way I can be prepared if dads gonna be worse than before."**

He wanted Astrid to know it scared him, but at the same time he knew it needed doing. His dad wasn't perfect but Hel, neither was Hiccup. He owed his dad a chance.

 _"Who's Gobber? His second wife?"_

 **"In some ways. He's the one who taught me to cook, neither of my parents were much cop at that. And he co-owns the garage, he's like my uncle I guess. I mean, if he and my dad are a thing I wouldn't be surprised but hey, that's their business."**

Astrid eventually stopped texting him to go to work with her mom, lesleaving Hiccup to meander about the house, playing with Toothless and starting a new motorcycle sketch. Then it was time to get ready for Johann's, though Hiccup did stop off at the local megastore and managed to find the hot chocolate Astrid wanted. He picked up other sweets and things he thought she might like. Placing the plastic bag into the saddlebag, he kicked the bike back to life and set off toward Johann's.

Unsurprisingly, he was IDed on the door. Holding out his motorcycle license, Hiccup peered around and saw Gobber wasn't there yet (you couldn't **miss** him), bought a beer at the bar to steady his nerves, then perched at a table with helmet and jacket on the bench next to him. His pocket buzzed, Astrid's name flashing up across the screen to make him smile.

 _"Some folk are way too stressed about pottery. I hope your man-night is going well."_

 **"Gobber isn't here yet, I look very lonely."**

 _"Well... if he stands you up I'll send you a picture of Dagur with peanut butter in his hair to cheer you up. If he turns up, I'll show you the picture tomorrow."_

His stomach fluttered at the reminder he had a 'date' with Astrid tomorrow. As he smiled at the text, a voice interrupted his bubble.

"I cannae remember the last time ye smiled like that. Special lady?"

Hiccup looked up, seeing the mix of prosthetic and organic limbs, plus the braided moustache that meant only one man to him - Gobber.

"Yeah, she's special alright."

 **"I'll have to wait then, Gobber is here."**

He put his phone away, standing and wavering between whether to hug or handshake. Gobber decided for him, slinging his all-flesh arm around Hiccup and squeezed him. He found himself laughing easily; Gobber had always been good to him. Never harsh like his father, even when Hiccup probably deserved it. A welcome balance, a safe harbour when his parents were divorcing.

"I'm glad ye called. I have missed ye Hiccup."

"Missed you too Gobber."

Hiccup sat down, sipping his beer while Gobber got himself a Viking Special - that was a size, not a brand. A flagon that easily held two and a half, maybe three pints. Johann's offered certain brands that were probably too strong to be allowed in such vast servings, but nobody had ever seen fit to report him for it.

"Ye never were a big one for the drink."

Gobber gave Hiccup's solitary beer a slightly disdainful look.

"Well I was always going for surgeries and taking antibiotics and painkillers that didn't mix well, and now I'm always about on the bike so it's not safe to be drunk."

"Fair point. So... what can I do ye for lad?"

Reminded somewhat of his interviewer at Dragon Wheels, Hiccup took another pull of his beer, held Astrid's wish at the forefront of his anxious mind.

"I wanted to know how dads doing. He's not said a word to me since he fired me."

"Ah."

Gobber took a huge swallow from his mammoth cup, then lifted his hat and scratched at his balding head.

"To tell ye the truth son, he's not doing too well. But ye know Stoick, dare not admit when he's in the wrong."

"So you think he was?"

"Absolutely. Told him so meself, he didn't talk to me for a week. But he's well... Stoick. He misses ye something awful lad."

"Maybe now he appreciates what mom went through."

"Aye. How is that?"

"Living with mom? Brilliant. I get to volunteer so much more, and I just feel... free."

Face hidden again by his cup, Gobber burped into his prosthetic hand and surveyed him with beady eyes.

"I can see that. Ye were always kind of quiet, hunched over a desk drawing or making teaching plans with every spare minute. Now ye seem... lighter."

"I am. Dad never wanted to see that I was more like mom than him. I never wanted it to come to this Gobber, but I couldn't take it anymore."

"Ye did what was best for yerself. If he cannae see that, then let me know and I'll get me hammer."

Hiccup laughed, finding Gobber even better company when he wasn't exhausted after getting back from teaching only to bury himself in six hours of car repairs with his dad periodically yelling at him.

"Thanks Gobber. Oh, by the way, I won't be a teacher much longer."

"What did ye do? Ye only qualified year before last!"

"Not like that. Mom sent my designs to Dragon Wheels, and they liked them so much they asked me in for an interview. Long story short... I'm starting with them in August. Designer and prototype builder. And he thought drawing and playing with bikes was a waste of time."

They chatted for another hour, Hiccup letting the beer work itself out of his system and supplementing it with water until Gobber finished his drink.

"I guess I'll see you soon. Did you tell dad you were meeting me?"

"No. Would ye prefer I didn't?"

"If you don't mind, yeah. I'll uh, I'll tell him myself when I see him. But I have a movie date with a cute girl tomorrow, so... I better get home."

Gobber laughed, congratulating Hiccup on 'finally landing a girl' and they stood to leave together. Hiccup was feeling relatively positive, even about seeing his dad again...

Until he walked right into him outside the bar.

"Oh, um. Hey dad."

* * *

Astrid had butterflies and it was driving her crazy. Butterflies and cramps were a very unhappy mix. She had had an almost frightening amount of sex in a short time with Hiccup, and yet the prospect of a normal date with movies and no sex? That was _terrifying._

At least she was still on her period, forcing her libido sky high but unable to be satisfied because the one time she had tried sex during _that_ particular week... she was so oversensitive it was just painful. That plus the intensity of Hiccup... even Astrid wasn't that brave. So the 'no sex' rule was safe.

 **"I had kind of a weird night, is it ok if I tell you all about it tomorrow?"**

Astrid was still in shock about how openly Hiccup was about wanting to talk now, when her trying to pry open his feelings gently had done a great job of breaking them up.

 _"If you want to."_

She didn't want him to feel forced. He obviously wasn't used to talking about feelings all the time, and when he had told her a little about growing up she understood why. So as much as she wanted to carve open his soul and know everything about him... she couldn't. She had to work a little patience.

Her cramps decided then would be a great time to surge up, aching something fierce in retaliation for her uterus being unhappy to have no baby in. Well, suck it up because Astrid refused to be pregnant before she was done getting educated, picking a career... even settling down with a guy. As inevitable as Hiccup _felt_ right now, Astrid knew she wasn't to foolishly assume everything would be perfect now.

Doubled over and gasping in pain, she took a few breaths and was about to reach for painkillers when the door knocked. Typical. Swallowing her pain for a second, she stood up straight and managed to walk normally to the door. Her heart skittered when she checked the peephole, seeing messy autumn hair and that dorky face. Pulling open the door, Hiccup smiled nervously.

"Leather free, as promised. Except the boots."

"Hello would have worked too yanno."

"Good point. Hi?"

Astrid laughed, stepping aside to let Hiccup in. He stepped in and waited for the door to close, then held up a supermarket bag like a prize.

"Pretty sure I only told you to bring one thing."

"What's a movie date without snacks?"

Astrid smiled, then felt a fresh wave of pain in her lower half and couldn't suppress the wince. Hiccup noticed easily, placing the bag down and stepping closer to her with concern on his face.

"Are you alright?"

"Mhmm. Cramps."

She half expected him to recoil, but he just nodded in understanding.

"You have pain stuff? Or do you want some of mine?"

"You carry painkillers?"

"Only when I'm walking alot."

"Gods, your leg. Of course."

Hiccup placed a hand on her lower back, guiding her to the nearest seat and going back to take off his boots and pick up the bag on the floor. This put her back in reach of her beautiful medication, popping the pills eagerly and waiting for Hiccup to freak out

"You could have said if you didn't feel like company."

"I got my period, not pneumonia. They don't normally hurt this bad, but I changed my pill a couple of months ago so maybe it's an adjustment thing."

She sighed a second later, not wanting to bite his head off just because of hormones.

"Ok. So... mind if I help myself to your kitchen and make you a hot chocolate?"

He looked like a sad puppy trying to get affection, utterly adorable and she wanted to throttle him for it.

"Cups there, cutlery there."

She pointed, and Hiccup did exactly as he promised, presenting her with a steaming mug of delicious joy. Despite it being the same powder and milk, it tasted better than when Dagur made it.

"Mmm, so good. You had this before?"

"No, but it smells amazing."

Hiccup sipped his own frothy cup, humming happily at the taste and Astrid cursed the pulsing desire in her hormone-flushed lower half. Resolutely ignoring it, she focused on the fact painkillers were working now.

"Ok, now I no longer feel like homicide, you wanna watch a movie or talk about your night?"

"Talk, then movie? That way I can remember I've got a date with a cute girl to cheer me up."

Damnit, he was cute and dorky and irresistible even in just his slimfit black jeans and dark green t-shirt. Astrid had hoped not letting him be leatherclad would help... _nope._

"Sure. Whenever you're ready."

"So when I was out with Gobber last night, it was all going pretty well. I left in a good mood, even though I was still nervous about seeing my dad. Turns out, he was right outside. Gobber swears he didn't tell dad we were meeting and I mostly believe him, but it was still kind of jarring to run right into him. Have you ever seen my dad? It's like colliding with a brick wall."

Astrid nodded, knowing Stoick 'the Vast' was one of few people who made Dagur look _small._ It was hard to compete with a guy at about seven foot tall and weighing four hundred pounds. Hel, the guy had been seen lifting cars with his bare hands.

"So... that was a little awkward. He didn't really say anything, just that disappointed scowl like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. I tried to tell him I was planning to come see him, but I don't really think he listened. Gobber said he would work on him for me, so... at this moment in time, I think that maybe I can't do what you asked me to. I'm sorry."

He looked heartily disappointed, like winning Astrid back over was his ultimate goal right now. Astrid was starting to struggle holding onto the previous notion she had, that he had only wanted her for sex.

"It's ok, I'll give you an extension on your homework. Anything else you wanna talk about?"

He looked up, face breaking into a smile at her homework joke. It faded somewhat as he continued thinking, looking up at her.

"I uh, got a call this morning from the nurses who help take care of my grandfather. They said he's starting to detoriate, and if we wanna see him while he still _remembers_ us, we ought to go soon. I was already planning to ask dad if he would visit him with me."

"But his not speaking kinda put a dent in that?"

"Yeah. Dad will have got the same call, so I'm thinking I'll just face the beast and go talk to him tomorrow, just for that. Gramps shouldn't miss out because Haddocks are stubborn."

Astrid watched him contemplate, knowing there was more.

"Anything else?"

"It's... It's alot to ask, but I was kinda hoping you would come with me. He's always asking if I've landed a lass yet, but I'm not sure he's gonna be around long enough for me to win fair maidens heart. I just wanted to-"

Hiccup didn't finish the sentence, because Astrid kissed him. He tasted sweet and buttery from the drink, his surprised intake of breath soon fading as he kissed her back. He looked doe-eyed and dopey when they separated, looking at her in awe.

"What was _that_ for?"

"Because... because I think that was the sweetest thing I've ever heard. I would love to."

He brightened, looking like he carried his own personal sun inside him for a moment.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Come on, movie."

Hiccup smiled, all lopsided and dorky and she wanted to kiss him again... he made it very hard to try and restrain herself. Damn idiot with his sweetness.

"You go pick, I'll refill our drinks."

Astrid meandered through to the living room, perusing the DVD shelves and knowing it was not a good idea to have him come watch a movie in her room. The sofa was much safer.

"The Woman In Black?"

"I have a thing for Daniel Radcliffe. But you won't be here long enough for a Harry Potter marathon."

Hiccup placed the mugs down, brimming with sweet-smelling liquid and held up his hands in defence.

"I must confess, I've never seen the movies."

 _"What?_ How is that even possible?"

Hiccup shrugged, lowering his hands now he wasn't worried to be attacked.

"I had no friends to go see them with, and as I got older I just thought it was weird to get into now."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Astrid decided she could help this poor lost soul.

"Right. I'm gonna fix that... not today, but I'm going to educate you. Make you watch one every night or you don't get lucky."

That came out a little fast... Astrid scolded herself internally, then patted the sofa for Hiccup to sit next to her as the main screen came up. He wisely didn't comment on Astrid saying they would almost definitely be having sex in the future. Good.

"If you need to hold my hand during the scary bits, its ok."

Hiccup mock-scowled, then pouted.

"Am I not allowed to just hold your hand anyway?"

"Hmm. It _is_ a pretty scary movie."

Hiccup's fingers slid through hers, squeezing once then settling as the movie started up. His thumb periodically ran over the edges of her fingers, rubbed circles in the back of her hand and it was bizarrely intimate considering they had been rather _more_ intimate. Many times.

By the time they had finished the hot chocolates, the crazy ghost woman had started jumping out a lot and Astrid had surrendered to the desire to crawl into his arms, which Hiccup allowed silently, embracing her gently and shifting to lie behind her on the sofa without a word. All the irritation in the world couldn't change that he just felt _right_ wrapped around her, feeling his heartbeat against her back and the way his fingers would play along her bare forearm leaving tingly trails over her skin.

As the movie ended, Astrid forced herself to get up, needing the bathroom. When she turned to look at Hiccup, there were tears in his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah" he wiped his damp eyes, a few tears clinging to the lashes "just a sad ending."

Ok, he officially wasn't allowed to become any cuter or Astrid would come dangerously close to melting. She excused herself to the bathroom to _get a hold , come on!_ and then empty her bladder, finding her reflection had a stupid grin on. When she got back downstairs, Hiccup was on the phone.

"Hold on, I'll ask her" Hiccup looked up at Astrid from the sofa "mom wants to know if either of us are planning to come to work today? She promises zero lectures or questions about us dating or whatever it is we are."

Astrid _had_ missed the animals greatly, and now her uterus seemed to have taken a break from protesting at her, she felt much better.

"Sure, but I need to eat first."

Hiccup nodded, relaying the information to his mom.

"We'll be there in a little while, ok? Yeah, love you too mom."

There it went again, that gooey feeling Astrid couldn't shake at how he said that to his mom on the phone. In front of her, no less. She pulled him to his feet after he hung up, kissing the idiot she couldn't help but want and he took the surprise contact in stride, gentle hands on her waist as he kissed her back.

Her stomach decided to ruin the moment this time, growling angrily at being ignored. They broke apart, Hiccup actually laughing lightly.

"Alright, alright. I need to feed you. I did bring snacks but they got forgotten."

Astrid immediately went for the bag, finding an amusing array of sweets and taking a hungry bite out of the nearest chocolate bar. If Hiccup couldn't handle Astrid's lacking ladylike manners, well... they wouldn't last very long. Under the sweets were the chocolate-coated seeds and fruit he obviously knew she liked, which Astrid tossed in her bag with a protein bar to carry over to the nature centre with them.

"If you want I can continue this date vibe, and we can go eat at the cafe in the Nature Centre."

"There's a cafe? I never knew this."

"That's because you're too busy checking me out. Or fighting ducks. Who can tell?"

Astrid scowled, but she was too hungry to care enough to hurt him.

"Alright, lead the way."

"Can I use your bathroom first?"

"Oh, sure. First on the right upstairs."

"Thanks."

She watched his ridiculously long legs and cute butt all the way upstairs, knowing she needed to get a handle on her sex drive when she started thinking how Hiccup had his cock out right now, which was disturbing to say the least. Hopefully some fresh air, food and hard work would deal with that.

Hiccup came back down, all dopey grins and messy hair. Astrid scratched out that assumption. Hiccup was getting lucky the second Astrid was able to, she decided. Damn hormones.

-HTTYD-

 **It's actually getting quite comfortable under this rock**


	17. Chapter 17

**NightStormPhoenix - I like my rock!**

 **YaAz97 - It's ok I come out once a day to post!**

 **FuntasticMe - thanks! Someone actually asked if I could write a HTTYD/YD crossover, but its not an easy thing to try and write. I'll get around to it.**

 **Karate Koala - Astrid isn't going to punch Hiccup here, I know that's a canon thing she does but I'm really iffy about it because if he did it to her all the time it would be seen in a different light. However, why do I need to be killed!? I thought last chapter was a little easier on the Hiccstrid souls.**

 **MidwestMexican - you and your fiancee seem to have a very odd relationship! Haha**

 **DyingSunlight - hey! I'll take pillows, keep your pole to yourself!**

 **BrawlerGamer - we have to hope! And what would this fic be without some pervstrid?**

 **I laugh myself silly at the reviews on this story! Also, you guys smashed 10k and reached 12,000 views today! Thank you all!**

 **Note to all who followed** ** _me_** **because of** ** _this_** **story, I really appreciate it (over one hundred people have me spamming their email inbox with stories yo) but I _really_ hope you checked what else I've written and will continue to write, else you're gonna get surprising alerts when this story is over! (hint, I don't usually write Hiccstrid) **

-HTTYD-

"Gods, so good!"

She hummed in pleasure, head thrown back as she swallowed.

"Astrid, you're giving a pornstar performance for a sandwich."

"Hush, I'm hungry."

Hiccup couldn't help smiling, watching Astrid eat was one of the funniest things because she didn't care how she looked, just wanted to get the food into her mouth as quickly as possible in case it tried to escape. He ate his own chips more sedately, warm potato leaving oil residue on his fingers and sitting warmly in his stomach. An old woman with her grandson (he assumed) in the corner watched Astrid aghast, but he just kept smiling.

"Ready to go get changed?"

Astrid nodded, dropping money at the till and heading toward the changing rooms. She hesitated for a second, then turned back to him.

"I think maybe we should take turns in there. After... after last time."

 _Last time._ Last time was the day Hiccup almost ruined everything. He nodded, taking a step back.

"Ladies first."

Astrid headed in, lockers clanging and rustling fabric until she reappeared in her work clothes and looking no less adorably gorgeous for it.

"All yours."

"Really?"

Her eyes flashed, but Astrid smirked.

"We'll see."

She was nervous; he could tell. This would be the first time she saw his mom again with everything out in the open, and while Hiccup was basking in his mothers blessing now, Astrid hadn't yet seen that in action. She waited for him to come back out, so Hiccup took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Astrid perked up, squeezing back as they went out.

"Hey mom."

"Hiccup! Finally decided to show up for work."

"I got held up with a movie."

"Mhmm. Hello Astrid."

"Valka. Hiccup said... you're ok with this?"

Well, straight to it then. His mother nodded, smiling.

"Now he's stopped lying to me, I'm happy if my son's happy. Now, shall we?"

Just like that, she gestured toward animals in need of poop scooping or Odin-knows-what-else, turning away and Astrid immediately stretched up on her tip toes to kiss Hiccup. It was unbelievably liberating to do so in open air, daylight and no secretive sneaking. Valka cleared her throat, arms crossed as she looked expectantly at the twosome.

"At what point did you think you could slack off?"

"Alright alright, sorry mom. Come on Astrid, let's get to work."

It was a world of difference, sharing their knowing smiles and being able to just brush a hand across her back or suddenly find himself with an armful of blonde girl, Astrid squeezing around his waist with a smile and he realised - she hadn't minded the secrecy, but he had made her feel like something _shameful._ Now that was over, they were starting to slot together properly.

He still planned to do what she asked; Hiccup desperately wanted Astrid to see he was capable of appreciating what he had in his life. Even if what he had was some big, prideful idiot of a dad... at least he _had_ a dad. Astrid didn't.

"Ow! Damnit Hookwing, have you been taking lessons in manners from Drago?"

Hookwing hooted grumpily, biting and pecking and protesting as Hiccup gave him a once over to check he was healthy, then put him back with the others. Astrid laughed at his pain, winking and dissolving any mild irritation when Hiccup looked over at her cute face.

"It must be your fault, he's never bitten me. Or your mom."

"Hush, I'm obviously not good with teenage boys. That's why I teach college students."

Astrid laughed, waiting until he was done to slide her arms around his waist again, Hiccup putting his arms around her shoulders. Valka smiled over at them, but then something behind them seemed to catch her eye and the smile faltered. Hiccup turned, almost dropping in surprise.

 _Mala._

He didn't let go of Astrid, waiting to see what his colleague would do. Astrid turned to see what the big deal was, spying her English teacher watching them through the fencing.

"What do you wanna do?"

"March over there and tell her to report me, Thor knows she's been dying to."

"Seriously?"

Something struck him then, and Hiccup felt stupid for not thinking of it before.

"Astrid, I was never _embarrassed_ about you. The only people who's opinions matter to me are you and mom, and both of you are with me. Everyone else can take a hike."

If Mala suspected before, she was definitely going to be suspicious when Astrid looked up at him, grabbed his hair and kissed him soundly right in front of Mala. Hiccup let her, having zero inclination to turn her down regardless of their audience.

"Will you two _behave?"_

"Sorry mom!"

She rolled her eyes, but Hiccup could hear her laughing.

"I'm gonna go talk to Mala. Won't be long."

Astrid frowned, but stood back to let him go. Hiccup walked straight to the fence and Mala seemed surprised, though her face was oddly cool.

"I thought you were the consummate professional. That there was nothing inappropriate."

"That was then. You can turn me in Mala, it won't change a thing. I'll stand in front of every boss in there and tell them I'm in love and you can't do a thing about it."

He caught her off guard, that much was clear. Mala blinked, then frowned.

"It's not appropriate for a teacher."

"I'm handing in my notice. If they want to toss me before terms over, then fine, otherwise I'm gone by then anyway."

"You think you can get away with dating a student by quitting, moving schools and still be a teacher?"

Hiccup shrugged, itching to get back to what he was doing - looking at Astrid.

"I just told you Mala, I'm quitting. If you want to speed up the process, then by all means go ahead."

He didn't give her chance to answer, turning away and crossing the path back to Astrid. When he looked back after kissing the blonde beauty in his arms, Mala was gone.

"What happened?"

"Not sure. Guess I'll find out tomorrow."

Astrid smiled, nuzzling the base of his jaw.

"You didn't have to do that for me."

"I love you. Of course I did."

Astrid didn't say anything, but Hiccup caught her smile as she shook her head, turning away.

"Let's get back to work before your mom comes at us with a shovel."

Chuckling, Hiccup let himself be dragged along by Astrid. They finished out the afternoons work with no more incident, fooling about with his mom and bedding down all the animals by late evening.

"Do you need a ride home Astrid?"

Hiccup only just realised they had come on foot when his mother offered to drive Astrid home.

"No, its fine, I can walk."

"I'll walk you, if you don't mind."

Astrid smiled up at him, soothing Hiccups nerves.

"I'd like that."

Valka smiled, hugged Hiccup and told him if his leg gave him trouble, he should call her and she would come get him.

"Thanks mom. Ready Astrid?"

"Mhmm. I guess I'll see you soon Valka."

"Indeed."

The two women shared warm, friendly smiles and Hiccup relaxed - the two women in his life were getting on. He didn't need much else in life.

"See you soon mom."

He and Astrid walked the streets hand in hand, enjoying the relative peace and quiet. His leg ached a little, but it was beyond worth it to spend longer with Astrid and it would have ached after hours at the Nature Centre.

"Guess I won't see you tomorrow, I don't have your class and you'll be busy after."

"Yeah, but if you're not busy Friday... you could come sleep over at my house. It's ok if you still don't want to you know, do anything. I just want to fall asleep with you again."

Astrid stopped dead, looking up at him and he wondered if he had said the right thing.

"You... you don't have to."

She shook her head, half-smiling.

"No, I want to. It's just... strange. I'm assuming your mom is ok with that?"

"Yep. So long as your underwear isn't in the living room."

"Cami?"

"How did you know?"

Astrid chuckled, shrugging.

"I figured you would make me aware of a third ladyfriend, and you've not lived with your mom that long."

Hiccup knew he needed to have a proper and thorough discussion with Cami - he could hardly continue their friend-with-benefits thing now he was trying to court Astrid properly. Apparently, Astrid was thinking about her too.

"I'm ok with that, by the way. We wouldn't be together without her, don't drop her like a stone on my account."

"Its ironic. I only slept with her because of you."

Astrid raised an eyebrow, curiousity piqued.

"Excuse me?"

"I had this firecracker blonde in my class constantly getting me hot under the overalls, and I had to tell myself constantly that I couldn't have her. Then Cami popped up in my life saying she wanted to hook up, and I... needed an outlet. She knew that, knew about you from the start."

"Huh. There was me thinking I was the only sexually frustrated one."

"Definitely not."

They reached her road, falling silent rather than discuss their relationship where anybody could hear them.

"Would you mind if I kissed you goodnight?"

"I'll mind if you don't."

Hiccup couldn't help smiling against Astrid's mouth as they kissed, feeling very much like a normal guy dropping his girlfriend home. Even if they weren't officially that yet. It was blissful. She hummed against his mouth, cheeks flushed and pupils dilating as he looked at her.

"I'll get back to you about Friday. Let me know how tomorrow goes?"

"I'll call you?"

"Sounds good. Tomorrow it is then."

Hiccup smiled, watching Astrid head into her home and practically bouncing down the steps.

"You look weird without your Night Fury."

"You here to beat me up this time Dagur?"

The redhead had apparently materialised from thin air, but he didn't _look_ as murderous as he usually did.

"No, I saw Astrid looking happy. That's what I want for her."

"Oh. That's good then, at least for my staying un-beaten."

"You uh, want a ride home? I know you can't walk far."

Hiccup swallowed a sigh. He knew what this was under the gesture - big brother talk. Still, he may as well get it out of the way while he could. And his leg _was_ starting to play him up.

"Sure. Thanks."

Dagur watched Hiccup fold himself into the passenger seat, trying to arrange his lgesw comfortably.

"Hey, do you teach one of the Jorgensons?"

"Uh, yeah. The junior ones in Astrid's mechanics class."

"I thought as much. Is there another teacher at your college... slim, blonde. Kinda cute but looks like she'd eat you alive?"

Hiccup was officially intrigued, watching Dagur key his ignition and pull the car out onto the road properly.

"That sounds like Mala. English teacher. Why?"

"Huh. Just curious. Jorgenson is one of my victims- l mean clients at the gym. Pretty sure I heard him bragging to his buddies about 'nailing' someone of that description. There any truth to it?"

 _"Mala?_ Mala and the lesser evolved of the Jorgensons? Oh my gods, if that's true then she's the worlds biggest hypocrite."

He had to halt his shock to direct Dagur to his home, but his mind was racing all the same.

"She been on your case about Astrid?"

"Yeah, but then she did watch Astrid kiss me at volunteering."

"Maybe you should let her know you know she's got a guilty conscience. I mean, I don't really care what happens to you but I gotta look out for my little sis yanno?"

"Thanks I think. I'll uh, hold on to that info. Thanks Dagur. Left here."

Dagur pulled up outside his home, then got out of the car and eyed Hiccup closely.

"I'm giving you a shot, because she seems happy now. And Astrid said hurting you would hurt her. But if you hurt her again, I swear I will make you regret ever being born."

"Dagur, if I ever hurt her again, I'll hand myself over to you. I love her."

Some of the venom seemed to deflate clean out of Dagur, then he smiled. It was a little... eerie, but still.

"I'll hold you to that. I better get back and make sure Heather's new man isn't secretly a jerk. This big brother business is tough."

"Well, thanks for the ride Dagur. And the info."

"No problem. Later Haddock!"

Bemused, Hiccup limped into his house on a leg stiff from the sudden shift from a lot of walking to inactivity. He'd be fine after he rubbed some ointment in.

"Hiccup?"

"Hey mom."

"You're back so soon."

"Yeah... Dagur gave me a ride home. Told me something interesting about Mala."

He watched his mother weigh up what he'd said - the last she heard Dagur's name, it came with associated death threats.

"Oh? That would be the one who was giving you and Astrid the glares earlier, yes?"

"Yep. According to Dagur, the lady is in no position to be casting judgement."

Valka's eyes widened, almost comical on the woman who already had the biggest doe eyes on the planet.

"Do I dare ask?"

"Dagur's a personal trainer, works in the gym yelling at people to lift weights. One of his clients mentioned he had been sleeping with Mala. Said client is in Astrid's class."

"Is it an epidemic at your college?"

"I hardly think two is a pattern. And it's not like we're school teachers. Then it would be considerably worse."

"I suppose."

They chatted lightly for a while longer while eating dinner, then separated for bed. She still hugged him, kissed his forehead and just generally made Hiccup feel loved and accepted. He climbed into bed smiling, doubly-so when he found a text from Astrid waiting on his phone.

 _"Saw you being taken away by Dagur. He didn't try to hurt you did he?"_

 **"If I say yes will you kiss me all better?"**

 _"No, I'll just kill Dagur. Are you ok?"_

 **"Peachy. Honestly, we just talked. He gave me some very useful information."**

 _"About me? What was it?"_

 **"No, about Mala. If it's true, then she's going to be in more trouble than me if she outs us because I'm moving on to a new job."**

 _"Who's she sleeping with? Oh gods, its not Justin is it?"_

 **"You think Dagur would let him date Heather if that were true? No. Jorgenson junior."**

 _"Oh. Gross!"_

Hiccup woke the next day still feeling positive - he had Astrid and his mom behind him, he could face his dad. Going back to work felt a little odd, and it was a bit pants just to see glimpses of Astrid that morning. Hiccup started to feel like Mala absolutely _did_ have a guilty conscience, because she hadn't turned him in that morning (he felt sure his bosses would have pulled him in on it) but she did turn up in his classroom at morning break.

"What can I do for you Mala?"

"I came to discuss the situation with you."

"There's nothing to say. I only haven't turned myself in because I don't want Astrid's time here cut short. If you say anything for me though, I'll have to let the bosses know I've heard rumours about _you._ And you know as well as I do that its all about appearances."

He had expected more of a denial from Mala, but it was clear nobody had ever challenged her on what she was doing.

"I... I uh"

"Mala. I'm happy to never say a word about it, and simply put it down to I'll mind my own business and you mind yours. Now if thats everything? I'm very busy."

Hiccup owed Dagur a fruit basket. Or... maybe he would prefer a protein basket. Mala, still stunned into an inarticulate silence, stood up and left. Less than a minute later, a different blonde head peered around the door.

"Come on in."

Astrid strolled in, wasting little time in perching on the corner of his desk. Gods, she was beautiful. Hiccup found himself frequently stunned by that.

"I finish before lunch break today and I have work, then homework to catch up on so this is my only chance to wish you luck in person. I saw Mala come in, then leave pretty quick. What happened?"

"I told her to mind her own business and I'll mind mine."

Hiccup stood, hesitating until Astrid grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, tilting her head in clear invitation. He kissed her, reveling in the feel of her lips on his. Astrid smiled when he pulled back, sweet and playful as ever.

"I'll see you tomorrow, but you better still call me tonight."

"I will. I can't give you a time, I don't know how dads gonna be. I might be done in five minutes or five hours."

Astrid laced his fingers with her own, squeezing tight.

"I'm proud of you. Being the bigger person."

Hiccup couldn't help but flush, suddenly shy.

"What can I say? You make me want to be a better man."

Astrid leant up and kissed him again, keeping her hands on his hips to hold him close.

"I better go before there's a repeat of before. See you later."

Astrid had almost vanished before Hiccup clicked, watching her smirk toward his desk and cursing the warmth that sparked in his belly. She left him smiling, bouyant. He checked his schedule, finding that he was free next period and deciding now was as good a time as any to go tell the college he was resigning.

They were shocked to say the least.

"You've only been here two years!"

"I know, but to put it bluntly, I've been offered the only job I want to do more than teach."

The head of the college, Alvin Treacher, stroked his enormous beard and huffed.

"I see. And there's no way we can convince you to stay?"

"Nope. But I'm giving you as much notice as possible, so you can find a replacement in plenty of time."

"Most courteous Haddock."

Hiccup got the feeling Alvin didn't think him courteous at all - he was good at his job, had an excellent pass rate last year despite being completely new. Alvin dismissed him to get to his next class, leaving Hiccup feeling excited about his future job despite the less-than-warm reaction he got from Alvin.

If Alvin tried to get him to stay, Hiccup would outright say he was sleeping with a student and get himself fired. Dragon Wheels didn't need a reference, already having signed him up. He hoped it wouldn't come to that though.

His next class turned up, cheering that he was back from sickness and Hiccup knew he would _miss_ teaching, but his new job alone was worth it. Being free to win Astrid's heart was the ultimate bonus. Hiccup got on with supervising the second year mechanics class as they played with toasters - a good way to see if they had learnt to rewire and repair smaller objects. Mechanics could not live on engines alone.

Unless they were his dad, Hiccup mused.

He called his mom once classes were over, needing some comfort in her soft voice and reassuring tone. Luckily, she was on hand to help him keep his head.

"You'll be fine son. If you don't feel up to coming over to me, I'll see you when I get home."

"Thanks mom. I better get going. Love you."

"Love you too."

Hiccup hung up, took a deep breath and changed to wheel himself along to the garage. The way back was fairly instinctive, but Hiccup noticed the second he saw it that it no longer felt like home. Gobber spied him first, waving and silently pointing toward the back, meaning his dad was in his office. Hiccup wheeled his bike up out of the way, placed his helmet on the seat and took another deep breath, exhaling heavily and letting some of his tension ease.

He debated just throwing the door open, but decided to try for a more peaceful start and rapped the door with his gloved knuckles.

"What is it now Gobber?"

Hiccup highly doubted Gobber knocked unless Stoick was in a particularly bad mood and didn't want an engine part or heavy tool launched at his head. So... not off to a great start. Hiccup pushed the door open, waiting for the huge man to look up.

"Oh. It's you."

"Nice to see you too dad."

"I'm busy Hiccup."

"Too busy to see your _son?"_

Stoick sighed, scrubbing a hand through his massive beard.

"Fine. Come in."

Hiccup pushed the door closed behind him, surveying his dad with a wary eye.

"You made yourself pretty clear the other night that you don't want to see me, or at least when it's not on your terms. But I'm not moving back in, and I'm not coming back to work here. I don't _want_ this to be the last time we speak to each other, but you're going to have to meet me halfway on this."

Stoick just stared at him, still able to make Hiccup feel like a tiny boy who was in heaps of trouble.

"You're different."

"I am. I'm in love. I'm about to start my dream job. I'm _happy,_ happier than I have ever been but... I do miss you dad. But I'm not here for me."

The thick eyebrows folded, making the man's eyes almost vanish between the facial hair and his furrowed brow.

"You've only been gone a little over a month."

"I know. I'm here to ask you to come with me, to go see gramps. I know you got the same call I did. He may not have long. Me and mom suffered long enough for your ten year bad mood, nobody else is going to. I'm going to assume... no, I'm going to _hope_ that as my father, you want me back in your life somewhere under that pride and snark. _This_ is how you prove it."

Hiccup couldn't fail to notice the surprise in his fathers face at his stance, his confidence. Hiccup had been so beaten down by the constant cycle of work and more work, the only social contact from work and the rare times he managed to see his mother.

Now he was flourishing in his freedom, and Stoick didn't seem to recognise him.

The silence stretched out, and Hiccup began to grow irritated. Stoick was close to losing his father, and yet didn't seem that interested in either seeing him, or getting Hiccup back in his life.

"Fine. I'll give you the chance to process. I'm going to set up a time to go see gramps, and I'll send the details to Gobber. If you don't show... I guess I'll have my answer."

Hiccup turned and left, not a single word following him. He had forgotten just how apt Stoick's name was. That was one of the things his mother had said to the man frequently - "stop being so stoic, Stoick."

His whole world had been changed, but apparently his father wasn't interested in coming along with him. Hiccup tried not to be disappointed, waving to Gobber as he left and got on his bike. He was disappointed though, massively. He missed his dad... the man wasn't _all_ bad, but Hiccup was done trying to be the dream son. He was _happy_ now he was himself.

-HTTYD-

 **Well... do we think Stoick's gonna show?**


	18. Chapter 18

**YaAz97 - I love writing brotherly Dagur he's such an adorable dolt!**

 **Karate Koala - *brandishes sword* YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE**

 **Asolf Amser - uh, the spongebob character?**

 **MidwestMexican - well! I wonder what you possibly could have that's more dangerous than explosives...**

 **BrawlerGamer - whoa whoa whoa, are you saying you don't like the pervstrid? Because if so you're in the wrong story bucko. Cami will be explained in this chapter, Mala may or may not be explained later on. Also, that's one of my favourite movie lines because I just imagine Valka telling Stoick off all the time with it!**

-HTTYD-

She'd snuck Hiccup into her house through the window at night and had sex with him all while her mother didn't even know Astrid was 'seeing' anyone.

So why did the prospect of being _invited_ to his home scare Astrid witless?

Well, she knew why.

Hiccup had said they didn't have to do anything, but when had she _ever_ been able to resist him? And if they did end up going beyond kissing and cuddling... it was as good as saying she had forgiven him. That she trusted him again. And that was scary.

Did she?

Hiccup seemed so genuine about everything - his apology, a sincere desire to make it up to her, the promise that what he had said was purely a heat of the moment lashing out because he was upset. Astrid supposed she was just wary of letting herself be vulnerable again, because Hiccup didn't know it but he held her heart in his hands, and it was precious and delicate no matter what Astrid pretended.

Anybody having such power over her, the capability to break her... that terrified Astrid.

Lost in her thoughts, Astrid jumped when she heard her phone ring out. Seeing _Fury_ come up on the screen, she clicked to answer and his voice was most welcome to her ears.

"Hello?"

No matter how much a call was expected, Astrid couldn't seem to stop that questioning "hello" from coming out of her mouth.

"Hey you. You're not busy right?"

"Staring aimlessly at my nearly finished Psychology essay. So I'm free as a bird. How was your afternoon?"

 _"Oh Hiccup, your dick is so big!"_

Astrid recognised the voice in the background as Cami's, heard Hiccup scolding her for interrupting the phone call with her crude catcalling, then Astrid heard a door close.

Well, she knew his afternoon hadn't been _lonely_ it seemed.

"Sorry, she said she was going to take a bath but popped back out to harass me. I went to see my dad, words were exchanged. Mostly on my part, but he said I'm different now."

"Different how?"

If Astrid didn't think about Hiccup sleeping with Cami she didn't have to examine her feelings on it, right?

"Well, he was surprised that I didn't just agree to everything he wanted for a quiet life. I told him I'm happier and in love now, that living with my mom has been so good for my head. He didn't seem sure what to do with that. Then he mostly just sat in silence while I told him he has a chance to swallow his pride and come see gramps with me. Time will tell I guess."

"That was it?"

"Yeah. I don't think he knew what to do with me now I'm not striving for an approval I'll never get. Stunned into silence. So I figured after the whirlwind week I've had, I owed Cami a catch up."

"So, when are you planning this rendezvous?"

"Sunday? Between all our schedules, I think a weekend is the only sensible option. You can stay Saturday instead, or as well... its up to you. Assuming you still want to come that is, obviously."

Astrid deliberated, absolutely dying to simply sequester herself away with Hiccup for the weekend. But... she would probably need to tell her mother.

"I'll have to check with Heather's mom in case she wants me to work Saturday."

"We can work around that, I'm happy to drop you off and pick you up."

"Eager are we?"

Hiccup chuckled, and she could just picture him nodding with a smile.

"Astrid, I have missed you so much. I didn't realise how dark and dull my world was until you made it brighter."

There he went melting her insides again, making for a tough time of not declaring she loved the daft idiot.

"Alright. I need to talk to my mom, expect to have to meet her sometime soon."

"Only if you'll meet mine."

"Muttonhead. Don't forget I'm making you watch Harry Potter."

Hiccup laughed, the sound bouncing around in her chest and leaving warmth in its wake.

"Alright, so I'll see you tomorrow? Only Cami wants me to fix her moms truck and then I need to get home."

"Sounds good."

"Are you doing anything with your afternoon? So I can plan if I need to come pick you up after work or whether we'll both be volunteering."

"That's the plan. I'll leave my stuff in Heather's car, she'll drop me at the Nature Centre after college."

They exchanged goodbyes, Astrid suddenly feeling surprised by how easy it had been to agree to spend _all weekend_ with him. At his house. That meant doing horribly domestic things like having meals together with his mom and just relaxing around each other, and that was bizarre but also excited some sappy romantic part of her.

She made sure to pack her Harry Potter boxset, hoping to at least get him to Prisoner of Azkaban before she left. Then it was time to go tell her mother she was spending the night(s) at her boyfriends.

"I was wondering how long you would cover this up for."

Was this some kind of mom power? Astrid sighed inwardly.

"What do you mean?"

"Astrid, you're hardly ever home and you're always smiling at your phone. Then there was the condom wrapper I found in your bedroom."

 _"Mom!"_

Her mom held her hands up defensively, chuckling.

"I was checking for cups and plates in there, I know what you and Heather are like and it was just there on the floor!"

"Still... stay outta my room!"

"So, who is he?"

Astrid took a deep breath to steady herself, bracing for a blow up.

"My Mechanics teacher."

 ** _"Excuse_** me?"

"If it helps, he's got a new job come August. Almost entirely for me."

Her mom blinked, shaking her head.

"How... no, I know how. Surely a pretty girl like you could have found someone other than your teacher?"

"It was an accident, but... it's real. And mom, he's only a couple years older than me, not like he's old and creepy."

A lightbulb moment happened, Astrid's heart pumping a little harder.

"That young man in the kitchen, you said he came off his bike... was that a lie by any chance daughter dearest?"

Attempting to look innocent, Astrid rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Uh, yeah. That was him. It was meant to be just a one off but we couldn't stay away from each other, and now he's almost not my teacher anymore it's kinda serious."

"Have your weekend, but I expect to meet him _properly_ sometime soon!"

Sagging inwardly with relief, Astrid grinned and nodded.

"Thanks mom. I did tell him to expect that. We just have to be kinda careful who sees us around together right now" Astrid conveniently ignored how much she kissed him at the Nature Centre "until he finishes out the term."

Her mom shook her head, but reached out and hugged Astrid to her.

"Only you could get into such a pickle and still be smiling. You're still on the pill right?"

Covering her ears and hoping her mother stopped talking, Astrid shook her head.

"Ok, that's quite enough! But, yes. No babies for me thank you."

"I just wanted to check. Not that I don't want to be a grandmother but-"

"I'm leaving!"

Astrid ran away before her mother started talking _babies,_ heading up to her room to finish packing what she needed for the weekend. Resolutely trying to tell herself she had self-control, Astrid shoved the condom box into a side pocket. Just in case. Until they'd both got checked out, Astrid was using protection regardless of being on the pill. Astrid was fairly sure they were both clean, but better safe than sorry.

Checking the time, she peered out the front and saw Heather's car outside, skipping along the street to bug her best friend and possibly have a mild meltdown about the weekend that Heather could help soothe.

Dagur threw her a hopeful look when he opened the door and saw her, scowling when Astrid shook her head - no, he couldn't go all big brother on Hiccup - and pointed her upstairs to find Heather.

"So, you two are back on track for real? After the bad time?"

"Well, we haven't done more than kiss, but yeah I guess so."

Heather leant down the side of her bed, rooting in her mini-fridge and handing Astrid a can of fizzy drink. It was a warm night.

"So, you're spending the whole weekend there?"

"He said he'll drop me off and pick me up if I have work tomorrow, and he wants me to go meet his grandpa on Sunday."

Heather seemed perplexed, so Astrid elaborated on how there was a good chance the man wouldn't make it much longer, and Hiccup wanted him to meet a girlfriend even if they weren't totally back on yet.

"That's kindof adorable."

"I know, that's what I thought. I couldn't really say no could I?"

"Are you thinking you two will be all over each other and you'll come back limping?"

"Heather!"

Her best friend stuck her tongue out, dodging when Astrid tried to thwack her with a pillow.

"What? You're the one who said you could hardly walk and that was after _one_ night!"

"Still. Shush. I don't know. I want to... gods, I want him so badly but I feel like that's a definitive thing of us back together?"

"Astrid, you're spending the weekend at his house. With his mom. You're meeting his dying grandpa. It's _already_ definitive. Go ride your Night Fury girl!"

The next pillow hit, barely putting their drinks out of harms way before the two engaged in a vicious pillow fight. Dagur came in to investigate the noise, finding them both in fits of giggles holding cushions aloft.

 _"What_ are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"We're having a tea party!"

Dagur cocked his head, then grabbed a cushion and joined in with a war cry. Chaos ensued, Astrid losing a sock and her hair band before they were all laughing too hard to continue, eventually collapsing on the floor clutching their stomachs and trying to breathe.

"That was the strangest tea party I ever went to."

The redhead managed to crawl out of the room, still chortling to himself as Astrid and Heather tried to drag themselves back onto the bed. Dagur thankfully closed the door behind him, so they could talk boys again.

"I think me and Justin might... I'm not sure though."

"Why?"

Heather looked around as though expecting a studio audience to be leaning in close, then lowered her voice.

"He's shy. I think he might be... you know."

It took Astrid a minute to click.

"What? Gay? Oh, oh! A virgin?"

"Yeah."

"Bless him. Have you done... anything else?"

"Just kissing. I mean, I can _feel_ that he likes it but he never tries anything."

Astrid chewed her lip, thinking.

"Normally, I would recommend asking outright if he is but Justin might be scared off. In which case... either try and do something to him, or get your boobs out. Initiate something. Take control you saucy minx!"

Heather rolled her eyes, but Astrid saw her thinking.

"What if he freaks?"

"Then you gotta have the talk. Just make sure you tell him there's no shame in waiting and all that. Guys are touchy about it. Tell him you think it's sweet or something, reassure him. Stroke the ol' ego."

"You're right. I think I'll start with the boobs though."

"That's my girl!"

Well, Astrid definitely left Heather's feeling a million times better than she had gone over there, even if Heather had made Astrid face up to the fact it was clear she and Hiccup were already serious. Even if she was trying to hold back, it obviously wasn't working.

She and Hiccup only exchanged simplistic goodnight messages, knowing they were about to spend the weekend together. Heather called her sleepily that night to confirm they were both wanted for Saturday lunch, so Astrid supposed she could pick up a load of bread and cakes again. Valka seemed on board with their relationship, but Astrid was going to try and keep her on side still. Plus, it was great bread if she did say so herself.

College was painfully slow, but then Astrid got to spend ninety minutes watching a happy and excitable Hiccup bounce around the classroom explaining wires to them. She was last to go up to his desk and collect her homework at the end of class, a post it note on the top hiding a second one saying "see you later?" and he beamed when Astrid nodded.

"I better go get ready to fight some ducks. Later professor."

She felt his eyes on her ass, turning to throw him a wink and almost running straight into Mala outside the classroom. They shared a mutually awkward look, then Mala stepped through the door Astrid had just vacated. She wanted to eavesdrop but Heather was waiting to drop her off and tapped her foot impatiently.

 **"Mala has decided we should absolutely mind our own business about others relationships."**

 _"Meaning we're safe?"_

" **Yep. See you in a couple of hours milady."**

Astrid felt her stomach flutter, grinning stupidly to herself as she thought of spending the nights with him. Gods, she _was_ disgustingly in love with him. Maybe she would deal with that later. Right now she had to go play with cute animals.

"When are you seeing Justin next?"

"Tomorrow after work."

"Wear that cute bra, the black and green one. Works your eyes and hair. Then on Sunday evening we'll catch up on homework and boy talk."

Heather rolled her eyes, shoving Astrid jokingly out of the car and barely letting her get her stuff out of the trunk before she zoomed off. Astrid walked up to the Nature Centre, greeting Sven and heading to get changed. She had to use Hiccup's locker to store her weekend bag, the other one not holding both that and her usual college bag.

"Astrid!"

"Hey Valka. I finished early, so you have extra time to make use of me today."

"Lucky me. Come on, it's feeding time."

They were done feeding the animals by the time Hiccup showed up, patiently waiting for Astrid to put down the rabbit she was holding to kiss her in greeting. Astrid felt her knees go weak as his hands splayed over her lower back, mind absolutely swimming with the fact she was spending the night in bed with him. In _his_ bed, with his mothers blessing of their relationship. It was quite a change.

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself."

Hiccup smiled at her, brushing a kiss across her nose before turning to give his mother a bear hug as though he hadn't seen her in days.

"Put me down you silly goose!"

"But mom I missed you so much!"

Astrid couldn't help laughing - there weren't many people who could manhandle Valka as she stood at over six foot; she was still taller than Hiccup, though not by more than an inch or two. But Hiccup could still lift her up and laugh as she protested, and Astrid was in fits of laughter watching them.

Gods, she really did love the idiot.

"Can we get something done now son?"

"You're no fun."

Hiccup put her down, kissed her cheek and backed away from his mother before she swatted him for picking her up. They were both grinning though, with their near-identical smiles and green eyes.

"Come on Astrid, I'm guessing mom left us plenty of poop to scoop."

Valka giggled at them, shaking her head.

"You're such a romantic, I don't know how she puts up with you son."

Hiccup feigned offence, mock-frowning.

"Thanks mom."

There was something effortless and comfortable about Astrid's inclusion into their banter, and she completely understood how Hiccup wanted _this_ over the secrecy, the guilt.

He made it really difficult to stay mad at him.

"Did you bring your movies?"

"Harry Potter? Damn straight. I refuse to date anyone who's never seen them all."

Hiccup smiled, sliding arms around her waist and Astrid had to suppress a shiver at his touch.

"Does that mean we're dating?"

"Don't push it."

She dulled the severity of her words with a smirk, which Hiccup returned before kissing her in the storeroom, hands cupping her backside and squeezing to surprise a soft moan from her throat. Hiccup broke their kiss, breathing ragged against her ear.

"Gods Astrid, that sound-"

"Behave. Harry Potter first remember?"

Even as she said it, Astrid's libido disagreed. Hiccup took a minute to process, breath hitching at the implication.

"Whatever you want milady."

"Dork. Let's get some work done before your mom notices."

He nodded, grabbing a pack of rabbit bedding and leading her back outside by the hand. They got through the afternoon easily enough after that, until Hiccup was back in his leathers to take them back to his house, the sight enough to make Astrid _weak._ He noticed, kissing her senseless before they got on the bike. Damn him.

Astrid was a _**little**_ wound up by the time they got to his house, barely stopping herself from mounting him there in his driveway. Only the prospect of Valka finding them there kept a lid on her feelings, though Hiccup didn't help by taking her bag in one hand and her hand in the other, leading her in to his home.

It was... quite something. The walls were all painted to look like scenery - a sunlit horizon, a mountain range, even an ocean backdrop. The drawing Hiccup had shown her was up on the wall, photos stuck around of a younger Valka, even a couple of a little Hiccup on beaches or in forests, wearing a little raincoat and wellies.

"Wow. Your house is amazing."

"Mom did all the decorating. Except the drawing, that's mine."

The furniture didn't match, either the decor or the other furniture, but it didn't matter. Chaos was a good look here. Valka was already changed, lounging on a light brown recliner chair and smiled up at them as they came in with a big lump of black fur in her lap. Hiccup indicated the doors either side of the living room/kitchen spot.

"That's moms side, this is my side. We'll drop off your stuff, then you can take over the TV while I start dinner. That's Toothless by the way, he'll be all over you at some point."

Hiccup's room was exactly what she expected - covered in drawings of dragons and motorcycles, a whole corner dedicated to engine designs and his desk covered in paper, charcoal and ink splatters.

"I swear I tidied up in here."

"I like it. Its very you."

He smiled, lopsided and joyful as he placed Astrid's bag down on his bed. The bed she was aching to toss him on right now. Nope. Food and film. She could control herself.

Hiccup kissed her, catching her off guard as she was lost in perverted thoughts. The smell of leather filled her senses, his still-gloved hands on her waist and Astrid was dangerously close to forgetting all about dinner. They were cruelly disturbed by a bundle of fur barreling into their legs, looking down to find Toothless grinning up at them with his tongue lolling out.

"I bet mom sent you. Alright, alright. My bathroom is over there if you want to clean up, not that I'm saying you have to-"

"Be quiet. I'm in dire need of a shower."

Hiccup showed her where to find extra towels, how to turn on the shower and then helpfully removed her shirt, caressing her bare stomach with awestruck eyes. Astrid shivered under the scrutiny, body demanding more.

"I better go before Toothless comes after us again."

"Spoilsport."

Astrid showered quickly - and _alone_ \- before drying off and putting on her pyjamas. She may or may not have used Hiccup's shower gel, enjoying the fact she smelled like him now. Padding back to his room, she shoved her clothes in and hunted out the Harry Potter dvds, turning just in time to see Hiccup peering around the door.

"Dinners nearly done, I'm just gonna jump in the shower. Feel free to go play with Toothless."

"Yes boss."

He winked, vanishing to the bathroom and Astrid tried not to feel awkward as she walked out in socks to find Valka investigating the kitchen, but not touching anything. Toothless bounded up to her the second he saw Astrid, hopping on his three legs excitedly and drooling from his almost barren gums. _Toothless._

Astrid was mortified to realise she started baby-talking gibberish to the dog as she scratched his thick fur, looking up and finding both Hiccup and Valka silently laughing into their hands while watching her.

"Don't say a word."

"N-not a word. D-dinners cooked."

His voice shook with suppressed laughter, Valka taking the DVD case from Astrid's hand and shooing her off to help Hiccup. She realised only _she_ felt awkward, resolving to try and relax as they plated up lasagna and chips (interesting mix, she mused), Hiccup clearly used to dodging Toothless while he did so.

"This smells _amazing!"_

"You sound surprised. I'm sure I've mentioned I cook right?"

"Take the compliment will you?"

Hiccup grinned, heading out toward the Harry Potter music to hand a wine glass and brimming plate to his mother. Despite the fact they were both slender, they had a similar appetite to Astrid. At least she wouldn't look overly greedy... unless she went back for seconds.

"Do you drink wine? Or we have beer... I'm not a big drinker but I'll have one now and then."

"Beers fine."

Hiccup handed her the bottle, popping the cap on an owl-shaped bottle opener. He went ahead, shooing the dog aside. Accepting he couldn't have the people-food, Toothless went to what was obviously _his_ chair, leapt up and huffed in their direction as he gave them grumpy eyes. The music of the movie had always made Astrid smile, bobbing her head in time with it and Hiccup smiled as he watched her.

The food was _amazing,_ rich and flavoursome and Astrid decided she had to keep him now for the cooking alone. He quickly got absorbed into the movie, though he did question Astrid's 'thing for Daniel Radcliffe' at the first movie.

"There's eight! Look at the case for the last ones, he's _all_ grown up."

"Well, moms falling asleep in her seat so I think we'll have to leave the next one."

"M'fine!"

Hiccup chuckled, clearing up plates and empty bottles and glasses from the table, physically lifted his mother from her chair and placed her on her feet, nudging her toward her room.

"Night kids. C'mon Toothless, I doubt Hiccup will appreciate you creeping into his room tonight."

Astrid's skin prickled with anticipation as Hiccup's gaze fixed on her, all the resistance in the world paling in comparison to how badly she **needed** him there and then. Valka disappeared behind the door to 'her' side, Hiccups pace as sedate as his mothers toward his side but Astrid could feel the weight of the night on them.

"I meant what I said Astrid, I'm just happy you're here."

"And that's adorable, but _I_ _'ll_ be much happier when you're naked."

He chuckled against her neck, brushing a kiss there and slipping his hands underneath her pyjama top to skate fingers over the bare skin beneath. She shuddered, tilting her head in a silent request for him to kiss her. He complied eagerly, mouth pressing against hers insistently while his touch left fiery trails across the skin of her stomach, her waist and back.

She went for his shirt, sighing with the loss as he had to stop touching her to remove it. Hers joined it on the floor, enjoying Hiccup's gasp as he found her bra-less beneath it. His fingers stroked gently over her breast, acting much like this was the first time he had seen her body. Astrid grabbed and hauled his lips back to hers, mouth hot and hungry on her as they stumbled back toward the bed.

Astrid sat on it first, reaching for his pyjama bottoms that were tenting enticingly. His cock sprang free when she pulled the cotton down, hard and swollen with precum beading on the tip. She leant forward and lapped at it gently, enjoying Hiccup's choked moan as she revelled in his arousing, bitter flavour again. It surprised her to realise how much she had missed feeling his cock pulse in her mouth, how much she enjoyed the way he shook and whined at the feel of her mouth on him.

Hiccup managed to stop her, pushing her shoulder gently until she scooted up the bed. He crawled up after her, fingers curling around the waistband of her bottoms and she lifted her hips agreeably, letting Hiccup strip her bare. He even took her socks off, placing a kiss on Astrid's ankle as he did so. His pyjamas joined the pile of fabric on the floor, his bare skin one long, **hot** line as their bodies pressed together.

"Need you Hiccup..."

Gods, her voice was breathy and needy, where had that come from?

"It's funny, I always hated my name but it sounds kinda magical when you say it like that."

Hoping to urge him on, Astrid rubbed her hips into his, sighing his name again.

"Hiccup..."

He whined, kissing her soft and deep, then growling when Astrid bit his lip teasingly and grounding his hips into hers.

"You still sure about this?"

"Positive."

Hiccup nodded, pulling away with his warm skin and Astrid shivered, anticipation warming her as Hiccup rolled on a condom, widening her thighs in blatant invitation when he was back against her. He brushed against her, whole body quaking with need now and Astrid wasn't sure how she thought she could have resisted _this,_ every part of her body touching his was completely alive with sensations she had forgotten she could feel.

"I love you, gods I love you Astrid."

He murmured it against her neck like a prayer, slowly pressing into her until Astrid felt like she couldn't breathe, clutching him as feelings overwhelmed her for a second.

"I love you too."

It fell from her lips without consultation from her brain, Hiccup's wide eyes and wider smile at least reassuring Astrid it wasn't the wrong thing to say. He braced his weight on one hand, the other cupping her cheek to kiss her sweetly.

They had done slow and they had done intense, but neither word seemed to do justice for the methodical way Hiccup carefully took Astrid apart, measured thrusts wracking her whole body with pleasure so exquisite she could barely contain it all, felt like she would burn happily under the heat of his gaze.

It was relentless, unending waves of _feeling_ as Hiccup never took his eyes from her, brushing his fingers over her hardened nipples to send secondary bolts of lightning through her body. Astrid couldn't keep herself from moaning, pleading, begging for more and a distant part of her brain _really_ hoped Valka couldn't hear them.

Even Hiccup couldn't fight it for long, head dropping down to gasp into her neck, hand lifting her legs higher on his waist and the angle shift was enough to make Astrid sob, unable to take it any longer and letting the feelings burst free, seeing stars as Hiccup brought her over the edge with another whisper of "I love you" against her skin.

His hips stuttered and slowed as he came, panting her name as his muscles trembled with the overwhelming climax. They came down slowly in the dark, ragged breathing and gasps filling the otherwise silent darkness.

"Wow. Memory does not do you justice Astrid."

"Mmm."

She waited for him to ditch the condom, then burrowed into his arms and sighed contentedly. A niggling thought kept resurfacing, making Astrid feel chagrined to realise she _did_ care.

"About Cami..."

"That's over. We uh, fooled around but that was more of a one last time thing. She's met someone, and... now I'm hoping I'm no longer technically single."

Astrid couldn't argue with that - she had been ambiguous about their relationship status and told Hiccup she was ok with him sleeping with Cami. That was past... she was focusing on the future now.

"Hmm. I'll let you know in the morning."

-HTTYD-

 **The actual story of this will be over by ch. 20, but there's a few epilogue chapters that'll go on too. So if there's something you want to see in this story, now's the time to put your ideas in my suggestion box *points at review button* and see what happens!**


	19. Chapter 19

**YaAz97 - always more fluff! And honestly I've loved writing these character dynamics (though not as much as I enjoy writing other ones *cough*)**

 **FuntasticMe - I did hear about new RTTE! Although I don't know if it comes out like one episode at a time or is all of season five just gonna appear on Netflix?**

 **MidwestMexican - means you come back to multiple chapters! That's a bonus... right?**

 **Karate Koala - yeah I was grinning and hating it at all the fluff, it was so fluffy I practically wrote a cloud. And thank you for that request! I actually meant to put that in and forgot so kudos for the reminder.**

 **Incinerator1 - I actually have a backstory for that, but it's kinda gross hahaha (to me anyway, but then I write a lot of the stuff that makes others squick so I have no conscience for gross) if I manage to write it down I could post it as an outtake at the end?**

 **BrawlerGamer - ah! I'll let you off then. I swear I didn't _start_ this with the intent of making Astrid a hardcore pervert, but it works so well and it's so funny to write.**

 **I love all these reviews, I'm usually in hysterics laughing at them all so thanks to each and every one!**

-HTTYD-

Despite his utter peace and contentment at that moment, Hiccup did his best not to fall asleep right away. Watching Astrid slumber in his arms was just too perfect a view to waste. He was hoping to memorise it so he could memorialise it on paper the next day. He hoped Astrid wouldn't mind.

The dreams came for him eventually, waking feeling refreshed and comfortable with Astrid still asleep next to him. Her nose wrinkled cutely as he watched her, ignoring the growing urge of his bladder or the pain and stiffness in his leg for staying in the same position all night. Her eyes opened not much later, yawning and rubbing her face before smiling when she saw Hiccup.

"Mmm. Was worried last night was a really great dream."

"Hmm, not sure the usual calibre of your dreams if I'm a great one."

Astrid rolled her eyes sleepily, stretching out next to him and moving his arm from her dislodgedthe blanket. She coud hardly miss Hiccup's eyes roving downward to her bare chest, still breathless with the beauty of the woman in his bed.

"Save it night fury, your mom leaves two hours before I do."

He caught the implication of her words, watching Astrid manage to pull off seductive and sexy even with sleep still softening her features. He kissed her cheek but stayed away from her mouth, knowing Astrid would turn away anyway as she disliked morning breath greatly.

"You can go first in the bathroom."

"I'm a gentleman. Plus I need to stretch my leg a little before I get up and walk."

Astrid nodded, nuzzling the base of his throat with cute little kisses before rolling up and out of the bed naked as a newborn babe and not caring a jot. Hiccup's morning wood gave an interested twitch but Hiccup hushed it, watching her bend over to pick up her bag and stealing his pyjama top to venture off in. She looked cute swamped in his tunic-style shirt, barely to his hips but coming midway down her thighs. He was saddened to see her bare skin vanish all the same.

He sat up, rubbing at the tight skin around his scar and grimacing as it protested. He would give it a massage later, since he had a whole lot of free time that day. Hunting for his discarded boxers - he needed a _little_ modesty in case Toothless opened the door on him again - Hiccup stood up and winced at his aching limb.

"You alright?"

Astrid returned from the bathroom, his shirt over her shorts and socks he spotted had _owls_ on.

"My legs acting up again. Stupid thing."

"Can I help?"

"Nah, I'll put ointment on it after breakfast."

He limped past, hoping Astrid didn't think he looked silly as he went. Safely in the bathroom, Hiccup peed, washed his hands and face then brushed his teeth, eager to kiss Astrid again. She was sat on the edge of his bed, coy smile playing on her face as she looked him up and down. He kissed her eagerly, tasting minty-fresh on her lips.

"Come here a sec?"

Hiccup went, sitting and shimmyimg up the bed when Astrid gently pushed him. She knelt down at the edge, examining his leg more closely and feathering almost non-existent touches over the puckered skin. He would always dislike the scar, but he couldn't deny there was something about watching Astrid drink it in that he sort of enjoyed.

"Does it hurt if I touch it?"

"No more than it hurts when you don't. I'll be fine when I've rubbed the magical goo into it."

Astrid's eyes were obviously questioning, so Hiccup nodded to the pot of balm behind her. She picked it up, then turned back.

"May I?"

He wasn't sure why, but the fact she asked made his heart skip a beat. He nodded, watching her bite her lip in concentration as she knelt back down, sniffing at the menthol balm before scooping a little out and rubbing it along the thickest line of the scar. Her nimble fingers and thumbs worked it in methodically, cooing soothingly when she saw him wince at particularly sore bits. The pain began to recede under her gentle touch, skin tingling with more than just the cooling menthol as Astrid looked up and he nodded.

"Thanks."

"Anytime. I mean it, I kinda like doing it."

"You're strange. It's awesome."

She smiled, tongue peeking out between her teeth cutely as she went to wash her hands, leaving Hiccup with a predictable problem from Astrid touching him alot. He was debating whether to excuse himself to the bathroom after her when she came back and practically leapt on him. Hiccup watched hungrily as Astrid crawled down the bed, pushing down his shorts and swallowing his cock without a seconds hesitation.

The sudden heat around his shaft made his body spasm with shock and pleasure, prompting Astrid to press his hip down with one hand while the other held her weight as she sucked him off. Hiccup could only bite his lip to keep from shouting out at the exquisite sensation, trembling every time Astrid tongued the sensitive nerves between head and shaft. She repeated the motion with the very tip of her tongue, over and over until Hiccup was near-mindless, a mass of raw pleasure under her obscenely skilled ministrations.

His legs were shaking by the time Astrid took pity on his quaking body, relaxing her throat and letting him further down to swallow around him. The contracting muscles pulled him closer to the edge, Astrid's hand creeping to rub his perineum with firm circles the final push for Hiccup to come, spilling into Astrid's mouth and whining at the feeling as she swallowed him down.

She licked her lips as she came up, all swollen pout and seductive grin.

"What is that thing you do with your fingers?"

"You mean this?"

Astrid repeated the circle motion, Hiccup still sensitive from climax and he jerked backwards in shock at the feeling.

"Y-yes!"

"Take it you've never had anyone put a finger in your butt?"

Hiccup's mouth fell open in shock, shaking his head vociferously.

 **"No!** Why the hell-"

"That thing you feel, that you like when I touch there" Astrid indicated, gentler now she knew he was over stimulated "is your prostate. That happens to be located in your butt, if you like it now you'll love it done properly."

Pulling up his shorts, Hiccup went in search of clothes - it was almost seven, his mother was going to be up any minute and that meant breakfast soon.

"I... isn't that what gay guys do?"

"Well I'm sure they do that, yeah but... that doesn't make you gay."

"Sounds kind of gay to me."

Astrid shook her head, clearly trying not to roll her eyes.

"By that logic, every guy who puts his cock in his girlfriends butt is gay. The act itself has no orientation, it's about who you do it with... or who you _want_ to do it with. If you're against it, we won't try it, that's ok. But... please let go of your rigid definitions of gay and straight. So outdated."

Hiccup tried to process as he pulled on a t-shirt, zipped up his jeans and sat down to put on socks. He did like how Astrid's fingers felt on the outside, but it still sounded... _strange._ A memory occurred to him as Astrid waited, unsure if he wanted the answer to his question but it came out anyway.

"Hold on. Is this what you meant by pegging when you were trying to get me to make a list?"

"No. Pegging is me using something phallic to actually fuck you, and it _still_ wouldn't make you gay if I did that."

Hiccup had an overwhelming urge to cover his butt protectively.

"That sounds painful."

"Apparently it's uncomfortable afterwards the first time, but otherwise no."

"Have you... have you done that before?"

Astrid nodded, smirking.

"I'm adventurous and flexible. Don't worry, I'm not going to sodomise you in your sleep. I'm hungry."

Astrid got up and headed out, leaving a really quite stunned boyfriend behind. He couldn't help his face heating as he thought of her doing... _that,_ though he wasn't sure if the feeling in his chest was terror or interest. Maybe both.

Breakfast. Breakfast was a safe thing to think about.

He went out to find his mother and Astrid chatting, Toothless already pelting around the back garden excitedly.

"Morning son."

"Morning mom. Sleep well?"

"Once Toothless stopped snoring right next to my ear? Perfectly."

Astrid laughed, eyes on her phone as she typed out a text.

"Heather said she would drop me off after work today, which is code for she wants to talk to me about Justin without her mom listening in. Means telling her where you live... is that ok?"

"Dagur already knows where I live, so it's not like she couldn't find out easily enough."

Astrid nodded, smiling as she sent the message before following him to the kitchen and hugging around his waist. The position reminded him of what she had said, face flushing again as he dug in the cupboard for a mug.

"You a tea or coffee drinker in the morning?"

"Coffee, definitely."

Hiccup basked in the sight of both women in his life laughing and joking first thing in the morning, enjoying just listening to them chatter away as he sipped his tea, or as they all ate the omelettes he made.

Even if the topic was embarassing childhood memories... he had promised Astrid could have those if she wanted.

It didn't mean he wanted to relive running into walls in his exuberance as a 'dragon' when he was a boy. Astrid fell about laughing and Hiccup saw the way she lit up, deciding his mortification was well worth it.

"I'm going to take Toothless with me... I'll see you both this evening?"

"Yeah, see you mom. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye Astrid."

"Bye Valka."

Toothless tottered after Valka, yapping excitably about getting in the car that day. Astrid was playing with his fingers, looked up at him with a smile as the sounds of his mothers car starting came from outside.

"You could go join her while I'm at work you know. Don't sit around doing nothing all day on my account. I can get Heather to drop me there."

"You sure?"

"Positive. However... we _do_ have a couple of hours to kill first."

"Whatever shall we do to pass the time?"

Hiccup barely had chance to appreciate Astrid's predatory gaze before she was in his lap kissing him hungrily, hands under his t-shirt exploring his torso before yanking it off completely.

"How sturdy is your desk?"

"I built it myself, so pretty solid. Why?"

Astrid smirked, hopping out of his lap and his erection protested her soft weight vanishing. Hiccup moved his ink bottles and anything else he couldn't risk getting damaged, but Astrid seemed not to mind getting charcoal (he liked the way it blended) transfer on her skin as she stripped her t-shirt off and laid back, waiting for him to take her.

"As I recall, your description always included being bent over, not laying back for me to do all the work."

"Why don't you _make_ me bend over?"

Hiccup had never been 'dominant' in his life before Astrid, but something about the power play, about her challenging him set his blood on fire. He grabbed her, halting for a second to look into her eyes.

"Stop me if I hurt you?"

Astrid returned the intense gaze, knowing Hiccup would hate to cause her pain in the quest for his own pleasure.

"Promise."

He pulled her up off the desk, kissing her and squeezing her soft breasts while he could, drinking in Astrid's moans of pleasure before turning her and pushing her over the desk. He halted to check she wasn't in pain, that he hadn't pushed her too hard, but Astrid only bent over further, pushed her ass up in the air and turned to throw a smirk over her shoulder.

Her shorts came down easily, revealing _no underwear_ beneath and he growled at the sight, hungry for this nymph girl who lived to torture him so beautifully. Astrid seemed to exist to meet every one of his desires, all while being fiercely independent and absolutely her own person, fiery and unique. Hel, that was part of the attraction - Hiccup loved the fire.

He squeezed the globes of her ass, thumb teasing over uncharted territory and Astrid shivered, moaning softly.

"I'm game for trying that, but not right now. I need to be able to walk today."

Hiccup pressed his thumb down more firmly, testing her reaction as the guardian muscle gave before pulling his hand away and she actually sounded disappointed. Gods, she was perfect. And she had a point - there was nothing _gay_ about it, she was the woman he was attracted to regardless of the act.

"Maybe we'll trade."

"I've created a monster. Excellent. Now fuck me! Condoms in my pocket."

Hiccup had to admire her forethought, bending down to retrieve the square from her shorts and nipping teasingly at the pale curve of her ass. Astrid whined but the sound wasn't of pain, merely impatience as Hiccup pushed down his shorts and sheathed himself, using his fingers to check she was ready and finding her as hot and welcoming as ever.

Hiccup took his time, listening to Astrid moan and gasp as he filled her slowly, savouring the way her body fit his perfectly until his hips were flush against that amazing ass of hers. Astrid pushed back, trying to get him moving and he felt it rude to make her wait any longer, withdrawing halfway before sliding home in one smooth motion. The sounds she made were divine, low and throaty as he watched her grip the far side of the desk for purchase.

Her submission in this instance was a gift, not an expectation. Hiccup knew he could easily take what he wanted and leave her unsatisfied, but Astrid was trusting that even when she looked little more than a receptacle for him to get off, Hiccup would make it good for her, would thrill in her pleasure as much as his own.

Gods did he thrill in it. Astrid's moans and pleas were beautiful music that filled his ears even with the guttural sound of their skin against each other as his thrusts grew faster, harder and fuck did Astrid respond to every one.

"More... gods Hiccup, harder... _please-"_

He saw the grip of her knuckles turn white, felt her tighten around him and Hiccup leant forward, sinking his teeth into her bare shoulder and Astrid shattered beneath him, muscles spasming around his cock as she swore and moaned and thrashed through the climax. He delighted in being privy to such moments, his own orgasm taking him by surprise as he was so lost in watching Astrid.

Helping Astrid up was his first priority, finding indentations along the top of her thighs where the desk had dug into her skin. He didn't like them, but Astrid seemed faintly amused as he guided her back to the bed on shaking legs.

"I told you not to let me hurt you."

"You must be under the impression I was noticing _anything_ other than how good your cock felt. Mmm."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, tossing the condom and righting his shorts as Astrid made a grab-hands motion at him until he crawled into arms reach so she could cuddle up to him. She certainly seemed to be in no pain, nuzzling his neck and peppering kisses over his chest. Hiccup didn't know his nipples were sensitive until Astrid bit down gently on one, soothing the sting with her tongue as he groaned in pleasure.

She pulled off his shorts again, seemingly content simply to feel bare skin on bare skin as she explored his torso, mouth and fingers running over his chest and stomach with no hint of dismay for how wiry and scrawny he was.

"Still can't believe this happened."

"I think that's my line Astrid."

"Hush" she bit his nipple again, silencing him with a moan "I'm allowed to be surprised that after months of practically coming in my pants just _watching_ you, I managed to find out what was under those leathers. And it was well worth the wait."

Astrid bit at his collarbone, sucking a bruise into his skin and letting go with a wet 'pop' to gaze proudly at the mark she left. He brushed his fingers over the one blooming over her shoulder, unable to help himself enjoying the way Astrid responded to biting.

"I'm not sure how any of that was possible, but I'm not complaining that you charged into my life and turned my world over. Or that you gave me a second chance."

Astrid frowned for a second, then her face cleared.

"You _ever_ talk to me that way again and I'll castrate you, but... it's done with. Like Cami. The past has a place but I'd rather focus on the future."

"Does that mean... does that mean you see me in your future?"

"Do you want to be?"

He was shocked she needed to ask, nodding fervently.

"Gods Astrid, there's nothing I want more."

She smiled softly, laying her head on his chest and listening to his heart beat beneath her ear. He rolled them over after a few minutes, nuzzling at her cheek and kissing her pretty little pouting lips. Astrid responded just as sweetly, arching her back and rubbing her breasts against his chest. Hiccup had always _enjoyed_ sex, but with Astrid it was more like a spiritual connection, she was so open and receptive to him.

Her hands buried in his hair as he pressed into her body, head falling back as she gasped his name softly. Never did such a ridiculous name sound so perfect as it did on Astrid's lips. Her legs wrapped themselves around his narrow waist, Hiccup never happier for his slim frame as his hips slotted so well between her thighs. She clutched at his back and moaned in his ear, sending pulsing waves of heat rolling through his body as they rocked together, sharing in the pleasure as much now as they had when Astrid was bent over his desk.

Maybe even more, because Hiccup could watch her face.

Maybe he had an item for his 'list' - sex in front of a mirror, making Astrid watch how utterly beautiful she was in that primal state.

Murmured words of love whispered between kisses, Astrid's intonations of emotion the purest pleasure Hiccup had ever known. It wasn't an earthquake, but the climax they shared was a full-body experience and left Hiccup feeling warm and happy inside. Astrid looked to be similar as they cuddled up together, gently caressing each others bodies and pressing lazy kisses to exposed skin.

"I have to go to work and make cakes."

"Tough. I'll pay you to stay right here and cuddle me."

Astrid chuckled, craning her neck to kiss him.

"Tempting. Heather would yell at me though. I need a shower. I'd invite you but then I would definitely be late."

"I'm telling my mom you're wasting water."

She laughed, grabbing her bag and venturing to the bathroom. Hiccup watched her cute butt as she sashayed out, absolutely swaying her hips for his enjoyment. He sighed happily to himself, trying not to think too hard about the next day. He was thrilled at the prospect of introducing his gorgeous girlfriend to his grandfather, but Hiccup also knew it was a make or break time for the relationship with his dad.

* * *

"I'm nervous!"

"Heather, you're not a virgin. But... if you really don't want to jump him yet, don't."

Astrid leant back against the car seat, box of bread and cakes resting on her lap. Heather was dropping her off after their shift at the bakery, and stressing about the potential happenings of the evening as she was off to stay at Justin's again.

"I do, it's not me. I'm just worried he's gonna turn me down and give me a whole mental complex about why he doesn't want me."

"He totally wants you. But.. that doesn't mean he's ready. Especially if it's his first time. Look babe, just do what feels natural. If it's the right time, it's the right time. If not, then let me know and I'll get you a sex toy for your birthday."

"Astrid!"

She laughed as Heather swatted at her, then started up the car to take her to where Hiccup and Valka were. She had been a _little_ late for work, mostly because it was very hard to banish Hiccup from the shower once he was in there, all pleading eyes and offers to wash her... by the time they were done Astrid needed another shower. Then he put his leathers on, and Astrid had felt compelled to mark the occasion - so had Hiccup, pushing her to her knees and pressing his cock to her lips with a smirk...

"Are you even _listening_ to me?"

"No, I won't lie. I was thinking about Hiccup."

"Gods you're gross. But at least you're smiling again."

"Mmm. Not like I'm giving you explicit details about exactly how he-"

"No! Stop right there, I do _not_ need those images in my mind when I'm off see Justin."

Astrid giggled, seeing the road she wanted to be on coming into view.

"I'll see you tomorrow. If you need to declare you two had wild amazing sex, do it by text."

Heather swatted at her again, shooing her out of the car and waving before she zipped off toward her own man. Astrid headed in to find Sven playing with Toothless, who was rolling on the floor wagging his tail happily.

"Hello Astrid! Little late to be joining them isn't it?"

"I had work. But I brought cupcakes?"

Sven cooed and selected one, immediately garnering Toothless' attention as Astrid went to change, then headed out to find Hiccup and Valka both covered in owls. They both smiled when they saw her, Hiccup carefully shooing a few owls off of himself and throwing his arms around her.

"Did you have a good day?"

"Yep. After Heather roasted me for being late."

Hiccup feigned innocence, as though her lateness hadn't been caused by him at all. She licked his neck because it was in reach, enjoying the way he yelped and squirmed.

"What was that for?"

"Felt like it. Hi Cloudjumper. You're looking very fearsome."

Cloudjumper ruffled his feathers, looking proud and haughty. Valka laughed at him, stroking his belly and cooing as he preened.

"This is why mom will never remarry. She doesn't love anyone as much as that owl."

"Not true son, I love you just as much. Mostly."

Astrid watched them with a smile, knowing tomorrow was going to be rough on both Haddocks. They should be happy and carefree while they could. The last couple of hours there whiled by easily, then the trip back to Haddock central comfortable and easy. Astrid felt _welcome_ there, and it had only been a day.

Valka clapped excitedly when Astrid revealed she'd brought bread, then tried to tell Astrid to stop bringing her things.

"I always get stuff to take home. Usually it's banana bread and cake. Today it was pumpkin bread and cake. Now hush and eat your cake."

Valka chuckled, taking the offered brownie pieces and chewing them while Hiccup was getting his leg balm thing. _Chamber Of Secrets_ was on the TV, pizza delivery on the way and Astrid was in her favourite pyjamas. Life was good right now.

Hiccup sat next to her and rolled up his pyjama leg, looking round in confusion when Astrid reached for the balm.

"You sure?"

"Told you I am."

He chewed on the thought, then handed the pot over and shifted so Astrid could lift his leg in to her lap. Valka watched them with a smile as Astrid rubbed his scar, clearly used to Hiccup being unhappy about letting anyone see his scar - Astrid didn't think he owned a single pair of shorts other than pyjamas. She knew he couldn't swim, because he had been getting treatment when other kids his age learnt, and now he was embarassed to go. Astrid made a resolution that she'd get him in a pool after he finished working at the college.

Valka got up when the door knocked and paid for their food, returning with two flat boxes full of steaming cheesy delights. Astrid washed her hands, then made herself comfortable leant against Hiccup while they ate pizza and watched Hogwarts get terrorised by a huge snake.

"So let me get this straight. The bad guy left part of himself in a book so he could do some damage fifty years later?"

"Yep."

"Talk about playing the long game. At least mom stayed awake through this one. We'll watch the next one in the morning before we leave."

Astrid smiled, glad she was achieving her goal of three movies before she left tomorrow. She tried not to dwell on the actual leaving, knowing she would ache for the feel of his arms when she slept alone again.

Hiccup seemed to be thinking along the same lines, holding her tight as their bodies twined, gasping against her lips and whispering that he loved her over and over. Astrid could no more contain herself than stop breathing, returning the sentiment and clutching at him just as needily. He kissed her hungrily, fingers exploring her skin like he would never get another chance. It took hours before they were spent, enveloped in each others arms and knowing there was no place Astrid would rather be.

She was _sore_ when they woke, but Hiccup's fingers worked themselves inside her, stroking and teasing her to a barely-conscious orgasm that was undoubtedly an excellent way to wake up. Hiccup's shaft was smooth and hot between her fingers, his gasps against her neck erotic and addictive until he spilled over her fingers with a needy whine.

"Mmm. Morning."

"That it is. Damn, you fucked me good last night."

She stretched, feeling the persistent ache inside her and relishing the feeling of having had Hiccup inside her.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No! Hiccup, you need to trust that I'll tell you if you do. When you have a _lot_ of sex in a short amount of time, it aches but... it's a _good_ feeling."

"How?"

"Everytime I feel it, I remember a damn good fuck from this handsome devil."

He frowned, but eventually seemed to believe the girl smiling leisurely up at him from the mattress.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Was I complaining at _any_ point last night?"

A smile stole over his face, remembering.

"No."

"Well then. Stop stressing."

Astrid got herself up and to the bathroom, still aching pleasantly and seeing the dopey, unable-to-suppress grin on her face. There were bruises littered over the top of her thigh, shoulders and hips where Hiccup had bitten or gripped her and she loved each and every one.

A quick shower and some comfortable shorts and t-shirt later, she was happily ensconced in Hiccup's arms watching _Prisoner Of Azkaban_ and picking at yesterdays cake. Once the movie was over, Hiccup nuzzled the back of her neck with a kiss on the top of her spine, then turned to his mother.

"We better get ready to go. You sure you're up for this Astrid?"

"Wouldn't be here if I weren't."

"Mom?"

"I'm always behind you son."

Hiccup hugged them both in turn, then he and Astrid headed to get dressed for the meeting. Astrid opted for her usual comfortable jeans and a red t-shirt she'd seen Hiccup linger on whenever she wore it before. Hiccup looked unfairly devastating and handsome in a slim green jumper and brown jeans, plus some heavy brown boots that made Astrid a little weak inside.

"Wow. You look beautiful. He's not going to believe you're with me... so he might ask if I paid you to be there."

"I promise not to tell him how much."

Hiccup broke into a smile, wrapping his arms around her and Astrid breathed in the cedar and sandalwood scent of his aftershave, letting out a breath full of shuddering desire. He was so rude, being so utterly desirable all the time.

They went to Valka's car, which had a fresh throw blanket in the back so they weren't covered in dog hair from Toothless being on the seats often. Hiccup's hand stayed tightly in Astrid's the whole way, though she knew his tension was about his father rather than his grandfather. Seeing the farm from the front in daylight was a different view to the back view when they were sneaking around at night before, and Astrid felt oddly like they had come full circle.

Valka embraced her son, petting his hair as they waited - they were a little early.

"Whatever happens son, you're not alone ok?"

"Thanks mom."

The silence was weighty as Hiccup paced a little, standing still a surefire way to make his leg stiffen. The sound of a heavy truck had both Valka and Hiccup turning toward the sound, a huge monster truck trundling up the driveway nearby. She didn't need to be told that was his fathers truck - their reactions said it all.

"You don't have to be here for this mom."

"He's not seperating us again son."

Astrid wasn't sure she was supposed to hear that, watching as the huge truck spat out two huge men. The awkward tension was palpable - Stoick and Valka couldn't even look at each other. Astrid squeezed her boyfriends hand, then nodded encouragingly.

"Hi dad. Hi Gobber. This is Astrid. Astrid, meet my father Stoick, and my would-be uncle Gobber."

They both looked her over, comfortably under Hiccup's arm on her shoulders and physically closer to Valka than she suspected Stoick had been since they divorced.

"So... shall we go in?"

"I'll wait out here. We shouldn't overwhelm him."

"You sure mom?"

"Positive. On you go my boy."

Astrid didn't miss the way Hiccup stayed between his mother and father, not moving until Stoick stepped toward the house. Gobber lumbered along as the head of the party, knocking the door with the organic arm he had, prosthetic not shamefully hidden away at all.

Hiccup cast a look back at his mom where she was leant against her car, looking very in place surrounded by the nature view behind her, her yellow top and brown skirt rather reminiscent of her 'work' clothes. She waved and smiled reassuringly as the door opened, what was clearly a nurse in her deep blue uniform opening the door with a broad beaming grin.

"Hello! He's all ready for you, come on in."

Hiccup had warned her his grandpa was ailing and elderly, but she was pleasantly surprised to see a slim but sturdy enough man sat up in an armchair, wearing something quite similar to Hiccup in a green jumper and brown trousers. He had the same profile as Hiccup somehow, despite Hiccup looking much like his mother and this being his paternal grandfather.

"That's ne'er you Hiccup! Get over here!"

Hiccup let go of her hand, leaning down to hug the frail man who smiled broadly at the embrace.

"And who is this young lady?"

"Gramps, this is my girlfriend, Astrid."

"This stunner is with you? Did he pay you lass? Don't worry, I'll double it."

He winked at her, reaching out a hand and Astrid took it, finding he had a surprisingly firm grip. She laughed openly and the man beamed, then turned to the other two visitors as nurses pointed the two youths to a seat together.

"Stoick. And... I'm hoping your wife hasn't really let herself go."

There was a concern Hiccup had raised - the old mans failing memory not retaining the divorce.

"Ye cheeky old fishbone, I'm Gobber!"

"I know that you one legged lout."

Stoick barely made a sound, taking up half the room with his bulk and awkward silence. He eventually reached to hug his father carefully, stepping back with a gruff sound.

They talked lightly - mostly about Astrid - for half an hour or so, several times he had to be gently prompted to remember things he got wrong.

"So, where is that wife of yours son? Cannae miss her!"

Stoick froze, obviously not wanting to say they were separated if the man had forgotten.

"She's outside with the car. Come on dad."

Astrid went after them, leaving Gobber and the elderly gentleman chatting about 'the olden days' as Hiccup and his dad headed outside.

"What are ye doing lad?"

"Well you didn't tell him you split. So I'm making the most of it. You don't have to say a word, just keep quiet. That's what you're best at."

Hiccup quickly explained to his mother, who obviously agreed to play along for a few minutes to satisfy an old man with bad memory. Hiccup even had his mothers wedding ring with him.

"Tradition dictates a mother gives hers to her daughter and a father to his son" he explained to Astrid "but they only had me and I would have to wear dads as a bracelet."

Valka looked uncomfortable putting the ring on, but straightened herself up with a smile and continued not looking at her exhusband. They went back in, and 'gramps' lit up at the sight of her.

"Valka! You beauty, oh if I were twenty years younger."

"You always say that."

"Well it's always true lass."

Effortlessly friendly with him as she was with Astrid, Valka kept the old man laughing as he lamented the later generations of Haddock men had much better luck with women than he had. Astrid supposed that was a compliment.

Eventually the nurses noticed him beginning to 'sundown', memory worsening and frustration showing. That called time on their visit, and as the fivesome got outside Valka handed the ring back to Hiccup without a word, then headed for her car without a look at Stoick.

"Thank you for coming dad. It means alot, especially to gramps."

"Mhmm. I guess I'll see you around."

Stoick walked off, but Gobber was more positive.

"He'll come around lad. Stay in touch will ya? And take care of her, ye got a good girl there. All this chaos and not a blink."

As Gobber trotted off and hauled himself into the truck that Stoick rumbled off in sharpish, Hiccup turned and kissed Astrid deeply, emotions thick on his mouth.

"Thank you. I'm not sure I could have gotten through today without you and mom."

"Well... you're stuck with us."

Hiccup grinned, kissing her again and leading her to the car.

"I'm just that lucky."

-HTTYD-

 **Whew, this chapter got super long. Enjoy!**


	20. Chapter 20

**YaAz97 - thank you!**

 **BrawlerGamer - don't despair, there's a couple of epilogue chapters.**

 **FuntasticMe - we shall see! I hope it's a full season I can get a pizza and just waste away binge watching RTTE.**

 **All credit for song lyrics belong to Sunrise Avenue - Little Bit Love. I own nothing. I do highly recommend you listen to the song while reading this chapter though.**

-HTTYD-

"I hate sleeping alone."

"Me too. You make such cute sounds when you sleep."

"Never mention that again Haddock."

Now they were more openly together, goodnight texts were often replaced with goodnight phone calls. That was a perk.

The downside was it was much harder to be _alone_ \- Astrid's mother was often hovering for info on the boyfriend, and the only time they could find in the week was if Hiccup didn't go volunteering. They took that time, but it always meant merciless teasing from Valka the next day about them being like randy teens always hiding away.

"Fine. You still want me to come over tomorrow?"

"Yep. You're meeting my mother, then we're escaping to your house."

"As milady commands."

"Idiot. Love you."

"Love you too Astrid. Sweet dreams."

"Night."

They hung up, and Astrid made sure to send a quick text detailing less-than-sweet things Hiccup should dream about. His response about it being difficult to sleep with an erection made Astrid feel pangs of lust and loneliness. She wanted his hold around her, wanted to feel their bare skin as they were intimate and again as they fell asleep together. One more day...

She couldn't wait for term to be over - when Hiccup no longer worked for the college and they already had plans for her to spend most of a week with both Hiccup and Valka before her boyfriend started his new dream job.

Hiccup was as excited as Astrid, because the first thing he wanted to do was take her out - nothing special, but once he wasn't her teacher they didn't have to hide a thing. Not that they hid _much_ now - once they were off college campus, all bets were off. They openly kissed and hugged at the Nature Centre, and Hiccup was about to come over and meet her mother.

Then there was Hiccup's father - who had invited the couple over. Hiccup had been adamant Astrid didn't have to if she didn't want to, but since she had been the one to insist he try and patch things up with his father, the least she could do was agree. That was next week, and mildly terrifying to think about. Astrid was like, the size of one of Stoick's arms.

She woke up clutching her pillow as though it could serve as a Hiccup replacement to cuddle, wondering when she had become such a sap for simple things like that. She never had before, even when she thought she was in love. Hel, while Hiccup hadn't _changed_ Astrid, he had certainly brought out a new depth of feeling in her, peeling back a layer of her soul to find his place in it.

Gods, romance was turning her into a bad poet.

Dressing for college, she packed her overnight stuff for Hiccup's and left the bag on her bed to grab later, then strolled down the stairs to find her mother in the kitchen, bacon merrily burning on the stove. Rescuing the breakfast, Astrid sat down to eat while her mom finished some paperwork, then looked up at her.

"Today's the day I meet your boyfriend isn't it?"

"Yep. Remember you can't tell anyone about him yet, college is over in a couple of months and it makes no sense to just out it now."

She nodded at Astrid, finally noticing the food and setting into it hungrily. Washing her bacon down with some coffee, she felt marginally more alert by the time Heather was at her door for the day.

"Morning Heather."

"Morning second mother. You ready girlfriend?"

"Just need to put on shoes."

Her mother hugged her on her way out, promising to behave when Hiccup came over... Astrid would believe that when she saw it.

"So he's meeting your mom today?"

"Yeah. Considering last time she saw him, it was when she had interrupted us potentially having sex for the first time up against my kitchen wall."

Heather cringed and laughed, starting up her car and pulling out along the way.

"We gotta stop off by the pharmacy."

"Why?"

"Because I'm staying at Hiccup's tonight, I'm out of condoms and it's unfair to always assume he's remembered."

"I'm sorry I asked."

Deciding to go one further, Astrid successfully traumatised her best friend by buying lube as well as condoms, umming and ahhing about whether flavoured lube would make oral better until Heather put her hands over her ears and the pharmacist gave them a dirty look.

"I'm going to regret this... what did you need lube for?"

Grinning to herself, Astrid wanted to go into excruciating detail about pegging, but that wasn't fair to Hiccup - especially since they hadn't done that yet.

"Because I said we could try anal. This is essential gear."

"Yep. I was right. I regret it."

Giggling, Astrid threw Heather a chocolate bar from the pharmacy bag and hummed to herself as sweet flavour spread over her tongue. She had a text from Hiccup waiting, lamenting that he couldn't finish early on a Friday like her.

 _"I'll make it up to you when you get to my place."_

 **"How's that?"**

 _"Well, you'll be wearing your leathers so... pretty much any way you want."_

 **"Great, thanks to that image now I've got a class in five and an erection."**

 _"You're welcome! Oh, I bought lube today."_

Heather looked over curiously when Astrid started laughing, then realised she probably didn't want to know and focused on the road again. Justin was waiting by the car park for her, greeting Astrid politely and smiling soppily when Heather kissed him in greeting. They were too cute!

 **"Astrid, that's not funny. I don't have time to go deal with this."**

 _"It's kinda funny. I promise to make it worth your while. Until then, maybe you should picture your conception."_

 **"... Disturbing, but effective."**

Yeah, Astrid had realised how disturbing it was almost the minute she sent it. At least he wasn't pitching a tent in those sinfully tight jeans of his. Mmm, that was a pleasant thought...

"Astrid! Stop daydreaming, we have class."

"Ruining all my fun. Let's go."

College dragged by painfully slow, anticipation building every hour as they exchanged texts... well, _sexts,_ between classes and Astrid was dangerously close to needing to get off just to last until Hiccup came over without going crazy.

"I'm going to Justin's, so Hiccup can use my parking space. And that is **not** a euphemism."

"You're a doll Heather. Have you two done the deed yet?"

"No, but there was... touching last night."

"No wonder you were in _such_ a good mood this morning."

Heather flushed lightly, finished fussing with her hair in Astrid's hallway mirror and blew her a kiss before skipping down the steps outside to her car. Needing to distract herself, Astrid hopped in the shower and tried to ignore the insistent throb in her groin, knowing it was well worth waiting for Hiccup to come take care of it. She debated putting on some cute underwear, but remembered its average shelf life when Hiccup was undressing her. He probably wouldn't even notice as he went for her bare skin.

 **"Finally! Just putting my riding gear on, then I'm on my way."**

 _"Use Heather's parking spot, she's gone to Justin's and said you can."_

 **"Thanks. See you soon beautiful."**

There went her knees again. She wondered if he would ever stop being able to make her _weak._ Probably not, the irresistible dork.

Her front door was barely closed behind him before their lips clashed, need pouring out of them both as they kissed. Hiccup nuzzled her nose and feathered kisses across her cheeks, basking in being with her again as he often seemed to.

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself."

"How long until your mom gets home?"

Astrid craned her head to check the kitchen clock, then her mothers schedule.

"About an hour and a half."

"Good. Because there's something I've been _dying_ to do."

"Oh?"

Hiccup's eyes darkened as he raked them down her body, hunger writ across his features.

"Strip, then up against that wall."

Astrid had to bite back a whimper, already wet at his demanding tone as she undressed for him right there in her kitchen. He unfastened his bottoms and palmed his cock as he watched her, Astrid shivering under his scrutiny as she got down to her underwear. He watched expectantly, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a condom packet to put on. Remembering that time when he had her pressed against the wall before, Astrid shuddered as she turned and faced the wall, waiting.

She was naked in her kitchen. The front door was locked, but... Heather or her mother could potentially walk in and be separated by only one door from seeing Astrid practically in heat while Hiccup was fully dressed. He approached slowly, biting at her shoulders and smirking into her skin when Astrid arched and moaned.

"You have _no idea_ how much you test my self-control."

"How about you-uuu" her voice caught as he reached to press a finger inside her, checking she was wet enough to take him "don't control yourself?"

Hiccup growled, reaching to squeeze her breast roughly then grabbing hold of her hips and she felt his sheathed cock probe her entrance. She pushed back, begging him to fill her.

"Tell me you want this."

"Gods, I want this. I _need_ it. Need you to fuck me."

Shame and dignity were long gone as Astrid pleaded and begged, beyond caring so long as he got inside her. She heard his breath catch, heard his gloves go back on before leather-clad fingers gripped her hips. Astrid was very glad Hiccup was happy to indulge her kink of his riding gear. He always felt bigger from behind, stretching her open a little more and it took her breath away.

Gasping for air, she quaked in his hold and felt the little sparks of pleasant pain where his fingers would leave delicious little bruises. Hiccup pressed his forehead between her shoulder blades, little hot puffs of air condensing on her bare skin, a contrast to where cold leather gave her goosebumps.

"C'mon Hiccup, need you..."

Her breathless plea did the trick, his hips finally moving and the feeling was _sublime._ Hiccup pulled her down a little further, more bent at the waist with a hand on her lower back to hold her in place as he fucked her. Astrid cried out at the brutally perfect angle, sending waves of pleasure through her whole body and her legs shook beneath her. Hiccup's hand on her hip clamped tighter to support her, pain melding seamlessly into the pleasure as she moaned his name.

"Again."

Fuck, she loved it when he growled.

"Hiccup..."

His hips stilled for a second and Astrid whined in frustration, pushing back but Hiccup stilled her, pulled out completely and it was horribly unfair. He stumbled back, eyes wide and dilated as he smirked before turning for the stairs.

"Coming?"

 _Would have been if you hadn't stopped!_

Astrid picked her clothes up and tossed them in the laundry basket so her mother wouldn't be suspicious, then habitually held her boobs in place as she hastened to follow Hiccup up the stairs to her room. He was laid on her bed with that smirk still in place, jacket unzipped but otherwise as dressed as she left him.

"I got tired of doing all the work. Your turn."

Astrid didn't waste a second, climbing up on his slim hips and sinking down his cock the second he held it in position for her. Oh, it felt good to have him back where he belonged, filling her beautifully. Leaning back slightly to shift the angle, Astrid ignored the burn in her thighs from trying to stay upright downstairs and lifted herself, dropping down and _oh yes_ , that was what she needed.

"Gods Astrid... so good."

His head was thrown back, muscle cords of his neck standing out as he moaned and cursed while Astrid rode him though he obviously made a heroic effort to keep his eyes open to watch her. Hiccup made her feel the absolute peak of desirable, staring up at her like he had never seen a more appealing sight in his life and it was a heady feeling.

Despite his complaint about doing all the work, Hiccup couldn't stay idle and reached for her hips, helping guide her motions and thrusting up to meet her. Astrid felt her body coil tight, the sensations closing in around her until her body could take no more and she clenched on his cock. Waves of pleasure kept going, over and over until Astrid thought she would lose her mind.

Eventually the white heat began to ebb away, Hiccup's muttered curses somewhere in there telling her he had found his release too and slowly brought her back to earth.

Or was that the bed? Close enough.

"Damnit."

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

Blinking haze from her eyes, Astrid looked to where Hiccup indicated her developing bruises. She smiled at them, still basking in the afterglow of her lax muscles.

"I've told you before, I _like_ them. I'm pale, I bruise easy."

Hiccup frowned, taking off his jacket and cleaning himself up before crawling back onto the bed and kissing Astrid soundly. His eyes didn't waste chances to gaze upon Astrid's naked body, practically worshipping her with those emerald orbs of his.

"It's against all my natural instincts to hurt you."

Astrid started working at getting him naked, t-shirt coming off agreeably before she went for his bottoms.

"Hiccup, there's a huge difference between sadistically causing me pain and giving me a couple of bruises during some fantastic rough sex, ok? You just have to trust that I wouldn't just stand there and take it if all I was getting was pain."

He rolled over and kissed her again, making it clear he wanted to cool the flames with something softer and slower. Astrid was a little sore after he'd fucked her good already but still welcomed it, loving the soft whimpers against her neck and the teasing, whisper-light caresses of his fingers over her skin. The ache faded the longer he took her slow, leaving only pleasure she felt right down to her bones that washed over her in a slow tide, the climax leaving her soft and pliant on the bed as Hiccup gasped his own pleasure. He disappeared from on top of her, but then he was re-appearing next to her and Astrid burrowed into his arms happily.

"Feel better now?"

"Much. I love you."

"Mmm, love you too."

Astrid's phone buzzed as an alarm - her mother would be home soon. Astrid had had a sneaking suspicion they would get a little sidetracked.

"Does that mean we have to get dressed?"

"You could meet my mom naked if you want, but you'll catch a chill when we leave."

By the time the mother-Hofferson returned, Hiccup and Astrid were both (trying to appear at least) innocently sat drinking coffee and eating peanut butter sandwiches. Hiccup's leather jacket was slung over the back of his stool, taking some of the bulk off his narrow upper body.

"Hey mom. Mom, this is Hiccup. Hiccup, meet my mother Ingrid Hofferson."

Hiccup slid from his stool and held out his hand a little awkwardly, but her mom took it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Hofferson."

"Hiccup? That's an-"

"It's a ridiculous name, don't worry, I know. Hiccup Haddock the third at your service."

Astrid glared at Hiccup - she liked his name.

"So.. Astrid tells me you're her teacher?"

"Uh, yeah. I am. But not for much longer, I'm just finishing out the term."

"And you think it appropriate to be dating one of your students?"

Astrid wanted to throw something at her mother. They'd had this conversation already!

"One of my students? No. But Astrid is no ordinary student. I love her."

If anyone saw Astrid looking a little gooey and brought it up, she would cause pain. Her mother held his gaze for a minute longer, then broke out into a smile and threw her arms around a slightly confused Hiccup.

"I'm yanking your chain lad, I've never seen Astrid this happy. You're fine here."

"Oh-h-h. Ok. Thank you."

"Haddock... you're Stoick's lad?"

"That's right."

"Well, you didn't get much from him. He's much more rugged and ooooh all that-"

"Mom! Stop that immediately before I have to bleach my brain."

Hiccup was lost for words as he watched Astrid's mother basically drool over his dad, unsure what to do.

"I uh, I take more after my mother."

Hiccup mumbled, but Astrid had had quite enough.

"And on that note, we're _leaving_ before you scare him off for good. You can meet him when your hormones are under control."

Astrid grabbed her overnight bag and her boyfriend, carting both outside away from the mad woman inside. She would have felt more guilty, but Astrid knew her mother had a date that night and hadn't told her yet. She really hoped it wasn't with Stoick though.

"Please take me away from my mother."

"Should we have left so soon?"

"Yeah, she would have started getting antsy any minute because she's got a date."

"Who with?"

"No clue, but I know the signs of sneaking around remember?"

Hiccup blinked, handed her a helmet and placed his on. Astrid shoved her overnight bag in his bikes saddlebag, then climbed up behind him and grabbed hold of her boyfriend. The bike roared to life beneath them, a rush every time as she remembered the first ride - the same night as their first kiss.

Valka and Toothless were both lazing on the grass outside the house when they got there, enjoying the late evening sunshine.

"Hey Valka! Hello cutiepie."

"Evening kids."

Hiccup took off his helmet and ducked to kiss his mothers hair, hugging her in greeting.

"Hey mom. Hey big fella! You want to order chinese tonight? Or I can make up a pasta thing."

"Whichever you want son."

He rolled his eyes at her, still grinning.

"Not helpful. Astrid?"

"Pasta. I'll help."

"The lady has spoken. Off you go."

They changed into pyjamas and put _Order Of The Phoenix_ on, having had _Goblet Of Fire_ on when Astrid came over for dinner (and sex) in the week. Hearty bowls of pasta bake in laps, they settled in for the film and Astrid again marvelled at how easily she could slot in to another families night.

"Good gods what is that woman wearing?"

Valka was perplexed by Umbridge's outfits, all pink and fluffy. Astrid's phone buzzed, 'mother' flashing up on the screen and the text made Astrid choke on her pasta, Hiccup similarly troubled when she showed him the message.

 _"The neighbours said in future, can you keep it down? They were eating dinner in the kitchen at the time!"_

"Oh that's awful! I'll never show my face there again."

Valka, only knowing half the conversation, looked confused.

"What's that son?"

"Nothing mom!"

Astrid chuckled, then shoved another forkful of pasta in her mouth. She would have to thank her mother for the amusement.

* * *

Hiccup grimaced as his leg was prodded, shifting uncomfortably in his hospital gown - why did he have to wear it? His leg wasn't even in the gown. It was being measured by a tiny Polish man in a nurses uniform.

"Well doc?"

"Any new symptoms?"

"Nope. Usual stiffness in the morning, and it aches if I work too hard or stand too still but the medicated balm still does the job. Please tell me I don't need more surgery, I'm starting a new job soon."

"I don't think we can say never, but you're alright for now. I want you back in six months instead of a year though, to check on this particularly thick section. It's bigger than last year."

 _"Great._ Send me a date."

If his scar was still stretching, that meant it could get deeper and that meant it could need releasing again - more surgery. He couldn't do much about it, short of stay horizontal for a month and have someone rub scar treatment into it twice a day... Astrid would probably volunteer but Hiccup would go mad with boredom.

Standing up to redress again, the doctor and nurse could be heard chuckling - Hiccup was used to dressing in front of the medical staff, as they had been treating him since he was a child.

"Has anything else changed for you Hiccup?"

His voice shook with suppressed laughter. Hiccup, bemused, turned back while fastening his jeans.

"What do you mean?"

"Girlfriend? Boyfriend?"

"Yes? I have a girlfriend. Why?"

"Your back is looking a little... angry."

"Oh."

Hiccup remembered the exact occasion, feeling Astrid's short nails clawing at his back as she threw her head back and cried out her pleasure...

He needed to stop thinking about that before he was sporting an erection in the hospital room.

"Well, I'm... very happy for you. You're free to go. Call me if you have any trouble with your leg."

They were still snickering to themselves as he left, getting outside to go catch the bus (the doctors always told him off for wearing his leathers). He called his mother to update her about his leg, as she knew he baulked at having any more surgery on the leg that had troubled him ever since he jumped out of a window thinking he could fly.

"How did it go?"

"Pretty sure I'll need more ops in the future, but he cleared me for six months and wants me back in to check then."

"That's good. What are you doing with your day now?"

"I need to go pick up Astrid's birthday gifts, so I may as well do it now since I have the day off work."

"How long do you have left there?"

"Two weeks. Can't wait to be honest."

"Is that because of Astrid?"

"And my new job. But... yeah, mostly Astrid."

He could _hear_ her smiling on the other end of the phone.

"You're so **happy** Hiccup. I love to see it."

They ended the call on smiles, and Astrid's gift was his next stop - he got her the leathers he'd drawn her in custom made, because while he had given her his old jacket, Hiccup always worried about her behind him on it. Plus... Hiccup was _awful_ at gift giving. Astrid was practical, she didn't need anything and - from overhearing Heather ask the day before - Astrid's answer to "what do you want for your birthday" was "nothing."

Thankfully, she loved them. And Hiccup couldn't deny that seeing the blue-gold leather cup her breasts was _hot._ They sat neatly along every curve, and he started to understand why Astrid liked his so much.

"They are surprisingly comfortable."

"You think anyone would wear them if they weren't? I'm just happy you'll be safe now."

"Like I would ever let go of you."

She smiled, pretty pout curling up as she slid free of the leathers, then continued taking off her clothes and Hiccup shook himself, trying to process how he was lucky enough to have such a beautiful girl wanting him so fervently.

Finally, _finally,_ Hiccup's job was coming to an end. Dragon Wheels were thrilled - they'd already had him in for measuring and now Hiccup proudly owned a new set of overalls with the dragon-on-wheels logo emblazoned across the back and H.H on the front.

"Ye sure about this Haddock?"

"Well I start a new job in a week, so I better be."

"Oh? Where ya going?"

Hiccup grinned as he signed the termination of his contract with the college, opening the spot up for his replacement.

"Dragon Wheels hired me to design and build bikes."

"Well, I can't argue with that, gods know that's where you belong."

Glad that he had never had to bring up the relationship with Astrid, Hiccup left the college campus a free man and piled his few personal effects into his saddlebag. He would miss his colleagues, but Hiccup was so excited for the upcoming phase of his life he almost felt like bursting.

Astrid was already at the Nature Centre with his mom, playing with Cloudjumper and just generally being the most beautiful woman Hiccup had ever seen. She fell into his arms easily, kissing him freely.

"All done?"

"All done. So we're finishing at six, going home to shower and dress and I'm taking you out because I _can._ I even made mom dinner in advance so she can just reheat it."

Astrid smiled up at him, lit up under the sun like the first time he'd seen her stealing his heart. Now she was in his arms, and he was free to proclaim her as his girlfriend with no repercussions. Even _Dagur_ had stopped miming murder on sight of him.

They left at six... but got a little waylaid between showering and dressing, where Astrid stole his towel and started touching him. Eventually, they got on their way out - Astrid in her new leather jacket and making Hiccup's heart pound. They pulled up outside the club, checked in helmets and jackets and Astrid sipped her beer.

Hiccup felt a sense of dejavu, except now they were out for the freedom, not the anonymity. They weren't lying to anyone about where they were. He remembered that night, the anticipation building as they looked at each other, the feeling of her body against his when they danced.

Astrid seemed to feel it too, grabbing hold of her gangly awkward boyfriend and dragging him out in to the mass of bodies in the centre. The little minx wasted little time in making Hiccup's leather bottoms far too tight, pressing and rubbing against his body with her own, ghosting her fingers up under his shirt and dipping into his waistband. He was fairly certain Astrid moaned when he pressed his cock against her cute little ass, showing her how she tormented him so.

The next song to come on wasn't necessarily slower, but it ran deeper and slowed their bodies into a dance that wasn't exclusively foreplay.

 _Here we are to find something_  
 _Here we are to make a move_  
 _And I just need a little bit_  
 _I just need a little bit love_

 _You just need a little bit love_

It seemed oddly fitting, descriptive of how they were finally embarking on an adult, non-secretive relationship.

 _I don't need a crown on my head,_  
 _Or a plan how to grow old_  
 _But I just need a little bit_  
 _I just need a little bit love_  
 _You just need a little bit love_

Hiccup had never really felt special. Not until Astrid fell in love with him, because **that** was special.

 _And it makes me crazy_  
 _How I need you baby_  
 _No I can't escape it_  
 _Cause I just need a little bit love_  
 _Just need a little bit_  
 _I just need a little bit love_  
 _Just need a little bit_

The faster beat brought Astrid back against him, kissing him so thoroughly Hiccup forgot to breathe.

 _Can you see the bright horizon_  
 _Come with me to somewhere new_  
 _Cause I just need a little bit_  
 _I just need a little bit love_  
 _You just need a little bit love_

He almost forgot how dark his world had been all those years, before Astrid turned up with her personal sunshine and turned the last few months into pure happiness.

 _And it makes me crazy_  
 _How I need you baby_  
 _No I can't escape it_  
 _Cause I just need a little bit love_  
 _Just need a little bit_  
 _I just need a little bit love_  
 _Just need a little bit_

 _Only you, and you alone_  
 _Only you, can make me whole_  
 _Take my heart, my heart belongs to you_

Those lines repeated, the intense look the two dhared telling that it rang true for them both. Hiccup had never really understood the concept of "oh, that's our song" because he just never had time for music, but now it was thrumming inside him and Hiccup knew he was totally looking up the song when they got back to an internet connection

 _I just need a little bit love_  
 _Just need a little bit_

"Take me home."

Astrid whispered against his neck, somehow perfectly audible over the music.

"Why?"

Her coy smirk made him twitch, her hand on his ass squeezing.

"I just need a little bit love."

-HTTYD-

 **This was later than usual, but that's because I was out doing adult stuff like paying rent and going shopping. I had 3,500 words of this written last night, but couldn't get back on it until about 5pm my time. So... Enjoy!**

 **I presently have three epilogue chapters planned, that might change if I get a good idea (or a good request). The first epilogue is almost entirely porn! (surprising right?)**

 **I'm going to reiterate again - I don't usually write Hiccstrid, when I'm done with this story I'll move back to my requests pile, which currently has Valcup, Hicret and Eretstrid in it. I write what I'm asked for. If you want more future Hiccstrid, send me some good prompts and don't make an ass of yourself writing homophobic nonsense on your bisexual authors work.**

 **Otherwise, enjoy the rest of this!**


	21. Epilogue One: Kinks

**FuntasticMe - It's ok I scream like a twelve year old! And thanks, I hope you enjoy my future stories!**

 **The Cautious Quill - thank you! That's a huge compliment, since I've been out my comfort zone almost the entire time (I can write smut in my sleep but normal AND heterosexual relationships are not my forte) and yay give me prompts!**

 **lara5170 - glad you enjoyed!**

 **BrawlerGamer - Not especially. I don't _hate_ Hiccstrid, I don't sit cursing at them in the movies. Although it may be that I'm a Valcup shipper at heart. My OTP are a brother and sister in Young Dracula... I think maybe I find fanfiction is a place where stuff that would _never_ happen in a show/book can be explored. I love that, and Hiccstrid is kinda... too canon for my tastes? I guess.**

 **That and I'm honestly a grade A freak. But I'm ok with that. I have no trouble explaining that. My issue comes from the fact I know there are people reading and enjoying this who wrote on my other stories that I should be raped and killed for being bisexual. Homophobes make the best closet gays! Just saying...**

 **Anyway...**

 **This chapter takes place a while after the last one. Hiccups worked at Dragon Wheels for a while, is back on better, if not good terms with his dad. Time is not necessary specific or important, but in my head it's about a year later if you need it.**

 **This chapter will also contain pegging - That's the act of a male being penetrated anally by a female. If that's not your flavour, stop at the POV shift after Astrid gets her dream come true. I'm just really into Pegstrid apparently.**

-HTTYD-

Astrid wiped her sweaty forehead, practically climbing out of the SUV engine and feeling satisfied it would work again when started up.

When she started college, Astrid had taken Psychology and English, intended to train as a counsellor. Until she saw Hiccup, and took his class to stare at him. Somewhere along the lines, she fell in love with mechanics.

Now here she was, wearing oil-stained coveralls and digging around in engines covered in grease. And _loving_ every minute. She peeled off her latex gloves - Astrid still hated dirty nails - and turned to her boss.

"All done Stoick."

"Good work lass."

"You not gonna check it?"

Stoick bristled, but shook his head, huge beard going along with it.

"I trust you."

Astrid prided herself on being unshakable, which was something necessary working for her boyfriends father. When Stoick first offered her the job, neither Astrid or Hiccup thought it a good idea. But... Astrid refused to be afraid of him. And she didn't take the same level of flack as Hiccup, not letting Stoick overwork her or make her work feel subpar.

Still, between two full time jobs, Hiccups commute and the fact they didn't live together yet... Astrid was a _little_ tightly wound. She'd only come off her period two days ago, and fully intended to deal with her sexual frustration very soon. Hiccup called her on her lunch break, going on about the latest prototype he was building - the Deathsong, one that would work for everyone who loved the sound of a well-running engine but a lighter bike - with exuberance, but he also had bad news.

"Its almost done, they want it finished today."

"We haven't seen each other in a week and a half!"

"I know love, I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you" she heard a deep, gravelly voice laughing behind him on the other end "shut up Ryker, go eat your half a cow! I'll even let you do that thing that you like. Viggo, go away!"

"Maybe you should go, I don't want the brothers Grimborn in this conversation. Love you."

"I love you too. Tell dad I said hi."

"Yeah, say hi to your mom for me."

She hung up with a sigh, ate her lunch with a heavy frown and tried not to resent Hiccup's job. It was a good job - he got paid all year, but they only wanted him to work as a mechanic half the time. The rest of the time, they wanted him designing. He designed new bikes, upgrades for old models and, when necessary, he designed specialised models that accounted for disabilities.

With his bad leg, that was a personal cause really. Astrid had only recently found out Hiccup _requested_ the red stripe on his bike, on the same side as his scarred leg. As a reminder that someone didn't have to be whole to be perfect. Astrid completely agreed - Hiccup was perfect to her.

Spying Stoick on the phone, Astrid gave the car she was working on a test start, hearing the engine kick up nicely. Gobber congratulated her, then called Astrid over to help move something a little too delicate for his prosthetic gripper to be used on.

"Ye might want to go clean that oil off yer face lass, the longer it's there the harder it is to get off."

Astrid tried to look up, realising it was ridiculous to try and see her own forehead, then nodded and headed to the bathroom to clean the black smudge from her forehead. It was stubborn work, even with the orange soap that did her skin no favours. Finally successful, she noted the tension in her frame even with the good distraction of her work.

She needed to get laid. Damn Hiccup's irresponsibility and constant ignition of her sex drive.

"Ye gonna be in there all day lass? Some of us need the bathroom too!"

Astrid rolled her eyes, checked all the oil was off her face and dried her hands before heading back out to get some fresh gloves on before she got back to work.

And almost ran straight into a tall, leather-bound human.

Prepared to yell at them for getting in her way, she looked up into a face she had been aching to see.

"Hiccup?"

"Surprise! I lied earlier, the Deathsong is done. Then I called dad and told him I was coming to get you. So... fancy a ride?"

Gods he was beautiful. Astrid just had to spend a minute admiring his face. And his leather. And his _hands..._ Yep, Astrid was already ready to jump him.

"Just let me get changed."

She dashed into the changing room, stripped off her overalls and pulled on shorts, a fresh shirt. She smelled like engine oil, but Astrid just spritzed on some deodorant and decided wherever Hiccup took her, they could have sex in the shower. Jumping in to her shoes, Astrid hastened back outside to where her beautiful boyfriend waited.

His fingers stroked over her forehead, frowning

"What happened here?"

"Oil. Soap."

His face cleared, lips pressing against the sore skin and Astrid sighed happily. Gods, she'd missed him. His mouth coasted down to hers, kissing her sweetly and her heart fluttered.

"See you later dad, Gobber."

"Have fun kids!"

Gobber called after them, and Astrid caught a smile amongst the bushy beard of Stoick's face. Hiccup took her hand, led her outside and Astrid saw the bike. Heat surged between her thighs, shorts dampened at the sight and the thought of Hiccup bending her over, pushing down his bottoms and-

"Astrid?"

Hiccup was holding out a helmet for her, breaking Astrid out of her racing, perverted thoughts. His dad was _right there_ for Thor's sake! Checking nobody would overhear them, Astrid beckoned him closer.

"We're checking an item off both our lists today."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Bike. The woods."

Hiccup's breath hitched, eyes dilating and Astrid had to excercise every bit of willpower not to look down for his erection filling out against his bottoms. As it was, she was going to have to remember not to touch it while he was steering them.

"You don't waste time."

"Need you so bad Hiccup."

Forgetting their audience for a second, Hiccup kissed her roughly, blistering as she felt gloved hands on her ass, as he pressed her into the bike, leather-clad erection digging into her. Apparently Gobber didn't appreciate the show, honking the car he was working ons horn at them and they broke apart, gasping.

"Get a room!"

Hiccup chuckled against her hairline, squeezing her ass playfully.

"Let's get out of here."

Helmets on, Hiccup kicked the bike to life beneath them and Astrid had to bite her lip to suppress a moan as it vibrated against her. She had to cling tighter to his body to account for the lacking grip of her quivering thighs, and if he didn't hurry Astrid was going to end up making a mess of his bike seat. It felt twice as intense as usual and she had to stay quiet, not wanting to risk Hiccup getting distracted by her sounds of pleasure when he was already aroused.

Thankfully, the road that turned off into uninhabited trees and woodland wasn't far, though Astrid was struggling to breathe normally from the vibrations, the smell of leather and _Hiccup_ in her lungs and the sheer heat flooding her veins. Hiccup stopped the bike and took off his helmet, turning to help Astrid to take hers off. Both helmets fell to the ground as Astrid threw herself at him, mouth latching hungrily to his.

"Gods Astrid" he breathed the words against her lips as she tried to catch her breath "the things you do to me."

"Fuck Hiccup, I need this _now."_

She whined against his jaw, biting at the scruffy angular line. He kissed her again, growling in a way that made her shiver when she grabbed at his hair, sitting her on the bike and tugging the buttons of her favourite 'liberated' shirt of Hiccup's open.

"No bra? _Seriously?"_

"It's a perk of having smaller boobs."

"You're perfect."

He bit at the join between neck and shoulder, groping at her breasts - Stoick wouldn't dare bring up if Astrid was covered in hickeys, though Hiccup made the effort not to go too visible because she knew she always wore her hair up.

Astrid didn't care they could be found, never did when Hiccup kissed her like _that,_ digging his fingers into her hips until she felt the bruises begin to form. Fuck, she loved when he did that. Deftly unbuttoning her shorts despite the awkward angle, Hiccup almost sobbed when he found her bare beneath them.

"Are you _trying_ to kill me?"

"Just saving time."

He stroked her clit, drawing a hungry moan from Astrid's mouth before he somehow slid his hand back to lift her ass, yanked her shorts down and left her almost completely naked there in public. Astrid wondered if she might have an exhibition kink that matched Hiccup's outdoor kink, but stopped caring when he pulled off his glove with his _teeth,_ when he pushed two fingers inside her.

"Gods, you're so wet Astrid."

"All for y-you."

Her shorts were pooled at her knees, stopping Astrid from widening her thighs or trapping Hiccup between them to make him fuck her. Hiccup dragged his tongue up her neck, thrusting his fingers in and out of her and Astrid moaned needily, teetering on that cliffs edge desperate to come.

"Are you close babe?"

"Fuck, so close."

Hiccup **stopped,** leaving Astrid burning and wanting as he pulled his fingers free and she growled in return, glaring angrily as he raked his eyes down her exposed body.

"Take off your shirt."

Astrid complied, just wanting him to get a move on and stripped the fabric off. He took it and laid it on the ground, then pushed his bottoms down and freed his cock. Swollen and flushed a gorgeous pinkish-red at the tip, oozing precum she ached to taste, Astrid looked up at him hoping he would say exactly what he did.

"On your knees."

Her shorts kicked off, Astrid hoped he appreciated that she was naked while he was basically fully dressed as she knelt on the shirt on the ground. Hiccup groaned as she licked the underside of his shaft, sucking his tip and humming as she tasted him. She heard a zipper but it was lost in the pounding of blood in her ears, only noticing when his jacket was wrapped around her shoulders.

Hiccup always took care of her - he had the view he wanted, but if they were happened upon, she would be hidden by his body one side and his jacket the other.

Satisfied she was as modest as one could be naked, fellating their boyfriend, Hiccup thrust gently into her mouth and moaned softly, pulsing against her tongue as she stroked the base with her hand.

The throbbing ache, the _emptiness_ between her thighs made itself known once again as he pressed into her throat, groaning and carding his fingers through the loose hair at the side of her head. Astrid pulled off, enjoying his growl.

"Did I say stop?"

"No, but I did anyway. What you gonna do about it?"

Hiccup would never literally pull her up by her hair, but the tug was enough of a hint for Astrid to stand up. Her knees ached from the rough ground, Hiccup's jacket almost slipping off her to leave Astrid only in shoes amongst nature. He helped her put her arms into the jacket, surrounding her with the scent of him and leather as he claimed her mouth again. When he finally let her breathe, Astrid could see his cock jutting out, all red and pulsing and she wanted it back in her mouth.

"Over the bike."

Somehow, despite all the ways and places and _times_ they'd had sex, this particular want of Astrid's had never been satisfied. As Hiccup placed one hand on her back and the other caressed her inner thigh, she shivered with the anticipation of it happening now. The seat crushed her breasts to her chest, bare ass up in the air and only his jacket to cover her... Astrid was in some kind of twisted heaven.

"So beautiful."

Hiccup murmured it against the sweat-damp skin of her neck, bent over to pull down the jacket collar to bite her. His damp cock rutted against her ass, drawing a soft gasp from her throat as she pushed back, didn't care what he did so long as he was inside her soon. Astrid was so aroused she could barely think, only having one sure-fire way to move him along as she breathed his name out.

 _"Hiccup..."_

It had the desired effect, Hiccup positioning himself and burying his cock inside her with one beautiful thrust. Never had Astrid been so glad they'd gone for the tests and dispensed with condoms, because she couldn't have waited another second. Forgetting silence or at least trying to be quiet was a good idea, Astrid cried out at the sensation she had been missing for near a fortnight.

"Gods I missed you Astrid."

Astrid couldn't talk, couldn't think about anything other than whether or not Hiccup was going to _move._ She pushed back on him, hoping to encourage him. It worked, his short nails digging into the soft skin of her hips and she hoped the skin would break, hungered for the darts of pain as she whimpered when Hiccup withdrew only to slam back in.

"Fuck! More!"

Hiccup groaned, using the grip on her hips to hold her up a little higher and Astrid almost had to stand on her tiptoes to be the right height. It was well worth it when his rhythm increased, fucking into Astrid's body and she needed it like she needed air. Her legs shook, the bike seat grated against her bare skin. Hiccup's nails broke her skin, each tearing sensation exquisitely painful.

The second Hiccup's hand smacked her ass, Astrid broke and spasmed around him as she came violently, the sting and burn on her cheek doubling as he did it again, adding a secondary wave of pleasure-pain to Astrid's climax. She was still coming down when heat flooded inside her, Hiccup's last few thrusts so firm and deep they _hurt,_ but she basked in the hot liquid warming her from the inside out as Hiccup gasped and grunted through his orgasm.

Astrid melted onto the bike seat, barely able to move as Hiccup slid out of her. She heard the creaking of his leathers as he righted his trousers, then lifted Astrid up slowly and turned her round. She melted into his chest instead, legs shaky as she hummed.

"Are you alright?"

"Mmm. Can you find my clothes?"

Hiccup chuckled, leaning her carefully on the bike while he retrieved her shorts from a couple of feet away. He even put them on for her. Then dug into his saddlebag and held out a clean shirt, since her own was filthy on the floor.

"Were you _planning_ this?"

Hiccup's eyes widened as she dropped his jacket over the bike, standing there with nothing but shorts and shoes on. Astrid was too well fucked to even care if someone walked by and saw her boobs at that point. The still-blatant desire in her boyfriends eyes helped. She waited, feeling a cool breeze creep over her skin and make her nipples pebble, enjoying the way Hiccup stared.

"You think you're the only one who's been... hard up?"

Astrid couldn't help laughing at his choice of words, finally pulling on the fresh t-shirt as she thought maybe they should get going toward somewhere they could continue fucking.

"You should see what I've got planned."

Hiccup arched one eyebrow, putting his jacket back on Astrid's arms and she just _knew_ he was remembering when she had nothing but that on.

"Can't wait."

* * *

Hiccup could take a finger or two from Astrid in his butt now. _E_ asy _._ At first he had found it uncomfortable and terrifying, but now it made for many of his favourite blowjobs.

 _This_ was a little more daunting.

"Hiccup, we don't have to do this babe."

"I want to. Just nervous."

Astrid placed the dildo aside, crawling onto the bed and practically hypnotising Hiccup with her bare breasts as she pressed her body to his.

"Lay back. We'll start with what you know, and you tell me when you're ready. We can stop any time."

He nodded, leaning up to kiss her and it felt kind of odd, their roles reversed as she knelt between _his_ thighs, smirking up at him before she made her way down his body. Astrid bit at his nipple seemingly on a whim, drawing a pleasured hiss from his throat. Lube didn't scare him, they used that all the time so the click of the tube opening wasn't scary. It was exhilarating really, a reminder of how much he discovered prostate stimulation could be.

Astrid kissed the tip of his erection with a smirk, pushing his thighs wider apart and settling comfortably between them. Hiccup focused on the fact he knew what was coming, knew he liked it as Astrid tongued the base of his shaft, rubbed lube against his ass until the muscle relaxed, permitting her finger relatively easily now.

"That's it babe, just relax."

Even as he stayed calm, breathed through the initial instinct to deny the intrusion, Hiccup marvelled at how he had this adventurous, sexy and sensual woman as his lover. Astrid waited for his body to adjust, then pressed back in with two fingers and curled them up, her aim like laser-specific as she found his prostate.

"F-fuck!"

"Gotcha."

Now that she had it, Astrid wasn't worried about that jerk his hips gave bruising her throat. She engulfed his cock with searing heat, sucking up at the tip and rubbing inside him. Hiccup could only gasp and whine and writhe, her mouth sinfully perfect already and the lightning bolts of pleasure wracking through him from those nerves her fingers pressed to.

Her fingers suddenly slipped out, forcing a hungry whine from Hiccupsw throat as she left him empty and hypersensitive. Something blunt and plastic-y and slick took their place and Hiccup clenched instinctively, thinking she had gone for the main event. She held it up and rubbed a soothing circle on his thigh, showing Hiccup it was a very unthreatening butt plug. He'd worn it before, when Astrid wanted to see how he reacted with that in his butt while he fucked her ( _awesome! **).**_

"Small. Gentle. Just to help loosen you up a bit."

Now he knew, Hiccup's body permitted it fairly easily, though the initial stretch toward the flared base was one of those things he had to breathe through. Astrid left it there, tapping the base lightly to see if it was in the right spot. It sent vibrations that made him squeeze his muscles, jabbing the tip into his prostate and wracking his body with shudders.

"Got it?"

"Mhmm!"

He couldn't speak. Astrid smiled, all coy smirks and pure seductress in her features as she resumed mouthing his cock. Hiccup had never had oral sex like he got with Astrid, and he counted the gods blessings that she was willing - eager even - to do it regularly. His muscles would spasm and clench randomly as Astrid sucked him off, each time adding to it with pressure on his prostate until Hiccup was a writhing mass of raw nerves, drowning in pleasure but just about managing to breathe out

"Stop."

Astrid halted immediately, looking up from his cock with confusion and concern in those gorgeous blue eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"M'ready."

"You sure?"

He nodded, fighting to find his voice when all he wanted to do was come like a freight train, cock pulsing and straining for Astrid's pretty lips.

"Think it's better I'm close. Distracting."

"Alright then. Promise you'll stop me if it's too much?"

Hiccup nodded, grateful as could be about how Astrid had first introduced him to, then involved him in sex toy shopping. He got to pick the size of the fake penis about to go inside him. Astrid recommended average - it didn't need to go _deep,_ just deep enough. It was about an inch and a half longer than Astrid's fingers, meaning it would hit the spot. Not too thick, so he would feel full but not pained or stretched.

She fixed it onto a harness with a special loop, the base of it complete with slot for a little vibrating bullet that would stimulate Astrid too. If this worked, they would go for something better suited to stimulate them both, but this was a trial run.

Astrid coated 'her' cock generously with lube, always telling him "when you think that's enough lube, add a little more lube", setting the bottle aside and wiping the excess substance off on Hiccup's still swollen, pulsating length. Still dancing close to the edge, Hiccup watching a thick ooze of precum rise to the top, then leak down his cock melding with oily lubricant.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

Astrid moved closer, kissing him and soothing some of the nerves he was ignoring. Hiccup closed his eyes for a second, focused on his breathing and on keeping his lower body lax as a damp head pressed to his loosened hole. Watching Astrid tower over him but at a different angle, one where she wasn't about to ride him, it was odd but comfortingly familiar to look up and see _her._ He clung to that, thought of nothing but how it was Astrid until he realised it was done - he could feel Astrid's hips against the backs of his thighs.

"See? You did great babe."

There was an ache, a stretch but Hiccup was relieved to find it didn't _hurt._ Astrid stroked his still-hard cock, adding to the stimulation and he moaned softly. The physical aspect was fine; the emotional aspect was _intense._ Never had he truly comprehended how intimate it was to be inside another person - he was inside Astrid on a near-daily basis at times. But he had never realised how deep that ran until he was the one being pushed open, filled.

Astrid managed to edge a little closer, stretch her neck to kiss him and the shift nudged up against his prostate. Hiccup gasped at the feeling, which had Astrid smiling against his lips.

"Alright?"

"Mhmm. Just go slow."

The initial discomfort had pulled Hiccup off the edge of climax but Astrid's slow, firm thrusts sent deep waves of pleasure through him. The toy nudged his prostate on each thrust, white heat rushing through him.

She moaned in response to it pressing against her, Astrid reaching and fumbling until he felt the vibrations purr into life. He could probably come from the vibrations alone, but Astrid widened her knees and thrust deeper still. They moaned in sync, something overwhelmingly erotic about how Astrid moaned like she could literally _feel_ everything, feel herself sinking into Hiccup's body.

He could damn well feel _her,_ back arching and hips rolling to chase the sensations of vibration and penetration. The pressure on his prostate sent bolts of heat washing through him, made him shudder and moan and he could feel his cock leaking constantly. Astrid pressed up close as deep as she could, then rolled her hips to feel the vibrations up close. Hiccup watched her bite her lip, listened to her moan hungrily before she reached for his cock.

It jerked in her grip, making Hiccup realise just how _close_ he was from her fucking his ass. Pained, needy sounds tore themselves from his throat, raw and guttural as Astrid's movements resumed, stroking his cock in time and he couldn't hold back, muscles clenching around the toy in his ass as he came hard and hot, covering both he and Astrid with thick white stripes.

Hyperstimulated, Hiccup almost sobbed as Astrid kept thrusting and pleasure almost edged into pain, but then she was moaning and her hands fisted in the sheets either side of him as she joined him in the realm of the satisfied.

He couldn't suppress the shiver and whine as Astrid pulled out, body suddenly empty and achey as she dumped the harness and toy to one side. She used a wipe to clean him and herself of the worst of the mess, licking the last of it off her fingers with a coy smile. Then she was in his arms, kissing him and making him forget the soreness in his lower half.

"So, how was it for you?"

"I'm sore, but it was worth it. I get it now."

"Get what?"

Shifting on his side to take the pressure off his back and bottom, Hiccup also got to look at Astrid and her beautiful face a little closer.

"When you say it's a good hurting."

"Good man. I'm gonna go run us a bath, then if you're lucky I'll give you a rubdown after."

Hiccup chuckled, kissed Astrid and watched her naked body sashay away, carrying the toy off to clean it in the sink while he listened to the bath run. He smelled lemongrass on the air, knowing that was her favourite bubble bath. He probably wouldn't be publicising that he let his girlfriend top, but Hiccup knew he was lucky to have such a girl who was willing to try all the things her wicked mind could come up with.

-HTTYD-

 ***chanting* Pegstrid! Pegstrid!**

 **If you've never touched your prostate, you can't say this is weird. Because you don't know that it's _awesome._**

 **Now on to the next epilogue.**


	22. Epilogue Two: Wedding

**I can't write proposals, so just make up something in your own head about how that went.**

 **Here's a Hiccstrid wedding (not sure I can write weddings either but hey)**

-HTTYD-

They'd debated back and forth for a relatively minor time - neither were huge fans of a room full of attention, but eloping was out of the question.

"Why don't we just do the registry office with our mothers, Cami and Heather?"

"And then... well we've got a ridiculous amount of space out back. Shall we just do that and have everyone else over here after?"

"Which is what? A dozen people? Makes way more sense than some fancy venue."

"And honestly, it sounds far more 'us' don't you think?"

"It does. So... shall we pick a date?"

And that was about all the planning that went into their wedding. And Astrid wouldn't change a thing. Up to and including Cami being there. Most people would probably have grated about having what was kind of their fiance's ex at their wedding, but honestly? Cami had gotten them together. Astrid owed the girl, and she had always been quite clear that her thing with Hiccup had been for sex, never more than friends.

Astrid wore a dress, because it was important to her mother to have a picture like that. Heather gave her away, because "nobody else had any business doing so" and they fell about laughing at the sight. Valka hugged her and said she'd been a Haddock for years but now it was official. Cami and Heather kissed for the photos Valka took (they didn't care for professional, they wanted personal), confusing the officiator greatly.

The first thing she and Hiccup did after being told "you may kiss the bride" and his lips made her knees weak beneath the dress, was change. Hiccup had threatened to wear his leathers to the 'ceremony', and Astrid had asked if he really wanted their mothers to see them having sex. The suit he'd worn was practically just as devastating, slim and black with a crimson tie that matched the roses in his buttonhole and her hair.

"No complaining mom" Astrid got a headstart before she complained as she came out in her jeans and t-shirt "I wore the damn dress."

They signed their marriage certificate and all that nonsense (Astrid wanted to marry Hiccup, but must there be all the paperwork?) and they were done, free to head back home where their friends and family would be waiting.

Hiccup's grandfather had sadly passed away the previous year, leaving the farm and land to "Hiccup and that gorgeous lass of his" (Astrid could still hear the legal advisor laughing) and so that was where they lived. Half the land was still green, but the rest was covered in bike wheels and car parts - a mechanical couples paradise. And the old workers quarters had been done up, meaning Dagur spent an outrageous amount of time basically sleeping in their garden as he came over all the time.

Amazingly, since he had almost _killed_ him when Hiccup and Astrid had started dating... Hiccup and Dagur were now best friends.

"Shall we get back? There's many men with many food stuffs."

"Yes! Let's get going."

Astrid looked down, seeing Valka's old wedding ring sat firmly on her finger. Hiccup's own was a simple silver band, because he didn't want to take it off for work and so they opted for plain to ensure nothing got stuck in any little fixtures or detailing. Astrid already had a cover for hers so her gloves would slip over the little green jewel inlay.

"You two are in my truck. Not having you escaping off into the distance to shag in some forest."

"Cami!"

Hiccup groaned into the hand now over his face as both his and Astrid's mothers looked vaguely traumatised. They both broke out laughing a minute later, taunting them further.

"Like we haven't all caught you in places you shouldn't be."

"Like your fathers garage"

"Or my kitchen"

"My _car-"_

"That was only a handjob!"

Astrid cut them all off, and apparently it worked. Cami was almost keeling over laughing, clutching her stomach and gasping for breath through the hysterics. She wiped tears from her eyes as Astrid joined in - Hiccup was still blushing as he often did whenever his mother talked about his sex life, even lightly.

"Right, come on before they try to kick us out."

Astrid's mother grabbed the dress in its fancy carrier, apparently eager to keep it pristine as she laid it in the back of her car. Heather jumped in with her, the now _three_ Haddocks climbing up into Cami's huge truck.

"Is there _any_ women at your house waiting?"

Astrid contemplated Cami's question, mentally running through them all.

"Dagur and his boyfriend. Uh... Justin. Mom's boyfriend. The brothers Grimborn. Throk. Gobber. Stoick. Oh! Stoick's new lady friend. And of course Heather's parents. We don't really like that many people... we did say you could invite your mom."

"And have her out drink every man before smashing something up and saying marriage is a waste of time? _Pass._ Don't worry Valka, my man's not there so we can be single ladies together."

"Sorry, Sven wouldn't let us invite Cloudjumper mom."

Hiccup ducked as his mother swatted at him with a laugh, truck pulling up next to mama Hofferson's car and a line of mostly trucks and muscle cars. Their driveway had never been so busy. A cloud of smoke and the sounds of sizzling met her ears as they approached the house, turning to her now-husband.

"Has your dad already started barbecuing?"

"Probably. The second he or Gobber sees somewhere you can cremate meat on a flame, they are all over it!"

 _"Men!"_

Hiccup was presently outnumbered four to one and wisely kept his mouth shut. They stopped off in the house briefly to hang Hiccup's suit and Astrid's dress in their bags, then headed out to the back where everyone was waiting.

"Did she not leave you at the altar? Have I taught you nothing about men Astrid?"

Dagur grabbed her up in a hug, his boyfriend Al laughing nearby. Al was someone he had met at the gym, and Astrid was absolutely convinced their relationship consisted almost solely of them trying to outdo each others weigh lifts and measuring each others muscles. Still, Dagur was happy.

"There was no altar!"

"Shame. Guess that makes us brothers Hiccup. So you'll need to have a talk with Al about not breaking my heart even though he could bend those dainty legs of yours into a pretzel."

"Dagur, do be quiet."

He fell silent under Astrid's glare, allowing the other guests to come over and congratulate them. Stoick's new girlfriend Jane was _nothing_ like Valka, broad and blonde and interested in monster trucks and steaks. It was probably lucky the woman didn't have a shy bone in her beefy body, as she'd had quite the family to come in to.

Then there was her mama Hofferson's boyfriend Ant (well, they'd been dating for almost as long as Hiccup and Astrid now) who had spent the first year terrified of Astrid, constantly trying to assure her he wasn't trying to be her father. Astrid already knew that.

Hiccup's boss, Throk, and his two colleagues Ryker and Viggo (brothers) took over watching the barbecue while Stoick and Gobber came to congratulate them. Justin stood to the side, smiling at his girlfriend as Heather bounced around happily cheering her best friend had gotten married.

"Are you still happy we did it like this?"

"Why do you ask?"

Leaning in to her now-husbands arms, Astrid looked up at him.

"Just checking, in case you wanted to redo it. I wouldn't say no to marrying you again."

She laughed as Hiccup kissed her hairline, fingers stroking beneath the back of her t-shirt where nobody could see.

"Today has been perfect. Well, almost perfect."

Hiccup frowned.

"Almost?"

"Mhmm. It'll be just perfect when we go relive our first time."

Astrid subtly indicated the barn - they had never emptied it, still an homage to Hiccup's teenage years and the start of their relationship.

"That'll be tough with everyone around."

"Not really."

Astrid sent the "go" text to Cami, who immediately caused a stir by taking off her shirt and running around screaming. The perfect momentary distraction to allow the two to slip away unnoticed.

"Cami was in on this?"

"She asked if there was anything she could do as our enabler for our wedding day. I said she could distract everyone while we vanished."

Hiccup laughed to himself as Astrid pulled him by his belt buckle toward the bed, only too happy to follow his wife. Gods, his _wife._ This blonde bombshell had voluntarily stood there and said she wanted to be his until they both made the trip to Valhalla. It was like a perfect dream.

There had been one change to the barn since they moved into the farm - Astrid had insisted they put a lock on the door. Hiccup couldn't help thinking she'd had _this_ exact moment in mind when she did it.

"I love you."

"I love you too babe. Come on."

She laid down and pulled him on top of her, fumbling with his belt before hiking up his t-shirt to caress his torso. Astrid wasn't interested in a half dressed fumble, not letting up her assault on his clothes until they were both naked on the bed. He was sure the others had noticed and worked out why they'd gone, but his wife was naked and Hiccup didn't really care if the others were laughing.

The fire between them had never lost its heat, its intensity. Astrid always looked at him like he was king of the gods, made him _feel_ it too with her hungry kisses and needy whimpers. She had never given him a seconds doubt that she wanted him. Their mouths matched each other perfectly, Astrid's fingers tangling in his uncontrollable hair as she gasped into his mouth.

"Gods Astrid, you're so perfect."

 _"Hiccup"_ she breathed his name in that way he could never resist "I need you."

It would be rude to deny his beautiful wife, reaching to part her thighs and Astrid spread them willingly, muscled legs wrapping around his narrow hips as Hiccup sank into her willing body. It never failed to take his breath away, never stopped being so intense he could barely contain himself at the first embrace of her all hot and soft around his cock.

"Uh, fuck you feel good inside me."

They couldn't be loud (not without traumatising their parents anyway) but it didn't matter, not when Astrid clung to his neck and muffled her moans against his skin. The vibrations tickled at him, followed by Astrid's nails clawing at his back with each thrust. She gasped when Hiccup tweaked her nipple, squeezed at her wonderfully soft and yielding breast. Hiccup buried his face in her neck, sucking a bruise at the base and feeling her nails scrabble over his scalp as her back arched.

"Mmm, harder babe. Mark me up."

She was always tempting him, trying to draw out the rougher side of him that got her hot. Hiccup tried to contain it, but that only made her try harder. Hiccup felt guilty leaving bruises on her; Astrid _loved_ them. He bit down on her shoulder again, hearing her breath hitch in her throat as she gasped in pleasure. Her muscles clenched around him rhythmically, telling Hiccup she was close to the peaks of pleasure.

Ignoring the ache in his leg from the effort and exertion, Hiccup pushed himself to thrust a little faster, deeper and harder. Astrid responded to every one with a gasp, a moan, a curse or his name under her breath, her hips rolling up to meet them as she matched him beautifully.

"So close babe, so good..."

Hiccup could barely breathe, the heat was so overwhelming as he reached to rub her clit, desperate to make her come before he lost his mind. Astrid finally spasmed around him, biting at his neck and shoulder to quiet her cries of pleasure. Relieved to have ensured Astrid's satisfaction first, Hiccup let the heat consume him and shuddered against her, coming hard into his wife's receptive body with a guttural groan.

Lazing on his side next to her, Astrid's soft and sated blue eyes met his as she stroked down his sweat-damp chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too Astrid. I can't believe you married me."

"I can't believe you married me. You may not see it, but you're perfect to me."

Hiccup smiled, unable to suppress his happiness as he stroked along tattoo on her forearm, the one that matched his own.

"We should get back out there. It is _our_ party after all."

Astrid pouted petulantly, reaching for his cock and Hiccup hissed as she stroked him while he was still sensitive.

"But this is more fun."

"Mmm, true but if we don't, there's several heavy built men outside who'll break down the door."

His cock began to swell in her hand, hungry for her touch.

"Not fair."

"I'll let you top tonight if we go outside now."

Astrid growled, reaching to grope his ass.

"I'm holding you to that."

They dressed, Astrid stealing his jeans and holding out a pair of shorts from the box of clothes in there. Everyone there knew about his leg scar, but Hiccup still didn't love it. Especially when he'd had scar revision on about half of it last year, some of it still reddish-purple.

"Please?"

"Fine. The things I do for you."

Astrid grinned, victoriously and happily. Hiccup put on the shorts, frowning at the thick line running up his leg. Warm fingers ran up the scar, a kiss placed on the side of his knee. Astrid loved him, scars and all.

As expected, everyone gave them a ribbing about vanishing off for half an hour, the bruises on both their necks fairly blatant symbols of their intimate activity. Hiccup immediately looked for his mother, seeing she was talking to Viggo and really hoping the look in Viggo's eyes wasn't what he thought it was. Not that he didn't think his mom could date again... he just didn't want someone who gave explicit details of his sex life at work to be able to talk about his _mother_ of all people.

Time would tell he guessed.

Music filled the air and Hiccup recognised the song immediately - their song, Little Bit Love. Astrid leapt up and demanded a dance immediately, some of the other couples there already beginning to start. The ink across both their inner forearms had lyrics spelled out from that song, and Hiccup would never get enough of that fact.

His read _"Only you and you alone"_

Astrid's read _"Only you can make me whole"_

She pressed against his body, arms around his waist and kissed the base of his jaw, then sang the words lightly against his ear.

"Take my heart, my heart belongs"

"To you."

-HTTYD-

 **I hate writing weddings I always feel like it's artificial as fuck. Ah well. One more epilogue to go methinks. (am open to ideas for more before I call this story done, or obviously I'm always open to prompts for one shots)**


	23. Epilogue Three: Babies

**DyingSunlight - he does! Regularly! But I have the feeling you were asking for a more written confirmation...**

 **BrawlerGamer - I have no problem with that! I'm not surprised by people having a problem with incest ships, my issue is the ones saying homosexuality is disgusting... Because its just cringy to witness, especially if those people are enjoying this after telling me to get raped and murdered just because I like dick.** **anyway, I'm ranting!** **(to your second review... does it take _that_ long? haha! I will give the phone sex a go next chapter but be warned I have never written it before)**

 **Kaitou Luminous - you got that in just in time, I wasn't going to write that but here you go!**

 **FuntasticMe - I hate weddings too!**

 **Ok, this epilogue chapter is now a mix of requests and what I was already planning. Line break also a time jump. On we roll!**

-HTTYD-

"I. Feel. Huge!"

Hiccup looked over at his wife, spread out on the corner sofa cradling her heavy bump.

"You do not look huge."

"I will hurt you."

He bravely approached, ready to protect his vital organs at any moment.

"Astrid, you're six months pregnant with twins. And getting more beautiful by the day."

She growled, but let him touch the swollen bump of her belly.

"I'm fat, I'm bored and I'm craving weird food all the time. This is _not_ beautiful."

The problem with being a mechanic, Astrid said at least twice a day, was that once she was unable to bend over a car and look at an engine, she was effectively unable to work. Stoick was naturally the worlds most understanding boss - Astrid was carrying his _grandchildren_ \- but it had rendered a usually active woman unable to see her feet by five months.

But Hiccup loved her more every day. Their babies - tiny people created by them and their love - rested securely inside Astrid's belly, waiting and growing until they were big enough to come out and meet them. There was a rapid knock at the door, which Hiccup leapt up to get.

"Brother!"

Dagur grabbed him in a bear hug, swinging Hiccup around in the air.

"Hey Dagur. Hows the boyfriend?"

"I have news! Where's little sis?"

"Through here, come on in."

Dagur bounded along, saw Astrid sprawled out and dived into the nearest seat, grabbing her feet and slinging them comfortably across his lap.

"You look amazing Astrid! Gods, when Heather was pregnant with Grant she looked like a murderous bear all the time."

"I'm gonna tell her you said that. I heard you have news, tell me! Distract me from the fact I look like I ate a dragon."

"Well... I proposed to Al. He said yes!"

"That's so great! Oh I'm so happy for you carrot top!"

Dagur had already mastered the art of lifting Astrid up, managing to haul her over into his lap and the two hugged.

"Aren't I here so you can go to work?"

"Oh! Yes! Good point. I will see you both later, and congratulations on the engagement."

Hiccup leant down and kissed his wife, who smiled happily at him. Dagur then puckered his lips, to which Hiccup jokingly pecked a kiss on - he had long gotten used to the redheads unique affection. Astrid laughed at them both, then waved Hiccup off. He climbed into his leathers and hopped on his bike, zipping off to work.

"Hiccup! How's the wife? Ready to leave you for a real man?"

"Morning to you too Ryker, and Astrid is brilliant. Bored but brilliant."

"Ah yes, your wife is what, six months along now?"

Viggo quizzed, checking he hadn't missed a spot shaving that morning around his shaped goatee.

"Yep. So I need to finish designing and building this bike so I can put in next months work, all ready for paternity leave at eight months. Since it's twins and _I_ was early..."

"Then lets get on. What's this one again? Monstrous Nightmare?"

"Yep. Inspired by my dad. He could crush my Night Fury, he would barely fit on a Thunderdrum. So when I told Throk I had an idea for a bike for a bigger build, he said go for it. Can you go get me a Thunderdrum frame? I want to check I've calculated the size on this design right before we start on the prototype?"

Ryker went and retrieved the frame, Viggo helping Hiccup calculate length and weight to ensure the Monstrous Nightmare was correctly proportioned. Satisfied, Ryker got his tool kit and Viggo got his paints out. Hiccup designed and built almost everything, but if the repair work was slow the Grimborn brothers helped him on new prototypes. The first prototype was rarely perfect, either the wrong distribution of weight or miscalculated wheel sizes...

"Hey, its five thirty. Get out of here."

"We're not done."

"We won't be done tonight. Go to your wife idiot."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

They shooed him out half an hour early, which Hiccup appreciated so much. Viggo had (thankfully!) never ended up dating his mom, but he had become a good friend all the same. Valka was still single, but happily so - she had her son, and of course her animals.

Hiccup clambered on his faithful Night Fury, then started on his journey home. He found Dagur and Astrid out in the garden basking in the sunshine, lazing on a blanket with Dagur only in his shorts as he tried to tan his tattooed muscles.

Astrid was in a vest that didn't fit her belly, straining rather enticing across her swollen breasts and exposing her pregnancy bump that stuck out over her comfy shorts. Hiccup had to stop and admire the sight, breathless with her beauty as her hair lit up golden beneath the sun. That had been how it started really... her hair and the sun. Years ago now, years and a wedding and new jobs and moving home together ago.

Astrid hadn't just stolen his heart; she had set off a chain of events that led to Hiccup with his dream life. He had the best job ever, he had good relationships with _both_ his parents and that was down to her, since Astrid made him patch things up with his dad. And his best friend was Dagur, Astrid's big brother.

"You gonna stare at her all day or bring us some water dragon boy?"

"Do you ever wear a shirt Dagur?"

Hiccup picked up the drink cooler as he made his way over, dropping it next to Dagur as he knelt down next to Astrid.

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself."

She peered up at him with a hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun, but Astrid had a smile on her face.

"How was your day?"

"Kicked his ass at about six different games, then decided to come out here to eat and relax. Help me up?"

Hiccup slid an and under her back and helped Astrid sit, then stand. Her belly stuck out beautifully and Hiccup wanted to kneel and kiss it... but not in front of Dagur. Astrid stretched her arms out above her head, pressing her breasts against her thin vest and he _really_ hoped Dagur didn't notice Hiccup had an erection. Odin, Astrid had never stopped affecting him powerfully.

"You can stay out here if you want Dagur but I'm gonna go pee then fuck my husband."

"Whatever you say. Let me know when you're done so I can come in and eat without hearing you!"

Hiccup felt a little awkward with her blatant, graphic language, but pregnant Astrid and her rampant sex drive was well known, even joked about by everyone. He **obviously** had no complaints. Astrid ambled off toward the house, slim warm fingers wrapped around his wrist as she dragged him along. Well... he was more than willing, so it wasn't really dragging.

"Bed. Won't be long."

"Should I leave these on?"

"Mmm" Astrid raked her eyes down his leather-clad form "not right now. Might make you put them back on later."

She _knew_ Hiccup would absolutely indulge that whim, heading into the bathroom while Hiccup headed down the hall to their bedroom. He stripped off his leathers and laid on the bed in his boxers, palming his erection for a little relief while he waited. Astrid was gone maybe ten minutes but reappeared naked, a few stray drops of water running down her body.

"Why'd you shower _before_ love?"

Astrid smirked, leaning over into her bedside table and fishing for something that was tossed on the bed. _Lube._

"Ah."

"Yeah, if I'm gonna laze around doing nothing you're damn well gonna give me a reason."

She climbed up on the bed, rubbing her stomach for a second before leaning down to kiss Hiccup hungrily. Thor, she could kiss. Her hand fisted in his hair, pulling his head back to bite and suck at his neck and his cock pulsed in his boxers.

Astrid couldn't lie on her back for too long without getting uncomfortable, but she often let Hiccup take those few minutes to adore her bump. And by the gods did he, kissing and stroking the swell, feeling little kicks and rolls beneath his fingers where their babies laid to grow. She stroked his hair as he did so, eventually making a small sound of discomfort that Hiccup immediately recognised. He backed up and helped her lie on her side, massaging the lower part of her back and Astrid moaned in delight.

Stretching his body along hers, Hiccup kissed down her neck and shoulder, nuzzling at a sensitive breast and Astrid grabbed his head, holding him in place to encourage Hiccup to mouth and tongue at her nipple. He had to be gentle, as she was almost _too_ sensitive to be touched, but Astrid responded needily, moaning and arching her back.

"Fuck me babe... I need it so bad."

Sometimes Astrid couldn't tolerate vaginal penetration, finding deep angles painful over the last few weeks. However, she was more than comfortable with anal penetration, and that had been a part of their sex life for a few years now. Hiccup reached for the lube, coating his fingers and the second his fingers touched Astrid's ass, she moaned and bent her leg to allow him more room.

Hiccup would never tire of how _responsive_ Astrid was, completely unashamed of her sexuality and showing her pleasure. He pushed his fingers into her, murmuring "touch yourself" against her shoulder. Astrid couldn't reach round her bump in some positions, but she managed to get her hand down between her thighs and rub her clit. He used his slick fingers to stretch and relax her, opening Astrid up to take his cock and she moaned wantonly, pleading and encouraging.

"M'ready babe, need you in me."

Her tone was heavily laced with desire, so Hiccup wiped his hand clean, slicked his cock and pressed up against Astrid's back, guided his cock to where she was slick and loose. The first pressure always made Astrid's breath catch, body instinctively denying the intrusion.

"Breathe love, it's alright."

Astrid exhaled, muscles relaxing around him and he slowly made his way inside her. Astrid reached back to grip his forearm, gasping at the pressure that Hiccup knew from when she topped him could feel overwhelming. He waited, let Astrid adjust to the sensation until her white-knuckle grip on his arm began to loosen.

"Ok."

His hand rested over her stomach, cupping her bump and holding her close to him as Hiccup rolled his hips, began to thrust. Her tight muscles gripped his cock almost painfully, hot and rough eased by the lube. Hiccup never got enough of it, loving that Astrid was adventurous enough to try anything and then that her body was able to receive pleasure from this - he knew from his friends descriptions that neither were guaranteed.

"Love you."

Astrid breathed it out, rocking her body to meet his thrusts and Hiccup managed to respond, slowly losing the ability to talk or even _think_ of anything but both of them reaching the peaks of pleasure together. Feeling Astrid start to quake, Hiccup slipped a hand below her stomach to touch her clit, finding Astrid wet and hot to reassure him she was feeling pleasure from his cock in her ass.

Rubbing the hot little nub with his fingers in quick strokes, Astrid cried out and her muscles clamped down fiercely on his cock as she climaxed. Hiccup watched every quiver of her body hungrily, basking in the fact _he_ could bring the goddess in his arms such pleasure. He couldn't hold back any longer, spilling hot and copious into Astrid's body and she gasped as she felt the heat fill her.

"Gods, that was awesome."

Hiccup glowed with pride, nuzzling at her shoulder blade.

"Always is with you milady."

"Sap. Love you babe."

"Love you too."

Hiccup helped her clean up, Astrid insisting she could still dress herself and only wincing slightly as she bent over to pull on her shorts. Her vest went back on over her lovely chest, but even clothed Astrid was the most beautiful thing Hiccup had ever seen.

"Yes you two, I'm hungry too but mama needs her sex too. Else you little beans wouldn't exist."

Hiccup took the hint - Astrid was hungry. They headed back down and Astrid shouted out to Dagur they were done, Dagur's skin shiny with sun exposure as he barreled back into their house, heading straight for the kitchen.

"You need to do some shopping brother Hiccup. What's your fancy little sis?"

"There should be some pasta bake in tubs, I want that heated up and covered in pickles and cheese."

Dagur located the leftovers, Hiccup retrieving the peanut butter and crackers Astrid eyeballed while the pasta was heating up in the microwave. The men both knew Astrid needed to be fed before them, else she might eat _them._

Still, Dagur did a mean fried chicken (Hiccup wasn't sure that was a thing outside of Dagur's mind) covered in herbs. Knowing his little sister, Dagur did an extra piece for her that vanished into her stomach after the heavy pasta. Watching as Astrid was licking oil and herbs off her lips and fingers, Hiccup tried not to get noticeably aroused in front of Dagur.

"Well, I have a fiance to go show off at the gym. I'll see you..."

"Day after tomorrow, I'm spending the day out with Valka tomorrow."

"Ok then. Later guys!"

Dagur kissed them both on the cheek, then grabbed his t-shirt from the back of the seat he'd been sat on and disappeared outside.

"I'm going to let my food go down. Then you're putting your leathers back on."

Hiccup watched the coy smirk cross those pretty pink lips as Astrid laid back down on the sofa, heading to clean up their kitchen mess. He wasn't about to argue.

* * *

Pushing that gorgeous hair out of his face, Astrid watched her husband practically fall through the front door.

"You alright babe?"

"You would think getting rid of the kids for a night would be joyful and easy. Nope. But mom is absolutely thrilled to be watching them tonight."

Hiccup collapsed heavily next to her on the sofa, holding out an arm to let her burrow in.

"Your dad keeps telling me it's their turn to watch the twins."

"He's got a pregnant wife, a Haddock man knows that's the priority."

Astrid chuckled, enjoying the way Hiccup stroked his fingers through her hair, rough fingertips feather light on her scalp.

"Yeah but once they have the baby, they'll have less time for the twins."

"I'm thirty two, I shouldn't be about to be a big brother!"

Stoick's girlfriend was a little over ten years younger than her lover, now married to him. So though Stoick was in his fifties, Jane had fallen pregnant at the ripe old age of forty one. They had obviously been surprised, and gone through a bunch of tests because of her age but so far, everything was going swimmingly with her first child.

"Yeah, it's weird how your stepmother is only like ten years older than you but hey, you were twenty five when they first met."

"I guess. It was weird to get a stepmother at that age to be honest."

"I got a stepdad too."

"True."

"You should have seen mom when Hayden and Alex" they'd named their fraternal twins with their same initials, so H for their son and A for their daughter "jumped at her for hugs. I mean, she's the best mom but Thor, she was born to be a grandmother. They adore her."

Hiccup's leg had continued to give him trouble, but the birth of their children had pushed him to learn to drive a car - he couldn't put a car seat on his Night Fury. Stoick had helped by fitting an emergency brake switch on the dashboard; if Hiccup's leg seized up, he could still stop the car at a seconds notice if necessary. So far, he hadn't needed it. Astrid could drive too, but Hiccup liked to pull his weight and since he had the week off work and Astrid didn't, he volunteered to drop them off.

Pictures of their three year old twins covered half of their house. Alex, with her dads wild autumn hair was a double of Valka in the making, where Hayden looked more like Astrid and she imagined he would resemble her own father when he was older. She was saddened her dad never got to meet Hiccup or their kids, but the **last** thing he would have wanted was Astrid to let that lamenting that fact interfere with her happiness.

"I'm gonna go start on dinner, so you wanna go take a bath?"

"You saying I smell Haddock?"

"Not at all, but you've been at work all day and I got you a new pack of those bath bombs you like."

"I knew there was a reason I married you. Give me a shout ten minutes before dinners done?"

"Will do."

She kissed him, then stood up and made her way to the bathroom. Sure enough, a pack of lemon and black pepper 'egg' bombs was resting on the side, one immediately being tossed in to the running water to turn the bath yellow and fill the air with that scent. Astrid stripped off, running a hand over the stretch marks on her stomach and hips - she'd carried two seven pound twins to term, they were natural and expected. She was _proud_ of them.

The water enveloped her skin and she sighed with pleasure, feeling all her tired muscles melt. Astrid could have stayed there forever. After about ten minutes luxuriating in the hot water and alluring scent, she started to get bored and began to start washing herself. Knowing she had the time, Astrid even shaved her legs. Hiccup never so much as mentioned it, but she herself had missed the feel of his downy thigh hair rubbing along her silk-smooth skin.

She had climbed out of the bath and started rubbing moisturiser on before Hiccup called her ten minute warning, so she finished up, threw on a light cotton camisole vest and shorts to relax in and headed down. Hiccup had just put down a plate, mouth falling slightly open as he looked over at her.

"What?"

"You. You're so beautiful."

They'd been together nearly nine years now. Astrid was pushing thirty, she had bags under her eyes, stretch marks and had lost some of the youthful roundness of her face - age and children taking their toll. The fact Hiccup still reacted to her like she was a twenty year old supermodel made her feel impossibly loved.

To her, he was still beautiful. His jaw was a little more angular and the stubble often became longer and scratchier, scruffy when Hiccup didn't have time to shave between work and childcare. But he was still all gangly limbs and lopsided grins, his eyes still lit up and, most importantly, Hiccup still looked great in his riding gear.

Matching her freshly smooth legs, Hiccup had shaved while Astrid was in the bath. She stroked his smooth cheek with one hand while the other squeezed his ass as they kissed, taking a deep whiff of the smell of dinner when they pulled apart to breathe.

"Smells great."

"Lasagna and salad. I wanted to recreate the first meal I cooked for you, but the kids ate all the chips. Might have been Dagur actually."

Astrid's mouth watered as she laughed, inhaling the herbs and sauce scents and heading to the fridge for a beer.

"You want beer or wine babe?"

"Beers fine. That wine won't go with this anyway."

He took the bottle from her and sat at the table, both clinking their drinks together and giggling daftly. They got stuck in, the flavours rich and delicious as they ate hearty portions. Astrid loaded the dishwasher while Hiccup put the leftovers into tubs in the fridge, then they shared small slices of Dagur's Berserker cheesecake that he'd made when babysitting yesterday. He and his husband Al had no kids of their own, but with Heather and Justin's three and Hiccup and Astrid's two, the uncles were in high demand.

Another beer later, they were lazing together watching Harry Potter for about the hundredth time - Astrid had successfully converted her husband years ago - while they digested, relaxed and full and comfortable. As the end credits started rolling, Hiccup turned his head and kissed her. It was soft and unhurried, sending that familiar wave of warmth and heat through Astrid's body.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too babe. Fancy joining me in bed?"

"Sure, just let me jump in the shower for five, my legs twinging so I think the hot water will help."

"I'll warm the bed up."

Hiccup smiled, separating at the bathroom door while Astrid continued on to their bed, stripping off her clothes and basking in the sensation of a cool sheet on her bare skin. The duvet was pushed aside, wanting that reaction from Hiccup when he walked in and saw her naked. She certainly got it, his towel tenting where it was wrapped around his waist.

"Sweet Freya, I must be dreaming."

"Get over here and I'll prove you aren't."

Hiccup didn't waste a second, putting his towel in the laundry basket and all but leaping on the bed next to her. Their sex life certainly hadn't _died_ after marriage and kids, but sometimes they were too busy up all night with a sick baby or chickenpox twins, too tired from work and raising them and just weren't in the mood.

Tonight was _theirs,_ theirs to enjoy each other slowly. Hiccup caressed her scarred and softened stomach, never even showing if he noticed that it was no longer the smooth, taut plane it had been when they first met. They kissed leisurely, mouths meshing in that familiar, knowing way born of years of experience and practice.

His fingers brushed between her thighs, sending electric shocks of pleasure through her clit as she moaned into his mouth. Hiccup kept it up, not satisfied until Astrid was wet and wanting, quaking with the sheer need for _more._ More of him, she **needed** all of him. Hiccup groaned and she realised she was speaking aloud. Astrid reached down, stroking the swollen length and enjoying the way her husband whimpered.

Hiccup bit at her neck, the pain lancing through her and Astrid trembled, moaning weakly as her breathing failed her. Precum oozed and leaked onto her leg, sticky and hot and arousing. Finally seeming to be taking pity on her, Hiccup bent her knees up and spread her open, fingers slipping inside her to check she was wet enough to take him. She growled with impatience, frustrated he wasn't fucking her yet.

The second he slotted between her thighs with those slim hips, Astrid wrapped her legs around him and held tight. Hiccup smirked, grasping his cock and using it to tease her clit, dragging the swollen head down her slit before finally pressing into her. It felt sublime to finally feel him where he belonged, slaking the ache of emptiness inside her. Her back arched, her thighs shook and Hiccup kissed her, bodies twining tightly to enjoy their intimate conmection.

His thrusts were slow and methodical to start with, but Astrid's responsive moans and absolutely-accidental squeezing her muscles around his cock spurred him on. She revelled in that feral heat that slumbered beneath Hiccup's skin, lived to entice it out when they were in bed - it was harder to get away with their outdoor escapades now they were parents.

Astrid grabbed his hair, gasping as his cock stroked upward at that spot inside her and moaning as his pelvis pressed into her clit. Their bodies knew each other, responded with a unique fire that belonged only to the two of them. Hiccup growled against her ear when she squeezed at his cock again, bit at her shoulder and hit her with a particularly sharp, deep thrust that tore a pained, pleasured whine from her throat.

"Close babe."

"Me too, you're so hot Astrid."

The last few thrusts were shaky, Hiccup's rhythm faltering as the edge called them both but when his hot come filled her, Astrid shattered beneath him and climaxed with an almost painful intensity. Hiccup gripped her hair, kissed her hungrily before rolling over on to his side next to her.

They stroked each others sweat damp skin, Hiccup tracing the song lyrics etched eternally into her inner arm. Neither had any other tattoos, but she liked their little sentiments being carried around with them. They fell asleep in each others arms, knowing they wouldn't be woken by toddlers yelling at the top of their lungs.

When Valka brought them back the next morning, she hugged both adults while the toddlers clung to their legs.

"Mama!"

"Daddy!"

They bent down to pick up the adorable twosome, feeling much refreshed for their time alone and a decent nights sleep.

"Thanks for having them mom."

"You know I would have them more if you could bear to be away from them."

"Yeah. If you want, there's leftover lasagna in the fridge that you can take home."

Valka practically skipped - when Hiccup moved in with Astrid, Valka no longer had him cooking for her every day. He often batch cooked, meaning there were healthy leftovers and that both Dagur and Valka frequently lifted.

Alex and Hayden both placed sticky kisses on their mothers face, toothy smiles lighting their little cherub cheeks up. Gods, she had missed them but she absolutely knew that not only did they need to spend time with their grandparents (for the grandparents sake as much as the twins), that Hiccup and Astrid needed the time to reconnect as a couple, to not just be parents run ragged by twin angels of destruction.

"Mama missed you both. Go take your shoes off and you can tell me about your sleepover ok?"

"Ok mama!"

Hiccup slid his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek, beaming at their little miracles. Yep. Definitely worth chasing her mechanics teacher for.

-HTTYD-

 **Well, that's all the epilogue I have planned - not including a little one BrawlerGamer asked for next. Kinda mad that this didn't hit 100k words, but oh well!**


	24. Epilogue Four: Memories

**BrawlerGamer - maybe but I don't write many 6-7k chapters! Ideally I need another chapter to round it off. This may require thinking**

 **DyingSunlight - the beauty of your review is this whole fic was built on a one shot request specifically about Hiccup being Astrid's teacher.**

 **Ok, this chapter actually takes place in the past. Think... right after Valka and others find out these two are dating, when they now call each other but don't live together. Somewhere around that time.**

 **And be warned; I've never written phone sex before. I've only _had_ phone sex twice and they were both horribly awkward incidents... she came, but still. **

-HTTYD-

Hiccup looked up as his mother kissed his forehead, exchanging goodnights and she and Toothless headed for her side of the house. He stood and stretched, scar protesting slightly as he stretched up on his toes before sighing deeply.

Back in his room, Hiccup took off his tunic and felt a little awkward as he waited - Astrid had made a request of him, now they were just waiting for the safety of their mothers having gone to bed. Hiccup would _die_ before he had his mother overhear him having phone sex.

 _"Clear. You?"_

 **"Five minutes."**

Hiccup needed that time to compose himself, despite the fact part of him was _very_ interested. His cock was already filling out against his thigh, knowing he was about to hear Astrid's voice and craving the breathy tone of arousal from her.

His phone began vibrating again five minutes later, Astrid's name flashing up across the screen and Hiccup answered it hoping his voice didn't quiver with nerves.

"Hello?"

"Evening professor" something about the way Astrid said that went straight to his cock "everything clear your end?"

"Uh, yeah. Just... I've never done this before."

Astrid chuckled lightly, the sound still lightening him inside even over the phone.

"I figured as much. But try not to think too hard, just think like I'm there with you."

"Ok... you're going to have to start this though."

He could have sworn he _heard_ Astrid roll her eyes, but there was no annoyance in her tone when he heard her mattress creak as she got comfortable, then started talking.

"Did you get naked like I told you to?"

"N-no. I took off my shirt because that would be harder to take off while on the phone."

She tsked, but Hiccup didn't feel like he was in any real danger.

"So what are you wearing now?"

"Pyjama bottoms and boxers?"

"Lose your bottoms."

Hiccup awkwardly wriggled out of them, erection straining against the soft cotton of his underwear and sensitive to even the brush of his arm over it as he pushed off his bottoms.

"Done."

"Now we're even" Hiccup's breath hitched "because I'm only in pants. Those cute little green ones you like, the ones I had on when you were looking up my skirt, and when I hid under your desk to suck your cock."

Gods, Hiccup still couldn't quite believe that had happened. His cock gave a twitch, letting him know it would quite like that again.

"And then you bent over my desk with your ass in the air."

"Still one of my favourite memories."

"Still my favourite underwear."

"You're welcome to borrow them. I bet your cock would look cute in lace... not as cute as it would in my mouth, obviously. Fuck, I get wet just thinking about your cock."

There it was, her breathy tone that lit a fire in his belly.

"I have a feeling they wouldn't last long, you're always trying to get my pants off."

"They get in the way. Not my fault. Touch your cock babe, tell me how it feels."

He felt a bit stupid, but Astrid sounded so hot and he could just see her spread out on her bed, cute little lace damp with arousal and her bare breasts topped with pebbled nipples. He stroked his shaft through the fabric, cock jerking as it was finally touched.

"Uhh, better when it's you."

"Mmm, I'm touching my boobs and it's not the same as when you do."

Hiccup swallowed his nerves - Astrid wasn't ashamed of her sexuality, why should he be?

"Wet your fingers, then rub your nipples. Slow circles, tease yourself like I do."

If she noticed the sudden shift, she didn't complain. He heard the wet sound of her placing her fingers in her mouth, then soft moans as she complied with his instructions. His cock leaked precum as he pictured Astrid, biting her lip and touching herself.

"Now pinch it lightly, not too rough."

"Fuck Hiccup, keep going."

She moaned his name and his boxers grew sticky, a dark spot growing as he leaked arousal.

"Now the other one."

He heard Astrid fumble to change hands, swearing in her haste and he had to bite back a laugh at her exuberance. Hiccup gave his cock a squeeze but focused quickly back on Astrid; he was getting into it now.

"Need you babe, your mouth would feel so good right now."

"I was just thinking the same thing now you got me thinking about those cute lips of yours."

Astrid _whimpered,_ sending a pulse of heat through Hiccup's body.

"Tell me."

"Tell you what? How I'd fill that smart mouth of yours with my cock?"

 _"Hiccup..._ Gods, keep going."

He pushed his boxers down, needing to touch himself before he lost his mind.

"You're always so eager, and your mouth feels so good Astrid. I love seeing your pretty pink lips wrapped around my cock."

What was he _saying?_ He half-expected Astrid to tell him to piss off, but she didn't. She cursed under her breath, moaning and Hiccup stroked himself to those sounds.

"Does it make you feel good when I'm on my knees for you?"

"Not as good as when I'm on my knees for _you_ Astrid."

She moaned again, raw and primal and his cock jerked in his hand, motions speeding up.

"My fingers are no match for your cock, I've got three in me and it's not... not enough."

Hiccup had to squeeze the base of his shaft hard to stop himself coming at the mental image, picturing Astrid with her hips arced up, trying to get her own fingers deeper inside herself.

"Did you take off that cute bit of lace?"

"No... that's your job. I love when you tear them off and go down on me, Thor your tongue is fucking evil."

He ached to taste her, sweet and sensual as she soaked his face. Astrid was like a drug, everything about her a potent addiction. Hiccup lost himself in those thoughts for a minute, tugging his cock roughly.

 _"Hiccup..._ don't stop."

"Sorry, you kinda melted my brain."

"You have that effect every time you fuck me."

"Gods Astrid, this isn't enough. I need you, with your hands in my hair as my cock pushes inside you"

"Your fingers bruising my hips so I _feel_ you for days"

"Your nails in my back as you moan into my mouth"

"Your teeth in my skin leaving marks all over me."

Hiccup didn't know if phone sex generally meant finishing each others sentences, but he didn't care as they painted the image together. He couldn't take much more of listening to Astrid moan and gasp her words out, cock bursting with arousal.

"Fuck me babe, wanna feel you come in me soon."

They had both gone for the Sexual Health check up, waiting for the all clear that would have them ditching condoms. Hiccup shuddered thinking of their bodies without barriers; he had never experienced it, wanted it to be something he _only_ shared with Astrid.

"Soon milady."

"Fill me up, need you to fuck me until your cock explodes all over me. Still want you to come all over my boobs, make a mess of me like only you can."

"Fuck Astrid, gonna come."

"Ugh. Me too, thinking of watching you pull out and stroke your cock to come all over my stomach. Would you watch me run my fingers through it and put them in my mouth? Watching me eat you all up?"

Hiccup could barely see for the images flashing before his eyes, barely hear anything over the blood roaring in his ears.

"Close..."

"Coming, f-fuck!"

Astrid obviously dropped the phone, her moans quieting slightly but Hiccup still listened to every sound hungrily as his mind sought images of the way her eyes closed and her back arched, her thighs quivered. His cock finally spilled, white splattering across his stomach and up to his chest as he groaned, thrusting his hips up into his fist for the last few spurts.

"H-Hiccup?"

She was as breathless as he, both panting heavily as they tried to recover from the orgasms that had ripped through them.

"Did you drop the phone?"

"A little bit. Fuck, that was awesome."

"Really was."

"If you're half as messy as I am, we better go clean up. Text me?"

Come painted across half his body; Astrid had a point.

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye."

They hung up, Hiccup reaching for the baby wipes in his bedside table to clean himself up. The downside of this Astrid-induced climax was that she wasn't there with him, sharing post coital kisses and touches. He pulled up his boxers and hunted out his pyjama bottoms from the bottom of the bed, pulling them back on.

 **"I don't even care if it makes me a dork. I miss you."**

 _"You're a dork, but I like it. Miss you too."_

Hiccup reached for the pillow next to him, cuddling it against his chest. Phone sex lacked the intimacy he craved, but he couldn't deny it had been hot listening to Astrid like that.

He went to her house the next day after college, both exhaustively reaffirming that they much preferred it in person. Hiccup had a sudden flash of inspiration when Astrid began stripping off, red lace curving over her ass that day.

"Lay back."

Astrid did so, looking up at him with curious eyes.

"Wet your fingers, play with your nipples."

She complied, sucking teasingly at her fingers before circling them around her breast, encouraging her nipple to swell with blood the way his cock was doing at that very moment. She pinched the peaked bud, moaning softly.

"Still not as good as you."

"Maybe, but fuck you look hot."

That seemed to spur Astrid on, now doing the same with her other hand to pinch and tweak at both of her breasts, squeezing the firm mounds.

"Play with your cock babe, I wanna see."

He didn't need to be told twice, pushing down his bottoms and watching Astrid's expression grow hungry, feral as she saw him stroke the swollen length.

"I got a better idea. C'mere."

He got Astrid to lie on her back lengthways across the bed, so he could still see the length of her body but where her mouth was reachable.

"Touch yourself."

She smirked playfully, placing one hand on her stomach. Hiccup growled in warning but she didn't falter.

"I'm touching myself."

"You know what I mean. Touch your clit, wishing it was me getting you all hot and wet."

Any awkwardness he felt for his words evaporated when Astrid moaned aloud, hand slipping beneath her briefs to tease soft whimpers from herself.

"You're gonna touch yourself and suck my cock, make us both come all by yourself."

"Gods Hiccup, _fuck_ yes."

Astrid's mouth was soft and welcoming as he pressed into it, knowing that as he watched Astrid push a finger inside herself that between physical and visual stimulation, he wasn't going to take long. She sucked him eagerly, tonguing his shaft and suckling at the tip, moaning as she pleasured herself.

Hiccup backed off to let her breath, gorgeous chest heaving as she panted and moaned and craned her neck to chase his cock.

"Take off your pants" Astrid complied, stripping the red lace off to lay naked on her bed "now put three fingers in, like last night."

She bit her lip, whining as she filled herself and looked up at him with her most innocent expression, waiting for more. Gods, Hiccup wasn't sure he could match this girl but he was damn well gonna try.

 _"Hiccup..._ need your cock."

Astrid _knew_ he couldn't resist the way she did that, breathing his name out that way.

"Don't worry, you'll get it."

He slid his cock back in her waiting mouth, staring at where she was fucking herself on her fingers, curving her hand to rub her clit with her palm and never faltering in the rhythm of her mouth and tongue on his cock. The moans vibrating on his shaft were too much; he couldn't hold on.

"Fuck, I'm coming-"

His words cut off on a moan as Astrid swallowed him down, falling back on the bed to finish bringing herself off.

"Stop."

She whined, obviously close but Hiccup wanted to be greedy, wanted to be the touch that brought her off. He circled the bed, gazing at her naked body all flushed and needy with her fingers inside herself. Hiccup pulled them out and sucked them into his own mouth, loving the taste of her as he replaced her fingers with his own inside her, barely a minute later feeling her come hard on his hand.

"I don't know what that was" Astrid gasped, breathless but smirking "but it is _definitely_ happening again."

Hiccup chuckled, stripping out of his own clothes and joining her on the bed once naked. Her bare skin pressed to his own, hungry mouth kissing him. Definitely trumped phone sex.

-HTTYD-

 **I like the last bit much more than the actual phone sex... but I did warn you.**


	25. Epilogue Five: Fluff

**RedLegoManiac - well thank you, I still think it looks awkward as fuck but I'm glad not everyone does! I haven't written anything of the two showering together, so congratulations on prompting chapter 25!**

 **25 chapters, 50 favourites, 20,000 views and (roughly) 100,000 words... And I made it to updating daily every day! This has been an adventure and a half with you guys.**

 **Another past chapter. Mostly fluff and more fluff. In the shower. Wet fluff.**

-HTTYD-

"Need a ride?"

"I'm coming to your house you dolt. I mean, I can go home with your mom if you want but you might be lonely in bed."

Hiccup couldn't help laughing as Astrid looked deadly serious, then broke out into a grin.

"By all means, leave me for my mother. At least I'll know she's with someone good."

Astrid joined in his laughter, rubbing at the sore muscle in the back of her neck while Hiccup put his boots on. They headed out toward his bike, Astrid's beautiful face vanishing beneath her helmet and jacket covering her slender body.

The trip back to his home was uneventful, except how Hiccup loved feeling Astrid wrapped around him which often combined with the vibration of the seat and the purr of the engine to be a _little_ distracting. Astrid hopped off the back first, taking off her helmet while Hiccup wheeled the bike into its usual spot. She grabbed a handful of his jacket when Hiccup had his helmet off, pulling his mouth to hers. He loved kissing Astrid.

"What took you so long? I heard your bike stop almost ten minutes ago..." Valka looked up, seeing their flushed cheeks and shook her head "in fact? Never mind. I don't want to know."

Hiccup felt his face burn, but Astrid was unfazed.

"Don't worry, we didn't defile your driveway."

Trying not to laugh, Hiccup took off his boots by the door.

"You wanna order dinner mom? I'm dying for a shower."

Valka nodded, smiling as Hiccup was semi-dragged along by his girlfriend toward his room, then kissed thoroughly. Before his eyes, Astrid began undressing, then leant over in only her cute blue briefs to retrieve her shower bag.

"You coming?"

They'd never done that before. Hiccup could only stare as Astrid smirked, bare breasts somewhat distracting until he realised she was waiting.

"Is that ok with you?"

"Do you think I'd invite you if it wasn't?"

"Uh, good point."

Hiccup tried not to appear ridiculously eager as he undressed, following Astrid to the bathroom in his boxers. Her back, littered with an array of scars and a few freckles, stretched as she leant to turn the shower on, the sound of water splashing down the bottom of the cubicle fading as Hiccup reached out to touch each one he knew the story of.

"You doing the scar map again?"

Astrid arched her back as his fingers stroked over her spine, mewling in pleasure at his touch.

"Fell out of a tree. Learning to ride a bike. Skateboarding accident. Disagreement with a cat" he traced the three lines, below that a shiny patch like a burn scar "fell badly on a gymnastics mat."

"My body tells of adventures. And that I used to be clumsy."

Hiccup slid his arms around her bare waist, feeling her back press onto his chest and just basked in holding her for a minute. She turned in his arms, their foreheads resting together and Hiccup continued to count the gods blessings that this perfect woman had given him a second chance.

"Come on, we should shower before our food comes."

Astrid prompted, immediately distracting him by dropping her pants and standing naked before him. Thor, she was beautiful. Astrid brought him back around by pulling his boxers down, trailing one finger along the underside of his half-hard cock.

"Earth to Haddock."

"It's hardly my fault you are breathtaking to behold."

They stepped beneath the spray - it was a snug fit, but they hardly minded touching. Astrid's golden hair became a dark wheatish river down her back, Hiccup indulging in the sight of her with her head tipped back to ensure it was all wet through. He picked up her shampoo, squeezing a hearty dollop into his palm and Astrid smiled before turning to let him wash her hair. She melted as he rubbed her scalp, letting out gentle exhalations of enjoyment as his fingers worked the suds in.

The strawberry scent was sweet and alluring, followed by conditioner in the same scent that he was again allowed to do for her. Any time spent touching Astrid was time well spent. Washing her hair was one thing; washing her body was another entirely. Astrid didn't make a move to stop him as slippery fingers worked soap across her breasts, moaning softly when he thumbed over her nipples.

"Don't start; we don't have time before dinner."

She scolded lightly, but still let him finish working the fruity gel across her body. Astrid took the opportunity to soap his hair thoroughly, but Hiccup sent her to dry her hair while he washed quickly - as fun as showering together was, he didn't want to knock her with a bony elbow or something while he washed up.

Astrid stole his hairdryer (helmets on wet hair were uncomfortable!) while Hiccup massaged his leg scar, both cozily wrapped up in their pyjamas with Astrid's hair gloriously free and running in soft waves down her back. Her fringe still hung over her face, brushed aside absent-mindedly as she typed out a text to Heather - something to do with Dagur from her mumbling, but Hiccup didn't pry.

The pizza arrived, everyone filling their bellies and fending off Toothless while they watched nonsense TV. Valka threw the two an indulgent smile as Astrid placed herself on top of Hiccup, laying comfortably on his chest while he laid on his back. He wasn't going to complain about being a large, boyfriend-shaped pillow. Not when he could play with Astrid's soft, sweet smelling hair and she was tracing random shapes across his chest.

"Much as I wish never to disturb you milady, your hip is pressing on my bladder and I fear I'll have an accident if I don't go to the bathroom soon."

Astrid carefully sat up, rolling her eyes.

"You coulda just said you need to pee. Go on" she slid off him "away with you."

Hiccup managed to stand up, heading to the bathroom. When he got back, his mother had committed a terrible betrayal.

 _She had the baby pictures out._

Astrid was cooing and laughing over the pictures, his mother pointing out that despite his premature arrival and low weight, he had some very chubby cheeks. There were dozens of pictures of him with dragon themed toys, mostly in his mouth as he was teething or balanced on his head as he charged around imitating them.

"They only go up to when he had his accident, he never let us take any afterward. Even wearing trousers. The only chart I have of him getting older are his school photos."

"I'm sorry mom."

It seemed they hadn't noticed him coming back in, both women looking up from the album.

"Its in the past son."

Hiccup still felt bad - his shame around his scar had plagued his life for over a decade, and now he realised it had been affecting his mother too. Astrid looked between them, then leapt up.

"Still, we're going to make up for it starting now."

"We are?"

She nodded, grabbing her phone and lifting it up to take a picture of the two of them with it. She looked like a beautiful fairy nymph, all loose waves of golden-blonde hair and beaming grin. Hiccup's awkward self couldn't compare, but there was something corny and cute about the typical 'couple' picture.

Next she directed both Haddocks together, then held up her phone and clicked a picture of the mother and son smiling at each other. Hiccup felt awkward still, but he went along with it.

"I'm going to text these to you, then you're going to print them off with your fancy scanner printer thing Mr artist. On you go."

Hiccup knew arguing was futile, following her orders and connecting his phone to the printer wirelessly, printing the pictures out in landscape 'camera print' size. Taking them back out to his mother, Hiccup was thrown by her smile. She placed them in the first blank page of the album, wiping at suddenly wet eyes.

They weren't professional jobs, but the pictures captured moments in time, emotional bonds and a happiness flowed through the images. His mother was so happy she was _crying,_ for Thors sake. Astrid had a touch of smug pride around her smile, throwing an arm around Valka.

"I promise to start taking more pictures of him, whether he complains or not. I'll fill a whole album for you."

"Thank you Astrid."

Valka hugged Astrid, then stood up and threw her arms around her son.

"You have yourself a wonderful girl there."

She wasn't wrong. Hiccup returned the fierce embrace of his mother and resolved to remember this reaction whenever Astrid threatened him with a camera. These two women didn't care about his scar. They cared and loved him for who he was, even scarred by his own idiocy as a boy.

The fifteen year gap in the photo album - his school photos were in a separate one - offered a yawning crevasse in his personal timeline, but Hiccup knew his mother didn't want him feeling guilt over it. That energy could be better spent elsewhere. Like picking up his mother and hearing her squeal in protest, wriggling for freedom and Toothless yapped defensively, warning Hiccup not to hurt Valka - the woman was absolutely the dogs favourite.

"Put me down!"

"I'm just giving you an extra special hug!"

"You daft boy!"

He eventually put her down, watching her laugh and feeling glad to have made his mother smile again. She kissed his nose then rubbed her own against it, the way she had always done when he was a boy.

"Love you son."

"Love you mom."

Valka smiled, ruffled his hair affectionately and gave him another squeeze.

"I'm off to bed. Just make sure the albums go away when Astrid's done looking at them."

"Night mom."

"Night Valka."

"Goodnight kids. Come on Toothless."

Hiccup watched her head toward her side, then plopped down next to Astrid who was flicking through the first one - all baby Hiccup.

"Wow, your mom has barely aged a day in twenty years!"

Her youthful face was indeed as fresh as it had been when Hiccup was born, only a few streaks of silver along her hair marking two decades.

"Her mother was the same. Hang on" Hiccup flipped through the other albums, finding what he wanted "here, my maternal grandmother. She was about sixty when that was taken. She had my mom late, struggled to have kids but along came mom."

The woman had been the one to pass on green eyes, the high cheekbones but the autumn hair colour had come from Valka's own father. Astrid looked over to see Hiccup's grandparents, absorbing the images of a toddler Hiccup perched on the middle-aged couple's laps opening birthday gifts.

"Wow."

"Then there's dads parents. You've seen my gramps now, but you should see his late wife."

Hiccup managed to locate the ones of his fathers parents - his grandpa had been a 'hiccup' too, but the man had a hefty wife that had obviously passed on some of the breadth to her son.

"That's a lot of gingers."

"Yeah. That was my third birthday, and you see how I was about the size of my grandma's forearm?"

"You were cute though."

They pored over the pictures for what could have been hours, but Hiccup had stopped feeling embarrassed by the time they were done; Astrid wanted to know his family, and as only one of his grandparents was still alive, these pictures and his memories were all he could offer on them. Astrid absorbed it all, wanting as much of Hiccup's history as he could give.

"I'll put these away... want some tea before bed?"

Astrid shook her head, cocking her head to ogle his ass as he bent down to put the albums back in their ascribed spot.

"I mean, if you want to drink tea then do by all means, but I'm honestly more eager to get to bed."

His cheeks flushed as she checked him out, never quite prepared for the heat in Astrid's gaze, the evidence that she found him so appealing. Switching off the TV, he turned to his girlfriend.

"Lead the way milady."

Astrid smiled, taking him by the hand and leading him toward his room. He flicked off the lights on their way, plunging them into near darkness save for the moonlight streaming in through Hiccup's still-open windows. Astrid looked ethereal, hair almost white as her skin glowed beneath the moons shine, stealing his breath away.

"Take off your clothes."

She obeyed his quiet murmur, lifting off her shirt and tossing it aside, then bending to drop her bottoms and underwear.

"Lie on the bed. I want to see you in the moonlight."

Astrid went, cute butt wiggling enticingly in the air as she crawled up the bed before gracefully turning over, laying herself across his dark covers completely bare. Her hair fanned out around her shoulders, skin glowing like porcelain as she smiled up at him.

"You joining me tonight Night Fury?"

"Mmm. Gods, I could look at you forever."

"I'd rather you did it up close."

Hiccup stripped out of his tunic and dropped his bottoms, clambering up on the bed next to her and Astrid wrapped her arms around him, mouth seeking his immediately. Her skin was smooth and soft against his, smelling of the body wash Hiccup had been privileged enough to slowly rub across her body. Astrid was just... _every_ kind of perfect.

They twined together slowly, almost lazily. Astrid's thighs locked around his hips, hands in his hair and hungry kisses on his lips. Hiccup drowned himself happily in her soft gasps, watching her back arch and her hair spread across the bed a river of white gold. Astrid's pleading moans echoed against his ear as she trembled beneath him, moonlight glowing on her breasts as her body bowed under the climax.

Basking in the afterglow with her, Hiccup enjoyed the way Astrid burrowed into his arms and nuzzled beneath his jaw. He stroked her hair, loving the contented mewls she let out.

"Why did your scar bother you so much? I mean, I get it at puberty when you wanted to impress girls and all that. But kids are usually not that bothered."

Hiccup sighed to himself, fingers aimlessly patterning themselves across Astrid's bare back and reminding himself she didn't just tolerate his scars, she _liked_ them.

"It wasn't the scar really, it was that it reminded me of my dads disappointment. Physio and a permanent note not to do P.E ... I was already weedy and weird, and then I was an artist who couldn't play sports. Every time I looked at the scar, I saw my dad tutting when I fell, heard him telling me to try and toughen up when I was dosed with painkillers after surgery."

Astrid growled, running a hand down his chest to make soothing circles on his stomach.

"Did it ever occur to your dad that maybe, just _maybe_ you were your own person and not an extension of him?"

"Uh... no. Not until you and mom made me realise I didn't have to live in his shadow forever."

Astrid burrowed tighter into his hold, arm wrapping around his waist as she embraced him.

"You would have gotten there without me. Your mom already brought it out in you. And you were already who I wanted remember? I didn't change you that much."

"In here you did."

Hiccup moved her hand to his heart, letting her feel it thrum beneath their joined fingers.

"Well obviously, this is mine" she tapped her fingers over his heartbeat, smiling up at him "but don't forget you spent months giving me those looks that ruined my underwear every class. I'm betting your dad didn't teach you _that."_

He remembered that, unable to help himself from testing to see if the look on Astrid's eyes was interest or his own wishful thinking. Those shared smirks and watching her squirm in her seat... they had been the highlight of his otherwise dull, numb days for months.

"I can't really say I'm sorry about that. I love how... _primal_ you get. I still can't believe my luck, pretty much every girl before you was so shy and meek about sex. Then there's you, with a dirty mouth, a dirtier mind and this uninhibited passion that drives me crazy."

Astrid giggled, coquettish and cheeky as she sat up next to him, stretching her arms up and baring her breasts again as the covers slid off her torso.

"My first boyfriend expected that. He hated that I didn't lie there and take it while proclaiming he had the best dick ever, but I wanted to explore. Sex was fun, he just didn't care much for making it fun for _me._ And I wasn't having that. So I ditched him, had a few hook ups so I could try things out but not care much what they thought. Then my last boyfriend Casper, he was the first to be interested in some proper exploration. I have to say, you're even more adventurous than him."

"Is that good?"

"Definitely. That was one of the first things I told Heather about us... best sex _ever."_

"I should disapprove of you saying such things to a student."

"Shouldn't you be disapproving of fucking your student too?"

"Not when its you."

She grinned, tongue poking between her teeth cutely.

"Right answer."

Hiccup got to fall asleep with her in his arms again, his favourite way to visit the realm of dreams. Astrid huffed and wrinkled her nose as she shifted to get comfortable, then settled where Hiccup could watch her sleep with half her face still cast into an ethereal glow by the moon. Her pretty pink lips stuck out slightly in a pout, half-smiling at the side. He wondered if she was having a good dream.

Waking with her had yet to get old, especially when Astrid was fond of taking advantage of his morning wood, stroking him lazily and smiling as she watched him shudder and gasp through the sleep-softened climax.

"Morning to you too."

"You're so cute when you come, especially when you only just woke up."

"Hey, I'm not complaining."

He nuzzled at her neck, placing a few kisses there but knowing they needed to move - Astrid was currently covered in his ejaculate, and if he wanted to kiss her properly they needed to brush their teeth. But that didn't stop the bed being cosy.

"C'mon, up before I'm stuck to the bedcovers."

There went the moment. Still, Hiccup's bladder was in agreement. They got up, cleaned up and got back in their pyjamas, heading out to start breakfast. Astrid sleepily slurped her coffee, smiling over at where Hiccup was mixing up omelettes. His mother seemed drawn to the sound and smell of cooking, sleepily wandering out to pour food into Toothless' bowl and opening the back door for the hound to barrel around outside.

"Morning you two. Sleep well?"

"Brilliantly. You?"

"Very well thank you."

"Mushrooms mom?"

"Oooh, yes!"

Valka perched down on the sofa sipping her tea, sleepily chatting with Astrid until they were called over by Hiccup to retrieve their freshly made breakfast. Astrid made happy sounds as the flavours hit her tongue, not quite the pornstar sandwich level but still highly appreciative.

"Are you two joining me today?"

Hiccup cast a checking glance at Astrid, getting a nod in return.

"Yep. It's vet day right?"

"Mhmm. Luckily I don't think any of our residents are sick, so it ought to be a short, sweet visit."

"I wonder if Drago will bite the vet again."

His mother chuckled, holding out her hand to take their empty plates on her way.

"How long until we need to go?"

"Just shy of an hour, why?"

"I'm never up so early when I'm at home. You're lucky I didn't just kill you for waking me."

"You woke me up!"

"Hush."

Hiccup rolled his eyes but smiled fondly as Astrid pouted over at him. He couldn't get enough of spending time with her, especially with his mother watching and looking joyful at how happy he now was with Astrid. They headed off to get ready, Astrid first braiding her hair then tying a smaller, almost invisible braid in the side of _his_ hair. She smiled to herself as she looked at it, then turned to pull on a t-shirt.

"Am I keeping this?"

"Yep. Means you can remember me when I'm not here."

"Astrid, I can promise I do that anyway."

She turned and smiled, shrugging off-handedly.

"Just making sure."

Astrid's hungry eyes raked over him as he put on his leathers, knowing they could have gotten a ride with Valka but... he just liked the way she looked at him too much. She gave similar looks to the scar on his leg, a positive from the accident as a boy.

Falling in love with a student had turned out to be his best accident yet.

-HTTYD-

 **I'm calling this done! Thanks to everyone who's been along for the ride.**

 **I have a Hiccstrid _story_ on my list, but its gotta wait. It'll be called 'Feel The Music' but could be a month or two before I even start it.**

 **So... unless I get _one shot_ requests for Hiccstrid, you hardcore shippers will want to avoid my updates as they'll basically contain everything but Hiccstrid. (hint; inbox is always open!)**

 **Alright, I'm waffling. This is over! I'm proud of myself for 25 chapters in 24 days, but I'll never do this to myself again haha.**


	26. Epilogue: Justin Heather

**This is the promised epilogue I forgot to write - Justin and Heather! Thank you to the one who reminded me.**

 **So if you were hoping for more Hiccstrid when you saw this had been updated, I apologise.**

 **Never written these two before... be gentle with me.**

-HTTYD-

In all honesty, their wedding reception looked little different to Hiccup and Astrid's. Some different people, a couple of young children and more bike parts on the gravel. But it was small, casually intimate and only included people they really cared about.

It was in the back yard of the Haddock farm estate - Heather and Astrid being best friends, it was basically assumed they would use it. Astrid offered before Heather asked. It was occasionally still surreal to witness his old Mechanics teacher with one of his classmates, despite the fact Justin had been aware of the illicit affair even then during the time Hiccup Haddock was his teacher.

Before he left. Quit his job to publicly claim Astrid as his girlfriend.

Justin envied the prospect of being able to make such a statement. He had never fully understood why Heather wanted him, but by some miracle? She did.

With her slim frame, big green eyes and long black hair, Heather was a goddess in human form. And she wanted a chubby blond guy with short legs and enough awkwardness to fill an Olympic swimming pool. For the longest time, Justin struggled to comprehend it. Their relationship had moved at glacial speed, because even when Heather seemed so blatantly interested, always asking to see him and even coming walking for miles (when it was _clearly_ not her thing) with Meatlug, he couldn't quite comprehend that she wanted anything more than friendship from him.

She could clearly tell he was nervous, shy, frankly he was a little terrified. The first time he held her hand, Justin thought his heart might just give out. Heather had squeezed his huge hand between her slim fingers and smiled shyly with a delicate flush across her cheeks. Gods, she was always so beautiful.

Justin had been inadvertantly pulled into the issues surrounding Hiccup and Astrid because of the timing, but he never thought of telling - it wasn't his business. He only cared because Heather did, and Heather cared because Astrid was her best friend. He could distinctly remember Heather holding his hand while she comforted a desolate-looking Astrid, and the visible improvement in his girlfriend when Astrid and Hiccup patched things up.

Now those two were currently congratulating Heather, stood near Dagur. Heather's bodybuilder brother and ex-military father were not exactly ideal for a nervous guy dating his first serious girlfriend to feel comfortable, but they were actually immensely welcoming. Dagur eyed him suspciously for a few months, but he was always friendly - Heather punched him every time he tried to quiz Justin about his intentions.

Heather was endlessly patient, from waiting for their first kiss to Justin admitting he was a virgin. No girl had ever been interested in him before, not really, and he had never been interested in them. Then along came Heather with her sweet smiles and bright eyes, and everything fell in to place for him slowly but surely. Their relationship strengthened constantly, and when Heather fell pregnant with Grant, Justin was ecstatic.

Even so, old insecurities had him convinced that when he finally got up the nerve to propose, Heather might say no.

She didn't, she cried and smiled and said yes, then told him she was pregnant with their second child. Grant was only three, but he was excited about the party and getting to see Hiccup and Astrid's year-old twins.

Heather was five months along now and just beginning to show through her clothes - the baby was a healthy size, but apparently sat further back, almost against her spine and so her bump was smaller for now.

"Daddy!"

Grant, with his jet black hair and carbon-copy Ingerman nose and freckles, charged over to Justin with his arms up and a big smile. Justin scooped up his son, the boy of a... sturdier build than most his age much like his father. He hoped Grant wouldn't get picked on at school for that. The boy beamed and tapped Justin's nose, giggling to himself as though it were some great joke.

"Hey little fella. Having a good day?"

"Yeah! Alex here!"

Grant was, by far, Alex's biggest fan. He adored the little girl, who had the Haddock auburn hair and already displayed many of the women in her lifes spitfire personality traits. That girl would be no shrinking violet, that was for sure. Alex was currently in her fathers arms, generally searching for her 'little' brother - Alex had been born ten minutes before Hayden.

"I know! Have you had lots of cake?"

"Bleh! Had sau- saus- the rolls!"

Chuckling to himself, Justin laughed at having the only toddler in the world who hated sweet treats, preferring to eat his weight in sausage rolls. Not that he could say sausage yet. Grant wrinkled his nose, kissed Justin's cheek and then wriggled to be put down. Doing so, he watched the energetic boy barrel over to his grandparents for more attention. Justin fiddled with the ring on his finger - it would look like a bracelet on Heather's slim wrists, had to be custom made. Hiccup had been able to recommend a place that did good jobs on such hefty guys - despite his slight stature, Hiccup's father made even Justin feel small.

"Hey babe. How you doing?"

Justin turned to see Astrid holding out a drink to him, looking genuinely happy to have seen her best friend marry Justin Ingerman. Heather could have had her pick of almost any man - with the exception of Hiccup, really - but she'd married _him_.

"Great! I think I'm just still..."

"Processing?"

Justin nodded.

"Yeah."

"That's ok. This can still be one of the best days of your life, sometimes that happens in your memory after you've had that 'oh my gods this happened' episode."

Looking at Astrid, who was undeniably a beautiful woman with many attractions of her own, Justin was a little confused.

"That happened to you?"

"Yeah. Hiccup and me were a wildfire, and I guess for a while I half-expected us to burn out. I was over it by the time we married, but I did have a kind of hindsight moment or two that day. I still remember it as an amazing day though. The only time I have ever seen Heather happier was in the hospital when Grant was born. You two are perfect for each other Justin, I couldn't have picked better for my girl."

With that, Astrid made a beeline for her husband and twins. Heather turned toward Justin, smiling so widely Justin almost felt his own cheeks hurt for her and warmth blossomed in his chest at the sight of her.

Odin, he loved Heather so much. She approached him, sipping her non-alcoholic cider with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Hey handsome, fancy getting a drink sometime?"

"I'd love to but I'll need to check with my wife."

"Done. She said it's fine. You should come over, we think Alex is trying to say Dagur but she's having some trouble."

Justin followed, Heather's small hand in his large one like it absolutely belonged there. It did, really.

"Agu!"

Alex's 'uncle' was rather put out by her unsuccessful attempts.

"Come on Alex, girls are meant to be the smart ones. Hayden can say it. Da-gur!"

Alex frowned, face scrunching up in concentration.

"Daaaaaaa."

"Da-gur."

"Da... dada!"

Alex turned around, hugging her dad and Hiccup chuckled as he returned the embrace. Dagur pouted, but Grant tugged at his trousers until Dagur looked down.

"Uncle Dagur!"

Happily distracted, Dagur scooped up Grant and carted him off to where his fiance Al was chatting to Justin's cousin about the different protein content of various foods that were hissing away on the barbecue. Heather laughed, leaning against Justin's arm and looking so utterly content that Justin couldn't help but share in it. He felt her twitch, saw her hand go to her belly and soon enough everyone else noticed - meaning many coos and hands to feel the baby kick. They didn't know what they were having yet, didn't care so long as it was a happy, healthy bundle.

"You guys excited for your second one?"

"We are. Grant is a little confused, but we're keeping him updated so hopefully there are no jealousy issues."

Hiccup and Astrid, holding their twins while an aging Meatlug sniffed around their legs for dropped food, shared a look and then turned back to the newlyweds.

"He's a good little guy, I reckon he'll be a great big brother."

"I agree."

As the day progressed, Justin began to relax into the happy atmosphere. Heather and Grant were clearly having the time of their lives, and Grant was completely elated to discover he was spending the night at grandmas house - he adored Justin's mother most, because she had a little yappy dog he called Terror that was the right size to play with a three year old boy.

Evening began to fall, so Hiccup and Astrid popped in to put their twins to bed, returning with a baby monitor clipped to Hiccup's belt. Grant gave his parents superbly affectionate cuddles before being taken away by mama Ingerman, leaving Justin and Heather ready to hop in the car and head to their hotel. They were only spending two nights away since they had no real desire to take a honeymoon when they could go on holiday with Grant instead, but they still felt they should... _celebrate._

Heather, in all her suprising and mischevious glory, had changed out of her usual clothes into the slim t-shirt and grey skirt Justin suddenly remembered she had worn the night they were first fully intimate. It made his skin prickle with heat, something he had never understood happening until Heather. Never had he understood how one person could make him _feel_ so much. Heather inspired a pure happiness in him that Justin couldn't quite word, she gave him a quiet but solid confidence in himself. And she set his blood on fire with her coy smirks and eager hands - something she was reminding him of as they prepared to say goodbye to everyone still lingering in the Haddock back garden.

"Just cus you married her doesn't mean I rescind my threat to eat you alive if you hurt her. Welcome to the family Fishlegs!"

A slightly drunk Dagur bade them farewell with Justin's old nickname - he did have ridiculously small legs - and his fiance carted him off with a nicer sentiment as Heather swore at her brother. Astrid hugged Heather tight and Hiccup gave Justin a companionable shoulder nudge.

"Thanks for letting us have the thing here."

Hiccup smiled genuinely, nodding toward where some were laughing tipsily.

"You're more than welcome. It's great to have such happy memories being built here... makes it feel more like home. Now go enjoy your night."

"How are you gonna get everyone home?"

"I had nothing to drink, I'll dump everyone in the farm truck if I have to and drop them at their doors."

Justin chuckled, finding Heather and Astrid were done doing their best friend thing and now Heather was on her way back to him. Her big green eyes sparkled happily, her stomach pressing against her thin t-shirt.

"Hey husband. Ready to go?"

"Ready when you are."

She took his hand, guiding him outside to where their ride was waiting. They could drive themselves, but Heather didn't like fitting behind the steering wheel with her bump if she could help it and Justin had had a few drinks. Heather leant in to his side, humming contentedly to herself when Justin's heavy arm wrapped around her. Her habitual braid rested over her shoulder, hair soft and smooth beneath his fingers as he ran them over the weaved strands.

"Love you."

"I love you too Heather."

She made another contented sound, seeming to fall asleep where she lay on him but Justin was used to her doing the thing where her eyes were closed and she was quiet but completely awake - Grant was always trying to get away with things, thinking his mother asleep only to get caught by her red-handed.

"We're here Mr and Mrs Ingerman."

Mr and Mrs. That was going to take some getting used to.

"Come along husband of mine."

"Lead the way wife of mine."

They thanked the driver, who kindly got their bags out of the boot of the car and they headed in to the hotel. Their casual attire raised an eyebrow from the check-in desk attendee, as he checked their reservation for the 'honeymoon' suite (that was Heather's mom doing that, Justin didn't see the point personally - he only cared that Heather was with him). Perhaps it was that Justin was punching way above his weight - Heather wasn't just out of his league, she was out of his _world._

"Here are your room keys, congratulations Mr and Mrs Ingerman. Jack, help them with their bags!"

A young, terrified looking lad leapt into action and all but wrestled their bags from their hands, placed them on the trolley and zipped off toward the lift. There was a slightly stilted silence, but Heather was looking up at him with those soft, happy eyes and Justin felt pretty good about that. Jack left their bags at the door, congratulated them again and all but ran away. Heather laughed lightly to herself, the sound like a shot of pure happiness in Justin's heart. Heather opened the door, but Justin had a flash of inspiration.

"Hold on."

Heather squealed as Justin lifted her up - one upside to his bulky size was he was pretty strong - and carried her across the threshold.

"Justin!"

"What? It's traditional!"

"It surprised me. You may proceed."

"Thank you milady."

He placed her gently down on the bed, taking her bag away and Heather had already sast up when he turned back.

"Hey, you're defeating the point!"

Heather giggled, reaching for the tie on her hair braid.

"Well, I need a minute to freshen up after six hours in a field."

"Oh. Oh right. Go right ahead."

Heather shimmied off the bed, heading for the bathroom with her bag and closing the door behind her. Justin saw the champagne on ice - nice gesture, but Heather couldn't drink - and a weird gift basket thing full of fancy foods. Justin bit into one of the fruit things, cringing and tossing it into the bin. He unbuttoned a couple of his shirt buttons, letting some air reach his skin as he placed his bag down and kicked off his shoes. Never in his life did he want to wear formal shoes again.

The bathroom door opened again, revealing Heather in a rather... _revealing_ set of underwear. He hadn't seen the ensemble she had on before, and despite the fact they had been having sex for a number of years now, Justin felt himself come over all excitable schoolboy.

"You look... **wow.** "

She smiled shyly, the bump of her belly visible over the earthy brown and green lace adorning her body - his favourite colour mix.

"I wasn't sure about wearing it, with my belly and all but-"

"Are you crazy? I'm just trying to remember how to speak right now."

Heather was a little shy about the marks on her skin from her previous pregnancy, but Justin had far more stretch marks than Heather ever would. Not to mention he found them beautiful on her, serving as a reminder her body had born him his young son, something he and Heather had made together. Her body was as flawless to him as ever - what she called flaws he called bonuses.

"Well, it was a gift from Astrid. I think she wanted me to feel good about myself tonight despite the whole big belly thing."

Justin crossed the room, taking Heather's hands in his own.

"Remind me to thank her. Tomorrow."

Heather's eyes fluttered closed as he leaned in, kissing the soft red lips he had gotten to know very well over the years. Heather hummed happily against his lips, one of her slender hands running over the stubble that clouded his jaw despite having shaved that morning. Her ivory skin showed irritation easily, and Justin didn't like leaving beard burn across her skin.

"You want me to go shave?"

She shook her head.

"No. Just be gentle."

He could do that. Flat against each other, Heather's hand was barely the size of his palm but she didn't seem to mind that very much either. When his hands went to her waist, they could almost completely encircle it but Heather shivered pleasantly, kissing the skin visible between the open buttons of his shirt. She played with the short blond plait that he used to control the part of his hair that grew out at a weird angle no matter how many times it had been cut, brushed and even straightened, then ran her fingers down the small crease of his nearly non-existent neck before starting on the fastened buttons of his shirt.

His chest and stomach were soft, made him feel awfully unattractive but Heather always smoothed her warm hands over them, followed them with kisses and looked up at him with eyes full of desire. Justin felt her nimble fingers unbutton his trousers, pulling his shirt free of the waistband so she could remove it fully. Naturally, awkward as he always was, Justin had to stop to unbutton one of his cuffs to get the damn thing off. Heather didn't laugh at him like she really ought to of, because he was a tad mortified.

"Come lay down love."

Justin went willingly, feeling Heather press her hot skin against his own as they made it onto the bed. Normally they might have appreciated the beautiful aesthetic of the room, but once her hands were exploring his skin Justin's world view condensed into just him and Heather.

"You look so beautiful."

Her cheeks tinged pink, reminding Justin he was amazingly not the only awkward and shy one sometimes.

"Take off your trousers would ya? I can't bend that well like this."

Justin sat up, rolling his waistband down so he could remove the trousers that had obviously had to be specially made - wedding suits only seemed to be made for thin or tall guys, not chubby guys with disproportionate legs. Heather's eyes followed them, then came back up toward where his erection was standing up against the underside of his belly. He'd heard the boys in the changing rooms at school joke that he probably couldn't find his penis, but thankfully he'd been a grower not a shower and when Heather was arousing him, neither of them struggled to find it.

"Would you care to do the honours?"

He nodded, reaching to unhook her bra and slip it down from her arms. Justin had to take a minute just to _look_ at her, pregnancy having had a noticeable effect on her breasts. They had never been huge, but Justin never minded that - they suited her frame and they felt wonderful in his hands. He didn't need anything else from Heather's gorgeous body. However, pregnancy had caused them to swell slightly and they were almost unbearably sensitive, Heathers lips parting to let out soft moans from only the brushing of his fingers over them as he removed her bra.

Now they were bare, Justin placed his large hands over her chest, mindful not to overdo it lest it pass beyond pleasure to pain and Heather continued to respond passionately, almost lazy as she let him explore her breasts like it was the first time all over again. His rough thumb swiped gently over the pebbled peak of her nipple, her whole body rocking with pleasure and her moans increased in volume. He leant down to kiss her again, Heather's lips matching his perfectly as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Her fingers came to circle his rounded chin, caressing his stubbled jaw and her legs wrapped around his to press closer.

"Gods Justin, you make me feel so good."

His name sounded so perfect on her lips, Justin wanted to draw it from her again and again. Kissing at her slender throat, Heather whimpered in response and arched to expose more skin for him to taste. He made his way down to her chest and latched on to a sensitive nipple, winning the response he wanted from his wife.

"Justin!"

She arched into his mouth, hands tangling in his hair to hold Justin to her breast as he sucked and tongued at the bud repeatedly. He wanted Heather writhing, desperate beneath him. Switching to the other breast, Heather thrashed beneath him more violently, letting out sounds that could almost have been mistaken for pain if they weren't interspersed with curses and his name, pleas for him to continue.

Justin reached for her underwear, slipping the soft brown and green material off her slender hips and Heather arched her hips, helped him strip her. The underwear was spectacular, but it had served its purpose and he was dying to explore her bare skin more intently.

"Touch me babe, gods I need you so bad."

Her thighs spread willingly when Justin placed a hand just above the inside of her knee, inviting him higher to find her skin was already wet and slick with arousal. He sucked at her nipple a little harder as one finger brushed her clit and Heather quaked, moaning his name again and again as Justin stroked her, stimulated both of her hot spots. Her thighs began to tremble either side of him, spurring him on to bring her off until Heather's back arched clear off the bed and she soaked his fingers as she climaxed.

Justin let her come down gently, eagerly tasting her on his fingers while Heather shuddered on the bed. He shucked his boxers, not enjoying the way they were growing sticky as precum leaked out of him from the impossibly arousing sight and sounds of Heathers orgasm. She reached for him; Justin crawled up the bed and Heather kissed him immediately, arms wrapped around him again as they kissed leisurely.

"You ready for me love?"

"Always."

With his body shape and bulky size, they had long done plenty of practice on what positions were possible for them to be intimate in. Heather's favourite was Justin propped up on a couple of cushions so she could see his face more clearly as she straddled his thighs, much like she was moving to do now. His stomach was bigger than hers, but Heathers was infinitely more appealing as he knew it contained their second child. Justin settled himself in the right position, waiting for Heather to get comfortable atop him.

"Hey" Heather spoke, prompting Justin to look up from her breasts and belly to her equally beautiful face "I love you."

He couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too."

Heather returned his smile, then shuffled a little further forward and guided him into place, sinking down Justin's cock with a soft, eager moan until their bodies were flush. He reached out a hand to encircle her hip and waist, feeling Heather shift her weight on her thighs to brace herself better, then she was rocking her hips in slow, deliberate circles to slide herself up and down his erection. She bit her lip, moaning needily as she took him in over and over. Justin was little better, pleasure darting through him as soft and wet and _Heather_ surrounded him physically and mentally.

"Odin Heather, you feel incredible."

"Uh, you too Justin."

He tried to meet and match her motions with his own thrusts, but Heather was quite content to do much of the work - she could maintain the perfect angle and depth that pleasured her best, she fucked herself on Justin's cock eagerly and threw her head back, long black hair an ebony river down her back. His fingers tightened on her hip as Heather teased and tormented him closer to climax, hoping he could at least last until she was there with him but not certain he could.

"You close Jus?"

Heather only called him that when she was close herself, when multiple syllables were a struggle to get out as she moaned and gasped and swore constantly.

"Mhmm!"

He couldn't form words himself, the throbbing need of his cock building to almost breaking point every time Heather sank down his length again. Her hand dropped down between her thighs and Justin felt a fresh thrill as she played with her clit, pleasuring herself and him as they both raced to the edge of climax. His hips shook with the effort of holding back, but then Heather was leaning forward and clutching at the forearm close to her hip, using Justin for stability as her muscles spasmed around him. Finally satisfied Heather was coming, Justin let the heat wash over him and buried himself deep, letting go of the pulsing need to fill her until he was spent.

They gasped and panted for breath as the rush tore through them, air full of half-formed words and Heathers soft whimpers. It took her a few minutes to climb off of him, but only the work of a few seconds to shimmy along the bed and curl into his side, craning her neck to kiss him lazily before stretching out lax with the afterglow.

"Happy wedding day Justin."

"Happy wedding day to you Heather."

Whatever she might have said next was lost as she shifted, pressing a hand to her belly.

"Hey you, the baby is kicking."

She guided his hand to the spot, a little foot nudging at his big hand. He felt a smile split his face, almost obscenely happy in that moment.

"Hello little one, we can't wait to meet you."

-HTTYD-

 **If this is awful I apologise these two are not the easiest to write but hey, popped my Heathlegs cherry.**


	27. Epilogue: Sunrise

**This was originally a standalone, but it has been bugging me for reasons I'm not entirely sure of lately being on its own.  
**

 **So I moved it.**

-HTTYD-

"I'm not happy about this."

"Come on babe. Nobody is even going to be looking at you."

Hiccup frowned, keeping his back to the wall which masked the worst of his scar as it covered more of his calf than his shin. He felt self conscious about everything, from his scrawny chest and skinny legs to the scar marring his skin. Astrid looked like a model for a sportswear campaign in her red swimming costume, standing patiently as they allowed several people to walk past.

The smell of chlorine was heavy on the air, children playing and people splashing about. It might as well have been a volcanic wasteland in Hell itself for how little Hiccup wanted to keep going. Astrid getting him into the swim trunks had taken nearly two months of begging - she _loved_ to swim. He felt guilty holding her back from something she loved, eventually giving in but right now he wanted to run.

"I can't swim."

"It's ok, neither could Heather. She was scared of deep water because Dagur used to get a little too rough in the pool as kids. I got her swimming, now your turn."

She held out her hand, giving Hiccup her best pleading eyes until he took it. She led him along to the shallow end, feeling like every eye in there was on him.

"Excuse me mister?"

A small voice to his left made Hiccup turn and look down, finding a little girl of about seven peering at his scar.

"Yes?"

"What happened to your leg?"

He felt a little sick, but Hiccup couldn't ignore a curious child.

"I had an accident when I was a little boy."

"Oh. My daddy came back from a faraway place without one of his legs, but that's ok. He's still my daddy."

The child was called back by her mother, and Hiccup found himself looking down at his legs in surprise. The girl had raised an interesting point for him - it could have been worse. He had both his legs, and he hadn't lost much function.

"Babe, you ok?"

Astrid squeezed his hand, jolting Hiccup from his reverie.

"Yeah. Let's do this before I change my mind."

They sat on the edge, feet in the lukewarm water. Astrid slid down first, then bobbed about next to him looking encouraging. He was ashamed to note that as she rose up, he could see her swimming costume was a little more moulded to her chest now it was wet. He needed to get in the water before he started tenting in his trunks.

The water came barely up to his waist at first, and Astrid showed him how to hold the side and bounce with his toes to feel weightless and floaty. It was quite fun really.

"I'm proud of you. I didn't think you would go through with it first time."

That bolstered him - Astrid was proud of him. Looking around, he saw nobody really paying attention to them. His leg wasn't really visible under the water, and there were all body types around them, young and old, big and small and thin and muscular.

Then there was the goddess next to him. Astrid was beaming at him, somehow looking utterly perfect under harsh artificial lights and surrounded by noisy children. Her hair was resting in a braid on her left shoulder, big blue eyes on him like he was king of the gods for putting on some black trunks and getting in a swimming pool.

Odin's ghost, he was so lucky to have her.

"Ok, now what?"

"Now you try and swim. Watch me."

Astrid kicked off from the side and it was no hardship to watch her lithe body cut through the water. Graceful legs kicking out behind her and arms pulling her forward, she made short work of a length to the other end and back. Her face was wet and hair sodden, but she was still grinning.

"It's ok if you don't do it first time, it's ok if you're slow or mess it up. I'm just so proud of you for trying."

Astrid constantly reassured him, holding under his stomach to check he _could_ kick out his legs properly with his scar. The pool looked impossibly long, but she smiled and turned him sideways.

"Do a width. Just to there. I'm right with you, and nobody is looking."

With his six foot plus in height, the width of the pool was barely more than three of him. Easy, surely?

Not quite.

Astrid stayed by him, but that only added to his mortification as he splashed about in an ungainly, disgraceful manner. He felt utterly ridiculous, expecting loads of people to be laughing at him as he finally reached the other end. Clutching the side, he coughed out a little water and tried to wring out his hair a little.

"You did great babe."

"That was dreadful!"

Peering around, he was shocked to see hardly anyone even looking at them, and most who were were looking at Astrid. She was perfect, so he couldn't blame them.

"Don't compare yourself to anyone. When you're a kid there are instructors and floats and everyone is your level. It takes guts to come learn as an adult. And you made it across."

Bobbing in the water to recover from his shame, Hiccup realised that almost everyone in the pool with them were families. Over the walkway, he could see a much bigger pool full of many more adults. Astrid knew what she was doing, knowing nobody near them cared so long as they weren't causing trouble.

"I feel stupid not knowing how to do this."

"Like I said, Heather couldn't swim a year ago. It took her a good _three months_ to be comfortable coming swimming without me."

"Really?"

"Babe, I'm not expecting you to become an Olympic athlete. But I really like swimming, and I want to share that with you. And I reckoned that swimming wouldn't be rough on your leg."

Now he thought about it, the way water supported his weight meant Hiccup's leg hadn't hurt except for when he kicked too hard, which he wasn't meant to do anyway.

"Huh. Guess I can give it another shot."

"Good man. I'll go wait over there for you. Make it and you get a kiss."

There wasn't really a better motivator than Astrid, bouncing in the water across the pool and just _waiting_ for him. Taking a deep breath, he waited for a small boy in floaty armbands to splash his way past before kicking off from the side and practically dragging himself through the water, never more relieved to see a wall of tiles in his life.

"You did it!"

"I did."

He looked at her hopefully, feeling a thousand times better when Astrid bobbed up and kissed his lips softly.

"Worth it."

A few shamefully slow, awkward splashes to and from the sides later, Astrid continued to reward him with kisses each side. Starting to get the hang of not drowning if nothing else, Hiccup took a minute to appreciate Astrid's beauty again.

"Feel like you could do a length now? Just one?"

"What's in it for me?"

Astrid smirked, tongue peeking out between her sweet lips.

"How about later I show you how well I can hold my breath?"

Maybe swimming had its perks after all.

* * *

It seemed bizarre to think now, Hiccup mused, that it took him until he was twenty four to learn to swim.

Now, splashing around a hotel pool with Astrid and their kids, Hiccup _loved_ it. Couldn't imagine not splashing about with Hayden and Alex, watching Astrid lift their son on her shoulders as he did the same with their daughter, tossing beach balls and doing his best imitation of a dolphin to Alex's delight.

They weren't really holiday goers - Hiccup and Astrid loved their lives, felt no desire to get away from it but his mother truly loved travelling, and so she joined the four of them on a trip to her favourite places once a year. Now six, Hayden and Alex had seen France, Italy and Norway. Italy had been a big hit with Hayden, who loved anything that involved food. They hadn't been able to convince the boy to eat anything but pizza and pasta for about four days over there.

Valka - a natural swimmer - appeared near them, giggling when Alex dove at her in splashes of glee.

"Grandma!"

"Hello darling, having fun?"

"Yeah!"

Both their kids were water babies - Hiccup had refused to let them grow up with his issues, and they'd gone to baby swimming classes from six months old. They were both happy and healthy, bright and engaging children. Alex was boisterous, she loved climbing trees and tinkering with her bicycle, while Hayden loved food and animals and painting, frequently covering their fridge in his artwork.

They headed out over the next few days, seeing the fjords Valka had explored before Hiccup was born. She joined right in when the kids were building sandcastles on the beach, leaving Hiccup and Astrid to sit and smile happily at their family. Hiccup still often looked at Astrid in disbelief, remembering when she was just this unattainable beauty in his Mechanics class.

Now she was his wife, the mother of his children and Hiccup had never, ever felt happier or more at peace with his life than in that moment.

"When will the sky light up?"

"Yeah, grandma said the sky gets really pretty!"

They stayed in Norway for six nights; the twins (and the adults) were all on tenterhooks as they headed out in the dark evening, hoping for one glimpse of the Northern Lights before they went back home the next day. Mother Nature ran to her own schedule, meaning they could be disappointed.

Alex and Hayden fell asleep on the picnic blanket, both looking like absolute angels while the grown ups sat in comfortable silence, looking up at the sky that stayed resolutely dark. Then there were a few flickers of greenish glow to be seen, and then the sky was a miasma of vibrant colours.

"Hayden! Alex! Wake up!"

Alex grunted, Hayden wrinkled his nose cutely before they opened sleepy eyes, then leapt up and cheered as the sky painted itself with the waves of moving colours. There weren't words to truly describe the sight, one of those things that just filled one with pure joy at the miracles of the planet they inhabited.

"So pretty!"

"Look bro, purple!"

Hiccup watched the lights reflecting in his childrens eyes as they stared up, eyes like saucers and beaming grins as they spun in place trying to see it all at once. He watched his mother join them, flourishing at home in anything nature-based.

"Oh, I forgot how _beautiful_ they were. Norway was the last place I visited before I married your father and had you. I'm so glad I got to see it again with you son."

His mother wrapped her arms around his shoulders, Astrid holding a child in each of her arms next to them as they all stared up at the sky. His chest swelled with happiness, watching a kaleidoscope of colours ripple across the sky. Others came out and joined them on the vantage point, people from all over the world with loved ones and friends, children and even pets as they looked at the sky.

Mikkel, a native Norwegian who's dog became Alex's best friend for half an hour, was fascinated to hear how they had come so far to see the lights.

"I never get tired of seeing 'em. It's like getting bored of the sunrise. You gotta appreciate things every day, or you don't appreciate them at all."

Looking around at his wife, his mother, his children, Hiccup felt like the words rang true.

Astrid was his sunrise.

-HTTYD-

 **Hooray for Northern Lights!**


End file.
